Dirty Little Secret
by tmaslayme
Summary: She's emotionally unstable. He's an immature playboy. What happens when alcohol blurs the boundary lines one night for the two friends? Can they have a little fun with this, or will their hearts end up catching up with them when they aren't looking?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my newest story. I'm glad to be finally posting this first chapter and I hope you all let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: She just got out of a bad relationship. He is an immature twenty something that's a guy's guy and afraid of commitment. Everything changes for Nathan and Haley when alcohol blurs the boundary lines at their work Christmas party. Can these two damaged friends make the most of their situation and have a little fun, or will hiding their secret from those around them come back to hurt them at the most inopportune time, and can they just remain friends or will their hearts eventually catch up with them?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Make it stop," a deep voice groaned, the sound muffled as he buried his face into his soft pillow to shut out the buzzing alarm clock.

The blonde woman next to him groaned as well and slapped her hand down on the object. Both of them sighed in relief but the blonde knew she had to get up, if not she'd most likely be late for work. When she made a move to roll out of queen size bed the man's arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Stay here with me for a few more minutes, Haley. You won't be late for work."

Haley shook her head and managed to free herself from his grasp. "I can't, Chris. You know how long it takes me to get ready."

Chris pouted slight causing Haley to chuckle. "Shouldn't you be getting up now, too? You said yesterday night that you had to be in the studio early today."

He turned his head and looked at the flashing red numbers on the clock. "I still have another two hours."

Knowing he was lying just so he could get some extra sleep, Haley rolled her eyes. "Alright, well since one of us needs to be making money I'm going to get ready and then head to work. I'll see you when I get home," she kissed his cheek quickly and rushed out of the room.

When she closed the bathroom door behind her she let out a breath of relief. As bad as it was to say, sometimes she just couldn't handle being around her boyfriend of two years. When she had first met Chris he had been such an inspiring person to be around, always full of life and having a good time. Since then though, things have changed. Chris started caring less and less about Haley and more about launching his music career, which might be okay if he actually was putting the time and effort into it. Instead, he chose to be one of those arrogant musicians and treat people as though they're beneath him somehow.

Despite all his shortcomings though, Haley knew she still loved him. They may not be as close as they were when they first started dating, but that's natural right? Couples drift apart all the time and they still manage to stay together. Rubbing an exhausted hand over her face, Haley stepped into the steaming shower and allowed the water to wash away all her problems and worries for a little bit.

Forty five minutes passed before Haley finished showering, getting dressed, and doing her hair and make-up. She grabbed her purse off the kitchen table in her small apartment's kitchen and rushed out the door to work.

Dan Scott Motors wasn't a very far commute and she arrived there within minutes of leaving. Like always, she walked through the glass doors with a dazzling smile on her face. "Good morning, boys," she called out and received multiple responses from various corners of the showroom.

Haley walked over to her organized desk near the front of the store and sat down. There were a couple notes from her higher-ups asking her to do various tasks for them and she immediately got started on them.

Haley's job title at Dan Scott Motor's was a little unclear to even her. She first got the job when she was twenty after getting a basic degree in commerce and accounting. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to do with her degree and decided to apply at places around town where it might be put to use. Dan Scott called her in for an interview and instantly took a liking to her. He gave her the receptionist job, but somewhere along the way her workload increased, as did her pay. She was never given an official promotion though, and when asked Haley usually told people she was the manager's assistant. That's basically what she was now anyway.

Six months ago, Dan Scott died of a heart attack and a business man named Andy Hargrove took the reins of the successful car dealership. When he arrived he seemed to take even more of a shining to her than Dan had and gave her another raise and started having her help him with his transition into the manager role.

Haley sat at her desk diligently doing her work for about half an hour before she heard heavy footsteps approaching from behind her. She had no clue who it was though, considering she was the only girl that worked at Dan Scott Motors. It didn't bother her much usually, all the guys were really nice and with the exception of two out of three of her best friends being girls, she preferred hanging out with boys more all through her childhood anyway so she fit right in.

"Morning, Haley," the man spoke with a slightly Australian twang.

Haley turned to the New Zealand native and smiled politely. "Good morning, Mr. Hargrove."

"We've been working together for six months, Haley. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Andy?"

"Sorry, Andy. What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to you in my office for a moment."

"Yeah, sure," the blonde obliged and followed the man into his office. When he closed the door behind him Haley turned around and smiled politely.

"Take a seat," he said and gestured towards the two chairs on one side of his desk. Andy walked around it and sat down on the other side and propped his elbows up on the dark wood. "I bet you're wondering what I want to talk to you about."

"Just a little bit," Haley responded with a laugh.

"It's nothing bad, I promise. Actually, it's something good," the man started with a smile. "As you probably know, Rob resigned from his position of Controller and he'll be leaving us in a couple weeks."

"What does that have to do with me?" Haley interrupted confused.

"I want you to take over the Controller position. You have a degree in accounting, and that's really all that's necessary to be able to do the job. You'll get your own office and be transferred from an hourly wage to salary, along with benefits. What do you say?"

"You're joking," the girl's mouth dropped open.

"I'm more than serious, Haley. You've been working here for a few years now and I have no doubt that you're perfect for the job."

"Are you sure? I mean I'm only turning twenty three, aren't people in this position usually a bit older and more experienced in the automotive industry?"

Andy laughed and shook his head in amusement. "Haley, I'm positive that I want you for this job. Now, do you want the promotion or not?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I want it! Thank you so much, Andy. You have no idea how much this opportunity means to me."

"You're more than welcome, Haley. I know you won't let us down. You should take the rest of the day off, it's Friday so you can go out and celebrate over your weekend. You'll start in your new position on Monday."

Haley smiled giddily and nodded. "I guess I'll see you on Monday then!"

Andy chuckled as well. "Get out of here, Haley and have a good weekend."

"I will!" she said and leapt up from the leather chair she had been sitting in. After walking out of the manager's office the blonde walked straight across the showroom of the dealership and into another office.

She smiled widely at the blonde man seated behind his desk. "Why do you look so happy this early in the morning?" Lucas Lee questioned suspiciously.

"Guess who just got a big promotion."

"Junk?" Lucas asked surprised. "I never thought he'd move up from being our mechanic!"

"Ha ha, very funny," Haley stuck out her tongue. "I did! You're looking at Dan Scott Motor's new Controller."

"That's awesome, Hales!" he exclaimed and gave her a tight hug. "I never would have thought when we were kids we'd both be in our twenties, working together and moving on up in the ranks at a car dealership."

Haley laughed and shook her head. "Neither did I. I'm still trying to wrap my head around finally getting an official promotion after working here for two and half years."

A raven haired man passing Lucas' office when he heard the petite woman speak. "Did I just hear you say that you finally got a promotion?" he asked with a smile as he entered the small room.

"As a matter of fact, you heard correctly," Haley beamed.

"Congratulations, Haley. You know though, if my dad had of left me in charge of this place, you would have gotten that promotion six months ago."

"Thanks, Nathan," she said quietly.

Nathan was Dan's only son. He's twenty three; the same age as Lucas and Haley. The childhood best friends had only met Nathan when they started working at the dealership though because Nathan went to private schools all his life. Lucas and Nathan had immediately connected and become fast friends, so much so that they moved in together when Lucas was having money problems. Haley and Nathan had likewise become friends and hung out with each other in groups every so often.

When Dan died, everyone was sure that Nathan would assume the general manager role and take over all the responsibilities his father had. It came as a shock to most then when Dan's will was read and he explicitly stated that Nathan stay in his position of Sales Manager at the dealership and that his wife and Nathan's mother, Karen would hire a new manager. It also said that Karen Scott would be able to pass or veto all decisions made by the new manager.

Nathan had been pissed off to say the least and it was obvious that he still hadn't let his father's last dig at him go. He also resented Andy since he came in and took what was supposed to be _his _job. Things had been icy for the past six months to say the least, but Nathan still managed to act like his usual self with his other co-workers.

"We should all go out and celebrate tonight. Andy's finally made a good decision," he suggested.

"I don't know. Chris will probably want to just stay in and have dinner to celebrate or something," she shrugged.

"Oh come on, Hales. Ditch your boyfriend for a night and come have fun with some of the guys."

"Fine! I'll come out and have a couple drinks with you boys. That way you all won't look like a pathetic group of guys that can't get any girls to save your lives," she teased and both men mock glared at her. "Anyway, I'm going to head out. Andy gave me the rest of the day off, so I'll see you later."

"Bye, Hales," they both said with a wave and watched the gorgeous blonde walk out of the dealership with a large smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Daddy?" she called out as she entered her small childhood home.<p>

"They went away for the weekend," someone responded and Haley walked further into the house to the kitchen.

"They went away for the weekend and left you here by yourself without telling me?"

"As a matter of fact, they did," a slender brunette said with a satisfied smile.

"I guess that's not really a surprise," Haley muttered with a shrug. She dropped her purse onto the kitchen table and narrowed her eyes at the teen. "It's Friday. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I won't tell Mom and Dad if you don't?" the girl said with an innocent smile.

"Lily, you can't just skip school as soon as Mom and Dad leave town! It's important to get an education and you need to actually attend to do that."

"Come on, Haley. Be a cool older sister and let it go this time. I promise I won't skip again, I just didn't feel like going today."

"Why? Is something going on that you aren't telling me about?" the older sister asked concerned.

"No. Jason and I just got into a fight is all."

"About what?" she asked with a furrowed brow. Haley hated when her sister was hurting in anyway.

At almost twenty three years old, Haley and her sixteen year old sister had a unique bond. They were close enough in age that they talked about everything with each other, but Haley was also old enough to offer a sense of comfort to Lily that no one else ever could. They had been extremely close for pretty much their entire lives and still managed to spend a lot of time together since Haley moved out for college and then to live with Chris.

"It was stupid. He wanted me to go to a dumb basketball party with him yesterday night and I told him I wasn't up to going out and getting drunk when we had school the next day. He freaked out on me and I didn't feel like dealing with any of his crap today."

"Well are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. He's just a jackass. And speaking of jackass boyfriends, how is Chris doing?" Lily asked sarcastically.

Haley rolled her eyes in annoyance. It wasn't really a secret in her family that Lily wasn't fond of her boyfriend. They had had this fight too many times for her to count. "He's great, thanks. We're really happy right now, so can't you just be happy for me?"

"I won't be happy for you so long as you're with him. Half the time he treats you like shit and the other half he doesn't even pay attention to you! You need to open your eyes and see how much better you can do!"

Haley sighed. "Can we not do this again, Lil? I didn't come over here to fight with you."

"Fine," she blew out a stubborn breath. "What did you come over for, anyhow? Don't you have a job to be doing?"

"My boss gave me the rest of the day off after he gave me a promotion!"

"Awe, that's great Haley!"

"Yeah, it comes with a pretty big raise too. I'm just a bit excited about it."

Lily smiled proudly at her sister and got up to give her a warm hug. "I'm proud of you, Hales."

"Thanks, Lil. I'm gonna get going now, I'll see you later this weekend probably," the older sister said and grabbed her purse. She smiled at the younger brunette and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you've reached Chris. Leave a message at the beep if you're hot,"Haley rolled her eyes when he heard her boyfriend's idiotic voice mail for the third time. She had asked him to change it countless times over the past two years and he never did. She had finally just given up on the issue. What was bothering her now was that her boyfriend wasn't answering his phone.<p>

It was almost six o' clock and he should have been home from the studio half an hour ago. All she wanted was to get a hold of him and tell him she got promoted and to invite him out with her for once. With a sigh Haley dropped her cell phone on her bed and walked over to her closet. It looked like she was going to the bar celebration solo.

It took Haley a little under half an hour to pick out a suitable outfit and do her hair and makeup. When she finished she tried calling Chris one last time, only to receive his voice mail again. She left their apartment without another moment's hesitation and made her way to Tric.

"Haley! It's about time you showed up for your own celebration! We've been waiting here for ages," a clearly drunk Junk slurred when she approached the table.

She laughed softly and surveyed the other men seated around the booth. Julian Baker, Lucas, Nathan, and of course Junk. Julian worked in sales alongside Lucas and Nathan; those three were in essence responsible for generating more than half of Dan Scott Motor's revenue.

"Having fun without me, boys?" she greeted with a smile. "Not too much I hope."

"We all waited for you," Lucas said and gestured to himself, Nathan, and Julian. "Junk on the other hand got a little tired of waiting and decided to do a couple rounds of shots."

"Well, why don't we catch up with him?" the blonde girl suggested and took a seat next to Julian. The three boys voiced their agreement and waved over a waitress to place their drink order. "You know I love spending time with my boys, but why don't you ever bring your girlfriend a.k.a one of my best friends when we all hang out?" Haley asked Julian curiously.

"Why? Do we bore you that much, Hales?" he teased. "Isn't it the same reason you never invite that boy of yours to come out with us?"

"And what would that reason be?" she asked genuinely confused, grabbing one of the shot glasses that the waitress placed down on the table.

Julian grabbed one of the glasses as well. "Because sometimes we just want to let loose and it's much easier to do without a girlfriend or boyfriend here to tie you down," he explained and downed his shot quickly.

Haley did the same and cut her eyes at him after she recovered from the burning sensation in her throat. "Watch what you say, mister. I'm always reporting what you say back to Peyton."

Julian chuckled and nodded his head. "Noted. For the record though, I'm crazy about Peyton."

"I know that, J. I'm just playing with you."

"Will you girls stop talking and take another shot?" Nathan asked and pushed a small glass into each of their hands.

When the group had put down their second empty shot glass, Nathan smirked. He was beginning to feel a slight buzz and he spotted something he liked across the bar.

"You know, it's really disturbing to see how you look at women like they are a piece of meat," Haley pointed out in a grossed out tone.

"Jealous of my ways with the ladies, Hales?"

Haley faked a gag and shuddered. "God no."

Nathan winked at her teasingly before sliding out of the booth. "Excuse me boys, that girl has been eyeing me since we got here and I need to make my move."

The guys laughed as Haley rolled her eyes at Nathan's player ways. For as long as she had known him he'd been a ladies' man through and through and she had yet to stop calling him out when he was being a pig, but some things just never changed. Nathan's love of women and the single man lifestyle was apparently one of the things that would always be the same.

"It's been fun tonight boys, but I have to head out," Haley declared a few hours later. She figured that after about an hour and a half of drinking water so as to not have a hangover in the morning, she'd be fine to drive the short trip back home and grabbed her keys as she stood up.

"Bye, Hales," was all she managed to get in response from her colleagues and she laughed while exiting the warehouse like club. The drive back to her and Chris' apartment went by quickly and she found herself walking into the pitch black front room in what felt like seconds. Dropping her purse beside the door as she locked it behind her, Haley walked further into the apartment and saw that Chris was sitting in his favourite armchair.

"About time you came home. Where have you been all night?" he questioned angrily.

"Well, if you'd answer your phone for once then you would know that I went to Tric with some of the guys from work," she responded irritably.

"Why didn't you tell me this morning? I've been worrying about you."

"The plans weren't made until after I got a promotion today. I tried calling four times but you never answered."

"I was busy."

"Whatever," Haley rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room into her bedroom. "I really don't feel like fighting tonight, Chris so I'm going to go to bed."

"Fine with me," he grumbled and pulled back the covers so he could climb into his side of the bed. Haley changed clothes silently and slipped in next to him, turning so her back was facing him.

The dark room was enveloped by silence and Haley tried with everything she had in her to fall asleep and slip away from the tense atmosphere. Over and over she repeated in her head that this was like every other argument they ever had, they would both wake up in the morning in a different state of mind and all would be forgiven. So then why couldn't she get over the fact that it felt like this was different? Like everything in her life was about to change?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone for reviewing last chapter, as well as adding the story to your alerts and favourites! It means a lot that you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you all continue to let me know what you're thinking about what I write!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Haley walked into the apartment's kitchen and saw that Chris was in fact still there. When she woke up this morning she rolled over to see his side of the bed empty and the pillow looking like it hadn't been used that night. She rolled her eyes when he looked up at her and didn't bother to utter a greeting.

"You're seriously going to act like this?"

Chris shrugged and focused intently on his cereal bowl. "You think you don't deserve it?"

"Well, considering I called you four times and never even got so much as a text back to explain why you didn't pick up, yeah I don't think I did anything wrong by going out," Haley tried to keep her voice calm as her patience wore thin with her boyfriend.

"I was worried sick about you, Haley! My phone died at the studio, that's why I never answered your calls."

"If you were so worried about me then why didn't you try getting a hold of me afterwards, some of us actually answer our phones," she countered not believing his excuse for a second.

The brunette man glared at the petite women standing angrily across the room. "Have you even looked at your phone since before you went out?"

Thinking about the question he raised, Haley knew she hadn't actually glanced at her cell phone when she was at Tric. Huffing, she walked back into her bedroom and snatched it off her bedside table and flipped it open. As she retraced her steps back out to the kitchen Haley read the alerts that immediately opened up on the screen of the device, indicating that she had three missed calls. All of which were from her boyfriend.

The scowl she was sporting was swept off her face by the frown that took its place. The brown eyed girl looked guiltily at the man across the room who was still looking angry. As she opened her mouth to spout out her apologies, Chris shook his head and pushed back the stool he was sitting on.

"I don't wanna hear it right now, Haley," he spoke angrily and bolted out the front door of their apartment.

When she heard him slam the door behind him, Haley let out a deep breath and rested her head in her hands. She felt like quite possibly the worst girlfriend on the face of the planet. She basically called her boyfriend childish for being angry at her, when in fact she had been at fault. She would make sure to show Chris how sorry she was for making him worry about her when she next saw him. She knew if the situation was reversed, she would probably be just as angry as her boyfriend was, if not more so, and an apology would most likely help ease the anger a little.

Picking up her previously discarded cell phone off the kitchen counter, Haley dialed the person who had been there for her for as long as she could remember. Her best friend picked up after the third ring and Haley couldn't help but let a smile break out onto her face at the grumpy voice.

"This better be damn important if you're calling me at eight in the morning on a Saturday, Tutor girl."

"Hi, Brooke," Haley spoke miserably and the brunette woman instantly became more alert on the other end of the line after hearing Haley's tone.

"What happened?"

The blonde woman sighed into the phone. "Chris and I got into a fight."

"Chick flick marathon with cookie dough at your house or mine?" Brooke asked as she cracked a smile. Whenever she or Haley were going through something, they would always spend the day pigging out and watching sappy movies together as well as with their other best friend Peyton Sawyer.

"Yours," Haley replied. "I don't want to chance having to face Chris if he happens to come back soon."

"Should I call P. Sawyer to join us?"

"Nah, I think she said something the other day at lunch about spending the weekend with Julian and going to visit his parents in Charlotte. Besides, when was the last time we spent the day together just the two of us?"

Despite knowing her best friend couldn't see her, Brooke nodded. "Alright. Well, I'll see you in a few minutes and then you can tell me all about what happened."

"Okay, bye Brooke," Haley said and hung up her phone. She quickly grabbed her purse off the table along with her car keys and left the quiet apartment.

Soon enough, she was standing outside Brooke's apartment door. She fished out her key from the bottom of her purse and walked into the spacious apartment. When she entered the kitchen Brooke greeted her from her seated position at the table where she was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, come sit," the brunette said with a soft smile and patted the chair next to hers. "So, what happened?" Brooke asked when Haley sat down.

"I'm a bitch," Haley stated and rested her head on Brooke's shoulder with a pout.

"Why do you say that?" she said confused. Brooke and Haley had been best friends since preschool and the brunette knew for a fact that the blonde was the nicest person she had ever met, definitely nowhere near a bitch.

"I went out with some of the guys from work to celebrate my promotion yesterday night and-"

"You got promoted?" Brooke cut her off. "Hales, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, I did," she smiled proudly. "Can I continue now?"

"Yeah, sorry," Brooke apologized for interrupting and resumed listening to her friend.

"So I went out with the guys. Before I left for Tric though I called Chris like four times to ask if he wanted to come too, but he never picked up. When I got home he was waiting up for me and he was pissed because he didn't know where I was. We fought a little bit after that but I told him I didn't want to get into it so we just went to bed. Then this morning we fought a bit more and he kept saying how worried he was and I basically called him childish for the way he was acting towards me. After that, I found out Chris was actually telling the truth about worrying about me because I had three missed calls from him from last night while I was out. You should have seen the look on his face, Brooke. I feel like the worst girlfriend in the world for being such a bitch to him when I was the one in the wrong."

"Haley, that doesn't make you a bitch or anywhere near the worst girlfriend ever. This was just a misunderstanding and I'm sure you and Chris will talk later and move past this."

"Yeah, I hope you're right Brooke. I don't know though, we've had our fair share of fights over the past two years but this one just felt different for some reason."

"What do you mean?" Brooke questioned as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed the pre-packaged cookie dough she had in case of emergencies.

"I can't explain. It just felt like this time we aren't going to be able to kiss and make up and have everything be fine again," she tried to explain.

"You guys just kiss after a fight?" Brooke asked with a kinked eyebrow and a smirk plastered on her face.

Haley chuckled and shook her head. Her best friend had the tendency to be sexual and crack dirty jokes. Thankfully Brooke had grown out of her _friendly _habits that she had in high school and had finally committed to a stable relationship a few weeks ago. "You know what I mean, Brooke."

"Yeah, I do. I also know that regardless of this feeling you have, you and Chris are going to be fine. You'll go home later and talk with him and everything will be fine. Just wait and see. You have been together way too long for a little fight like this to do any damage."

"I would hardly call two years 'way too long', even though that's like a lifetime to be in the same relationship for you Brookie," Haley joked and the brunette stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Whatever, Hales. I just prefer keeping my options open," she shrugged and led Haley into the cozy family room so they could start their movie marathon.

"So that's what you're calling it this week? I'm assuming that's also why it took you so long to finally agree to actually be exclusive with Owen?"

"Yeah, I guess. Let's also not forget that the last time I was in a serious relationship, I pretty much got my heart stomped on," Brooke pointed out and Haley nodded knowingly.

"Ah yes, the Lucas-Peyton debacle. High school sure was a blast," she said with fake enthusiasm. Haley was sure she and her, Brooke, and her two other best friends would never forget their junior year of high school thanks to one complicated love triangle. Lucas had cheated on Brooke with Peyton and when it all came to the surface; he chose a relationship with Peyton, only for it to last a short couple of months.

The foursome had become completely divided for the better part of the year and the beginning of their senior year because of Lucas and Peyton's actions. Brooke and Haley had known each other the longest out of everyone and had stuck together even more through Brooke's heartbreak, which ultimately made them closer friends with each other than anyone else when they reached adulthood.

"I'm just glad to see you finally open your heart again, Brooke. You deserve to be happy and I really think Owen does that for you."

"He makes me so happy, Hales," Brooke assured her with a genuine smile. "Now enough of this love life talk, let's watch some sappy movies!"

* * *

><p>Four movies later, Haley glanced at her phone and saw that it was close to five and already quite dark outside. "I should probably head home now. I can't avoid Chris forever."<p>

"Alright, well I'll see you later then. Call me after you guys talk to give me all the details!"

Haley smiled as she walked to Brooke's front door. "I will. Bye, Brooke."

"Bye, Tutor girl!" her friend called out as Haley stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. Haley anxiously drove the short distance to her and Chris' apartment and as she stuck her key in the door she took in a deep breath to brace herself for whatever argument may be to come.

Pushing open the door she saw that all the lights in the apartment seemed to be off except for a faint glow coming from the kitchen. She curiously walked towards it and gasped when she rounded the corner.

Chris was seated at the kitchen table dressed in a button up shirt, jeans and a tie. He had a plate in front of him and one on the opposite side of the table, both of which were covered. A candle was lit in the centre of the table, providing the soft, romantic glow through the room.

"What is all this?" Haley asked softly still in shock.

Chris stood up with a small smile spreading across his face and shrugged. "I wanted to make this morning up to you. I shouldn't have walked out and I also shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. You were right; if I had just charged my phone then I would have answered it in the first place and we wouldn't have had anything to fight about. I'm sorry, Hales."

Haley walked further into the room and allowed him to wrap his arms around her in a warm hug. "I'm sorry, too. I was a total bitch this morning when you didn't deserve it because you were just worried about me."

Chris kissed her cheek sweetly and drew back. "Now that we've moved past that, I figured this dinner could be a celebration of your promotion. What do you say?"

"I say that sounds perfect," she nodded along with his idea and allowed her boyfriend to pull her chair out for her and push it back in when she had taken her seat. As she breathed in deeply, Haley smiled at familiar scent. "The food smells delicious."

Chris smirked at her when he sat down across from her and lifted the covering off both their plates. "I figured a promotion is worth me making your favourite food for dinner."

"It looks delicious, too," she spoke as she looked at the mouth watering macaroni and cheese in front of her.

"Well, I just hope it tastes as good as it looks and smells. We both know I'm not much of a cook," he pointed out with a smile and placed his hand lovingly atop hers.

Haley wasted no time in putting a spoonful of the food in her mouth and had to suppress a moan at the flavours invading her taste buds. She really did love macaroni and cheese and Chris definitely did not disappoint.

"I guess that means you like it?" he chuckled at the look of pleasure on her face.

"It's amazing," Haley complimented him with kind eyes and urged him to take a bite of his. "Seriously, where did this cooking ability come from?"

"I may or may not have called my mom for help."

Haley couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up her throat. Leave it to her boyfriend to call his mom for cooking instructions. "So, what else did you do today?"

"Nothing much, I went for a run after this morning and then came back here and hung out until I started on dinner. You went to Brooke or Peyton's for the regular chick flick marathon I'm guessing?"

"Brooke's," Haley confirmed. It was no secret that whenever one of the three girls was having an issue that most likely stemmed from a boy, they would get together and watch sappy movies. Oddly enough, the tear jerking movies coupled with a heavy dose of girl talk always made them feel better at the end of the day.

Haley and Chris continued their celebratory dinner with light hearted conversation, both of them relieved to have the fighting behind them. When they finished dinner, Haley was surprised when Chris offered to help her clean up the kitchen and wash all the dirty dishes.

It had been quite some time since Chris had been this good to her and this dinner had Haley realizing how much their relationship had really changed since it first started. She missed the old Haley and Chris. Maybe this was the beginning of getting back to that old couple, the happier and madly in love couple that they used to be. At that thought, Haley looked up from the dish she was washing and locked eyes with Chris. She smiled shyly at him and without hesitation planted and deep kiss on his lips.

Chris wasted no time in returning the sensual kiss. Before either of them knew it, the brunette man was guiding them blindly down the hallway of their apartment and to their bed room. He immediately pulled Haley's top over her head, their lips detaching for half a second before crashing together again. He threw the item of clothing onto the floor, not caring where he discarded it and gently laid Haley back on the bed so he was positioned on top of her, resting some of his weight on his forearms.

Haley began kissing his neck as she worked on removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. The removed garments joined her top on the floor; she couldn't but smile against his lips when they rejoined. This really did feel like old times and that made her so incredibly happy. "I missed you," she whispered when they parted for a brief second.

"I love you," Chris replied simply, making Haley's heart soar. This was the happiest she'd felt with Chris in a long time.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Haley questioned groggily when her cell phone's shrill ringing filled the dark room. She cracked open her eyes and glanced at the red numbers on her alarm clock that read 3:14am. Knowing that no one receives a good phone call at this hour, Haley quickly grabbed the phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"<p>

"Haley James?" a deep voice asked and Haley furrowed her brow, she didn't recognize this person's voice.

"This is she," the blonde replied. Not wanting to wake Chris, although it was a wonder he hadn't been woken up by the ringing seconds prior, Haley unraveled herself from his embrace and rolled out of bed, wrapping a sheet around her naked form upon standing.

She walked into the apartment's dark hallway as she listened to the man on the other end speak. "Ms. James this is Officer Jenkins with the Tree Hill police. Lily James claims you are her sister and that your parents are out of town for the weekend?"

"That's correct. What happened?" Haley asked rubbing her temple with her free hand. This could not be good.

"We received several noise complaints from neighbours in the area and upon sending some officers to investigate; we discovered that your sister was throwing a house party. Now since your sister is only sixteen and the guests at this party were between the ages of sixteen and eighteen, there will be a two hundred dollar fine for underage drinking. Lily will not be free to leave the station until this fine has been paid, so if you could come down or have your parents come at your earliest convenience that would be great."

Haley sighed and shook her head, disappointed in her teenage sibling. "I'll be there as soon as I can, Officer."

"Thank you, Ms. James," the man said and hung up. Haley shut her phone and tried as hard as she could to contain her anger. She walked back into her bedroom and grabbed her keys off the nightstand.

"What's going on?" Chris rolled over to face her and spoke tiredly.

"Lily threw a party and got herself arrested because of it. The police station just called and I have to go pay a fine for her and pick her up," she gritted out.

Chris' eyes widened and he sat up. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I should go by myself. I think my sister and I need to have a long talk about this."

"Alright, well I'll see you when you get back," he said and leaned over to kiss her quickly.

"Okay. Don't bother waiting up; I don't know when I'll get back. I might end up staying with Lily and spend the day with her tomorrow, but I'll text you to let you know."

"Sounds good. Have fun," he teased with a wink and fell back against his pillow.

After quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a hoodie Haley threw her hair up into a messy bun and walked out the front door. She was still fuming over Lily getting arrested and was trying to think up an appropriate speech to give her sister the entire drive to the police station.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next one guys! I just want to thank everyone who has continued to review and I hope you keep it up! I also want to address some of the comments/concerns you guys brought up. A few of you expressed that you want Nathan and Haley to get together, and I promise they definitely will! It's going to take some time though, I won't just kick Chris out of the picture and throw Naley together. It'll happen, just be patient because I strongly believe the build up makes the story at least five times better and I think you guys will enjoy what I have planned before they get together!  
>Okay, I'm done now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Haley found a parking space in record time in the usually crowded downtown parking lot. Given that it was three in the morning though, she wasn't really surprised. Pulling the key out of the ignition, Haley rested her arms on the steering wheel of her car and placed her head in her hands, trying to brace herself before having to deal with her delinquent sister.

After a few minutes of preparing herself, Haley sighed and unbuckled her seat belt. She might as well get this over with as soon as possible. Walking into the small Tree Hill police department, Haley approached the front desk where a not so nice looking female officer was playing receptionist. She cleared her throat to make her presence known and smiled kindly at the woman. "Hi, I'm Haley James. I received a phone call not too long ago about my sister being here."

"Name?" the woman asked gruffly and Haley couldn't help but notice how deep her voice sounded.

"I'm sorry?" she asked confused. The fact that it was so early in the morning, the woman wasn't being very clear, and the distraction of the very noticeable dark hairs on the officer's upper lip were all combining to make Haley unable to understand what was being asked.

"What is your sister's name?" the officer repeated impatiently.

"Oh! Her name is Lily James."

The officer began typing something on the computer in front of her and Haley found herself unable to stop her eyes from widening when she saw the woman's hands. They were some of the manliest hands she had ever seen. "So you're here to pay the two hundred dollar fine?"

"Yes," Haley replied quickly, averting her gaze from the officer's hands. She pulled her wallet out form her purse and began counting the money she had just withdrawn from an ATM at a nearby convenience store. After handing it to Officer Man Hands and signing all the necessary forms, Haley watched as the woman opposite her nodded her head to another officer and he disappeared down a hallway.

"Your sister will be out in a minute. You can wait over there," she pointed to a couple uncomfortable looking plastic chairs in the corner.

Haley tried her best to offer a thankful smile at the impolite lady and walked over to the chairs. After a few short minutes Lily finally walked out from the hallway she had watched the male officer disappear down.

When Lily saw her sister standing across the lobby, she smiled thankfully. The entire time she was in that disgusting holding cell she was praying that her parents weren't going to be the ones to come get her; ultimately cutting their little vacation short.

Seeing a smile spread across her sister's lips only served to make the twenty three year old even angrier. Not to mention seeing the clothes she had been wearing at her party. Lily was dressed in quite possibly the shortest jean skirt Haley had ever seen, paired with a too tight halter top, and heels that made her at least three inches taller. When Lily finally made her way over to Haley, the older sister shook her head in disappointment and gripped the younger's forearm tightly. Without saying a word, she dragged the brunette out the glass doors and shoved her into the passenger seat of her car.

"Ouch! Haley, what the hell?" Lily shouted upon the car door being slammed in her face. Haley walked around the car and slid into the driver's seat.

"What the hell is right, Lily. It is almost four in the morning and we're in the Tree Hill jail parking lot. Do you see something wrong with this picture?" Haley spoke calmly. "Because I sure as hell see a big problem with this situation. You're only sixteen years old and you just got arrested."

"It's not that big of a deal, Haley. If you would just calm down, you'd see that this is actually kind of funny."

That's when Haley lost every ounce of self control she had mustered up. Her head whipped around to stare at her sister and with one smoldering gaze Lily stopped chuckling instantly. "Not a big deal? It is a huge deal, Lily! This is going to go on your permanent record. When you go to apply to college they will see this! It's going to come back and bite you in the ass at some point in your life, don't you understand that? While we're on the topic of your ass by the way, shall we talk about how I could see over half of it when you walked out? Real classy, Lil. Just wait until Mom and Dad hear about this one."

Lily's mouth dropped open as she listened to Haley finish her angry rant. "You're going to tell Mom and Dad?"

"You expect me to keep a secret like this for you? Someone needs to get you to clean up your act, and you obviously don't care what I have to say. Oh, and you owe me two hundred dollars for paying that fine for you."

Lily glared stubbornly at her sister and turned so that she was staring blankly out the window. She felt betrayed by her sister. Haley was supposed to be the cool sibling in her twenties that would cover for her no matter what, not the lame one that was going to rat her out to her parents. After driving down the quiet, dark streets of Tree Hill for a few minutes Lily turned back towards Haley. "Where are we going?"

"We're going home and you're going to clean up the mess I'm sure you and your friends made."

Lily scoffed."You aren't even going to help me?"

"Why should I? I'm not the one that made the mess."

"Whatever. You know, you used to actually be a cool sister. Now it's like you're trying to be another parent to me."

Haley sighed softly and glanced at her sister for a second. "I'm doing this for your own good, Lily. I don't want to see you ruin your life over the party lifestyle."

The younger sibling didn't respond and only quickly unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out of the car as Haley parked it in the driveway. She shook her head, seeing the mass of scattered empty cups and bottles on the front lawn. If this is what it was like outside the house, she could only imagine how terrible the inside was going to be. Haley braced herself for the disaster she knew was to come and followed Lily up the front steps of the quaint home, rolling her eyes when she realized Lily hadn't even bothered to lock the door when she left.

The house was a disaster. It reeked of sweat, vomit, and alcohol. Broken belongings of the James family were scattered around, along with empty cups dropped unceremoniously on the carpet and wood floors. Haley walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple garbage bags. She tossed them at Lily when she made it back to the foyer and surveyed her surroundings once more.

"This looks like it's gonna take quite a while. You better get started," she spoke unsympathetically and marched up the stairs, sure to inspect her own room before her sister had the chance to cover up whatever disgusting mess waited for her in there.

* * *

><p>"I'm done," Lily announced when she opened the sliding glass doors and stepped onto the deck. She eyed Haley curiously. What on Earth possessed her sister to be sitting on their porch at seven a.m. in the middle of December? Sure, winters in North Carolina weren't frigid, but they were still pretty chilly.<p>

Haley turned around and took a sip of the beer she was holding. She found a few untouched ones still in the fridge and figured it was better she drink them than Lily having them for the next time she decided to throw a rager. "Come sit with me."

"Haley, it's freezing out here. What are you doing?"

"Watching the sun rise," she shrugged. "The last time I did this I think I was your age and with Brooke. I forgot how serene it is."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Lily spoke softly.

Haley smiled and patted the wooden railing she was sitting on, motioning for her sister to take a seat beside her. Lily accepted the invitation and hopped up onto the railing. Both girls had lost count of how many times they had sat next to each other on the wood like this, it seemed like whenever they had a serious heart to heart conversation it took place on the deck.

"I'm not going to tell Mom and Dad about you getting arrested," Haley announced softly after a couple seconds of peaceful silence.

The younger sister's mouth dropped open in shock. "What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know. Sitting out here, I realized you were right. I'm your older sister, not another parent and I have to have your back and cover for you just like you've always done for me. That doesn't mean I'm letting it slide though, Lil. You need to clean up your act and stop with the drinking and partying every weekend. Sooner or later something bad will happen to you if you keep it up and you have too many people who love you for that to be okay. Okay?"

Lily nodded quickly in agreement and rested her head on Haley's shoulder. "Thank you, Hales. Tonight definitely provided some clarity and I can honestly say I'm done with going to parties. They're all the same anyway and I don't enjoy them like I used to. Getting arrested is for sure not worth being drunk for a couple hours."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I've been worrying about you for a long time."

Lily laughed and kinked an eyebrow. "What I've been doing is no different than what you got up to in high school if I recall correctly. Now that I think about it actually, didn't you get arrested when you were my age too?" she said incredulously and pointed an amused and accusing finger at the blonde.

Haley winced slightly. She had hoped her sister didn't remember that. "Oh my God, you are so totally a hypocrite! Yelling and screaming at me for getting arrested when you did too, and stealing is way worse than underage drinking."

Haley chuckled and shrugged. "That was a long time ago and even if the whole stealing thing was my idea, the store had it coming! They took advantage of Brooke because she was in high school and basically stole her designs. We paid them back, so technically we didn't break any laws," she tried to defend herself.

Lily rolled her eyes at her sister. "Whatever you say. This means we're even now!"

"I guess it does," Haley replied with a chuckle and lightly bumped shoulders with the brunette. "What time are Mom and Dad due back today?"

"I don't know for sure. They said any time between noon and dinnertime."

"Well, I have some things I want to go do. Do you think I can trust you here by yourself until they get home? I don't want to be getting any more calls from the cops," Haley teased lightly.

"I should be fine. Who knows though, I might just have to continue my crime spree."

Haley laughed softly and turned to hop off the wooden railing. When both her feet were safely back on the ground she glanced at her little sister. "Call me if you need anything. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Hales," Lily responded, following her sister back into the house and embracing the warmth.

* * *

><p>Haley trudged into Dan Scott Motors sluggishly. At half past seven in the morning, she wasn't really concerned about the fact that she was still just wearing sweatpants and a baggy sweater. All she thought about after leaving Lily was that she just wanted to be alone for a little while after dealing with the events that transpired early this morning. Frankly, she was still in shock that her innocent little sister had actually managed to get herself arrested and needed some time to wrap her head around it. As she drove, she thought of no better way to get her alone time than going into work and preparing her new office for the work week.<p>

Pulling open the glass front door, she noted that since it was still an hour and half before they were to be opened, no one appeared to be in yet. She walked across the quiet showroom and into the office she knew was hers. Noticing the golden nameplate next to the door she smiled proudly, it's surreal to think she had her own office now.

She surveyed the office quickly and decided on organizing her desk and it's drawers first, that way she could actually know where everything was located come tomorrow.

"What are you doing her so early, and on your day off?" a voice sounded from the doorway. Haley jumped in surprise and turned around to see Nathan with a smirk plastered across his face as he leaned against the door frame.

"I just needed some time to think by myself and this was the only place I could think to come. What are _you _doing here?"

Nathan shrugged. "I figured I'd get an early start on the day."

When Nathan watched a long yawn escape from Haley he furrowed his brow. "Why exactly do you need alone time this early in the morning?"

Haley chuckled miserably. "I was woken up at three this morning because my sixteen year old sister was arrested. I've been with her ever since and I figured there wasn't much sense in trying to go back to sleep now."

"Whoa, that sucks."

"Ya think?"

Nathan chuckled when Haley failed at stifling another yawn. "You really should try going back to bed anyway. You look exhausted, Haley."

"No, the sun's already up so it wouldn't do me any good. I'll just go to bed really early tonight and then I'll be fine for tomorrow morning."

"Let me at least take you to get a coffee? At the rate you're yawning you'll fall asleep at your desk."

Haley smiled gratefully at him. "A coffee actually sounds so amazing right now, but I don't think I look suitable enough to actually be seen in public."

"Haley, you look beautiful. You definitely know how to own the sweat pants look."

Haley cocked her eyebrow questioningly but decided against calling Nathan out on his flirting. That's just how he was around women she told herself. "Well, when you say that it makes it hard for a girl to say no."

"Come on," he kicked his head in the direction of the parking lot and held out his arm for her. She happily linked her arm through his and allowed him to lead them out to his expensive car. Like a gentleman, he opened the passenger side door for Haley before walking quickly over to the driver's side and jumping in. "Where do you want to go?"

Haley didn't even need to think about where to go for coffee. "Deb's den. It's Lucas' mom's café. We can grab some breakfast too, she makes amazing food."

"Sounds good," Nathan said and started the short drive to the homey café.

The car was silent as they drove. For two people who had known each other for a few years, the atmosphere felt strangely awkward. To Haley, it almost felt like she was doing something wrong by spending time with just Nathan. She has a boyfriend who she loves and here she is with some other man. Not to mention that strict no dating policy at Dan Scott Motors.

Was this a date though? No. It couldn't be, she thought. It was just two co-workers grabbing coffee. Nathan was just being a nice guy when he offered, right? He's the former boss' son, not a chance in hell would he break what was pretty much considered the golden rule of the dealership. On the other hand though, Nathan never really got along with Dan and didn't have much respect for the rules in place.

Haley shook her head. She needed to stop thinking so much about the situation. She was just having coffee with someone that had kind of become a friend over the years. Regardless, Haley made a mental note to call Chris after she finished up with Nathan and make it a point to spend the rest of the day with her boyfriend.

She plastered a smile on her face as Nathan pulled into a parking space and opened her door for her. She thanked him softly and shook off her slight unease. If she wasn't doing anything wrong why did she find herself praying no one she knew saw her dining with the attractive raven haired man beside her?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good morning, Haley!" a shrill voice greeted Haley as soon as she walked through the doors of Dan Scott Motors. Haley rolled her eyes discreetly at the new receptionist's pep. She was a nice enough girl, but no one should be as happy as she is every second of every day.

"Morning, Gigi," she greeted kindly and walked to her office. She wasn't surprised to hear the quick footsteps following her. Every day this week Gigi has had a question about what she's required to do as a receptionist.

Haley opted to ignore the footfalls for a moment and took a seat at her desk, waiting for the younger girl to enter the room behind her. "Haley? Do you have a minute?" she asked.

"What's up?" she tried her best to cover her annoyance with a thick smile.

"I was just wondering if you could go over the filing system with me again. I don't quite understand it."

"Yeah, sure!" she said a little too enthusiastically and guided Gigi back out to her desk at the front of the dealership. She sat in the comfortable wheelie chair and slid over to the filing cabinets. "Each cabinet is for a different year. The most recent years are closest to your desk and then as they progressively date back, they are the farther away drawers. In the drawer the files are alphabetical by last name."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, it's really simple once you get the hang of it," Haley said sweetly and stood up again. "If you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask me for help."

Gigi thanked her gratefully and headed back to work. Haley sighed under her breath and marched quickly across the showroom back to her office. She passed Lucas' office on her way and heard his laughter echoing through the open door.

"What's so funny?"

"Watching you try to keep your cool with the new girl. Andy couldn't have hired a bigger idiot, but I'm getting a laugh out of seeing my normally sweet and innocent best friend trying to keep her temper under control."

Rolling her eyes, Haley walked into Lucas' spacious office. "For your information, the new girl's name is Gigi. As for that other stuff, yes I agree she isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but she's nice. I'm glad someone finds amusement in my pain, too. Seeing as because she needs so much help I've barely managed to get any work done this week and consequently have had to stay late every day. It's only right that you get a laugh out of it."

"Whoa, calm down," Lucas threw up his hands in surrender with a goofy smirk. "I'm sorry for irritating you. I know you've been under a lot of stress this week. Is there I anything I can do to help?" he asked genuinely.

"Thanks, Luke. I'll be alright. I just need to get through the next few weeks and then hopefully everything will settle down a little bit."

"It will. If you need any help in the mean time though, don't forget I'm always here for you buddy."

Haley flashed her first real smile of the morning and hugged the blonde man quickly. They duo pulled away after a couple seconds and Haley figured it'd probably be a good idea to head back to work.

She had barely been back in her office for ten minutes when a knock sounded on the closed wooden door. Haley sighed. At the rate she was going she wasn't going to get any work done today. "Come in," she called.

Assuming it was going to be Gigi with another dumb question, Haley's brow raised in surprise when she saw Andy open the door and flash a smile. "Morning, Haley."

"Oh. Good morning, Andy. How are you today?" she asked interested. She hadn't really seen Andy much this week. He had been in meetings with Karen Scott for most of the week discussing plans for the dealership for the next year.

"I'm well, thanks. How do you like the new position so far? Transitioning easily I hope."

"I like it so far, it's been a bit of a difficult transition though with having to train Gigi while trying to do my new work," she shrugged it off though and plastered a smile on her face.

"Hopefully Gigi gets the hang of things quickly and we'll have you all caught up in no time. In the mean time, don't stress too much about being behind and take it easy, Haley," he told nicely.

"Thanks, Andy."

"No problem. Now, onto what I actually came to talk to you about. I noticed today that you didn't put your name down on the list for the annual Christmas party."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to skip it this year. The Christmas parties have a tendency to either be really boring or way too dramatic," Haley fought the urge to roll her eyes at the memory of some of the worse work gatherings she had been to.

"So I've heard," Andy chuckled. "I still think it's important for you to attend though. Now that you're in a higher power position it's key that you are present at functions like these to help persuade other people to attend and take part in things we do."

"Do I have a choice in the matter then?" Haley asked genuinely curiously. By the way Andy was speaking, it sounded like she was being told she had to go to the party.

Andy smiled at the blonde across from him and Haley found absolutely no comfort in it. "Come to the party, Haley. Especially since this will be my first one and I'm the new guy here, I'm hoping to change how our employees feel about them."

Rubbing her temple, Haley understood that she wasn't being given a choice. "Fine. I'll be there. It's tomorrow night, right?"

"That's right. Everyone's welcome to bring a date so feel free to bring that boyfriend of yours," he explained and stood up from the chair seated across from Haley's desk. Without turning around again the man left the office and closed the door behind him.

Haley sighed and rested her face in her palms. Sometimes she really disliked Dan Scott Motors' new general manager. He seemed to think it was okay to ask anything of her, even going as far as to tell her how she was to spend her Saturday night now.

A few hours had passed and Haley smiled happily. She had managed to actually get some work done and looked up with a smile when she heard Brooke's loud voice echoing through the showroom into her office.

"Lunch time, Hales! Come on!"

The blonde laughed and pushed back her chair. She grabbed her coat and threw it on before revealing herself to Brooke and Peyton from across the large room. On her way over to them she popped her head in Lucas' office. "You coming for lunch with us today?"

"Nah, I think I'll skip it. You aren't the only one behind on their work," he said miserably.

"Alright. Do you want me to bring anything back for you? We're going to your mom's."

"My usual, please. Thanks Haley."

Haley nodded and continued her walk across the showroom. She finally made it to her two friends who were waiting impatiently in front of her old desk. Gigi had a slightly scared look on her face and she couldn't help but smirk a little. If anyone was going to give the airhead girl a piece of her mind, it was Brooke.

"Finally!" the brunette exclaimed and hooked arms with Haley. "Luke isn't coming with us today?"

"Nope. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Let's go. I'm starving," Peyton spoke for the first time as she rubbed her flat stomach.

"Oh my God! You are totally pregnant!" Brooke pointed accusingly causing Peyton's eyes to widen and Haley laugh hysterically.

"Okay. First of all, can we keep the pregnancy accusations to a minimum when my boyfriend's office is like thirty feet away? Secondly, drop the accusing finger! And for the record, no I'm not pregnant. Now let's get out of here," Peyton shook her head good naturedly.

Haley nodded in agreement and turned to Gigi before following her friends out to the parking lot. "I should be back in an hour. If you have any questions just ask Lucas. He'll be sure to help you out."

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton stepped into the cozy café and took their usual seat at a comfy booth in a secluded corner. Deb walked over with her note pad in hand and smiled at all three girls. "It's nice to see you girls today. Can I get you all your usual meals?"

"Yeah, thanks Deb. Lucas stayed behind to get ahead on some work but he told me he wants his usual too," Haley told the woman who had been like her second mother all her life.

Deb smiled and nodded before walking over to another set of new diners. The three girls turned their attention back to each other and Brooke smirked at Haley. "So, Lily was telling me the other day that you're 'like the biggest hypocrite' she's ever met. Care to explain?"

Haley laughed and shrugged. "Why am I not surprised she told you? My sister decided it was a fantastic idea to throw and party on Saturday while my parents were away for the weekend. She got herself arrested and I may or may not have overreacted and tried to forget that you got me arrested in junior year."

Peyton and Brooke laughed loudly at Haley's story and Peyton shook her head. "Wasn't the plan to go steal all Brooke's designs from the store your idea, Hales?"

"Shut up, Peyton!" she giggled. "Anyway, Lily probably told you that because she's still a bit mad that I yelled and punished her fairly harshly."

"This is what happens when we don't see each other for almost a week! I can't believe I didn't get to hear this whole story so late after it happened!" Brooke exclaimed randomly and pouted.

Haley and Peyton chuckled and Haley wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulders. "Sorry, Brookie. Will you be happy if we all make a bigger effort to get together from now on?"

"Yes, I will be."

"Well, now that that's cleared up, what else is new with you Haley?"

"Not too much. I'm already getting behind with work because I have to train Gigi, so I've had to stay late everyday this week. What's even worse is I feel like Chris and I are growing apart because of it. The only time we really see each other anymore is right when I get home for a bit and in the morning before we both leave for work."

Haley decided to not bring up her ever lingering feelings of guilt for going for breakfast with Nathan on Sunday. That addition would just make her friends curious about something she was already way too confused about and would spark questions she really did not want to have to answer.

"You just have to work through it. These kinds of things happen to all couples that have been together as long as you two have. Try just focusing on your relationship this weekend instead of work and maybe it'll help a little bit. You guys can reconnect and get back to normal," Peyton suggested.

"P. Sawyer's right, Hales. Especially after that fight you guys had last week, he might just still be feeling a bit weird about it or something. I'm sure if you spend some more time together then everything will be fine again."

"Yeah. You both are probably right. Andy's making me go to the Christmas party tomorrow, so on Sunday I'll just devote the day to Chris and I."

"You're going? That's awesome! Now we'll all be there," Brooke said happily and Haley and Peyton flashed her curious looks.

"Since when are you going to my work Christmas party? I know Peyton is going with Julian, who are you going with?"

"Lucas asked me to go with him," she said quietly and shrugged it off.

The two blonde's brows rose in surprise. "You and Lucas? I thought you were with Owen now though."

"I am! Lucas and I are just going as friends. I swear."

"Whatever you say," Haley rolled her eyes playfully. It was no secret that Brooke liked boys and since her and Lucas had history, there was always that chance that they'd find their way back to each other. You just never know with Brooke Davis.

Shortly later, Deb walked back to the table carrying a tray with three plates and drinks. She wished them a god meal and the three friends dug into the delicious food without hesitation. They continued with playful conversation and before they knew it Haley's lunch hour was winding down and they made their way back to Dan Scott Motors.

Haley walked into her office after dropping Lucas' food off to him. She felt a lot better after talking to her friends about everything that was plaguing her. They always knew what to say to cheer her up. Now, all Haley could think about was going home and spending the weekend with Chris in hopes of getting their relationship back on track.

* * *

><p>Haley unlocked the apartment door in exhaustion. After her lunch with the girls, Andy told her she did actually have to stay late to finish all her work from the week since she was already too far behind on her duties. Her first week as the dealership controller had been difficult to say the least. Between transitioning to a higher position while trying to train Gigi, she has experienced quite the shift in workload. Closing her eyes to rest for a moment, Haley leaned peacefully against the now closed front door of the apartment.<p>

Haley finally opened her eyes after a moment and took in her surroundings. She was confused when all that greeted her was darkness. The blonde shook off her confusion, assuming Chris must have gone out with his friends. Her brow furrowed however, when she could here faint noises coming from further in the apartment.

Grabbing the nearest thing she could to be used as a weapon, Haley made the split second decision to uncover the source of the noise. She walked slowly and silently through the living room and down the hall. As the noises became louder and clearer, Haley realized she recognized Chris' voice to be one of them. He was saying the same thing over and over again it seemed. Feeling safer knowing her boyfriend was actually home, Haley discarded the umbrella she grabbed to defend herself. She couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled up her throat at the thought of protecting herself with a bright, leopard print umbrella.

"I'm being stupid," she muttered aloud to herself and quickened her pace down the hall. When she reached the end she swung open the bedroom and her eyes immediately became fixed on the bed against the wall opposite her.

"What the fuck?" Chris exclaimed and turned around to see Haley standing rigid in the doorway. His expression dropped and he instantly stumbled onto the floor and threw on his boxers.

Haley couldn't believe her eyes. There was a naked girl in her bed and her boyfriend was also naked seconds earlier. "Get out," she spoke calmly.

"Haley, just let me explain," Chris replied with his hands up in a move to get her to remain calm.

"I said get out, Chris. Now. And take your fucking whore with you! We're done."

Chris opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he watched Haley walk across the room so she was standing directly in front of him. The fire in her eyes was impossible to miss and he wasn't surprised when she slapped him fiercely across the cheek. "You have five seconds to get yourself and that slut out of my apartment, or so help me God I will kill you right where you stand."

Chris didn't bother objecting this time. He inhaled softly and nodded and took a second to gather a few of his belongings as Haley watched icily. She also noticed that the bed was now empty. Sometime between the former couple's showdown Chris' whore must have quietly snuck out to avoid Haley's wrath. Chris turned to face Haley one last time when he reached their bedroom door. He was clutching a duffle bag filled with his necessities and looked apologetically at her.

"Don't say it," she commanded when she read his expression.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I love you," he confessed and Haley couldn't control the furious scream she let loose. Chris took that as his cue to go and left the apartment without another word.

When she heard the front door close, Haley managed to silence herself. Surveying the room, she felt a mixture of overwhelming anger and sadness take over her. Her eyes honed in on a picture of her and Chris on their first anniversary. She walked over to it and swept it off the nightstand, watching in a sick satisfaction as the glass shattered into a million pieces. This feeling took over her and she couldn't stop herself as she moved through the apartment breaking anything and everything in her path, most of which happened to be things belonging to Chris.

After finally regaining control of her emotions, Haley collapsed on the sofa and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't stay here, that much she was absolutely sure of. The memories of her and Chris together combined with flashes of him in bed with another woman would no doubt destroy her before the night's end.

Without another thought, she navigated through the dark apartment, avoiding all the broken objects and grabbed the keys she had dropped on an end table when she walked in. She locked the front door behind her and headed quickly to her car, wondering briefly why she bothered locking the apartment when she couldn't really give a damn if someone were to break in and take every last thing that had a memory of Chris attached to it. Shaking the thought off, Haley slid into her car and knew she was headed to see the person she went to first whenever something good or bad happened in her life. Haley passed the drive by willing herself to keep her composure. She refused to break down over her ass wipe of an ex-boyfriend. Over and over she told herself that he did not deserve her tears.

After what felt like years standing in the deserted hallway in her distraught state, Brooke finally opened the door. Her best friend took in Haley's appearance and opened the door wider without words. She opened her arms and Haley fell into them, allowing the first of many tears to spill over as she became wrapped in her best friend's loving embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

So you guys totally blew me away with feedback from last chapter! I hope this one doesn't disappoint. As for the next update, hopefully it won't be too long of a wait. I finish school for two weeks on Friday the 23rd and then go into holiday mode and have family gatherings every day it feels like. This week is also pretty busy for me, all my teachers are packing on culminatings, test, and projects before the break. I'm gonna try my absolute best to write every spare second though s look out for it sometime this week I'd say.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Brooke slowly guided her distraught best friend further into her apartment. She was beyond confused right now. It was almost ten o' clock and Haley shows up at her door in an alarming state without so much as a phone call beforehand. Brooke and Haley walked until they approached the large couch in the den.

"Haley what happened?" Brooke asked worriedly once they had sat down.

Haley tried in vain to wipe the tears from her cheeks and sniffled once. "Chris was cheating on me."

"What? How did you find out? For how long? With who?" Brooke questioned quickly and couldn't control the anger seeping into her voice.

"I don't know how long it's been going on. I just got home from work and walked in on him fucking some brunette whore," she said quietly, eerily reserved.

Brooke looked sympathetically at Haley. She knew how hurt her best friend was as soon as she heard Haley swear. The blonde girl almost never used foul language unless something was really making her angry or upset.

"It's going to be okay, Hales. Chris is clearly a scum bag and never deserved you in the first place. I know you're heartbroken right now, but I'm going to help you pick up the pieces and we'll move on from this together."

"I can't stop picturing him with that girl, Brooke. We were together for two years! How long was this going on, and how much of our relationship was just a lie? For the past couple weeks I've had this feeling in the back of mind that something was off with us. I should've listened to my gut and confronted him about it and maybe I could have avoided this night entirely."

"You couldn't have known this was going on, Haley, and I hate to say it but regardless of what you did I don't think you could have avoided this ending."

Haley rested her head on Brooke's shoulder. "What am I supposed to do now? I've spent almost all of my adult life with Chris."

Brooke remained silent for a moment, contemplating Haley's question. After a few moments a smile broke out onto her face. "You're going to move in with me."

"What?"

"Remember in high school how we always used to say that we would live together after university? We never got the chance to though because you met Chris and moved in with him instead. Now's our chance to live together. It'll help you move on from that asshole and I won't be so lonely here all by myself anymore."

"You're serious?" Haley asked and looked up at her friend.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? You're my best friend, obviously I'd love to live with you."

"I guess I'm moving in with you then," Haley chuckled softly and once again wiped away her tears. She had managed to stop crying now but remained with her head resting comfortably on Brooke's shoulder. When Haley yawned Brooke nudged her head off her shoulder and guided her to stand up.

"Why don't we go to bed? Tomorrow's a new day and then we can work on forgetting all about tonight."

Haley nodded her head and allowed Brooke to continue walking them down the hall to her bedroom. Haley was already beginning to feel a little better than she did earlier. There was a reason Haley always went to Brooke first when she was upset. They had been friends for such a long time that she knew exactly how to make Haley feel better, and this time was proving to be no different.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed. The guest bedroom isn't really made up right now."

Haley shrugged and climbed into Brooke's bed after changing into a pair of pajamas the brunette gave her. Sharing a bed wasn't anything new to the duo, whenever they had a sleepover they had to share a bed. Even in adulthood, most of the time they did because it wouldn't feel like a true sleepover if they slept in separate rooms.

Minutes after Brooke turned off the lights and Haley closed her eyes she fell asleep. Exhaustion took over her body and she was lost in a painful slumber. Flashbacks of Chris in bed with another woman were haunting her unconscious as well.

* * *

><p>Light streamed into the room and Haley opened her eyes, squinting as they adjusted to the brightness and she looked to her right and saw that Brooke was no longer lying next to her. As she swung her legs out from under the covers in preparation to get out of bed she stopped and listened as she heard voices right outside the door.<p>

"What? Why didn't you call me last night?" Haley heard Peyton's voice exclaim shrilly.

"What good would it have done, Peyton? She was a mess and I think she would have preferred as few people as possible to see her like that," Brooke reasoned calmly.

"She's my best friend too, Brooke. I know you guys have closer with each other than me after junior year, but I still think you should have let me know before now. I want to help her as much as you do."

Haley sighed. She knew her two friends were talking about her break-up with Chris and how it was affecting her. She figured she may as well make her presence known before she heard Brooke or Peyton say something not meant for her ears. Just as Haley walked across the carpeted floor and reached the door, the knob twisted and someone flung the hinged wood open.

Peyton's blonde curls were slightly askew and her eyes widened in surprise when she immediately saw Haley standing in front of her. She quickly masked her surprise and flashed her friend a sympathetic smile. "Hey Hales, how are you?" she asked and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"I'm fine, Peyton. I would appreciate if you guys would keep the fighting about me to a minimum though. "

Brooke and Peyton both winced. "How much of that did you hear."

"Not very much," Haley shrugged. "Brooke's right though, Peyt. I wasn't in very good shape last night and the last thing I wanted was to be surrounded by more people than necessary. As much as I love you for being concerned, I promise I'm feeling fine now."

Neither Peyton nor Brooke believed Haley's statement but smiled anyway and decided to not push her on the subject for now. It was clear to both of them that their friend was still fragile and didn't need to be reliving the previous night when the wounds were so fresh.

"How about we make ourselves some breakfast and then start getting ready for tonight?" Brooke suggested and her two friends agreed.

The girls headed into the kitchen and started on making their meal. For the next hour Haley was able to forget about the previous night and allowed herself to enjoy herself with her two friends. Their interaction with each other was the same as it always was, with plenty of joking and light hearted conversation.

After the girls had eaten Peyton and Brooke felt it was necessary to begin getting ready for the Dan Scott Motor's party right away.

"Why are we getting ready so early? It's not even noon yet," Haley objected as she was dragged back into Brooke's bedroom and directly to the en suite.

"We've been friends for a long time, Hales. How have you still not realized that the earlier you begin getting ready for events the better."

Haley rolled her eyes but didn't bother complaining anymore. She knew that when it came to primping and prepping for anything, you don't mess with Brooke Davis or her reasoning. "So what time are Lucas and Julian picking you guys up?"

"I told Lucas to just meet me there so it's a casual, friend's thing and not like a date."

"Julian's just meeting us there, too."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just take one care there? If we're all going to be together the entire time and most likely leaving together, what's the point in wasting gas?"

Brooke shrugged. "We may not all want to stay after a while though. Besides, we know how Peyton and Julian are sometimes. They'll probably want to cut out early to get freaky and by going in separate cars you, Lucas, and I don't have to leave with them and watch their foreplay on the ride back."

Haley chuckled and Peyton had the decency to look a little uncomfortable with the accusation, although all the girls knew how true Brooke's statement was. "Plus the guys will probably want to leave a lot earlier than we will. We can't be given a time limit to get ready, that would be scandalous!" Peyton feigned outrage and threw a teasing smile to Brooke who was nodding rapidly in agreement.

Haley accepted their answers and began working on her hair for the event. She had decided to leave it down and curl it loosely. She listened in and out to the conversation taking place between Brooke and Peyton, participating when necessary for the next few hours until it was time to leave for the Christmas party in the next town over.

* * *

><p>Haley walked into the large ballroom where they were holding the Christmas party this year. Andy spared no expenses and insisted in having it at a lavish hotel so it could be more enjoyable for the employees and impress investors. It was decorated in silver, gold, and black and already had a large amount of people milling around.<p>

Brooke and Peyton were on either side of her and she watched as her two best friends started scanning the room. She was wearing a black cocktail dress that stopped at her mid thigh. It was strapless and form fitting and she paired it with black stilettos. Brooke opted for a red, eye catching dress and a pair of peep toe heels with her hair in a simple ponytail swept over the front of her shoulder. Peyton wore a similar dress as Haley's but in purple with ballerina flats and left her hair in her natural curls.

In no time, Julian had approached them and was complimenting Peyton on her dress choice. Lucas soon joined the group and promptly did the same for Brooke. Haley couldn't help but feel like the fifth wheel without having a date.

Lucas seemed to have noticed her standing awkwardly off to the side and smiled at her. "Where's Chris, Hales?"

Haley cringed at the mention of his name and fought the urge to go to the open bar and get as wasted as she could for the rest of the night. No doubt Lucas was only going to be the first of many people to ask her where her ex-boyfriend was.

"If I'm lucky, face down in a ditch somewhere," she said bluntly and Lucas looked slightly taken aback.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" he asked confused, oblivious to the burning stares he was being sent by Brooke and Peyton.

"If you could call walking in on him fucking some other girl a fight, then yeah I guess we did."

"What?" Lucas asked angrily as his jaw clenched. Lucas and Haley had a brother and sister type relationship and it had been that way since they were kids. Lucas was extremely protective over his best friend and when somebody hurt her, he made it his job to make them pay for that. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Haley surveyed the group and noticed all attention was on her. She shrugged in response to Lucas' question and forced her gaze to the ground. Lucas looked confused for a moment and then became aware of their audience. With the exception of Julian they were all best friends, but the blonde man knew that some conversations needed to be more private. Without a word, he gently grabbed Haley's forearm and guided her over to a more secluded area of the ballroom.

"Are you going to talk to me now?"

"About what, Luke? My boyfriend cheated on me. There's not much else to say."

"Well how about telling me if you're okay."

"I'm fine," Haley said shortly and crossed her arms together over her chest protectively.

Lucas shook his head in annoyance. "Why do you always have to have your guard up? For once just let someone in so they can help you!"

"I did let someone in, Lucas! He broke my heart, so now the best way for me to deal with the entire situation is to go back to the way I used to be."

"You mean go back to being so guarded and defensive that no guy will bother coming within a mile radius of you?" he shot out angrily.

Haley looked taken aback for a moment but quickly masked her emotions. "Wow, real nice. You're a great best friend."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Lucas sighed apologetically and moved to wrap his arms around Haley's petite frame. "I just don't want to see you hurting."

"I know, but you have to trust me. I want to cope in my own way and not have all you guys worrying and pitying me every second of the day. I just need some time and I promise I'll be okay."

Lucas pulled back from their embrace but kept his hands on Haley's shoulders. "I trust you, Hales. That's why I'm going to let you do this your own way and not be an overbearing idiot like I usually would be. I can't promise that I won't knock Chris out if I see him around town though."

"Actually, I was hoping you would," Haley replied with half a smirk on her face.

Lucas chuckled and cocked his head in the direction of their friends. "Do you want to head back to them before Brooke goes insane wondering what's going on?"

Haley shook her head. "As much as I love Brooke for everything she's done for me already, I need some space. I think I'm gonna walk around a bit and say hi to some people. You go ahead though and enjoy your non-date with her."

Lucas nodded and headed back across the room. Haley parted in the other direction, thankful to be away from all the sympathetic stares Brooke and Peyton had been discretely giving her all day.

* * *

><p>Andy approached Haley with a wide smile on his face. "Hi, Haley. Are you enjoying yourself so far"<p>

"Yeah, this Christmas party has definitely been the best one we've had!" she tried to appease her boss.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours? I was looking forward to meeting him," Andy asked, his slurred speech indicating that he was on his third or fourth drink.

Haley rolled her eyes at the mention of Chris and grabbed a glass of champagne off the tray being carried by a waiter that was passing by. She downed it in one gulp and placed it on a nearby table. "Excuse me," she tried to say politely and walked quickly away from her boss.

Haley surveyed the large room from the secluded corner she had spoken to Lucas in earlier. The ballroom was packed with Dan Scott Motor's employees, investors, and people from other businesses owned by the Scott family. The party had been a bore so far, and Haley had decided early on that the only way she was going to be able to bear it was to get drunk. So far, she was succeeding and was feeling quite tipsy only an hour and a half into the event. As she continued to take in the partygoers, her eyes locked on the raven haired man who was currently by himself at the bar most likely ordering a drink. She immediately started walking across the room and made it to him in no time.

Haley grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her without a second thought. She heard Nathan let out a confused protest but she ignored it and continued dragging him behind her until they reached the hotel's elevators.

"Haley what are you doing?" he asked when she pushed him into an open one.

Haley stepped closer to Nathan slowly and crashed her lips onto his. He responded with just as much force and turned them so her back was against the wall. It took him only a few seconds to pry himself away from the beautiful woman in front of him and bore his questioning gaze into her. "What are doing?" he asked again.

Haley shook her head dejectedly. "It hurts, Nathan. Make it stop. Please."

Nathan was still confused but didn't push her away this time when Haley attached their lips once more. The kiss was fast and rough, each of them trying to gain dominance over the other. They were acutely aware of the sound of the elevator door opening and Nathan led them down the hallway until they stopped in front of one of the rooms, their lips still attached with tongues exploring each other's mouth.

He pulled out a card from his pocket and swiped it. The door unlocked and he wasted no time in walking them across the threshold and closing it behind them again. As soon as the heavy wood clicked, they both kicked off their shoes and Haley reached up to begin working on unbuttoning Nathan's suit jacket and shirt.

Nathan reached around Haley's back and found her zipper. He quickly undid it and watched the garment pool around her feet, leaving her in only her panties. He took in her toned figure in awe and smiled down at her. She pushed his shirt and jacket off his shoulders and pushed down his pants in record time.

When they were both down to their underwear Nathan gently pushed Haley back and lay on top of her petite form. He peeled her panties down her legs and allowed his boxers to join them on the floor when she pushed them down his legs. As he hovered above her he kissed her neck gently. He was just as drunk as she was, but somehow he still managed to be a gentleman.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes," Haley responded and raised her hips to join them together unexpectedly. Nathan didn't hesitate to begin moving steadily at a quick pace and Haley met him each time.

The sound of their heavy breathing filled the room. Nathan kissed every inch of Haley's body available to him and she raked her fingernails up his back through to his hair.

It didn't take long for Haley to start clenching her muscles around Nathan as she went over the edge. She let loose a loud moan as she rode the waves of pleasure. Nathan buried his face in her neck as he lost the last bit of control he had left and joined her in bliss.

When they had both come down from their high and got their breathing under control Nathan rolled off Haley and pulled the covers up over them. He smiled contentedly and wrapped a lazy arm around her back. He was still confused about why Haley dragged him away for sex in the first place, but right now the moment felt way too good to ruin it with conversation. He would have to wait until they were both sober to question her about it.

"Haley?" he spoke hesitantly after a few minutes of silence. She had yet to say anything and it was starting to worry him. Nathan winced when he heard her breath hitch and looked down to see tears falling down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked helplessly and tried to wipe away the salty drops.

Haley pushed his hands away and leapt up from the bed. She hastily threw her dress and shoes back on and ran out of them room without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait for this update. Y'all know how it is around the holidays though. Everything revolves around family and all that good stuff, I literally haven't had a moment to myself in like a week and a half. I hope everyone enjoys this latest installment and let me know what you think! Also, hope everyone is enjoying their winter break and Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/anything I missed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Haley rushed down the empty halls of the hotel until she made it back to the elevator bank. She quickly stepped into an open one and leaned thankfully against the wall as she watched the doors close shut. The silence of the ride back to the ballroom was agonizing. Her emotions were running high and out of control. She had no idea what possessed her to drag Nathan away from the party and have sex with him. All she was aware of was that she was still drunk and had been asked countless times about Chris' whereabouts. When Andy asked her about him something inside must have snapped and the first man she saw happened to be Nathan Scott.

It didn't help that when her eyes locked on the raven haired man she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn't object to her dragging him away. He hated these work events just as much as she did, plus it was well known by just about everyone that Nathan is the love em and leave em type of guy. Sex with him shouldn't be a big deal then, right?

Maybe having sex with her wouldn't be a big deal to Nathan, but Haley still couldn't get past what she did. Sex wasn't something she ever took lightly. Aside from Chris, she had only ever been with one other guy. She closed her eyes and began to relive the last half hour and tried to keep her tears at bay.

Haley couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up her throat. Normally she wasn't a hugely emotional person, but over the last twenty four hours it seems she had let out a lot of tears. She was quickly discovering that heartbreak was one of the most painful things you could ever go through. It toyed with your emotions and made you do things you would otherwise never even think of doing.

Reckless mistake or not, Haley knew come Monday she was going to have to walk into work and face Nathan. That was sure to be a fun conversation.

"Hey, Nathan. I know we slept together on Saturday but I was really drunk and heartbroken. Let's just pretend it never happened and go back to being just friends?" she imagined how it might play out.

The elevator dinged, snapping her out of her thoughts and she stepped into the lobby as soon as the doors slowly opened. She could hear the humming of chatter coming from the nearby ballroom and proceeded in that direction. As she turned the corner she made sure she looked presentable enough still to be able to enter a room full of her colleagues. When she finished her once over, she took a deep breath and walked steadily through the throngs of gathered people.

It didn't take long for Haley to spot Brooke standing with Lucas, Peyton, and Julian off to the side of the room. As she made her way over she saw Brooke smile in delight at her approaching form. When she was only a few steps away, Brooke called over to her best friend.

"Where have you been for the last two hours? We've been looking everywhere for you for the past fifteen minutes!"

Haley tried to shrug as show of indifference. "I've been around, talking to a bunch of different people. I actually came back over to ask if you were about ready to leave."

Brooke nodded and surveyed her friend. "Why do you want to leave? It's only like nine."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not feeling the greatest. I think I had one too many drinks," she lied, hoping she wasn't being too obvious about it.

Brooke turned to Lucas and offered an apologetic smile. "Do you mind if I ditch you? I mean, you can come with me and Hales if you want, but I'm assuming you want to stay later?"

"Nah, its fine. You guys go ahead. I'll just catch a ride back with Julian and Peyton," he smiled graciously and turned his attention to Haley. "Feel better, Hales."

"Thanks, Luke," she acknowledged his sentiments and said goodbye to Peyton and Julian as well.

Brooke said her goodbyes while she fished her car keys from her clutch purse. She smiled triumphantly when she clasped onto them and hooked her arm through Haley's, efficiently guiding her back out of the ballroom.

The duo reached the front entrance and Brooke handed her keys to a valet worker nearby. They stepped outside and shuffled closer together to keep warm. "So are you going to tell me why you needed to leave now?"

Haley looked at the brunette quizzically. "What do you mean? I told you it's because I'm not feeling well."

"Yeah, and we both know that was a lie. Come on, Hales. When are you going to learn that I know you better than anyone else, which means I can definitely tell when you're lying to me."

Haley sighed. "I did something stupid and I couldn't stay at that party any longer because I'm not ready to deal with the repercussions," she explained cryptically and Brooke looked even more confused than before.

"How about you try telling me exactly what happened? Maybe I'll be able to help you."

Brooke's car pulled up and the skinny valet guy hopped out. Brooke handed him a ten dollar bill with a smile and took his previous seat. Haley opened the passenger door and slid into the seat. The car was silent as Brooke pulled away from the hotel parking lot and Haley couldn't help but let out a breath of relief for the break in talking about her idiotic mistake.

After five minutes of silence, Brooke finally spoke up again. "So? Are you going to tell me what big mistake you made?"

"I slept with someone," she admitted.

Brooked arched a brow and spared a quick glance away from the road and at her friend. "Who?" she asked curiously.

She knew she should be reprimanding Haley for such reckless and out of character behaviour, but if it was going to help her move on from Chris, then Brooke was going to support the action.

"Does it matter?" Haley asked fearfully. She really didn't want to have to admit this.

Brooke shrugged. "I'd appreciate it if you would tell me. The more I know the more I can help you."

"Nathan," was Haley's quiet, one word response.

"Nathan? As in Nathan Scott?"

"The one and only," Haley groaned in annoyance at herself. How could she be so stupid?

"Well that makes things interesting…" Brooke trailed off at a loss for words. "Isn't dating forbidden at your work?"

"We aren't dating, Brooke. I don't know what came over me. One second Andy's coming over and talking with me and then the next thing I know I'm walking across the ballroom and dragging Nathan up to a hotel room."

"Did you say anything to him afterwards?"

"No! As soon as I realized what happened I threw my dress back on and ran out of the room to find you. God, I'm such an idiot! This just made everything ten times worse than it already was."

Brooke looked sympathetically at the blonde. "It's going to be fine, Hales. You guys were both obviously pretty drunk. I'm sure that he probably won't even remember come Monday. Everything will be normal between you guys, you'll see."

"That's not it, Brooke! This stupid break-up is making me do stupid things. What am I going to get myself into next? I wish I never would have met Chris. That way I wouldn't be dealing with any of this bull shit right now and I'd be happy. Instead, all I can seem to do is replay moments with him and cry about it," she confessed miserably.

Brooke didn't know what to tell her friend. She had never seen Haley so affected by something. Usually Haley was the one doing the comforting, not the other way around. Brooke felt totally out of her element. She shook her head softly as she pulled into her apartment's parking lot. She pulled into the nearest space and twisted the key back.

Unbuckling her seat belt so she could better face Haley, she put a gentle hand on her shoulder. As she searched blindly for the right words to offer her friend a loud ringing filled the car. Haley looked down into her lap and fished her phone out of her clutch. Her face went pale when she saw the name flashing across the screen.

"It's Nathan," she said fearfully and looked up at Brooke with a panicked expression. "What do I do? Do I answer it? Oh God."

"Don't answer it," Brooke said quickly and clasped her hand around Haley's to prevent her from doing so. "I think it's probably best if you keep your distance from Nathan for the next few days."

Haley nodded in agreement and pressed the ignore button on the phone and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the noise ceased.

"Let's head inside," Brooke suggested and cocked her head in the direction of the doors of the building.

Haley abided by the suggestion and followed her brunette friend up to their apartment. Haley was silent through the walk and elevator ride. All she could think about doing was getting to bed and forgetting about this string of horrible nights.

* * *

><p>The small home always gave her a sense of security. Almost every childhood memory she had took place in the safe confines of this home. Haley couldn't help but smile each time she entered the home. The familiar sights and smells were overpowering.<p>

"Haley? Honey what are you doing here?" Lydia James' questioning voice asked as she came into view.

Haley shrugged silently and walked closer to her mother. She could offer so much more comfort than just the house. Lydia opened her arms in confusion and wrapped her oldest daughter in a tight embrace. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Haley confessed, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Lydia rubbed Haley's back soothingly. "Like what? Tell me what happened," she said and guided her into the den.

"Chris and I broke up," she revealed into her lap quietly.

Lydia took hold of her daughters chin and turned it upwards so she could ensure she heard correctly. "What?"

"Friday night. I got home and walked in on him with another girl," she elaborated shakily.

The worried mother held her daughter closer to her and stroked her hair soothingly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Haley shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you yesterday. I figured it'd be better to let myself calm down a bit so I'm not distraught every time I talk about it."

Lydia frowned. "Why do I have a feeling that that isn't all you have to tell me?"

"There is more," Haley confirmed. "You know how I had my work Christmas party last night?" She saw her mother nod silently and allowed herself to continue. "I slept with someone at it," she got right to the point.

Raising her eyebrows questioningly, it's safe to say Lydia was at a loss for words. Her eldest daughter was not one to go around having random hookups. The blonde was normally a well mannered, self respecting young woman. Although the twenty something was no doubt hurting, promiscuity was definitely not the way to deal with it. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't even know really. I mean, I had been drinking and people kept asking about Chris and I just snapped after awhile."

"Do you know the guy?"

Haley bit he lip and nodded. "It was Nathan."

Lydia immediately knew who her daughter was talking about. She had met Nathan on a few occasions over the years when she went into Dan Scott Motors to see Haley. "At least you picked a hottie!" she joked.

Haley couldn't help but chuckle softly at her mother's humour. "I don't know what I'm going to do. He's already called me twice and I ignored it both times. It's not like I did it for that, but romantic relationships are forbidden at work. Dan always said it clouds your work ethic and Andy enforces the rule really heavily. If anyone finds out about this I could lose my job!"

"You're going to have to face him soon, so I suggest you think long and hard about how you want to deal with it."

Haley pouted because she knew her mom was right. "What would you do?"

"Well, for starters I probably wouldn't have slept with someone to forget about my problems. I think you know what you need to do though."

Sighing, she knew her mom was right. She was going to have to go into work tomorrow and deal with Nathan maturely. They would have to have an adult conversation to find some sort of stable ground and hopefully come out of it still friends.

Lydia smiled at her daughter. Despite this little mishap, she was proud to say Haley was her child. She had definitely become a fine young woman. "So if you and Chris broke up, who gets to keep living in the apartment?"

"Him I guess. Brooke offered to let me live with her on Friday. I don't think I could live there by myself. I'd just always be replaying our memories together and then seeing him in bed with another woman."

Lily skidded to a halt in the hallway when she heard her sister's familiar voice. She had come downstairs starving, on a mission for something to eat but had now become sidetracked by the need I know what Haley was talking about. She walked a few steps further to reveal herself in the doorway of the living room. "Who are you talking about?"

Haley looked up at her younger sibling. She knew all she was going to get out of this coming conversation was an 'I told you so.' "Chris. He cheated on me."

Lily couldn't suppress her eye roll. "What a piece of shit."

"Lily!" Lydia reprimanded her use of foul language. She was normally a pretty laid back parent, but there were some things that she didn't tolerate. Her child cussing in front of her was one of them.

"What? It's true. I've been telling Haley for the past two years that he isn't worth her time, and look, I was right."

"No need to rub salt in an open wound, Lils," Haley grumbled annoyed.

The teenage brunette walked across the room and plopped herself next to her sister. "Sorry Hales. Are you okay?"

"No, not really. This has pretty much been the worst weekend of my life."

"Did something else happen?" she asked curiously.

Haley sighed. She really didn't want to have to explain what she did for the third time in less than twenty four hours. "I slept with Nathan Scott and now I have to figure out what to say when I see him tomorrow."

Lily whistled what sounded to be a tune to express her approve. "He is so hot. A huge step up from the wannabe musician for sure!"

"That's what I thought too!" Lydia exclaimed and the three girls chuckled together.

Haley smiled happily. She knew there was a reason she came to see her mother. Not only did she always seem to offer the best advice, her family had a unique ability to be able to make her forget about everything bad going on in her life. They always made her laugh and feel infinitely better than she did before spending time with any of them. She spent the next few hours sandwiched between her mother and sister on the couch. They talked about the most random of subjects and shared happenings in their lives from over the past few days. It was the typical conversation between them, but Haley left her childhood home feeling refreshed and not giving a moment to think about Chris or Nathan.

After being with her mom and Lily, Haley decided to head back home so Brooke wouldn't worry about her too much.

"Hey! I was wondering where you had gotten off to."

"I just went to see my mom. We ended up talking with lily for awhile."

Brooke smiled; she adored the entire James family. "How are momma James and Lily?"

"They're doing pretty good, although Lily sure gave me an earful about how she's been right about Chris all this time," she rolled her eyes.

Brooke laughed and nodded knowingly. Lily was always bashing Haley's former boyfriend every chance she got, no matter who she was talking to. "Well I figured now that you're home we could have a bit of a girls day. Do our nails, watch some movies, stuff our faces, he usual?"

"That sounds like fun," Haley agreed and followed her friend out to the den.

Brooke popped the first disc into the DVD player and took a spot in the floor next to the blonde. The girls spent the next little while doing their hair and nails while watching classic chick flicks like they always did.

A few hours later, a knock on the front door sounded through the apartment. Brooke made a move to get up to answer it, but Haley put her hands up to signal that she would answer the door.

"Jeez, having you live here was a great idea. You're like my little servant!" Brooke joked.

Haley shook her head and chuckled as she made it to the front door. She turned the knob and pulled it open with a happy grin on her face. When she saw the person standing on the other side, her smile was wiped away.

Chris was standing in the hallway looking awkward and uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his neck as they locked eyes and offered her a shy smile. "Hi, Hales."


	7. Chapter 7

Happy new year everyone! Here's the first update of 2012. I really like this chapter, but I know it's not how a lot of you wanted to play out. I ultimately decided to write it the way I did because it was better for the story I want to tell and I feel it was truer to how Haley would handle things. I don't want to spoil anything so I'll leave it there. As always let me know what you think and leave suggestions for what you want to see in the next chapter, I always consider them!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Haley let go of the door knob as her arm went limp from the shock of seeing Chris standing in front of her. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Chris shrugged and searched her eyes to gauge what she might be thinking. "I haven't heard from you. I thought it might be good for us to talk."

"How did you find me?" she asked, choosing to ignore his statement.

The musician couldn't help but smile softly at the girl. "We've known each other a long time, Hales. I learned quite awhile ago that whenever something happens the first person you run to Brooke."

He was right. It was pretty easy for someone who had known Haley for over two and a half years to guess where she would be. The former couple stood in an awkward silence for a few moments after Chris' smile faded. Hearing footsteps behind her, Haley glanced over her shoulder and saw a very pissed off, threatening looking Brooke Davis. She heard Chris utter an expletive but chose to ignore it; she was going to have to focus solely on Brooke in order to diffuse the situation to come.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" she exclaimed ferociously.

Chris put his hands in the air calmly in an attempt to get Brooke to remain calm. "Look Brooke, I know how much you probably want to kill me, but I came to see Haley. We need to talk about everything and that doesn't involve you. I'd appreciate it I you gave us the privacy we need."

Brooke scoffed. "Like hell I'm going anywhere. In fact, the only person going somewhere is you. You're leaving right now before I call security to drag you out of here."

Haley put her hands on Brooke's shoulder to halt her advancing friend. She was positive that if she didn't put a physical barrier between her and Chris that there would be some form of a one sided altercation. "Calm down, Brooke. I think Chris might actually be right, we need to talk."

Brooke looked absolutely flabbergasted. She usually wasn't one to be taken by surprise, but her best friend giving her ass wipe of an ex-boyfriend the time of day caught her completely off guard. "Are you an idiot, Hales? Or have you forgotten what he did to you?"

"I haven't forgotten," she shook her head. "We'll have to talk to each other sooner or later though and I'd rather do it now than farther down the line when it'd tear open old wounds."

Brooke glared at Chris one last time before turning and storming back down the hall. "I'll be in my room, you have fifteen minutes."

Haley rolled her eyes. She loved Brooke to pieces but sometime the brunette was a little too overprotective. She cocked her head in the direction of the den. "Come on."

She walked down the hallway quickly with Chris trailing directly behind her. When they entered the room, Haley paused the movie she and Brooke had been watching and took a seat cross legged on the couch. Chris assumed a seat in the chair across from her and folded his hands in his lap.

"Well you came here to talk, so talk," Haley said impatiently.

"I came here to apologize," he corrected and locked gazes with her vacant one. "I'm sorry, Haley. I love you and probably always will. You were the first girl I've ever loved and I'll never forget the time we spent together. I know it's a long shot, but is there any way you can forgive me and we can start over?"

Haley shook her head in disbelief. Did he actually just ask that of her? "I can't do that, Chris."

He nodded understandingly. "I didn't really expect that you would. I couldn't help but try though, you mean too much to me to not."

She tried to remain stoic. Haley was refusing to let herself become emotional in front of the man that broke her heart. It seemed she was losing that promise to herself already though. "Why did you do it then?" she asked desperately.

"I'm honestly not sure anymore. We weren't getting along and I was searching for something that could reignite the spark in me that came to life whenever you were around."

"So you cheat on me?"

Chris looked sadly at her. He didn't have an explanation worthy of telling her. "I'm sorry," he told her softly.

Saying sorry wasn't going to cut it for Haley this time. There was a nagging need inside her to know more. "How long?"

"Huh?" Chris asked startled. Haley had been silent for a few minutes and he thought for sure he wasn't going to get any more out of her.

"How long were you cheating on me?" she clarified stonily.

Chris sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Hales, you don't-" he started to object answering her question.

"How long, Chris? The least you could do is be honest with me."

"Once or twice a week for almost two months," he confessed ashamedly.

Haley inhaled shakily. She was quickly losing control of her emotions. She stood up abruptly and began pacing back and forth across the small room. After a few seconds she halted and whirred around to face Chris again. "How could you?" she shouted, her voice cracking.

"I don't know, Hales. I just, I don't know," he said hopelessly.

"Well that's great, Chris. You don't know. You fuck another girl God knows how many times and you can't even explain why?" Haley exploded. "I loved you so much and you betrayed me. What am I supposed to do with that? You can't seriously expect me to be able to forgive and forget."

Chris shrugged in defeat. He knew he had no right to fight back at Haley when he was the reason she was hurting so much. "Maybe it's for the best if we just go our separate ways. You probably want nothing to do with me now and I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have by trying to remain friends."

Haley sniffled and wiped haphazardly at the slow tears rolling down her cheeks. "You should probably go," she said, indirectly agreeing to his previous statement.

"Yeah…" he said quietly and walked across the room so he was standing in front of her. He towered over her by several inches but he leaned down easily and planted a gently kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Haley," he said one last time before exiting the silent apartment, closing the door behind him.

Haley stood still in the middle of the den. The tears were coming down faster and she raised a hand to touch where Chris' lips connected to her skin. "I love you too," she whispered almost inaudibly. She didn't have another second to think about their conversation by herself as Brooke padded into the room looking worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked instantly and wrapped her arms around the girl's shaking form.

Haley didn't want to chance speaking in case it opened the flood gates even more so she shook her head. Brooke gritted her teeth angrily and rubbed her friend's back comfortingly for a second before pulling away. "I'll be right back," she told the blonde and marched angrily out the front door of the apartment.

Chris had only made it about halfway to the elevators and the furious woman quickly caught up with him. "Hey!"

"Brooke? What are you doing?" Chris asked confused. Shouldn't she be with Haley trying to console the heartbroken girl? He winced at the picture of Haley curled up on the floor sobbing, but pushed it out of his mind in order to focus on what the girl in front of him was saying.

"Haley may be too good of a person to do this, but I'm not," she stated and slapped him hard across the cheek without warning.

Chris cupped his reddening flesh and gazed soberly at Brooke. "I deserved that.

Brooke's eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to just take her attack on him. She knew Chris to be the kind of guy that would defend what he did until he was blue in the face, not admit that he did something horrible and deserved to be held accountable and punished. Despite her shock though, Brooke couldn't help but continue what she started. "You're damn right you deserved it. You broke her heart, Chris. Do you have any idea how much damage you've done to my best friend?"

"I know, Brooke. You don't have to tell me that."

"I think I do. She's cried herself to sleep the past two nights. She thinks I haven't been awake but I am, and I listen to her for hours as she cries into her pillow. You were such a huge part of her life and threw it all away for some stupid whore! Haley thought you were the one. She believed that you two were going to get married and have your happily ever after. How is she supposed to move on with her life now that that's gone?"

Chris really did not want to hear all this. He felt bad enough as it is about what he did; he definitely did not need to be told in more detail about how he broke an amazing woman's heart. "Please stop," he pleaded brokenly and locked eyes with Brooke.

She saw that his eyes were clouding over with a glossy sheen and decided she had said enough. "I don't care what you guys just said to each other, if you even think about coming near Haley again I'll make sure you wish you never cheated on her."

"Trust me, I already do wish that," he promised and walked into the elevator that opened moments earlier.

The doors closed behind him and Brooke started back to her apartment. She replayed Chris' last words to her and she found herself believing what he said. The look on his face and the tone of his voice made it easy to see that he wasn't lying to her.

When she made it back inside she saw that Haley was no longer in her previous spot. She walked into the kitchen next and saw her blonde best friend pulling each of the drawers out and dumping their contents on the table. Brooke wasn't surprised to see her doing this; it was a medial task that Haley often did when something was plaguing her.

"Hales?" Brooke spoke warily. She didn't want to spook her friend or cause her any more upset.

"Hmm?" she responded and looked up from her current task. "Oh, you're back from beating the shit out of him?"

The brunette smirked slightly. "I went pretty easy on him. Do you want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about? I put my trust into someone that obviously took that for granted and I ended up getting hurt. Chris and I agreed that it's best to stay away from each other from now on and that's that," Haley said eerily calm.

Brooke cocked a disbelieving brow. "Come on, Haley. We both know you aren't fine just like that. Don't keep everything bottled up inside."

Haley sighed and dropped the metal serving spoon she was holding with a clang. It echoed through the silent, tense room. "I don't want to talk about him anymore, Brooke. I'm going to deal with this my own way and I appreciate your concern, but it isn't necessary."

"Okay," Brooke conceded and walked across the room. She panted herself right next to her childhood friend and began helping her sort through all kinds if silverware. The duo worked in an efficient silence for the next little while until Haley announced she was exhausted and wanted to head to bed.

Brooke smiled at her secretively and hooked their arms together. "That reminds me; I wanted to show you something."

Haley looked at her puzzled but allowed Brooke to guide her down the hallway. They came to a doorway and Broke wasted no time in pushing the door open. "Tah dah!" she said happily and watched Haley's reaction. "I did it while you were gone today."

"Brooke, you didn't have to do all this by yourself," Haley said in awe. She looked around the fully furnished room in complete shock. While she was with her mom and Lily, Brooke had set up her new bedroom. It now held all the basic furniture she would need as well as many pictures of her friends and family. Haley's focus narrowed in on her new bed and she gasped when her eyes locked on a familiar object she hadn't seen in what felt like forever. "Mr. Waffles? Brooke, where did you find him?"

She chuckled softly and shook her head. Haley loved that stuffed bear and when she lost it last year she was beside herself with grief. "Turns out he was hiding in the back of my closet all this time. I found it when I was looking for some pictures to put in here."

"I still can't believe you did this for me. Thank you," she said sincerely and hugged her best friend tightly.

"It's nothing, Hales. Good night," she flashed her one last smile before leaving Haley to her own devices.

Haley changed into something to sleep in and collapsed onto her bed. She sighed heavily thinking about the events of her evening. Never in a million years did she expect Chris to actually show up and apologize; it just wasn't like him and this showed her how much he's grown over the past two and a half years, not including the cheating. It was an emotional conversation and if she was being honest with herself, she knew a part of her still wanted to forgive the boy she had loved since she was twenty. It's not like she would ever actually go through with that, but as she drifted off to sleep Haley wasn't sure if there would ever be a time in her life where she didn't still love Chris Keller.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you can do this Haley," the blonde woman gave herself words of encouragement. She had been sitting in her car in the Dan Scott Motors parking lot for the past fifteen minutes trying to will herself to walk through the doors. She had decided this morning that for now she was going to try her best to avoid Nathan until she figured out what she was going to say to him. Taking a deep breath, Haley exited her car and walked into the showroom.<p>

She peered around quickly and saw that it was practically empty. Gigi was sitting at her desk and waved excitedly over to her. Haley gave a half hearted smile back and looked away before the new girl could call her over. Haley's eyes narrowed in on Nathan's office door. It was partially open and she knew if she were to walk by it he'd see her for sure. Her office was two away from his with Lucas' the only one separating them. Haley opted to take the long way and walk all the way around the showroom to avoid being noticed by either of the men.

When she made it safely to the confines of her office Haley closed the door quietly and smiled victoriously. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all. She promptly took a seat at her desk and dove into her work. She had a lot to do this week in order to catch up and remain ahead and Haley had no intention of letting anything going on her life distract her.

A few hours had passed with no interruptions and Haley couldn't help but be grateful to whatever high power there was watching her for making the day go smoothly so far. She had her back to the door as she searched the cabinets for something to eat or drink. When she heard a creaking noise she jumped around and put her hand over her heart in surprise when she saw Nathan standing in the open doorway.

"Nathan!" she said in an overly high pitched voice. "You scared me!"

The raven haired man smirked and shrugged. "Sorry."

"So, what's up?" Haley said uncomfortably.

"I thought we should talk about what happened on Saturday," he said calmly.

Haley winced discretely. She was really hoping that she would be able to get away with avoiding that topic for the day. "You remember that, huh?" she tried to joke.

Nathan looked at her seriously. "Yeah. I realize we were both drunk, but it was still an incredibly stupid thing for me to let happen."

"For you to let happen?" Haley questioned in confusion.

"Even though you're the one that practically dragged me out of the ballroom," Nathan began with a smirk. "It was pretty obvious that you were in an emotional state and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you by letting things go as far as they did."

Haley was confused. Was he actually blaming what happened all on himself? She shook her head and scoffed. "Nathan, this wasn't your entire fault. I'm the one that initiated and regardless of what state I was in, I was still a willing participant. Don't blame yourself when we both made a mess of things."

"I guess," he conceded and locked eyes with her.

His intense blue orbs were boring into her chocolate ones and Haley couldn't only stand to stare into them for a few moments before she averted her gaze to the ground. It felt as though he was peering right into her soul and could read her deepest secrets and desires. It sent chills down her spine and caused goose bumps to form on her arms. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, obviously nothing can happen ever again. It was a dumb thing to do especially with the medieval rules about dating we have in place here. I think we should just carry on like we normally would if this never happened," Nathan suggested and Haley breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"That's exactly what I wanted, too."

Nathan flashed her a kind smile and turned to leave her office. "Hey Hales?" he turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking. What was it that was hurting you when you told me to make it stop?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Haley's form went rigid and she began fiddling with her hands uncomfortable. Nathan noticed her change in demeanour and quickly spoke again. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just wondering if you were okay."

"No, its fine," she smiled reassuringly. "It was, uh because I walked in on my boyfriend cheating on me on Friday night."

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry, Haley," he said and wasted no time in wrapping her in a warm embrace. "If you need me to kick his ass, just say the word."

Haley chuckled softly. "Thanks Nathan, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. I'm dealing with it all though. I actually talked to Chris yesterday and I think I got a bit of closure out of that. I'm still hurting but I'm trying to move on and forget about him."

"Good. He didn't deserve you if he was dumb enough to screw things up. I'm here if you ever need to talk about it."

Haley nodded gratefully. "That means a lot, Nathan."

"Don't mention it," he said and squeezed her in tighter.

"What do we have here?" Andy's voice sounded into the quiet room after a few moments of silence between the embracing duo.

Nathan and Haley immediately pulled away from each other and put a few feet between them. "Nothing. Haley and I were just talking about something," Nathan explained.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"It's a personal matter," Nathan gritted his teeth and took a defensive stance. It was really no secret how much he couldn't stand his boss. In fact, Andy liked to get under Nathan's skin just for his amusement quite often.

"Well from now on I'd appreciate if the both of you left your _personal_ _matters_at the door. This is a business, not a place to be talking about your problems. Got it?"

Haley nodded apologetically. "Sorry, it won't happen again."

Nathan glared at the smaller man but nodded slowly as well. "Yeah, it won't happen again, _sir."_

Andy smirked triumphantly at his employees and walked off. "I really hate that guy," Nathan said angrily.

Haley felt uneasy. If Andy was ticked off about her and Nathan simply hugging, what would happen if he found out about them having sex? All of a sudden she wasn't concerned about what would happen with her friendship with Nathan. The only thing she could think about was the can of worms she opened when she decided to sleep with one of her co-workers. Things at Dan Scott Motors were sure to take a turn for the dramatic.


	8. Chapter 8

I've said it once and I'll say it again, hungover me is a writing machine! Let's have a little celebration for getting this chapter posted tonight for I go back to school tomorrow! I probably won't have the next one up before Wednesday, so I hope you all enjoy the premiere!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Brooke?" Haley called out when she closed the apartment door behind her with a sigh. She was absolutely exhausted after work today. Once she had gotten talking to Nathan over with it seemed that Andy was paying extremely close attention to everything she did. He made up an excuse to come talk to her in her office every half hour and almost always ended up questioning her about her personal life and what her relationships with all the different guys at work were like.

Haley was confused about his questions at first, but after asking why he wanted to know that particular information it was clarified. Andy claimed that he had never asked Haley about it and since she was the only woman working at the dealership for a long period of time he wanted to make sure that all the guys treated her properly. It was clear when he spent a longer time asking her about her relationships with Julian, Lucas, and Nathan that he had an ulterior motive though. It was common knowledge that Haley was close friends with Lucas outside of work and also hung around Julian and Nathan sometimes as well. He was making sure that she wasn't romantically involved with anyone and that made her feel incredibly uneasy.

"In the kitchen!" Haley heard the brunette woman answer back, effectively snapping her out of her memory of the work day. She walked into the kitchen and saw Brooke sitting at the table while a tall and muscular dark haired man moved swiftly from countertop to stove.

"Hales you remember Owen, right?" Brooke smiled and gestured to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I do. It's nice seeing you again," she said politely and Owen nodded back.

"You too Haley."

Haley had only met Owen twice before. He and Brooke had been dating for a few weeks after doing Brooke's typical friend's with benefits game for a couple months. From what she'd gathered, Owen was a good guy and just what Brooke needed at the moment to keep her life stable. Taking a seat at the table next to her friend, Haley rolled her eyes when she noticed the questioning look Brooke was giving her.

"So, did you talk to him?"

"Yes we talked."

"That's it? Are you going to tell me how it went?" Brooke asked incredulously.

Haley shrugged; she didn't really want to talk about Nathan in front of Owen. "It was fine. A little awkward at first but we cleared things up and decided that we're just gonna forget about and keep going on as friends."

"That's good. It's what you wanted wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I mean I couldn't ask for a better outcome. I'm just worried the damage may have already been done."

"How?"

"Andy saw us hugging and the rest of the day he kept interrogating me about what my relationship with all the guys is like. He seemed to be a lot more concerned about Nathan and me than any other guy though. If word of what we did gets around to Andy, I'll be the one to get fired since Nathan's mom is the owner of the dealership still."

"Stop worrying, Hales. No one is going to find out anything and you'll be just fine," Brooke tried to comfort her friend.

"This Andy guy sounds like a jackass," Owen commented.

Haley chuckled softly and shook her head. "He's actually not. The only time he acts like one is when it comes to personal relationships. He's really nosy about what we do in our spare time and feels like he needs to know who at work hangs out with who and what we do with each other."

Owen wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Why does he care? It's none of his business what any of you do outside of work unless it's affecting your job performance."

Haley briefly diverted her gaze back to Brooke. "I like him," she said loudly and pointed to Owen with a playful smile. "I don't know why he cares, he's been doing it since the day he started though and it's one of the most annoying things I've ever experienced."

Owen walked across the kitchen with three plates in his arms. He set one of them down in front of each girl and took a seat next to Brooke. "Wow Owen, this looks really good," Haley complimented as her mouth salivated at the sight of the delicious looking chicken dish he had prepared.

"It's nothing," he brushed off but flashed her a thankful smile anyway.

The group of three chatted as they ate their dinner. It mostly consisted of Haley and Owen getting to know each other better and as Haley left the room after finishing cleaning up, she knew she could safely say that Owen Morello was going to treat her best friend right.

* * *

><p>Haley sat back on Lucas' couch and glanced discretely behind her to make sure her and her friend were alone for the moment. Lucas invited her back to his house after work so they could spend some time together after going several weeks without actually hanging out. She had a sneaking suspicion that it had more to do with making sure she was okay after the Chris debacle. Little to her knowledge when she accepted the invitation, Lucas had asked Nathan over as well.<p>

The three were now eating pizza and drinking beer while Haley watched the two boys get way too into a video game. It was often said how much Haley was considered to be one of the guys and her laid back attitude towards simple pizza and beer with x-box solidified it.

Nathan had just paused their game so he could grab himself another bottle and Haley was taking it as her chance to ask Lucas the favour she needed him to help her with. He told her earlier that in the wake of her break-up if she needed anything at all then don't hesitate to ask, and she was taking that to heart right away.

"Hey Luke?"

"Hmm?" he responded with his mouth full and turned to face her. He chewed faster and quickly swallowed. "What's up?"

"I need your help with something. I totally understand if you can't though. I mean, you're a busy guy but you're just one of the only people that can help me with this. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't something I thought I could do on my own..." she started and quickly began rambling.

Lucas chuckled softly, some things never changed. Haley's ability to dance around a subject without getting to the actual point was apparently one of them. "Hales, what is it?"

"It's just, I've officially been living with Brooke for five days now but I don't actually have any of my stuff there yet. I was wondering if maybe you could come with me to my old apartment and help me get some of it. I don't think I can face going there by myself."

"Sure, that's no problem. When do you wanna go?"

"As soon as possible. The longer I wait, the more I'm going to avoid going all together."

"How about right now then?" Lucas suggested and Haley's eyes widened.

"Right now? As in right this second?" she clarified to which Lucas nodded in affirmation.

"Why not? You might as well get it over with so you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"I guess. What about Nathan though?"

"What about me?" Nathan asked curiously

"Haley needs my help with something and we want to do it right now," Lucas explained.

"Yeah, sure. I'll get out of your hair then. See you guys at work tomorrow," he said understandingly and waved good bye to the two friends.

"Problem solved," Lucas smiled at the blonde girl that could very easily pass as his sister. "Now come on."

Haley followed Lucas out of his house without protest. He accepted her silence on the drive to her former residence, knowing that she probably had a lot going through her mind. It was one of the things Haley loved the most about Lucas. He and Brooke knew her better than anyone and they most certainly knew when the blonde just needed to be left alone.

"You ready?" he asked quietly when they pulled into the parking lot.

Haley took a deep breath and nodded. "As ready as I'm going to be."

They both exited the car and met around the back. Lucas took Haley's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Oddly enough, the simple gesture made Haley feel leaps and bounds better than she had the second before. Lucas always had a way of making her feel safe. His presence now was no different apparently.

They walked hand in hand until they made it to the elevators. Lucas thought it would be a good idea to bring one of the trolleys the apartment building supplied so they could bring everything she needed in one load. She pressed the button for their required floor and held her breath as the doors sealed shut.

For as long as she could remember elevators had always given her anxiety. When she was younger, she had gotten stuck in one with her parents for about five minutes. It had easily been the longest five minutes of her life and had given her a permanent uneasy feeling whenever she set foot in one from then on. Her typical feelings of anxiety were running higher than usual today. After her conversation with Chris she hadn't seen or heard from him. Now here she was, storming into the apartment unannounced and sure to catch him off guard.

She was already regretting her decision to come tonight. He at least deserved fair warning that she was stopping by for her things. As much as she hated him, it would probably be much easier on them both. It would have given him the opportunity to leave so they could avoid another emotional encounter.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this tonight," Haley voiced her concerns to Lucas.

He couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up. "How did I know you were going to say that? It's going to be fine, Hales. You can't avoid this forever and if I know you as well as I think I do, I'd say that if we weren't here right now then you'd never end up coming. I'll be right beside you the entire time. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Luke," she said softly. "How is it you know exactly what to say?"

Lucas shrugged and smiled warmly at her. "I just know you, Haley James."

Truer words had probably never been spoken. Lucas Lee knew just about everything there was to know about Haley James. After being friends for nearly all their lives, it wasn't really a surprise. That's also why it was slowly killing her to keep the secret about her sleeping with one of his best friends from the man standing next to her.

"Luke, I have to tell you something," Haley blew out quietly. She needed to get this off her chest.

He turned to her with his usual smile. "What's up?"

Haley was about to answer him when the elevator dinged, signalling they were on their desired floor. "Can it wait until after we finish up here? I wanna get you in and out as fast as possible."

"Yeah, sure," she nodded quickly. Putting off her confession was a welcome relief when she wasn't totally prepared to do it yet any way.

Lucas nodded and cocked his head towards the elevator door. "Shall we get this over with?"

Haley opted to not respond and led the way out of the metal contraption. She walked ahead of Lucas down the familiar hallways until they stopped in front of her old apartment door. She took a deep breath and fished her key from her purse. She felt Lucas put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Haley smiled in gratitude at her friend. She didn't waste another moment and pushed the unlocked door open.

A few lights were on, but the apartment was silent. Haley couldn't guess whether or not Chris was there because he used to leave lights on all the time when he went out. "Okay, why don't we start in the bedroom and work our way out?"

"Fine with me," Lucas confirmed and followed her slow pace to the farthest corner of the apartment.

The friends stopped abruptly when they made it to the spacious den. A pile of boxes against the wall caught both their attention. "I guess Chris packed your stuff for you," Lucas observed trying to keep the hatred for the man out of his tone.

"I guess he did."

"Chris? Is that you?" a voice called out as Lucas dropped the first box onto the trolley. The two blondes froze and looked in the direction of where the voice came from.

"You heard that, right?" Haley asked sceptically, she was really hoping that she did not just hear a woman's voice in her ex-boyfriend's apartment.

Lucas nodded uneasily. Why did it all of a sudden feel like they were doing something wrong? He felt as though they were breaking some sort of law with inviting themselves into an apartment that neither of them lived in. Technically, the apartment lease still had both Haley and Chris' names on it though so he knew they were in the clear.

They heard soft footfalls quickly approaching their position and suddenly light filled the room and a slender, brunette woman stood in the doorway of the room. "What the fuck?" they heard her mutter in confusion under her breath. "Who the hell are you?"

Haley's eyes widened in shock. This was the girl she walked in on Chris with. What the hell did she think she was doing here? She was acutely aware of Lucas wrapping either a comforting or restraining hand around her forearm, almost positive her friend assumed she was going to attack the small, stick thin girl across from her.

"What, you don't recognize me?" Haley smiled sweetly and Lucas took a step closer to his friend, bracing himself for whatever might happen next.

It took the other woman a moment but recognition soon passed across her face. "Oh shit."

"Am I missing something?" Lucas asked hesitantly.

"This is the whore Chris cheated on me with," Haley explained, gesturing to her like she was a prize on The Price is Right.

"My name is Carrie," the brunette corrected rudely.

"Well Carrie, Haley and I just came to get her things. We'd appreciate it if you left us alone," Lucas said politely, but Haley heard his undertone of dislike.

Carrie scoffed in offense. "You aren't going to tell me what to do in my own apartment."

Haley went rigid when she heard Carrie speak. They hadn't even been broken up for a week and Chris already had this girl living with him? Even for him that was low. "Yes we will. You can go now," she said forcefully and took a step forward.

Lucas instantly tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her back. "Don't bother, Hales. She isn't even worth your time," he spoke softly into her ear.

Haley was about to protest when the sound of the front door opening and closing again caught each of their attention.

"I got us Chinese to eat with the movies! I didn't know what you liked though so I just got a bunch of different stuff," Chris shouted into the apartment.

The group of three remained silently facing defensively against each other. "Carrie?" they heard Chris call out her name questioningly. They heard his steps approaching and soon he appeared behind Carrie. At the sight of Lucas and Haley standing before him his face paled. This was definitely not a good situation for him. "Haley, Lucas, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to get Haley's stuff and ran into your friend Carrie," Lucas said tersely. If he thought he was mad when Haley told him what happened between her and Chris, the anger he felt towards the man now that he was standing in front of him was fifty times worse.

"Oh. Well as you can probably see, I packed all your stuff for you so that it'd be easier to get it. We'll just leave you to it," he said and wrapped an arm around Carrie's waist so he could lead her out of the room with him.

"Wait a second," Lucas said forcefully, stopping Chris in his tracks. He figured it was his best bet to obey Lucas. The blonde man was a couple inches taller than him and much more muscular than the lanky musician had ever been in his life. "We have some things we need to talk about, Keller."

"Lucas," Haley warned. "You don't need to stick up for me."

"Go wait in the car, Hales," he ignored her. "I'll be down in a minute."

"I'm not leaving here without you."

Lucas let out a breath and looked his friend in the eye seriously. After a few seconds of silence from both of them he closed his eyes. "Okay, let's go."

Haley smiled gratefully at him and walked beside him as they began to leave. When they made it to the doorway where Chris and Carrie still stood, Haley made it a point to forcefully brush by both of them. Lucas dropped Haley's hand and stood directly in front of Chris.

"You're damn lucky that my best friend is here and I won't beat your ass in front of her," he said menacingly. Without a second thought, Lucas balled his hand into a fist and swung powerfully, connecting with Chris' jaw. "Actually, you're not that lucky," he chuckled and grabbed Haley's hand again. "Expect some movers to show up this week to get Haley's stuff. I don't wanna bother spending any more time in this apartment with you and your trashy girlfriend."

With that, Lucas slammed the apartment door behind him and smiled warmly at Haley. "It felt really good to hit him."

As mad at him as she was for being childish a couple minutes ago, Haley couldn't help the small chuckle she emitted. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

He shrugged unabashedly. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy seeing that scum bag being knocked flat on his ass?"

"I may have," she replied coyly. "Come on punchy, let's blow this pop stand."

"Remind me again why I've been friends with you all these years?" Lucas joked upon hearing her lame attempt at humour.

She smiled widely at him. "You're as big a nerd as I am."

"Very true," he squinted in agreement. "So am I dropping you off at home now?"

"No," Haley replied. She didn't want to go home and have to face Brooke when no doubt she'd know something happened. Lately all she'd been doing was explaining over and over every disaster that exploded in her life and she needed a break. "Take me to Tric."

"Tric? Hales, don't do this," he objected. The last thing he wanted was to see his best friend drown her problems in alcohol.

"Yeah, I have to give Owen my protective best friend speech, 'you hurt her and I'll kill you.' That's all it is, don't worry," she covered easily. It wasn't like she was completely lying anyway. She had remembered earlier that she did still need to threaten her best friend's new boyfriend.

"Alright," he chuckled and they both got into his parked car.

Ten minutes later, Haley was walking up the iron steps of the nightclub. Considering it was Thursday night, it wasn't too busy and she walked straight to the bar with ease. She caught sight of Owen and flashed him a half hearted smile in response to his genuine one.

"Hey Haley, what's up?" he greeted when she sat down on one of the bar stools in front of him.

"Get me three shots of the strongest vodka you've got," she stated getting right to the point.

Owen looked uneasily at her. He knew bits and pieces of what was going on in her personal life and did not want to help her self destruct. "Haley..."

"Just pour the drinks. I don't need to be taken care of."

"Okay," he surrendered and poured the clear liquid into three small glasses.

Haley smiled triumphantly and took the first in her hand. She studied it for a moment before looking up and noticed the apprehensive look on her bartender friend's face. "Don't call Brooke," she warned seriously and downed the drink quickly; revelling in the burning sensation it left in her throat.

She knew this was a good choice. The feeling of the alcohol moving down her throat was one like no other. It was comforting and exactly what she needed to face the fact that after over two years together, Chris had already moved on within a week of their break up. Haley was sure right about now that heartbreak and booze went together better than peanut butter and jelly and for the amount of heartbreak she was experiencing; she was going to need a hell of a lot of alcohol to make her feel numb.


	9. Chapter 9

Mu review count was down for last chapter, but I'm back with a new one! I hope you guys enjoy the latest installment to the story and let me know what you think of everything. Good or bad, I appreciate the feedback and look forward to reading it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Man, it has been way too long since we've done this!"

Nathan chuckled at his best friend as he watched him slam his empty shot glass onto the table. "I've been busy with work, Clay. Besides, it's only been like two weeks."

Clay smirked knowingly. "Still trying to convince your mom to fire the new guy and give you your dad's old job?"

Nathan shrugged unabashedly and took a sip of his third beer of the night. "What can I say? If my dad hadn't been such a dick then it would've been my job already."

Clay knew his friend was speaking the truth. He and Nathan had been best friends since they were kids and growing up, Dan Scott had never been a particularly good father. He was always on Nathan's case about something and making cruel comments to him. Dan's last jab at his son, who he deemed to be a failure, was making it explicitly clear in his will that Nathan was to have nothing handed to him at the dealership. This meant that poor Karen Scott had to deal with her son's anger when she hired a new general manager.

One thing Clay could never figure out was how a sweet woman like Karen ever saw any sort of redeemable quality in Dan Scott. To be fair, Dan always treated Karen well and it was clear that he loved his wife very much. Did she never see how her husband treated her only child though? It seemed strange that to a point, Karen never said anything to Dan about how he spoke to Nathan all his life. Clay had come to accept the fact that it would forever be a mystery as to how Dan and Karen's relationship worked.

The dirty blonde man looked out across the club. It was a Thursday night so it wasn't very crowded, but he still spotted a woman sitting at the bar eying him like a piece of candy. He smirked and winked at her teasingly before turning back to his raven haired friend.

"So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much. I feel like I've been working non-stop. I can't wait for the holidays so I'll finally get a decent break."

"I hear ya," Clay nodded along. "I've travelling all over to scout potential clients, it's like I can hardly stop to take a breath. The worst part is that I haven't gotten laid in like three weeks," he widened his eyes to try to get across the seriousness of the situation.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. For as long as they had been friends, Clay had never had a serious girlfriend. He was all about hooking up with random girls and kicking them out of his house the next morning without so much as another word. Sure, it was no secret he himself was a bit of a playboy too, but most of those people had never met Clay Evans. If Nathan was bad, Clay was at least ten times worse. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to fix that problem tonight."

"Here's hoping," Clay replied and surveyed the girls in the club once more. His eyes locked on a blonde woman seated at the bar by herself. She had her back to him, but he could tell she was hot. When she turned around for a split second, he smirked. This girl was definitely hot and he was going to bring her home tonight.

"Found someone you like?" Nathan asked when he noticed his friend was staring at something across the club from them with a dirty smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh yeah," he said and pointed in the woman's direction. "See that girl? Skinny, good sized boobs, long blonde hair?"

Nathan nodded along with his friend's description as he searched for the girl. By the sounds of it, Clay had picked his usual slutty looking, fake blonde girl that would fall all over herself to let him take her home. His amused smile vanished when his gaze locked on the girl Clay was pointing at. He knew that girl. There was no way in hell Clay was going near her.

"You're not sleeping with her."

"What? Why? Look at her! She's so hot, Nate! I saw her first, so you can't have her."

Nathan shook his head vehemently. "That's Haley. I work with her. She's best friends with Lucas and one of my friends too. She just broke up with her boyfriend of two years. You aren't going near her, Clay. Pick someone else."

Clay narrowed his eyes at Nathan. "You seem awfully protective over a girl I've never even heard you mention."

"Don't be ridiculous, Clay. Did you not hear me say she's Lucas' best friend? If he found out that I let you sleep with her then we'd both be dead."

Clay nodded. "Oh, yeah," he remembered and instantly started scanning for some other girl that looked down to help him fix his three week long dry spell.

Nathan, however, had his gaze still fixed on the honey blonde girl across the room. She was drinking and although sometimes she came with the guys from work to Tric on a Friday, it wasn't like her to be downing shot after shot. She usually would do one shot and have a cocktail before switching over to water or another non-alcoholic drink.

He was concerned to see more than a few empty shot glasses in front of her along with a couple larger glasses free of the beverage they previously held. "Hey, Haley looks pretty drunk. Do you mind if I go and take her home? I don't want her doing anything stupid – like sleeping with someone like you," he said.

Clay seemed to be slightly preoccupied with staring at a new woman and nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. I'll be probably be taking off soon anyway. Talk to you later, buddy."

"Bye, man," Nathan replied and took off walking across the dark club. He avoided the eyes of women who he had noticed glancing seductively at him all night. When he finally made it to the bar he took a seat in the stool next to Haley and promptly took the shot she was holding out of her hand.

She turned to glare at him but a look of surprised soon replaced her scowl when she noticed Nathan sitting next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was out with a friend," he shrugged. "What are you doing?"

"Getting drunk, she stated and quickly grabbed the shot glass he had set down on the bar top and swallowed the liquid.

Nathan shook his head. "This isn't like you, Haley."

"You don't know anything about me," she countered defensively and tapped the bar to get the bartender's attention.

The burly man walked over with a slightly frightened look on his face. "I'm not getting you any more drinks, Haley. You've had enough."

Haley looked back and forth between Nathan and Owen angrily. "What is it with people trying to tell me what do? I'm a grown woman and I'm going to drink as much as I want! Now either you keep pouring the drinks, or I'll do it myself."

Owen crossed his arms and raised his brow at Haley. "You know what, I don't know what's going on with you but I think it'd interest your best friend to know what you've been doing for the last two hours."

"You wouldn't dare," she glared.

"Try me," he challenged and reached for the cordless phone behind him. "If anyone can knock some sense into you, it's Brooke."

Nathan put his hand up to halt Owen. "That won't be necessary. I'm going to take her home right now."

"Who are you?" Owen asked suspiciously. He had heard about Nathan before, but he had never actually seen the man.

"I'm Nathan, Haley and I work together."

When he heard the man's name, Owen wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let Haley leave with him. He turned to her with a questioning look.

Apparently she was still pissed off at him and glared. "I can take care of myself," she stated and slid off the stool she was occupying. She tried to walk hastily out of the club, but only made it a few steps before the affects of the alcohol really hit her and she found herself struggling to take another step without falling.

Nathan saw her start to stumble and was at her side the next second. He grabbed hold of her forearm to steady her and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist so he could effectively guide her the rest of the way to the parking lot. When they reached fresh air he realized that he had his fair share of shots and beers tonight to make him in no state to be driving and opted on taking a cab.

"Haley, I need you to tell the driver your address," Nathan told her gently as they slid into the back seat of the yellow car.

"I don't want to go home," she whined with her head resting on his shoulder. "All Brooke will do is yell at me and then want to talk. I'm sick of talking about how my life is falling apart."

Nathan frowned in confusion. "Where do you want to go then?"

Haley lifted her head off his shoulder slightly so their eyes locked. "Your place."

Nathan swallowed thickly at the tone her voice had taken but couldn't help the satisfied smile that graced his features. He told the cab driver his address and wrapped a comforting arm around the blonde woman. As he felt the car come to life and make its way out of the parking lot the smile turned smirk didn't leave his face. It looks like Clay wasn't the only one getting lucky tonight. Just how lucky he was going to get, he'd have to wait and find out.

When they finally made it to his house Nathan paid the fare and helped Haley out of the car. He slowly guided them up the front walkway and into his foyer. As soon as the front door had closed behind them Haley attached her lips to Nathan's neck, sucking on his pulse point. Nathan groaned and wrapped his arms around Haley's petite form so she could continue her ministrations as he began walking them down the hallways of his home.

It took only minutes for the distracted duo to make it to Nathan's bedroom. He immediately kicked off his shoes and smiled against Haley's neck when she roughly raked her finger nails across his neck and back. If there was one thing that drove him crazy, it was when girls used their nails. He felt Haley reached for his belt and begin undoing it and he made a move to lift her shirt over her head. She stopped her current task and halted Nathan's hands from moving her top any farther.

"Be patient," she told him breathily and captured his lips in a searing kiss. When they pulled away Haley went back to his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down when she finally managed to undo it. She pulled away from Nathan slightly so that his lips were no longer roaming the exposed skin of her neck and flashed him a dirty grin.

The next second, Nathan watched as Haley lowered herself onto her knees in front him. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head when he felt Haley's soft lips wrap around his throbbing shaft and her mouth take him in inch by inch. This night was definitely going to be one to remember.

* * *

><p>Haley opened her heavy eyes and took in an unfamiliar room. She rolled over and came into contact with a hard body that was much larger than hers.<p>

"What the hell?" a familiar, deep voice questioned and threw the comforter from off his face. When Haley's eyes locked with Nathan's distinct blue ones the previous night's events came flooding back to her. Going to Chris' to get her stuff, her and Lucas' confrontation with Chris and Carrie, going to Tric to get wasted, telling Nathan she wanted to go back to his house, giving Nathan what he deemed to be 'the best motherfucking head' he had ever gotten, and finally, the raven haired man making her scream louder than she ever had with only his mouth.

Her eyes widened when she read the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table behind Nathan. "Is that the right time?" she asked fearfully.

He cocked his brow in confusion for a moment before realizing what she was talking about. He spared a quick glance at the clock and turned back to face the blonde woman. "Yeah, why?"

"Fuck!" Haley exclaimed immediately and leapt out of the bed. She hastily found all her clothes and threw them on, not caring that Nathan was seeing her run around his bedroom naked.

"Haley, what is going on?" he asked as he too got out the bed and put on his boxers from yesterday.

"It's eight thirty, Nathan! I have to be at work in half an hour and that's not nearly enough time for me to get home, shower, get ready, and drive there," she explained quickly as she continued moving frantically around the room.

"Okay, calm down. What are you looking for?" he placed a steadying hand on her shoulder and forced her to stop what she was doing.

"My car keys," she answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Hales, your car isn't here. We took a cab from Tric because you were completely wasted and I had too many drinks to drive."

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she yelled. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Its okay, Haley. I can give you a ride to Tric so you can get your car. Call in and let Andy know you'll be a little late and everything will be fine."

"But you just said that we took a cab here last night, which means you don't have a car either," she pointed out rationally.

Nathan smirked at her and chuckled softly. "One of the perks of your family owning a car dealership is that you get to have multiple vehicles. Come on," he handed her the purse she had been digging in for her keys and led them to the garage where his second car was.

Haley smiled gratefully at him as they sped down the quiet street in the direction of the bar. She was both grateful for giving her a drive and not mentioning the events of the night before, it wasn't something she'd be able to deal with in her current stressed out state.

After calling into work and making sure Gigi would pass on the message to Andy that she would be late, they had arrived at Tric. When Haley moved to get out of the car after thanking Nathan, his voice halted her.

"Here, take this," he smiled while holding out a folded five dollar bill. Haley stared at it in confusion for half a second before looking up and glaring at him. He had some nerve to actually be _paying _her for hooking up with him. Did she look like a hooker?

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at seeing her steely glare. "You actually think I'm that big of a jackass? This is just so you can get a coffee. It might help with the hangover and help you from falling asleep. We were up pretty late last night," he winked at her.

Haley blushed in embarrassment and quickly took the bill from him. So he definitely remembered what they got up to after going back to his house. From the way Nathan was playing it though, it seemed that he didn't think them hooking up for the second time was really a big deal. That was probably a good thing, it wouldn't affect their friendship at all or the way they behaved around each other at work.

She gave him one last small smile before awkwardly exiting his car. Nathan waited until she had started her car and drove out of the gravel parking lot with a smile etched onto is face. Haley James was without a doubt one of a kind.

It didn't take Haley very long to make it back to her apartment from Tric and she tried to enter as quietly as possible. "Haley? Is that you?" Brooke called out and the blonde winced, she was really hoping that in her rush to get to work she wouldn't run into her best friend.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied and Brooke immediately came into view with her hands sternly on her hips.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick! I tried calling you like fifty times and I kept getting voicemail!"

"I'm sorry, my phone died."

"That still doesn't explain where you've been and why you're in the same clothes as yesterday morning."

Haley tried to shrug indifferently. "My parents wanted me to come over for dinner and I ended up spending the night because Lily had some crisis going on with a school project that I got bribed into helping with. I don't have any clothes there that I would ever wear anymore so I just wore the same outfit home."

Brooke still eyed her sceptically but accepted the blonde's well constructed lie. "Charge your phone next time, please. I was ready to call out a search party if you didn't turn up by this afternoon."

Haley laughed because she knew the brunette was serious. "Sorry, Brookie. I'll try to remember next time. Now if you'll excuse me, I didn't hear my old alarm clock go off this morning so I'm late for work," she patted Brooke's shoulder softly and headed to her room where she grabbed an outfit to wear to work. She promptly headed to the bathroom and showered as quickly as she could.

She was thankful that Brooke believed her excuse as to why she was unable to get a hold of her last night. It seemed that Owen had not said anything to Brooke and she breathed a sigh of relief at the thought. In the light of all the drama surrounding her at the moment, the last thing she needed was to have to deal with her best friend being pissed off at her for being an idiot and lying to her face.

Ever since she had gotten promoted at work, her entire life had been flipped upside down. It seemed as though she was living in some kind of alternate universe where her boyfriend was a cheating scum, she casually slept around to avoid facing her problems, drowned her sorrows on alcohol, and kept secrets from her closest friends. As Haley stepped into her car and headed to work, she couldn't help but hate the person she had suddenly become and regretted ever having accepted that stupid promotion.

Everyday was a new dramatic event added to the pot and her actions from last night would no doubt have quite a few negative repercussions that she would be dealing with in the days and weeks to come. At this point, all Haley could hope for was to be able to weather the storm she found herself trapped in and come out on the other side still standing. Hell, right now she'd settle for coming out of this thing on her hands and knees.


	10. Chapter 10

Whew, I'm glad I got this chapter finished before the weekend. You guys may know that I'm going into exam week, so all my free time is being spent studying. I would say expect the next update to be sometime in the first week of February when I get a week long break before second semester. Sorry about the long wait, but school has to come first.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Haley rushed quickly into the dealership with her coffee in hand. After making a stop at Port City Java, she was only twenty minutes late to work. Considering she was in traffic for at least ten of that, Haley was quite impressed by her ability to get ready so fast and still manage to look presentable.

"Haley, Andy wants to see you in his office," Gigi informed her as she walked by the receptionist's desk. She grimaced and started in the direction of her boss' office, preparing herself for the worst punishment for being late.

She made it to the slightly ajar door and pushed it open slowly. She smiled apologetically at the New Zealand native as she walked in. "Sorry I'm late."

Andy looked up from his paperwork when she spoke. "Close the door, Haley."

Haley did as she was told and took a seat in one of the chairs across from her boss. "If you need me to stay late to make up the time that's fine."

"Why were you late?" Andy brushed off her statement.

"Oh, my alarm didn't go off this morning so I woke up a lot later than I should have," she explained. Technically she was telling the truth. She just left out the part that she wasn't actually home to hear her alarm.

"So everything's fine then?"

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"You don't have any sort of crisis going on or anything?" he clarified.

"No, as far as I know everything is good."

Andy leaned back in his chair and flashed her a friendly smile. "Good. I just wanted to make sure."

Haley was puzzled. Wasn't he supposed to be lecturing her about punctuality right now? "So, do I have to stay late tonight, or are you just gonna dock my pay?"

Andy shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, Haley. You're barely even late; it's not a big deal. Don't worry about this and as long as you don't make a habit out of it, we have no problem."

Haley raised her brows in surprise. She thought for sure she'd at least get into a little bit of trouble, but Andy didn't seem to even care. She definitely wasn't complaining though, it was one less thing she had to stress out about.

"Well, I should let you go and get to work then," Andy dismissed Haley and she wasted no time in rising from her seat and heading straight for her office to get started on what she needed to accomplish before the day's end.

Haley had been working diligently for a few hours when Lucas popped his head into her office. She looked up and smiled at him warmly. "Hey Luke."

He returned her smile and walked further into the room, closing the door behind him. "Hey."

"What's up?"

"Not much," he shrugged and leaned back against her filing cabinets with his hands in the pockets of his dress pants.

Haley eyed her friend curiously. He was always welcome to come chat with her at work, but right now he was acting strange. It seemed as though there was something he wanted to talk about but wasn't actually bringing up the subject for some reason. "Okaaay," she said confused.

Lucas coughed awkwardly and gazed intently at her. "I just came to make sure you're okay after yesterday night."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she down played the still fresh events.

"Hales," he said sternly and crossed his arms.

"Luke," she mimicked his tone and pose jokingly. When her friend didn't reply with his usual chuckle, she returned to her previous position and raised her brow questioningly. "What do you want me to say, that I'm a mess?"

"No. I just want the truth. I'm not an idiot; I know you didn't want to go to Tric to talk to Brooke's new boyfriend. You went to get drunk and that isn't okay."

"I'm a big girl Lucas, I can take care of myself and if getting drunk is what makes me feel better for a little while then so be it."

"No, not so be it! I can understand maybe not wanting to tell everyone else because they weren't there and it hurts to retell what happened, but I was with you! You don't have to explain how Chris is the world's biggest asshole because I saw it with my own eyes. I also saw how hurt you were when Carrie said her and Chris were living together. You can trust me. In fact, I want you to come to me and talk about everything going on in your life right. We've been friends for a long time and I love that despite everything that's happened over the years we still manage to be honest about everything with each other."

Haley felt guilty listening to him talk. She understood why he was hurt and it killed her to hear him claim how they've always managed to be honest with each other. Maybe he had always been, but lately she had been telling lie after lie to everyone that mattered. "I'm sorry, Lucas. It just hurts to talk about everything still and I figured the best way to get over it for now is to make sense of what I'm feeling by myself first."

Lucas smiled softly at her and walked so he was standing behind her. He squeezed her shoulders comfortingly and kissed the top of her head. "If space is what you need, I'll give it to you. Don't hesitate to come to me about anything if you need to though. I'll always be here for you, Haley. No matter what."

She knew that already, but it didn't hurt to hear Lucas say it out loud. "Thanks, buddy, she spoke quietly and put her hand over the one still resting on her shoulder.

He nodded and began to leave her alone again. When he reached the door, he turned around abruptly. "Hey, what was it that you said you needed to tell me on the elevator ride?"

Haley froze. She couldn't tell him about her and Nathan hooking up, especially after it happened again. Yeah, he said that she could tell him anything but there were sure to be boundaries. Telling your best friend that you slept with the guy that he considered to be like his brother was asking for trouble. She shrugged to play it down. "I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciated you going with me to my old apartment, there isn't anyone I'd rather have been by my side."

And the lies keep flowing out of her mouth. She shuddered inconspicuously to herself in disgust and watched as Lucas flashed a kind smile before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. Haley shook her head to herself and put her head in her hands. To avoid thinking about how much she had been screwing up lately, she decided that she was going to throw herself into her work for the rest of the day.

She experienced success for the next several hours and before she knew it, it was about time to go home and Lucas was popping his head into her office once again. "Hey, Nathan, Junk, and I are going to Tric. Do you wanna come?

"Um, no I think I'll pass. Going to a bar two nights in a row is a little too crazy for me," she joked.

"Come on, Hales," Nathan added as he came up behind the blonde man. "Have a couple drinks with guys, and maybe if you're lucky I'll take you home with me at the end of the night," he winked.

Haley's eyes widened in shock. There's no way Nathan actually just said that in front of Lucas. It didn't matter that her best friend was chuckling at the raven haired man's joke; it was too close to the previous night's events for comfort. "Not funny, Nathan," she tried to feign disgust and rolled her eyes.

Nathan smirked at her knowingly and shrugged unabashedly. "You know you've always wanted a piece of me."

Haley chose to ignore his latest attempt to rile her up and looked at Lucas. "Sorry buddy, I guess you're a woman short this time."

"And a man. Julian left like an hour ago to go to some special plans he had with Peyton," he said disappointedly.

"Cheer up, Luke! You still have me and we all know I'm the most fun."

Lucas laughed and Haley couldn't help but chuckle as well at Nathan's cockiness. "Bye boys," she dismissed them and they started out of the dealership. Looking at her watch Haley say that it was just after six o'clock and figured she should probably head out too if she was going to avoid Brooke bitching at her about working so much. She grabbed her purse, locked her office, and headed out the doors after shouting good bye to whoever was still working.

As she drove down the quiet streets of Tree Hill, Haley's eyes drifted to the sidewalk for a moment where she saw a familiar looking brunette walking slowly. She squinted slightly to see if her vision was in fact correct and when she confirmed it was, she pulled over and drove slowly next to the curb with the passenger window rolled down. "Lily?"

Lily stopped abruptly and turned so she was facing the car. She was sporting a confused expression and even from several feet away, Haley could make out the faint tear stains on her sister's cheeks. She sighed and leaned across the centre console to open the door. "Get in."

Lily did as she was told and hopped into the car. She gazed at Haley and the older sister could tell that the usually confident, sarcastic brunette was seriously shaken about something. "What happened?"

She shrugged sadly. "Jason," was her one word response.

Haley crinkled her brows and shot her a curious look. Deciding that sitting in the car on the side of the road was not a great place to be having what was sure to become a heart to heart with her sister; Haley put the car in park and stepped out. She walked around quickly and opened Lily's door for her. "Come on."

Lily obeyed the request once again and followed her sister as she began walking down the wooden Riverwalk. After a few minutes, Haley took a seat at one of the small wooden tables and signalled for Lily to take the seat across from her. "So what did Jason do now?"

Lily had been dating Jason Hollywell for just over six months now. He seemed like a nice enough boy during Haley's brief encounters with him, but by the amount of times Lily complained about fighting with him she wasn't completely sure if her judgement was correct. There was something different about this fight though. Lily was never emotional when she told Haley about what her boyfriend did, and this time she was visibly upset.

"I don't know how it even happened," she began softly. "We were at his house doing some homework and just hanging out. His parents went out of town for the night and I was laying on his bed working and all of sudden he started making out with me."

Haley grimaced. She had a feeling she knew exactly where this story was going, but allowed her sister to continue anyway. "Then the next second he's on top of me and trying to take my shirt off. I pushed him off me because I didn't understand what he was doing, but he just kept going."

"Lily, please tell me you didn't let him take advantage of you," Haley ran a worried hand over her face.

Lily shook her head vehemently. "No. I pushed him away again and told him I wasn't having sex with him. He got all pissed off though and started calling me a prude and saying how after six months I should be putting out or he'd have to find someone who would."

Haley shook her head angrily. "Then let him. If you aren't ready, then you shouldn't do anything. If he cared about you then he would respect that."

Lily shrugged sadly and looked at her sister desperately. "But I like him so much, Haley. I don't want to lose him because of stupid sex. If sleeping with him will let me keep him, maybe I should just do it. I mean, I don't know what I'm waiting for, most of the time Jason is an amazing guy and I care a lot about him."

"You'll regret it," Haley said simply.

"Well have you ever been in this situation? When did you lose your virginity?"

Haley didn't really know what to tell her sister. She wasn't really one to be giving advice about sex and relationships when she had just had sex with her co worker and then hooked up with him again in the span of a week. She sighed; she had to give Lily some sort of advice. "I lost my virginity near the beginning of senior year when I was seventeen, so I was not much older than you are now."

The brunette didn't find much help in her sister's answer. "How did you know you were ready?"

"I don't think I knew before the time came, really. It just kind of happened and then I knew that it was the right time and with the right person."

"Did you love him?"

"At the time I thought I did. You remember Jake, don't you? We met in freshman year and became friends then we started dating in the middle of our junior year. Looking back, I know what I thought were feelings of love was just me caring for him immensely as a friend. I don't regret it though, he was one of my best friends that I'll always care about and I still even talk to him sometimes."

Lily was still just as confused as she was when she was walking by herself. Hearing her sister's experience with her ex-boyfriend that she had a strong relationship with until he went off to university in California, and who she still kept in contact with did not give her any insight. It had absolutely no parallels to her somewhat dysfunctional relationship with her own boyfriend. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I can't tell you what to do, Lily," Haley replied sympathetically. "You're the only one that can know if you're ready to take the next step with Jason. I would say though, that if there's even a shadow of a doubt in your mind whether or not you're ready, then you probably shouldn't go through with it. The last thing you want is to look back and regret your decision because it'll only serve to eat away at you. Why don't you try just sitting down with Jason and explain that you aren't ready. If he can't accept that then he obviously isn't right for and you should just cut your losses and move on."

Lily laughed cynically and groaned. "God! Why does sex have make everything so complicated? Why do guys have to care so much about it too? Like, you don't see girls walking around thinking about it twenty four-seven, do you!"

Haley chuckled. She remembered having the same attitude when she was a teenager. A high school aged boy's life seemed to revolve around sex. Chris and Carrie's faces popped into her mind and she wondered if it was a guy's life in general. "It'll get easier eventually, Lils. One day you'll find the right guy and sex won't be the most important thing to him in the relationship."

"How do you know?" she narrowed her eyes sceptically. "It's not like you've found a guy like that."

Haley shrugged and flashed a kind smile. "It's just one of those things that I know and I'm still waiting for that guy for me obviously. Unfortunately, we all have to date a few scum bags along the way, along with some that aren't that bad and things just don't work out."

"More like a lot of scum bags," Lily muttered and then perked up with a smile. "Thanks for talking, Hales. I couldn't ask for a better big sister. I think I'm gonna take your advice and talk to Jay tomorrow and then we'll see what happens from there. I know I'm not ready for sex and if he can't get over that then he must be one of the scum bags."

"I'm glad I could help. I'll always be here if you need me for anything, you just have to ask," Haley said and moved so she hugged her sister tightly. "What do you say to coming back to the apartment with me? You can stay the night and hang out with Brooke and I."

"Yeah, sure. It's been such a long time since we've done that."

Lily, Brooke, Haley, and sometimes Peyton used to get together at the James house and have girl's night every once in a while. After high school ended, the older women's lives became more hectic and they didn't have the time to get together and spend quality time with each other. Haley figured now was as good as time as any to reinstate the old tradition though and smiled happily when her sister agreed.

"Let's go then, kiddo," she said and slung an arm around her sister's shoulders. The walk back to her car was quick as was the drive and before they knew it, the siblings were at Haley's apartment and walking up the flights up stairs. In typical Lily fashion, she complained the entire walk about having to take the stairs because of Haley's ridiculously irrational fear of elevators and Haley defended her fear the entire time.

After what seemed like climbing a thousand steps to Lily, but was actually only up four floors, the pair finally made it to the floor of Brooke and Haley's apartment. "It wasn't that bad!" Haley defended to her panting sister.

"Are you joking? I'm in pretty damn good shape and that was an extreme workout!"

"Whatever," Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly and pushed open the door to enter the hallway.

Haley unlocked the apartment door and walked in first with a smile as Lily entered right behind her, laughing at the creepy old lady next door who wanted to stop and chat about her cat with the two girls in the middle of the hallway. As soon as the door closed though, the smile vanished as Brooke's piercing voice rang loudly through every room. "HALEY JAMES, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW."

Haley winced and knew that she was in deep shit for something. Lily gave her an amused look and she glared at the brunette. She grabbed her sister by the arm and led them to where she figured Brooke was waiting for her. Entering the kitchen, Haley saw Brooke standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed sporting a pissed off expression while Owen sat at the table looking apologetically at the blonde. It took only a second to figure out that Owen had ended up telling Brooke about her little visit to Tric yesterday night and it was safe to say that Brooke was not impressed by it. She absentmindedly tried to take a step back to hide behind Lily but found no success. She shrunk under Brooke's steely gaze and mentally prepared herself for the yelling and screaming sure to come from her best friend in the coming seconds. This was not going to be a good conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back! After a beyond stressful exam week, I'm finally finished first semester. This chapter came surprisingly quickly to me thanks to a major blowout with my own best friend the other day. I hope you all enjoy it and as usual, let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Owen cleared his throat uncomfortably after a few moments of watching Brooke and Haley silently staring at each other while an unfamiliar brunette stood behind Haley looking puzzled but amused. "I think I'm gonna go," he announced and quickly stood up.

Brooke offered him a kind smile and moved to hug him good bye. She kissed him on the cheek softly before pulling away. "I'll call you later."

Owen nodded and silently started making his way out of the kitchen until he made it to the door where Haley and the other girl were blocking his way. He locked eyes with Haley for a fraction of a second but looked away quickly. "Excuse me, Haley."

Haley scoffed but moved anyway. "Good to know I can trust you," she muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm sorry, Haley. I couldn't not tell her. She's your best friend and she deserves to know."

She rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't it be my decision who to tell what? The last I checked you barely even know me, so what gives you the right to get involved in my business?"

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Brooke exclaimed. She focussed on Owen and spoke to him. "You should probably go now, before this gets as ugly as it's going to."

He took her advice and wasted no time in bolting it out of the tense apartment. He hadn't meant to start a fight between the two best friends, but he was genuinely worried about Haley. From what Brooke had told him and what he gathered himself, it wasn't like Haley to do something as reckless as getting drunk to forget about her problems. He figured if anyone could get to the bottom of what was really going on with her, it was Brooke. After debating with himself he finally caved and told her what Haley had been up to.

Lily smirked as she watched Owen leave. For a big guy he looked pretty scared of her sister. She knew some serious drama was about to unfold by the look on Brooke's face and the defensive stance Haley had assumed. The pair hardly ever fought, but when they did it was so much fun to watch. The teenage brunette automatically walked around Haley and took a seat at the table; she wanted to have a good view.

"Hi Brooke," she smiled innocently, figuring she may as well at least try to help her sister out and get Brooke to calm down a little.

"Hey Lils, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Haley and I were having a bit of a heart to heart and she invited me back to have a girl's night with you two."

Brooke's interest piqued when Lily mentioned the heart to heart. "Really? Did your sister happen to mention the fact that she went out and got wasted last night before she got to your house and crashed?"

Lily glanced quizzically at her sister for a second, making sure Brooke didn't notice and saw the desperate look on her face. "She didn't really have to; I was still awake when she got there. Mom and Dad thought it was hilarious that Haley was drunk," she tried her best to cover for the blonde.

Brooke glared at her knowingly and shook her head. She turned her gaze back to Haley angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you? Trying so hard to lie to me that you even recruit Lily to help cover for you?"

"Oh my God, so I went out and got drunk, who gives a shit?" Haley yelled exasperatedly.

"I give a shit, Haley! Owen cared enough to let me know, so he obviously gives a shit too. Are you going to tell me why you did it, or are you just going to tell me more lies?"

"I did it because my life is a mess right now and I just needed one night to myself. What is so god damn wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting time to yourself, but going out and behaving in such a way that is nothing like you isn't okay, Haley! Lying to your best friend about it is also not okay."

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you this morning. I knew all you would do is yell and lecture me about my behaviour. You're not my mother, Brooke. You really don't have a right to be telling me how to live my life, so just back the fuck off," Haley defended angrily.

Lily stared in shock at her sister. It wasn't like Haley to be so hostile to anyone, especially not Brooke Davis. She was breathing heavily and remained in her defensive stance across the room from Brooke. Lily averted her gaze to the brunette and saw the same shocked expression she was most likely sporting.

"I'm yelling at you because I'm worried, Haley," Brooke's voice took on a softer, more concerned tone. "The way you've been acting the past week or so isn't like you and I just want to know why."

Haley shrugged tiredly. "I've already told you why. Breaking up with Chris and trying to move on from that won't happen overnight."

"But there are healthy ways to deal with it," the best friend tried to say soothingly. "Getting drunk and having sex with the first guy you see are definitely not the best thing."

"Well it's too late to take it back now," she said indifferently.

Brooke fought the urge to roll her eyes. Haley was being so apathetic about the whole situation; it was beginning to really piss her off. Figuring it was best not to even mention her annoyance, she decided on asking the question that she had wanted the answer to ever since Owen told her about Haley going to Tric. "So, who was the guy that claimed to be taking you home last night?"

"What?" Haley asked. It seemed like Brooke genuinely didn't know that Haley left the bar with Nathan. At least Owen didn't tell her absolutely everything. This little bit of information was probably better off coming from Haley herself.

"Owen said that some guy came over and said he was going to bring you home. Considering that you didn't make it here or to your parents' I'd assume you hooked up with him, so who was it?"

Now it was Lily's turn to get into the argument. She jumped up from her seated position and began speaking before either of the girls could say anything. "Seriously, Haley? After everything you just told me about waiting with Jason and holding out for the right guy, now you're like the poster girl for casual sex! Kind of hypocritical, don't you think?"

Haley shut her eyes and leaned her head back in frustration. "Lily," she spoke softly, trying to get her sister to calm down a bit. She could tell that her younger sibling was hurt at the new development coming to light after she had basically told her that sex was a big deal and not to be taken lightly. "I'm not going around and just sleeping with every guy I see. Even if I did though, I'm an adult and can decide how I want to behave. You're a teenager and someone who shouldn't be having sex yet, especially when we both know you aren't ready for that kind of thing. Besides, I didn't have sex with him. We hooked up, but that didn't involve sex."

"Oh, and I supposed that's so much better?"

Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her sister was one of the many people in her life that constantly put her on a pedestal, and the young brunette was doing exactly that right now. Hooking up with someone was supposedly behaviour that was below Haley, but it was completely fine for Brooke or even Peyton to go out and do the very same thing. Innocent little Haley James though? No. Haley James was the intelligent bookworm that made everyone a better person. She could do no wrong, and when she did she had hell to pay for it in the form of her lecturing loved ones telling her how much better she was than the way she had been acting.

"Who was the guy?" Brooke piped in again. As angry as she was at her best friend, she wanted to give her a break from being ripped into by her younger sister. Even though she was sixteen, Lily still wouldn't understand Haley's counter argument. Plus her earlier question still hadn't been answered and she was growing more and more curious.

"Just some guy," she shrugged it off and watched as Brooke responded with a cock of her eyebrow.

"Really? I highly doubt Owen would let you leave with just anyone, so either he knew the guy or you did," she surmised.

"Why don't you just call Owen. I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you!"

"Oh come on, Haley. You can't seriously be mad that he told me! He was worried about you and since you obviously had not planned on ever telling me, I'm glad he did. Now answer my question, who's the guy that you hooked up with?"

Knowing she would never be able to get away with lying to one of the people who knew her best in the world, Haley took a deep breath and prepared herself for the backlash. "Nathan Scott."

"What?" Both Brooke and Lily shouted at the same time.

Haley winced. "I know, but what was I supposed to do! He was there, we were both drunk, and I had just come from my old apartment after finding out Chris is already living with the slut he cheated on me with."

Brooke's eyes softened and she sported a sympathetic look. "So that's why you went to Tric," she assumed and Haley nodded.

"You have no idea how badly it hurt to see him standing in our place with her. I just wanted to forget it happened and getting drunk seemed like my best option."

Brooke frowned and padded across the room to her friend. "Come here," she opened her arms widely and wrapped them around the shorter girl. "Next time, why don't you try relying on the people that love you for help instead of a bottle?"

Haley nodded against her friend's neck. "I will, I promise."

The two girls pulled away from each other with small smiles. It was a sign that they were finished fighting and things were back to normal again. Although they had reached a cease fire, the blonde and brunette both knew that the argument would not be forgotten and would most likely be brought up again when their other best friend was present. It was how it had always worked in their tight knit group though, so neither was worried much about it.

Haley turned her attention to the other brunette across the room next. "C'mere kiddo," she beckoned her sister over with a wave of her hand. She shrugged an arm around the slender girl and put their heads together with a sigh. "I know that you're probably pissed at me for being hypocritical. You have to understand that we're in two very different situations though. I'm an adult and can choose how to behave, even if it is negatively. You on the other hand, are a teenager. Not to mention my little sister, and I'm not about to let you screw up your life because of sex or some guy that won't matter to you in a few years. You may think I'm still being hypocritical and over protective of you, but that's how it'll always be so you may as well just get used to it sooner rather than later."

Lily nodded her head still resting against her sister's. "It really sucks being the younger one sometimes."

Haley and Brooke both laughed. Although never having experienced being the younger sibling, they had a good idea what it was like to have someone being overprotective. Through their childhood Lucas had always been unbelievably protective of his two best girl friends, and then with the addition of Peyton in freshman year, it continued through high school and even college. The girls knew what it felt like to constantly have someone watching over them and occasionally being overbearing. At the time they had hated Lucas' behaviour, but looking back they were grateful for it and loved him even more for caring so immensely about them all. Brooke and Haley knew that Lily would eventually come to understand why they were how they were with her sometimes and would learn to appreciate it.

As the three girls settled into standing in a comfortable silence, the doorbell of the apartment rang. Brooke furrowed her brow, not having expected any company and quickly investigated. She opened the door to a giddy looking Peyton and the blonde immediately pushed her way into the foyer with a beaming smile.

"Is Haley home?"

"Yeah," Brooke answered still confused. "She and Lily are in the kitchen."

Peyton nodded and took off in the direction of the kitchen with Brooke following closely behind. "What is going on, P. Sawyer?"

When they made it back to Haley and Lily, Peyton stood in the centre of the room and turned to the three girls. She held up her left hand excitedly and Brooke and Haley immediately started squealing. "I'm getting married! Julian proposed at dinner!"

* * *

><p>"So, now that I've told you guys all about my night, what have you all been up to?" Peyton asked with a permanent smile etched onto her features.<p>

After the blonde announced her big news, her two best friends demanded all the details from her. The four girls took up residence in the den with as much junk food as they could find and all the pillows and blankets in the apartment scattered about. It had taken Peyton about forty minutes to recount the events of her night with all the other girls' questions and comments interrupting her. They had all finally settled down now and the curly haired girl was looking expectantly at the other three occupants of the room.

Brooke immediately fixed her stare upon Haley and she rolled her eyes slightly. She knew her friend was going to rat her out. "Well, I think you'd be interested to know that Haley here hooked up with Nathan again."

"No freaking way!" Peyton exclaimed in shock. "How good was the sex this time? On like a scale of one to ten? Nathan's such a hottie; I'd expect him to be at least an eight."

Brooke smirked and high fived her friend for asking such a question, usually it was her that had to be the one to ask those kinds of things.

"Okay, first of all we didn't have sex this time," Haley blushed slightly. She wasn't one to talk about her sex life openly and it was doubly weird talking about it in front of her sister. Close or not, it was strange having her teenage sibling present for that conversation. "Second of all, it's really none of your guys' business."

"Wait. You guys hooked up, but didn't have sex?" Peyton questioned. "So what did you do then?"

"Oh my God," Haley shook her head in embarrassment. "Other stuff that I'm not talking about!"

Brooke smirked knowingly at her best friend. "Hands or mouth?"

Haley sighed; she wasn't going to be able to change the subject until she answered the question. "Mouth."

She couldn't bring herself to look at her sister as Peyton and Brooke cat called after her confession. She was sure she had gone bright red by now at her friends' teasing.

"You have to rate it Hales," Brooke said after a minute. "How good is Nathan 'McHot' Scott in the sex department?"

Haley shrugged and mirrored the brunette's smirk. "Eleven."

The girls fell into a fit of giggles at Haley's latest confession. Even Lily seemed to be getting a kick out of the conversation. "Okay, the topic of my sex life is now closed. What about you Brookie? Got any secrets you wanna spill?"

Brooke shrugged. "Nope. My life is an open book to you guys, I haven't hidden anything."

"Really?" Peyton cocked a brow. "You've been pretty quiet about things with Owen. Enlighten us. What's been going on between you two?"

The girls watched as Brooke's face lit up at the mention of her boyfriend. Haley and Peyton couldn't help but smile back at seeing how happy their friend was. Brooke Davis had avoided commitment since getting burned by Lucas in high school. She had been having casual hook ups for years and always said it was easier that way, that she wouldn't get hurt that way. Now to see her smiling about a guy though, it was foreign, but the girl's best friends loved seeing her sporting that grin.

"We're really good. We decided to take things slow. I obviously haven't done this in a long time and he got out of a relationship not too long ago where he got hurt. We're both being careful and protecting our hearts but I really like him so far. Whenever I'm with him I get butterflies and when he's not around I can't stop thinking about him."

"Sounds to me like the great Brooke Davis is falling in love," Haley mused and smiled happily for her friend.

Brooke wasn't as impressed though. She frowned and looked at Haley in disbelief. "Love? No way! We've barely even started dating, Hales."

"Just call it like I see it," the blonde shrugged and Peyton nodded to show her agreement. They could both see that the thought was making Brooke uneasy and Haley was quick to calm her down. "Don't worry about it, Brooke. Just keep doing what you're doing and have fun with Owen. I could be wrong, but if I'm not what's the big deal? Owen is an awesome guy and he isn't going to hurt you."

Brooke swallowed thickly. "I can't fall in love that fast. The last time that happened..." she trailed off knowing she didn't need to further explain to the other three women.

The last time Brooke had been in love was with Lucas. She got her heart broken and made a vow to herself to never let that happen again. She refused to leave herself vulnerable to a guy, thus beginning her casual sex way of life.

At the mention of Brooke's heartbreak, Peyton frowned and looked down in shame. Whenever that part of the past was brought up she was overwhelmed with guilt. Even though her friend had long since forgiven her and they'd moved passed it, she couldn't help the shame and guilt she felt when she saw how badly her and Lucas hurt Brooke.

"Brooke," she began softly but was quickly cut off when Brooke shook her head adamantly.

"No. We're not bringing up the past again. You know we've moved on Peyt, so stop feeling bad about it! Okay, Lily it's your turn to confess any of your juicy teenage secrets."

"What? Why?"

"Well, Peyton already gushed about her proposal, Haley shared about her dirty hook ups with Hottie Scott, and I just talked about Owen, so you're up!"

"I don't have much to share," Lily looked to Haley for help. The three girls had all shared something about a guy and the last thing she wanted to talk about was her sex issues with her boyfriend. Sure, she had known Brooke and Peyton pretty much her entire life, but she still couldn't talk to them like she did with Haley.

Haley caught the look her sister threw her and spared a glance at her watch. "It's getting late. We should probably call it a night."

Lily smiled gratefully at her and Haley winked back conspiratorially. Peyton and Brooke were unimpressed at the suggestion and began booing. Haley laughed softly and shrugged. "Aren't you the one that has to be up early to open the store tomorrow, Brooke?"

"Shit," Brooke said as she remembered that she did indeed have to be up quite early the next morning. "Haley's right. We should go to sleep."

Each girl immediately began getting them situated with a pillow and blanket on the floor of the room. They had all changed into pyjamas earlier and were quickly ready for lights out. They each said their good nights and in no time had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Some hours later, Haley woke up to light streaming into the room. She was the first one awake and promptly grabbed for her cell phone next to her. After the dreams she had she couldn't get Nathan out of her mind. Haley sent him a quick text, telling him to meet her for breakfast in half hour so she had time to shower and get ready for the day. Haley James had a dirty little proposition for Nathan Scott that he wouldn't be able to refuse.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Haley tip toed quietly through the apartment to avoid waking up her friends and sister. She had managed to get ready in a short twenty minutes without alerting any of the other occupants of the apartment and was hoping to keep it that way.

"Hales?" she heard Lily's disoriented voice call out as she tried to discretely walk past the den. "Where are you going this early on a Saturday?"

Haley took a step into the room in hopes that Lily would lower her voice at their closer proximity. "I just have something to take care of."

She watched Lily furrow her brow still confused and quickly continued speaking softly. "Do you want me to give you a ride home now or after I get back? I shouldn't be too long."

After contemplating for a minute, Lily rose from her laying position. Once standing she stretched dramatically and winced as her back cracked loudly. "Remind me why we all slept on the hard ground?"

"Brooke wanted it to feel like one of our high school slumber parties," Haley chuckled.

"Well it didn't do any favours to any part of my body," Lily whined as she followed Haley out of the apartment.

It was a quick drive to her childhood home. The entire way Lily had pestered her to confess what was so important that she had to be up so early to on a weekend. Haley tried her best to shrug off the questions and came up with a lie about something work related that she had to finish.

As Lily hopped out of the passenger seat Haley sighed under her breath. It didn't escape her that in the past week since her break up with Chris, she had told more lies than she had in her life. It was also beginning to get easier for her to think of them quickly and make those around her believe them. She was starting to scare herself, but she knew it was impossible to be honest with her friends and family without having them constantly worrying about her.

"Hey Lily?" she caught her sister's attention as she went to close the car door.

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favour and don't tell Mom or Dad about me and Nathan hooking up again."

Lily shrugged and nodded in compliance. "Sure, whatever," she responded and waved good bye before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Walking into the busy cafe Haley surveyed each of the tables and found that Nathan had yet to arrive. She caught Deb's eye metres away and smiled at the older woman as she began moving towards her.<p>

"Haley! What are you doing here so early?" Deb exclaimed when the younger woman met her at the back counter of the cafe.

Haley shrugged with a smile. "I'm meeting a friend for breakfast."

Deb nodded in understanding and gestured to one of the stools opposite her. "Have a seat. I haven't seen very much of you lately. How's everything going? Your mom told me about what happened with Chris," she spoke sympathetically and frowned. "I never did like him."

"You're one of many people who didn't," Haley laughed. When she was with Chris the only person that voiced their dislike of her boyfriend was Lily. Now that they weren't together anymore, it seemed as though everyday someone new was expressing how much they didn't like him and how wrong they thought her and Chris were for each other all along. "I'm doing alright with it. Just taking everything one day at a time, you know?"

"Yeah," she nodded and looked at her with a little more concern. "Lucas told me what happened the other night."

Haley wasn't really surprised that Deb knew about her and Lucas' encounter with Chris and Carrie. Lucas and his mom were incredibly close since his father abandoned Deb before he was born. Her best friend told his mom pretty much everything about his life as well as Haley's because she had pretty much been a permanent fixture in the Lee household early on. Between Lucas and her mother, Haley was sure Deb knew just about everything there was to know about what was going on in her life.

"It definitely sucked seeing them in our old apartment together," she admitted in defeat. This was the first time that she was really beginning to open up about how affected she was by everything that had been taking place lately. "Actually, the whole thing has sucked a lot. I don't really know how to move on with my life after he was such a big part of it for such a long time."

"Coming from someone who's experienced a major heartbreak like this; it's going to take time to heal. You can't expect it to happen overnight and you have to rely on the people who love and care about you right now more than ever. They'll be the ones that help you move on and get back into the dating ring."

"That's like the exact opposite of what I've been doing," Haley winced guiltily. She was more than aware of the fact that she was shutting out her loved ones, but as much as she didn't want to it still kept happening on its own.

Deb furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't really been leaning on anyone. I've taken to getting drunk to deal with it instead," she confessed, focussing her gaze on her chipped nail polish to avoid seeing the disappointed expression Deb was surely sporting now.

"Oh, Haley," she whispered softly. It pained her to hear how much her surrogate daughter was hurting.

Haley forced a bright smile on her face a second later. She sighed in relief when the bell above the door chimed and she turned around to see Nathan entering. At least she was escaping further questioning for now. "My friend's here now. I'll talk to you later, Deb."

"Isn't that the same guy you came with to have breakfast last week?" Deb asked before Haley had a chance to walk away.

"Yeah," Haley returned and immediately caught wind of the assumption Deb was making and widened her eyes. "No! We're just friends and he's been really good about helping me with everything."

Technically she was telling the truth. Her and Nathan really were just friends and had recently began utilizing that friendship for other things, but nothing romantic was going on."

Deb nodded sceptically but didn't stop her from greeting Nathan again. Haley wasted no time in walking over to him and flashed a sweet smile. "Hi."

"Hey," Nathan smirked at her. "So, is this like our designated spot now?"

"No, I just happen to love Deb and her food. Don't go thinking you're special because I come here with you, buddy. This is where I eat with everyone."

He chuckled softly and followed her as she led them to the same booth they sat in the last time they visited the quaint cafe. "So, what have you summoned me here for at such an early hour on one of our days off?"

"I have a proposition for you," Haley mirrored his previous smirk and it widened when Nathan raised his brows intrigued. He signalled for her to continue speaking but she held her tongue when she saw a waitress approaching their table.

The duo quickly ordered their meals and were once again left alone in their quiet corner. "So..?" Nathan started again.

Haley couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. Nathan sure was eager to find out what she had to offer him. "Well, I had a girl's night last night and I got to thinking about what we've been doing lately. I just got out of a relationship and need someone to have meaningless hook ups with and you're always looking for girls. I figured why don't we both help each other out and do a friends with benefits type thing?"

Nathan thought over her suggestion for a moment before he began nodding slowly in agreement. "I like the way you think, James."

"I thought you would," Haley commented confidently. "So does that mean you wanna do this?"

"A girl is offering me no strings attached sex? Hell yes we're doing this!"

"Alright, well we need to establish some ground rules. First, no one from work can find out about this."

"Yeah, well that's kind of a given," Nathan joked. They both knew that if their arrangement ever got back to Andy then both their jobs would be in jeopardy. "We should probably try to tell as few people as possible to avoid that happening."

"I agree. Everything else is pretty obvious."

Nathan smiled at the blonde across from him. They hadn't even officially started their arrangement, but he already knew it was going to rock. He no longer had to settle for random, clingy bar sluts to satisfy his needs. Instead, he had a pretty and smart girl that he didn't need to feel bad for using. This could easily qualify as the best situation he had ever found himself in.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Haley called out as she stepped into her parent's house and closed the door behind Brooke.<p>

The two girls were there for the weekly Sunday dinner at the James home. Haley had missed the last few dinners and had decided to show up early for this one to make up for it. As she was leaving, she saw that Brooke was still home and invited her too. Brooke was basically another addition to the family anyway.

"In the kitchen!" Lydia called out and both girls promptly followed the sound of the older woman's voice.

When they entered the room they saw that Lydia was already cooking. She turned around when she heard them behind her and smiled brightly. "It's so good to see the both of you! I feel like it's been a long time."

Haley hugged her mom and Brooke did the same before she went back to cooking. "So, what's been new with you girls? Lily told me about the girl's night you had on Friday that was nice of you to let her join."

"Nothing much is new, I've been working a lot after getting that promotion a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah, same. Business at the store is starting to pick up a bit."

Before any of the women had a chance to say anything more, they heard the sound of the front door swinging open and two people stumbling in. A few moments later Lily and a tall blonde boy entered the room. She smiled at the sight of her sister and Brooke and turned to her guest.

"Jason, you remember my sister Haley?" she asked and gestured to Haley from across the room. "And this is her best friend Brooke Davis," she then pointed to Brooke.

"Hi Haley, it's nice seeing you again. Nice to meet you Brooke," he smiled and waved politely.

Haley returned his smile civilly. After talking to her sister on Friday night about him, it was safe to say she was not Jason's number one fan. In fact, she was waiting patiently for her sister to realize she could do so much better than some athletic star playboy.

"Lily! You've been holding out! You never told me how cute your boyfriend was!" Brooke exclaimed in surprise. She knew Lily was a pretty girl, but her description of her boyfriend didn't do him justice. For a high school guy he was pretty good looking.

Lily blushed beet red and laughed uncomfortably. Haley rolled her eyes when Jason flashed a confident smirk at her friend. Did he not realize he was like seven years younger than them and standing next to his girlfriend?

Haley sat back as Lily and Jason took a seat at the table with her and Brooke. She figured it was best if she kept her mouth shut to avoid saying something that might get her in trouble. When the subject of relationships came up and everyone's knowing gaze was on her she shook her head and looked to Brooke to change the topic. Her break up with Chris was still a touchy subject and apparently one that her family couldn't stop talking about when she was around. She wasn't about to talk about now though, it would only serve to ruin her night. It had been brought up though, and that was enough to get her thinking about him.

About an hour passed and the family had finally sat down to eat. Haley had lost her appetite much earlier when her family wouldn't stop bringing up either Chris or her hookup with Nathan at their Christmas party. She hated that the most intimate details of her personal life were common knowledge amongst everyone. From across the table Lydia noticed that Haley only seemed to be pushing her food back and forth instead of ingesting it. She watched her daughter continue the action for another five minutes sporting a confused expression.

"Haley sweetie, why aren't you eating?" Lydia spoke up concern evident in her voice.

Haley shrugged and met her mother's gaze. "I'm just not really hungry."

The older woman frowned. "Have you eaten at all today?"

"Mom, I'm fine," Haley sighed. She didn't have the energy to deal with her overbearing mother right now.

"I'm just saying, we all remember your tendencies when you're depressed," she said pointedly and Haley immediately knew where the conversation was headed and felt herself becoming defensive.

"I'm not depressed!" Haley defended loudly. "I love all you guys for caring, but I can take care of myself and I'd appreciate it if we could leave it at that."

"We're just worried about you, Pumpkin," Jimmy spoke up in a soothing tone. "We know you just broke up with Chris and you guys were together for a long time. None of us want to see you go back to how you were when your grandfather died."

There it was. She couldn't say she was surprised that someone brought it up, but it still hurt all the same. Her grandfather's death in sophomore year was an event that would always weigh heavily on her heart. Growing up she had been incredibly close with her grandpa Whitey and considered him to be one of the most important people in her life. When he died suddenly just after she turned sixteen, Haley had taken it the hardest of anyone. She shut down completely and wouldn't talk to anyone. It was after she had lost almost fifteen pounds in a month that her parents finally decided they needed to do something more than just letting Haley deal with her grief herself. They took her to their family doctor and he diagnosed the teenager with depression and acute anorexia.

Haley had been confused about being diagnosed with the eating disorder. She had always thought that people that suffered with anorexia forced themselves to throw up and didn't eat as a means to stay thin. That wasn't the case for her; she just didn't see the point in eating anymore. Food no longer had a taste and it required too much energy to eat.

After being put on anti depressants for a little while and attending grief counselling, Haley got back on track. She was more than aware that her friends and family were worried sick about her during this time in her life and had yet to forget what happened to her. It was something she tried as hard as she could to push to the back of her mind, but it was hard to do when every time something remotely bad happened to her everyone around her assumed she'd shut down again.

"Excuse me. I need some air," she said softly while standing from her chair. She walked quickly out of the room and the remaining occupants heard the sliding glass door to the deck open and close.

Brooke watched Lydia begin to rise from her chair to follow her daughter and Lily whisper something to Jason as she began to move as well. She put her hands up to stop their motions and offered a calming smile. "I got it," she said and exhaled in relief when her friend's mom and sister didn't object. They knew deep down that Brooke was probably more suited for the job this time anyway.

Brooke slowly slid open the patio door and walked onto the deck clutching two beers. The outside lights were off so she could only just make out Haley's form sitting atop the railing. She smiled nostalgically remembering all the times they had done that back in high school. Brooke quietly approached Haley and handed her one of the beers in her hand when she turned around slightly. Haley smiled in thanks timidly and went back to staring out at the expanse of her back yard. She felt Brooke gingerly hop up onto the railing beside her and swing her legs over so they were hanging off the deck like Haley's.

Haley twisted the cap off her beer and took a long swig. "Do you remember the last time we were out here like this?"

"Just the two of us? It was junior year after Lucas told me he was in love with Peyton and broke up with me. You sat here with me all night as I cried and we ate at least a gallon of ice cream and cookie dough," she remembered.

Haley nodded and let a soft smile grace her features. "We've spent a lot of time out here."

"We have," Brooke agreed and fell silent to let the night's noises fill the air surrounding them. "You wanna tell me what's going through your head?"

"I hate when they bring that time in my life up," she whispered sadly. "I understand that it was hard for them to see me so depressed and they worry about me now, but I'm the one that lived with the depression. Don't they realize that I'm never going to let myself become so depressed as to develop anorexia again? It was the worst few months of my life and I never want to go back to that feeling."

"They know you won't let yourself go there again, but it doesn't stop everyone that loves you from being scared that it could happen."

"I'm not some fragile child, Brooke! I don't need everyone tip-toeing around me and worrying that the next dramatic event in my life will send me on another downward spiral."

"You have to cut us some slack, Hales," Brooke defended with a sigh. She got where her friend was coming from, but it didn't change what happened in the past and the ever present possibility of it happening again. "We all care about you so much that when assholes like Chris take advantage of you and hurt you, we get scared that something might happen again. We know it probably won't but we're scared because we love you. Now, what do you say to going back inside and finishing dinner with our family?"

"You go ahead, I just want to sit out here for a while. I need a break from it all."

"In that case, I'll keep you company," Brooke replied and took a long sip from her beer. "We can reminisce about our high school days spent out here."

"Yeah," Haley agreed quietly. "Everything was so much easier back then."

"Sometimes. Adulthood isn't so bad though, and when it is we've got each other to lean on," she looked pointedly at her best friend, easily instilling the message that she was there for her. Brooke wrapped a comfortable arm around Haley's shoulders and pulled them closer together. "I love you, Hales."

"I love you too, Brooke," she replied truthfully. She couldn't ask for a better best friend and she was more than grateful for the support Brooke was providing her with. Without even really discussing her problems Haley felt a load off her shoulders and let herself relax in the company of her friend for the first time in what felt like forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Yay, finally another update! Sorry about the wait guys, my life has just been a little bit hectic lately and I haven't had much time to myself. Leave a nice review to let me know what you guys think of this one! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter finished fairly quickly. My spring break starts next Monday so I'll have a bunch of free time then and try to go on a writing spree for you guys! Until next time, happy reading! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Looking out her office window, Haley saw white flakes dancing gracefully to the ground. She smiled excitedly at the light snow she could see dusting the ground. It had been so long since Tree Hill got a decent amount of snow and when they did she loved it. Christmas was always her favourite time of year. There was a warm atmosphere everywhere you went; everyone was just always in such a friendly mood. She also got to spend quality time with her family.

"The way you behave around Christmas, I'd swear you were still eight years old," Lucas joked as he walked into his friend's office.

Haley spun around in surprise and grinned. "Whatever. You know you love this time of year just as much as I do!"

Lucas shrugged coolly but couldn't help the excited grin that broke onto his face. Haley was right, he loved Christmastime too. "So, are you excited for the party tonight?"

"Of course! It's one of my favourite parts of the holidays."

Every year Haley's parents hosted a Christmas Eve party with their closest family and friends. It had at some point transformed into mainly Haley's best friends and their immediate families with some of Lydia and Jimmy's old friends occasionally making an appearance. It all started when Haley was younger and Brooke's parents were out of town for Christmas. She invited her friend to spend it with her family and they threw a little celebration on Christmas Eve to try to cheer the young girl up. After that year, it became a tradition that everyone loved.

"Are you bringing anyone special tonight?" Haley asked with a goofy smirk. She was always harping on Lucas about his love life and made sure she knew every single detail about it.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Lucas chuckled. "Even if I was seeing a girl right now, there's not a chance I'd introduce her to everyone at once. She'd be gone in a matter of seconds."

"Oh come on! We aren't that bad, Luke."

Lucas raised a challenging brow. "Do you not remember what you guys did to Anna two years ago? I swear as soon as you, Brooke, and Peyton get together with a bit of booze everything goes nuts."

"That was one time and it wasn't our fault. She was just psycho and obviously had some crazy stuff to hide!" Haley laughed loudly at the memory. When Lucas walked in with his new girlfriend, the three girls decided they'd have a bit of fun with their friend's new lady love. How were they supposed to know that when they dared her to eat Lily's goldfish Henry, or else they'd tell Lucas all the non-existent dirt they had on her, that she would actually go through with the outrageous dare?

"The fact that you made her eat a live fish though. Like, really? Did you even have any actual dirt on her?"

"Nope! We never thought she'd do it though. You should be thanking all of us for that one Luke; we probably saved you from one of the craziest girls in Tree Hill."

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. "Regardless, I've learned my lesson to not bring girls to meet all my family at once. I'm not seeing anyone right now and I'm not bringing anyone to the party. You're my number girl, Hales."

"How cute," Haley mock swooned. "Does that mean you got me an awesome present?"

"And there you go, back to being like a giddy little kid," he smiled. "To answer your question, yes I got you an awesome present. You'll just have to wait to see what it is though!"

A pout appeared on her face which quickly turned to a confused frown when she watched Nathan walk stiffly past her office door.

"What's got you looking so unhappy on Christmas Eve day?" Lucas asked when he turned to see what Haley was looking at.

Nathan stopped in his tracks and faced Lucas. The man's head was only just poking out of Haley's office and he grudgingly made his way over to them both. "I hate the holidays," he muttered and wasn't surprised to see their shocked expressions.

"How could you hate the happiest time of the year?"

He shrugged unknowingly. Of course he knew why he wasn't a fan of this time of year, but he didn't think it was really any of their business. "My dad wasn't really the holiday celebrating kind of guy so every year he'd do everything he possibly could to make them suck."

He watched his two co-workers faces turn sympathetic and quickly glanced away. If there was one thing he hated, it was when people felt sorry for him.

"Why don't you come to Haley's tonight for the Christmas Eve party her parents throw every year?" Lucas suggested.

"Nah, I couldn't. I don't wanna intrude on your families."

"Nate, its fine. Julian will be there with Peyton and so will our friend Brooke. It's just all of us and our parents; you won't be intruding on anything."

He didn't know why but the prospect of going to Haley's house made him slightly uneasy. Almost like they were asking for trouble by spending time together outside of when they were hooking up. He didn't want people to start getting suspicious. He locked eyes with her, needing to know if she was okay if he accepted Lucas' invitation. She flashed him a genuine smile and nodded to show she agreed with her friend's idea.

"Okay. I guess it couldn't hurt to come by for a little while."

"Great!" Lucas clapped him on the back happily. "You can even bring your mom along if you'd like. She's more than welcome."

"No, she's out of town spending the holidays with my uncle Cooper. My dad being gone around things like this really seem to get to her. I don't understand why though, it's not like we really celebrated any of it."

Haley and Lucas peered at each other in slight discomfort. Nathan didn't often talk about his family life, but when he did it was always negative. It was strange hearing him complain about his parents when they had known Dan quite well and still saw Karen every once in a while. Dan was never as horrible as Nathan described and Karen Scott was one of the sweetest women on the planet.

"Well you probably don't know where it is, so I can pick you up tonight," Lucas suggested moments later.

Nathan nodded and offered him an accepting smile. The three's attention turned to Andy when he came up behind the raven haired man.

"You guys can take the rest of the day off. I don't see us getting much business on Christmas Eve. Enjoy your holidays and I'll see you all back here on Tuesday."

As the manager left, Haley smiled giddily and gathered all her things as quickly as she could. Nathan and Lucas watched on in amusement while she struggled to get her jacket on.

"Don't look too eager to get out of here, Hales."

She chuckled and shrugged unabashedly. "I can't help that I'd rather not be working on Christmas Eve! Plus, you know how much I love the holidays."

Lucas definitely knew how much she loved this time of year. Ever since they were little kids she had turned into an excited, hyper version of her usual self when Christmas and Thanksgiving hit.

"Well, I'll see you both later," Haley said and practically ran in glee out of the empty dealership. Nathan watched her go in fascination. Haley James was definitely one of a kind.

* * *

><p>"Just so you know, Lucas invited Nathan to the party tonight. I expect both of you to be on your best behaviours," Haley warned her mother and sister as she sat perched atop the kitchen counter watching Lydia cut up some vegetables.<p>

Lily chuckled loudly from her position beside Haley and cocked a challenging eye brow. "Are you forgetting that you and your two partners in crime are usually the ones that get out of control at these get togethers? Shouldn't you be warning them and not me and mom?"

"Trust me, I already have. I just want to make sure I cover everyone and that you all understand to not bring up that we hooked up. I would like to avoid that awkward situation."

"Our lips are sealed," Lydia promised and shot a pointed look at Lily. As much as she enjoyed teasing both her daughters, she knew Haley would kill them if they didn't do as she requested.

"We're here!" Brooke's voice sounded loudly through the house as the front door swung open. Haley's best friend and the woman's boyfriend entered the kitchen moments later and she hopped down from the counter. She smoothed out her blouse and pencil skirt and approached the couple.

"Good to see you Owen," she said with a sweet smile and couldn't help but laugh along with Brooke when she saw the fear in the burly man's eyes. She and Owen had to yet to see or talk to each other since last week when she had her blowout with Brooke.

"Hi, Haley," he greeted courteously. "How have you been?"

"Great! And just so you know, I don't hate you for telling Brooke anything. I was out of line that night when I took everything I was dealing with out on you."

"No worries. As long as my girlfriend's best friend doesn't hate me, I don't care what happened."

Haley flashed him a cute grin. If she wasn't sure before, she knew now that Brooke had picked a good guy. "You guys weren't formally introduced, but this is my sister Lily," Haley said while gesturing to her sibling still perched on the counter. "And this is my mom, Lydia."

"Mom, Lily, this is Brooke's boyfriend Owen."

The three exchanged pleasantries and the house was soon once again filled with yelling voices as the rest of the party's guests arrived. Soon, the James house was filled with friends and family as the party got started.

The parents had taken up residence in the kitchen like usual and the 'kids'were in a group in the den. Haley looked around the room and smiled to herself. Lily, Jason, Brooke, Owen, Lucas, Peyton, and Julian. She spotted Nathan standing by himself at the other end of the room and frowned slightly. Cocktail in hand, she excused herself from the chatting group quietly and made her way over to him.

"You know, you didn't have to come tonight if you didn't want to," she commented when she stood next to him. She noticed he was looking at a picture of her when she was a kid where she was on her dad's back with a wide grin. The slight smile on his face surprised her.

"Why do you say that?"

"It just doesn't look like you want to be here very much."

He raised his beer bottle to his lips and shrugged. "It's not like that. I just don't fit in with you guys. You're all one big happy family and I'm not a part of it."

"Yeah, but you're good friends with Lucas and Julian. You know Brooke and Peyton, too. Just because you think you don't fit in with us doesn't mean you have to be over here all by yourself. Come hang out with us," she offered kindly and held out her hand for him to take.

He glanced at it uneasily but took it anyway. He allowed her to lead them back to the group and stood between her and Brooke.

"Oh, Tutor girl you're back!"

"What'd I miss, Brooke?"

"We just decided to play I Never!" she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Isn't that just asking for you to get wasted?" she teased and Peyton laughed loudly.

Brooke glared at them both and smirked. "So what if I've lived an adventurous life? It's more than you two losers can say."

"I wouldn't be calling them losers if I were you," Lucas said. "If I remember correctly, you and Hales were like partners in crime in high school. We haven't played this game in a while but I'm willing to bet the both of you will be drinking quite a bit. Peyton isn't exactly a saint either."

"Based on the things I've seen her do, she definitely isn't a saint," Julian piped in with an overly satisfied smirk plastered across his face.

"How about we just start playing!" Peyton suggested before the current topic of conversation went any further.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Lily volunteered and smirked at her sister and Brooke. Having a good idea of all the things they've gotten themselves into together, she was sure this game was quickly going to get the two girls liquored up.

"Should you and Jason even be playing?" Haley asked sceptically. She knew her parents probably wouldn't care that Lily was drinking since it was Christmas Eve, but she felt weird playing a drinking game with her teenage sister.

"Like Mom and Dad would care," she scoffed. "They practically shoved drinks in our hands earlier. Now can I start the game?"

"Go ahead," Haley granted and sat back further against the couch cushions.

"Alright. I've never…" she began and paused to think of something good to say, "gone skinny dipping."

She laughed loudly as she watched Haley and Brooke take unashamed drinks out of their cups. Peyton also took a discrete sip and Julian whipped his head to stare at her when he saw her movement.

"Really?"

She shrugged and smiled innocently. "Summer camp, freshman year. It was Brooke's idea."

Julian glared at Brooke across the room. "Were there guys with you?"

The girls laughed loudly at his jealously and shook their heads. "Nope. Just the girls after a night of drinking a bit, I promise. Now it's your turn, so go."

"Fine. Um, I've never lied about my age."

"Seriously?" Nathan chuckled after everyone but Julian took a drink. "You never had a fake id in high school?"

"No. I was the nerdy mathlete. I didn't have time to go out clubbing."

The group chuckled at his response before focussing their attention on Owen. "I've never shoplifted."

The three girls were the only ones to drink once again and they giggled at their high school memory for a moment. Their little stint in jail was no secret in the family, but Owen, Nathan, and Jason all looked relatively surprised but didn't bother questioning it.

"I've never been caught _brooking _myself," Haley spoke up and held her cup up in Brooke's direction with a challenging smile. She was sure she'd never forget the time a couple years ago when she walked into her friend's apartment and caught her having some Brooke time.

Brooke glared at her best friend but took a large gulp of her drink.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is brooking?" Lucas asked in confusion.

Haley threw him a pointed glance and a look of realization spread across his face. "Oh, ew!" he frowned and shook his head vehemently to erase the mental image. Even though they had history together, the thought of Brooke in a sexual way now only served to gross him out. He looked at Brooke and also Peyton the same as he looked at Haley, like a sister.

"Okay, let's move on!" Brooke announced, really not wanting to have to keep talking about her embarrassing moment.

The next while was spent playing their drinking game and to no one's surprise Haley and Brooke drank the most often. They accepted being singled out with pride and enjoyed trying to purposely get their friends to drink a bit more when it was their turn.

"My mom wants to take off now," Lucas announced hours later and Haley nodded with a smile. Turning to Nathan, he chuckled softly at how obviously drunk he was. "Do you want us to give you a ride home, man?"

"Nah, it's fine," he declined while swatting his arm. "I can drive myself."

"O-kay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow for dinner, Hales," he said and hugged her quickly before turning and meeting his mom across the room.

Haley watched Nathan begin to head to the foyer and took off after him. "I thought Lucas drove you two here?"

"Nope!" Nathan exclaimed, popping on 'p' sound. "I decided to drive us."

Nathan fished his keys out of his pocket and dangled them in front of her grinning widely. "See?"

"Nathan, you're in no shape to drive. Let me give you a ride home," she said, grabbing his arm to stop him from walking further.

"Yeah, sure," he shrugged and smiled down at her cockily moments later. "You know Haley, if you're just driving me because you want my dick you can tell me! Remember our arrangement?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Haley clamped her hand over his mouth quickly with wide eyes. She looked around them quickly and breathed a soft sigh in relief when she saw that no one was near them. The last thing she wanted was for news of what she and Nathan were doing getting back to her family. They wouldn't understand and start constantly worrying about her for supposedly acting out.

"Okay big boy, let's get out of here," she shook her in slight amusement of his drunken state and began guiding him out the front door.

"I am pretty big, aren't I? _Huge_, actually."

"Oh my God," Haley muttered and quickened their pace. Apparently when he was drunk, Nathan had no filter.

* * *

><p>"You coming in?" Nathan asked with a smirk when they pulled into his driveway. During the short drive he seemed to have sobered up slightly and was more aware of his speech and actions.<p>

"That's probably not a good idea," Haley shook her head. "My family is expecting me back home quickly and they might get suspicious if I take too long."

"So? I can go quickly," his smirk widened. He leaned over and fingered the top button of her blouse softly. "You know you want to, Hales," he whispered huskily and began gently kissing up the column of her throat.

"Yeah…" Haley agreed while trying to suppress a moan. She hastily unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out of the car. "Quickly, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Nathan smiled excitedly as he met her on the walkway. He stumbled slightly as he tried to usher them to the door as quickly as possible. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door. As soon as it closed behind them, he pushed Haley up against the wall opposite them roughly.

He slammed their lips together and worked on unbuttoning her top. Haley moaned loudly when Nathan cupped her bra clad breast and immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his arousal pressing into her lower half and her excitement increased.

Haley forced his shirt off him and worked on unbuckling his pants, making sure their lips never left each other. Their ragged breathing filled the air of the dark front room.

"I want you so bad," Nathan panted as he bunched her skirt up around her hips.

"Then get on with it," Haley joked impatiently. Truthfully, she wanted Nathan just as bad.

"Yes ma'am," he repeated his earlier words, tearing her panties off and roughly pushing inside of her. They both cried out in pleasure at the feeling and started moving in a quick, steady rhythm together.

Nathan's lips attached to the base of her throat and he sucked viciously, determined to mark her. He dropped a feather light kiss onto the reddening spot and allowed Haley to guide his lips back to hers. Minutes later he felt Haley trembling in his arms as her feminine muscles clenched around his shaft. Watching her ride the waves of bliss was his own undoing and he spilled himself deep within her.

When they both came down from their high he rested their heads together as hers fell back against the wall. Haley slid out of his warm embrace moments later and began buttoning her blouse up again and tucking it back into her skirt. She smoothed both garments down and looked at the floor for her panties. She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up when she saw the torn material laying haphazardly across the room.

"How was that for quick?" he questioned confidently and Haley locked eyes with him heatedly.

"So. Damn. Good," she punctuated against his lips. "I should get going."

"Yeah, sure," Nathan agreed and kissed her cheek sweetly. "Thanks for giving me a great night."

"Nathan, we're using each other for sex. You don't have to thank me," she shook her head.

"I'm not talking about that. Although, _it _was amazing, I'm talking about the party. I can't remember the last time I actually enjoyed myself over the holidays."

She smiled up at him kindly and nodded. "I'm glad. I'll see you Tuesday?"

"Maybe even sooner," he smirked suggestively and dropped a last kiss in the crook of her neck.

Her drive back home passed quickly and before she knew it she was walking back up to her parent's front door. She pushed it open and dropped her purse on the floor. Minus her panties, Haley walked into the den. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her mom, Lily, Brooke, and Peyton all sitting across the room staring expectantly at her.

"You wanna explain to us what's going on between you and Nathan?"

_Oh shit._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Well?" Brooke prodded after a few moments of silence from her best friend. "We're waiting."

"Wh-What are you talking about? There's nothing going on!" she spluttered out quickly.

"Damn it, Haley! Stop fucking lying to us!" Peyton yelled in anger and stood up harshly. Brooke stood up next to her and crossed her arms defensively. Lily and Lydia remained seated,

Haley was surprised at Peyton's little outburst. She was usually very even tempered and rarely raised her voice at her friends or family like this. She expected Brooke to be the one yelling at her. She looked to the clock in the corner of the room that read 12:37 and realized she had been gone for a little over half an hour. Tree Hill was definitely not big enough for it to take that long to drive Nathan home.

"Can we not get into this right now? It's Christmas. I don't want to ruin our holiday by fighting with each other."

"Bullshit! You just want an excuse to keep the truth from us a little longer!"

"How many times do I have to say it? There is nothing going on between me and Nathan!" Haley yelled back at the curly haired girl.

"Really, Hales?" Brooke asked calmly and she nodded in response. "Well then why is there a hickey on your neck? A hickey that definitely wasn't there before you left with Nathan."

Haley inwardly cursed and quickly moved her blouse to cover the offending red mark. Her mind raced for a plausible lie to tell the people that knew her best. If they found out the truth about what her and Nathan decided to do together, no doubt it would spread like wildfire through her family and eventually their entire small town would know. She loved them, but she could not risk losing her job for being guilt tripped into telling the truth.

"It's nothing, I just burnt my neck curling my hair for tonight. You must not have noticed until now," she shrugged.

Peyton scoffed loudly and shook her head in disbelief. "Whatever happened to best friends telling each other everything? I mean, Brooke and I are truthful but it seems like you're always working to hide at least one thing from us! Your depression in high school, losing your virginity, all the Chris drama over the years, and now whatever is going on with Nathan!" she listed furiously. "The secrets and lies are getting ridiculous, Haley. I'm fed up with it. When you're finally ready to be honest, come find me. Until then, I'm not going to sit around and be told blatant lies," she finished her heated rant and picked her coat up off the couch.

"You've always been truthful?" Haley asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me. Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you not the one that snuck around with Lucas for months and lied to both our faces about it? Not to mention it probably would have gone on even longer than it did had Brooke and I not caught you two making out with each other! Don't you dare lecture me about what it means to be best friends, Peyton, when you're just as guilty of making shitty decisions."

Lydia glanced uneasily between the two squaring off girls. As curious as she was for answers, she knew she needed to put an end to the heated conversation taking place. "Okay, that's enough girls. You both need to calm down. It's late, you've both been drinking and you've said things that you don't mean. It's time to sleep everything off and come morning I'm sure you'll be back to normal and be able to have a civil conversation."

Haley shook her head in disagreement. "I meant everything I've said and I want this hypocrite to leave right now."

Peyton returned Haley's icy glare and stormed proudly out of the James household, slamming the front door behind her.

Lydia looked disappointedly at her oldest daughter and pointed to the stairs. "Bed, now."

"What?" she asked in shock. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Mom. You can't send me to my room as a punishment. Especially when I haven't done anything wrong."

"I am your mother, Haley James. I will be able to punish you and tell you what to do until the day I die. Now go to bed," she said sternly.

Haley knew that tone. She had only heard it on a few occasions when she was a teenager, but she knew better than to argue with it. Her mother meant business right now, even as a grown woman, back talking would get her into some serious trouble. So, without another word Haley turned and marched obediently up the stairs to her former bedroom.

Lydia rubbed her temples in exhaustion and looked at the two remaining occupants of the room. "Why has she all of a sudden become so difficult?"

Brooke smiled at her surrogate mother sadly. "She got her heart broken."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her if she keeps it up. Her behaviour is starting to get out of control."

"She's just going through a rough patch," Brooke defended softly. She may not agree with Haley's choices of late, but she understood the reason behind them. Something inside her needed to defend that. "I'll try to talk to her."

"Thanks, Brooke," Lydia smiled gratefully. Lily had remained uncharacteristically silent throughout the entire conversation from when Haley arrived back home, and both women looked at her simultaneously in realization. "You okay, sweetheart?"

She shrugged indifferently. "I'm just worried about Haley. I've never seen her acting this way."

"She'll be alright, Lil. Everything that went down with Chris is going to take some time to move on from. Your sister will be back to her normal self sooner or later," Brooke promised the teenager. She offered a reassuring smile and followed Haley's path up the stairs to her friend's bedroom for the night. Hopefully she'd be able to get her to talk at least a little bit at some point before morning.

* * *

><p>"You've been spending a lot of time out here lately," Lily commented as she walked onto the back porch, sliding the door shut behind her.<p>

Haley didn't bother turning around. She merely shrugged and wrapped the quilt tighter around her shoulders. Lily's footsteps approached the railing and out of the corner of her eye Haley saw her sister brush the light snow off the wood and hop swiftly onto it.

"I needed some fresh air."

"At three in the morning? It's freezing out here, Hales," Lily questioned and took hold of the edge of the quilt around Haley. She tugged it towards her and scooted closer to the twenty something so the warm blanket could be wrapped around both of them.

"Couldn't sleep. I guess I do my best thinking when I sit out here."

"What are you thinking about?"

Haley sighed miserably. "Nothing. Everything."

"Nathan?" Lily questioned curiously. It wasn't her intention to even talk about him when she stepped onto the deck. She was just a worried girl wanting to help her sister through whatever was going on. She couldn't resist bringing up the raven haired man's name though, she was just too curious to know what the story was about him and Haley.

"Lily..." Haley didn't know what to say to her sister. On one hand, she wanted to confess everything she had been doing lately to at least one person, but on the other she didn't want to disappoint anyone or risk her job. It was the same internal battle she seemed to constantly be having. At this point, Haley felt like a broken record and all she wanted to do was snap out of the lies she found herself buried in.

"Hales, it's me. I'm your only sister. You can talk to me about whatever it is that's going on. That's what I'm here for, right?"

"It's complicated, Lily," Haley explained.

"Well then un-complicate it for me, Haley! I'm worried about you. I've never seen you go to such great lengths to hide things or behave the way you are. What happened to my big sister?"

Haley shook her head at herself and gazed out at the expanse of their yard. It wasn't much, but it had been her home for twenty three years. Usually, she was able to find a sense of calm from peering out across the lot. It didn't seem to be having that effect tonight though, after her blowout with Peyton in particular, she couldn't get her mind to stop racing. Now, with Lily sitting beside her asking questions her mind was in overdrive. It was going over every single possible outcome of every single decision she was going to have to make in the coming days.

"We're sleeping together," she confessed softly.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Brooke's shrill exclamation rang out loudly through the silent night.

Haley and Lily both whipped around to see the brunette standing in the door across the deck. Neither had heard the glass slide open and she could tell by the identical surprised expressions on their faces. Without hesitation Brooke walked over to the siblings and took a seat on Haley's unoccupied side.

"What are you doing out here?" Haley asked uneasily. The last thing she wanted was to get in a fight with her other best friend tonight.

"Relax, Hales, it's only me. I heard you get up earlier and figured it was about time I make sure you're okay since you had been gone for over an hour. Walking out here at the beginning of your little confession was just an added bonus."

"Well, now you both finally know what's going on. I'm sure now you'll both run off and tell our entire family, awesome. Add that to the list of things they can bring up to get a rise out of me," she said with a slight edge to her voice.

"We aren't going to do that, Haley," Lily immediately defended. "Obviously this is something you don't want getting around and Brooke and I will keep it to ourselves."

"Yeah. Now, do you want to explain how this thing with Nathan went from a couple hook ups to friends with benefits?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, really. After the first time we agreed that it wouldn't and couldn't happen again. Then he found me at Tric that one night and after seeing Chris with Carrie, I let it happen again. After our girl's night I decided becoming friends with benefits would be a good thing. Nathan helps me forget about Chris, and he doesn't have to sleep with nasty bar sluts to get a fix. It's a win-win situation."

"Why all the sneaking around though?"

"You guys know that any sort of relationship is forbidden at the dealership. We decided that the best way to prevent anyone from finding out was to just keep it between the two of us."

Brooke shook her head. "I don't like this, Haley. We both know that it's impossible to have sex with a guy without developing feelings eventually."

"I know what I'm doing, Brooke. If I do begin to have feelings for him, I'll end it."

Her best friend remained unconvinced. "Why let it even get that far? You're going to fall for him and you're going to get hurt. I don't want to see you get your heart broken again."

"Brooke, just because you had the same arrangement with that asshole Felix and you ended up getting hurt again, doesn't mean it'll happen to me."

"Okay!" Brooke threw her hands up in surrender. "Just be careful."

"I will be," Haley responded. Her tone signalling that the subject was now closed. She had reluctantly explained herself to her friend and sister and now she was done speaking about her arrangement with Nathan.

Brooke and Lily both threw an arm around Haley and leant their heads on her shoulders. "We love you, Hales," Lily said with conviction.

"I love you both too," she smiled softly and rubbed Lily's arm comfortingly. She knew her sister was worried about her. Lily was used to seeing her as the stable older sister, not the out of whack mess she had turned into as of late. In that moment, Haley made a promise to herself. She promised she would be better for Lily. That didn't mean she would be perfect, but she wanted to be that stable sister that her younger sibling could go to with anything. Lately, she had been too wrapped up in her own drama to be able to give Lily much attention. That was going to change starting tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" Lydia exclaimed loudly as she saw the three girls tread slowly down the stairs.<p>

They each flashed her a tired smile and accepted the mother's hugs. They promptly took their seat in front of the pile of presents with their name on it.

"How are we all feeling this morning?" the oldest woman asked, directing her gaze at Haley.

"Fine. Tired."

Brooke made a noise of agreement at the latter statement and tried to rub the sleep away from her heavy eyes. She tried to prevent the squeal of delight from escaping when she saw Jimmy walk into the room carrying several coffee mugs. He handed them one by one to each of the women and took a seat next to his wife.

"Well what are you three waiting for?" he asked incredulously as they all sat on the ground silently looking up at him and Lydia. "Have at it!"

Haley, Lily, and Brooke all instantly started tearing through the wrapping paper and admiring their gifts. Christmas morning with the three girls had been a tradition in the James home for as long as they could remember. Brooke was treated like the third child in the family thanks to her absentee parents.

They quickly finished opening presents and all said their thank yous. Jimmy grabbed a trash bag and cleaned up the torn up wrapping paper. He then left the girls alone to chat as he got started on making them breakfast and begin preparing the big turkey dinner.

"So?" Lydia looked expectantly at each of the girls for a moment. "Who's going to explain what you were all doing outside at three in the morning last night?"

"We were just having some girl talk," Lily explained easily, not even bothering to question how her mother knew about their late night. Everyone had long ago stopped wondering how Lydia managed to know everything and just accepted it as fact.

"Did it having anything to do with what was brought up when Haley got home last night?"

"That was brought up, yeah."

"Care to share?" Lydia asked curiously with a raised brow.

Each girl looked at her innocently and shrugged. "Sorry Mom, girl talk stays between the girls."

"Fine," she huffed in mock sadness. "At least tell me you're going to sort things out with Peyton today."

Haley rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Why should I? She's the one that started screaming at me for no reason and calling me a shitty friend."

"Haley, come on," Brooke reasoned. "She was just angry that you've been keeping secrets and reached her breaking point."

"Can we just not talk about her today? I don't want to ruin my Christmas fighting about it."

"Fine. You're not off the hook for good though."

"I don't doubt it," Haley replied in a sickeningly sweet voice with an equally fake, playful smile.

Lydia chuckled at the best friends' antics and stood up from her couch. She stretched dramatically and put two hands on her lower back. "Lord, what I would give to be as young as you three again. My back has not been able to keep up with my inner youth these days," she complained with a disappointed sigh and walked into the kitchen to help her husband cook.

The sound of the doorbell ringing had Haley excusing herself from the table with a happy smile plastered across her face. The whole day had quickly gone by as she spent it with her close family. Lucas and Deb had just arrived at her house and they were just getting ready to eat the turkey dinner her parents prepared. She walked down the short hallway to the foyer and pulled open the door. A surprised expression made its way onto her face at the sight of the raven haired man standing across from her.

"Nathan!"

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Hi. Sorry if this is unexpected, Lucas invited me for dinner. I wouldn't have come but I don't really have any other place to go and I'd rather not spend Christmas alone."

"Come in!" she opened the door wider and hung his coat up for him. "You're just in time. Lucas and Deb just got here and we were sitting down to eat."

As she led Nathan to the dining room, she felt his hot breath on her neck right before they entered the room. Still hidden by the wall, she turned around with a questioning gaze and saw the smirk spread across his lips. "Nice hickey," he whispered before passing by her and walking into the dining room.

Haley took a deep breath to calm herself down and followed him. She saw that he had taken the empty seat on one side of her chair. She ignored the amused glances Brooke and Lily were throwing her and took a seat.

As she did so, conversation halted and every one joined hands to say grace. As soon as her hand came into contact with Nathan's, Haley felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her arm. She had felt it when they had touched before but was more acutely aware of it this time. Haley felt the loss deep within her when they dropped hands and began eating the well prepared meal. As she surveyed her family sitting all around her, she couldn't help but think about how much of an integral part of her life Nathan Scott had suddenly become. He had been around for years, but in a few short weeks had managed to flip everything upside down and backwards. Little did Haley know, Nathan Scott would continue to violently shake her once stable ground in the coming months.

Fasten your seatbelt, Haley James.


	15. Chapter 15

Yay! I'm posting again! For those of you that read the update I posted on my profile earlier, I'm sure this is a pleasant surprise! I know it is to me. This isn't as long as I wanted it to be for you guys since I made you wait so long for it, but I wanted to end it off a certain point so I couldn't include as much as I originally planned. That being said though, I hope you all enjoy this one. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and this story so far, I appreciate it! Let me know what you think of this chapter and even what you want to see in the next ones! I'll be sure to consider all your ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"You want to come to Tric tomorrow night? Brooke, Owen, Lucas, and I are all going. There's supposed to be some good bands playing this year," Haley asked as she walked around the dimly lit bedroom, collecting her clothes that were scattered about haphazardly and redressing herself.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. Is it cool if I bring my friend Clay? We usually party together on New Year's."

"Yeah, that's fine," she smiled at him kindly and grabbed her purse off the floor, fetching her car keys from the bottom of it.

"Cool," Nathan returned her smile and rolled out of his bed. He pulled up his boxers and crossed the room so he was standing right in front of her. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Haley pushed away the tingling feeling in her lips as she made her way out of Nathan's house. It happened every time he kissed her and it was foreign to her. That had never happened when she was with Chris, but she found herself growing used to the electricity she experienced when she was with Nathan. In fact, she enjoyed it. It was oddly comforting having that kind of spark with someone.

"Another walk of shame, Hales?" Brooke called out as her best friend walked into their apartment and began heading straight for her bedroom.

Haley stopped in surprise and turned around to walk to the kitchen. Brooke sat at the table with her phone sitting right in front of her. She wore an expectant expression as her friend rounded the corner. "That's the third time in a week."

"I didn't realize we were keeping track of my sex life so diligently," Haley commented in annoyance.

"I'm not, but when it's happening this often it's kind of hard to miss. Especially since we live together, obviously I know when you are and aren't here at night."

"Whatever," Haley shrugged it off. "Speaking of Nathan, I invited him out to Tric with us tomorrow night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he said he'll be there. He's also bringing his friend Clay. Promise you won't say anything bad to him? We originally agreed to keep our arrangement to ourselves and he doesn't know that I told you guys."

"My lips are sealed," Brooke confirmed and made a motion as if she were zipping her lips. "I'm glad you brought up tomorrow night though."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" Haley asked and shuffled further into the room.

Brooke patted the seat next to her and smiled in agreement. "Because you probably won't."

"Then how about you just don't tell me whatever it is you have to?"

"Just come sit, Hales."

Haley grudgingly conceded and took a seat next to Brooke. "What is it?"

"I talk to Peyton today," she revealed and fought the urge to roll her eyes in response to Haley's own rolling ones. "She told me her and Julian changed their plans and are coming to Tric with us too."

"Great!" Haley exclaimed sarcastically. "Count me out then."

"Haley," Brooke said sternly. "Stop being so stubborn and drop this stupid fight between you and Peyton already. It's been six days now. That's six days longer than it should have been, in my opinion."

"I'm not being stubborn about anything, Brooke. Peyton made her feelings very clear and I'm not about to waste my time trying mend things after what she said to me."

"She was just being honest with you, Haley, something you weren't courteous enough to be with us! Sure, she may have said some things that were out of line, but it was all in the heat of the moment. She didn't actually mean all of it."

"Well its clear whose side you're on," Haley rolled her eyes. "I don't care if she didn't mean everything she said, she still said it and that's enough for me to realize I don't want her friendship anymore."

"I'm not on anyone's side!" Brooke defended herself loudly."You're both my best friends and I don't want to see you fighting."

"I'm not fighting with her, Brooke. I'm just finished with our friendship and Peyton clearly feels the same way. I mean, she hasn't even tried to contact me since Christmas Eve."

"Why would she? Do you not remember her saying for you to go talk to her when you were ready to stop with all the secrets? The ball's in your court, Hales."

"I already know you told her everything though, so what's the point?" Haley threw a knowing glance at her and Brooke looked down in embarrassment at being caught.

"Doesn't she deserve an explanation from you? I could only tell her so much second hand."

"No, she doesn't. If she really was my best friend, she'd do what you did and just accept the facts and move on."

"Haley..." Brooke sighed in exasperation. She loved her friend to death, but sometimes she was too thick headed for her own good. She had almost never backed down from an argument, and this blowout with Peyton looked to be shaping up similarly. The only problem was that Peyton was almost just as stubborn and idiotic when in a fight of any kind.

Haley shook her head vehemently in protest of whatever Brooke was going to begin saying. "I'm tired, Brooke. Can we just leave it there? You know where I stand and that's not going to change."

She promptly stood and made her way out of the kitchen, only stopping briefly to send Brooke a reassuring smile to let her know she wasn't mad at her.

"So you're not coming tomorrow night now then?" Brooke asked to make sure she understood her friend's plans correctly.

"I'll think about," Haley conceded with an aggravated sigh.

The brunette woman smiled in satisfaction. After years of friendship with Haley, she knew the argument she made had hit the lighter haired girl based on her final words. Haley never considered what anyone else had to say when she already had her mind made up. It was obvious to her that Haley still hadn't written Peyton off yet if she was willing to change her mind about skipping out on New Year's.

Haley turned off her light and slowly slid into bed. Deep down she knew she would end up at Tric tomorrow night. Even if she decided to not go, Brooke would never hear of it. She was dreading it now though. Having to spend the night around Peyton was sure to put a damper on her New Year's Eve, especially when she already knew Brooke was going to try to get them to make up every chance she could. Yeah, it was surely going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

><p>The dark club was packed tonight for the New Year's celebration. She walked determinedly across the floor to the bar. She had been there for about an hour already and Brooke had managed to try to throw her and Peyton together three times. Each time, Haley just rolled her eyes and walked away, which was exactly why she was headed over to the bar.<p>

"Haley! Hey!" Nathan smiled when he saw her appear next to him at the bar.

Haley returned his smile and then settled her gaze on the smirking man beside Nathan. "You must be Clay?"

"Yeah. Clay Evans," he elaborated and held out his hand politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"Haley James," Haley replied when she took his hand in hers and shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

She turned back to face the bar and caught Owen's eye. He was supposed to have the night off, but when he arrived with her and Brooke and saw that the back-up bartender was swamped he hopped behind the counter and began helping out. He walked over and leant against the wood slightly with a questioning smirk. "How many times has it been now?"

"Three," Haley scoffed in annoyance. "She needs to let it go and accept that Peyton and I are no longer friends."

Owen laughed sympathetically. He knew how persistent Brooke could be sometimes. "What can I get you?"

Haley shrugged and looked to her side at the two boys still standing next to her with their gazes fixed on her. "So, are one of you boys going to be me a drink?"

Before Clay had a chance to even process her words, Nathan smiled and nodded. "What would you like?"

"What do you think I'd like?" Haley countered with an excited twinkle in her eye.

Nathan smirked at the challenge she just gave him. He looked her up and down, knowing that what outfit she was wearing would dictate what she would be drinking tonight. His mouth nearly began watering as he took in the sight of her in a tight, strapless red dress that ended mid thigh. Haley was definitely in the mood to party and the dress she had on seemed to be bringing out her flirtatious side.

He promptly turned to Owen when he knew he had the blonde woman figured out. "I'll have a beer and this gorgeous girl will have a sex on the beach."

Haley turned to him with a raised brow. "Awful presumptuous of you, isn't it?"

"Nah," he shrugged confidently and leaned close to her ear. "I just know what you like, baby."

Haley mirrored his smirk and moved her mouth to his own ear, out of view of Clay and Owen. "You definitely do," she practically purred. "Maybe one night we'll take a drive out to the beach and you can show me just how good you are at knowing what I like."

He fought the urge to groan at the series of images that flashed through his mind upon Haley's suggestion. "We definitely need to do that," he hastily agreed, causing Haley to chuckle softly. He had just the reaction she was looking for.

She grabbed her drink off the bar as soon as Owen placed it down and cocked her head in the direction she had approached from. "You two wanna come back to our table with me?"

"Let's go!" Clay exclaimed in excitement and followed behind Haley and Nathan. Brooke and Lucas were the only ones at the table, laughing over something as the three approached. They greeted Nathan and Clay politely and group of five fell into comfortable conversation.

Peyton and Julian returned from the dance floor with broad smiles on their faces about fifteen minutes later. Julian greeted Nathan and introduced himself to Clay. Peyton opted to pretend the two men and Haley weren't even there and focussed her attention on Brooke as they began whispering to each other animatedly.

"Whoa, what's her deal?" Clay leaned over and asked Haley quietly.

Haley rolled her eyes. "She's just a bitch, ignore her for all I care."

"O-kay," Clay laughed and shook his head. He wasn't even going to bother asking for further details. It was clear Haley wasn't fond of the curly haired woman across from them and she obviously reciprocated those feelings of dislike towards Haley.

"Aren't you going to say hi to Nathan and Clay, Peyt?" she asked in a mocking sweet voice with a satisfied smile.

Peyton looked over at her for a moment before looking back at Brooke. "Did you hear something?"

"Now that is what I call a mature adult!" Haley exclaimed while gesturing to Peyton. She really didn't care if Peyton was pissed off at her, but when she was acting childish like that she was going to call her out on it. They weren't in high school anymore. It wasn't lost on her that she had kind of started this little squabble, but she couldn't help but try to get under people's skin sometimes.

"Haley," Lucas warned sternly as Peyton continued to act like she didn't exist. "Please don't bring your guys' stupid ass fight up right now. I just want to have a drama free New Year's."

"Whatever," Haley replied and took a long gulp of her drink. She placed her hand on Nathan's thigh and leant close to him. "Sex on the beach is really, really good."

She was definitely buzzed. That was the only explanation for her being so cavalier with him in public right now. He had to admit that it was a huge turn on and let her know by rubbing his hand up and down her own thigh.

"It'll be amazing," he countered and loved that he could feel the goose bumps his words caused to form when his fingertips grazed her upper calf.

"Uh huh. I can't wait for that night."

A new song began blaring through the club and a pout broke onto Brooke's face. "I love this song! Luke, will you dance with me?"

"What! Why me?" he asked. He absolutely loathed dancing.

"Because my boyfriend got sucked into working and I can't go out there alone or pervy guys will try to hit on me!"

"Fine. Just this song though," he grumbled and took her outstretched hand. "We'll be back soon," he promised the rest of the group.

The remaining occupants of the table sat quietly, taking in the other people around the large room. It took only minutes for the silence to become unbearably awkward, none of the guys wanting to break it and start a conversation that might get Haley and Peyton to start bickering again.

"I'm going to use the washroom," Haley excused herself quickly and began making her way across the room. She wasn't going to fall for Brooke's fourth set up of the night. She knew that's what just happened. Brooke didn't even like this song. She just wanted a reason to get her and Peyton semi-alone in hopes of them talking.

"You look so beautiful tonight," a husky voice whispered in her ear from behind as she neared the washrooms in the corner.

Haley immediately tensed when she heard him. She would know that voice anywhere. What was he doing here? More importantly, why was he saying something like that to her? She turned around and came face to face with Chris.

"What are you doing here?"

He laughed softly at her shocked tone. "It's New Year's Eve, Hales. This is the only bar in town. Where else would I be?"

She tensed even more than she already was when she heard her nickname drop from his lips. "Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry, Haley," he corrected and cleared his throat uncomfortably. He noticed she seemed to be peering around the club desperately, refusing to lock eyes with him.

She spotted her friends across the dark club and tried to catch their gaze. Unfortunately for her they were all preoccupied and weren't looking even close to her direction of the secluded corner.

"Look, I wanted to tell you that-" Chris began speaking despite not having her attention. He stopped when a raven haired man popped up from behind Haley and wrapped his arm comfortably around her waist.

"Hey baby, I've been looking all over for you," he spoke sweetly and kissed her temple. "Who's this?" he asked, fixing a hard gaze upon the scrawny musician.

Chris gulped in slight fear of the much larger man but stood his ground and returned the cold stare. Haley looked behind her at Nathan in confusion and then back to Chris again. She had no idea what was going on right now. One second she was trying find a way to get rid of Chris and the next thing she knew Nathan had his arm around her stomach and was staring Chris down.

"Chris Keller," he introduced himself when it was clear Haley was not going to say a thing. "Haley and I were just-"

"-I don't care what you think you and Haley were doing," Nathan interrupted him for the second time. "In case you haven't noticed, she has a boyfriend. Beat it."

Chris looked taken aback for a moment before steeling over again. "We were in the middle of a conversation and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know who you are man, and I know that my girl wants nothing to do with a piece of shit like you. Now get lost," Nathan gritted out angrily, pulling Haley even closer to his chest. He saw the look of panic on her face when Chris cornered her and immediately flew in to help her out. He recognized Chris from the handful of times he'd seen him from afar over the years and knew he needed to help get her away from the jackass that broke her heart. They had never been formally introduced, so Chris had no idea what Nathan looked like. On his way over to them, he figured the best way to help Haley was to pretend to be her boyfriend. It would get Chris to back off and piss him off knowing she had moved on from him.

"I'm not going anywhere until we finish our conversation," Chris remained rooted and Nathan shook his head in pity.

"I asked you twice nicely," he said and wasted no time in releasing Haley from his hold and pulling his right arm backwards. Seconds later his fist swung forward and hit Chris square in the eye.

He smirked in satisfaction watching the lame, skinny ass dude fall to the ground with one hit. When Chris got to his feet again Nathan couldn't help but chuckle. This guy had no idea what he just got himself into. As he prepared to throw his second punch, he knew that this was it. Once he made contact again the anger he had been holding in since his father's death combined with the need to protect Haley was going to be unleashed. Chris Keller was going to suffer the wrath of Nathan Scott and there was no way he could defend himself now.


	16. Chapter 16

Woohoo! I'm back after two long weeks! I don't know what happened guys, I was dealing with some personal crap and lost my inspiration to write along the way. I'm here again though and I'm feeling really good about this chapter. An itch to write hit me yesterday night and I really like what I came up with for this chapter. Also, in case I get writer's block again, just so you guys all know I try to post updates on my progress on my profile. Feel free to check it out every once in a while to see how I'm doing with the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: the song used in this chapter does not belong to me. It belongs to Tyler Hilton, it's called Leave Him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Nathan, don't!" Haley objected when she saw him preparing to take another swing at Chris. She clasped her hand as tightly as she could around his forearm and moved so she was in between the two men.

Nathan glared at Chris but dropped his arm. "You're lucky this time. If I catch you anywhere near Haley again though, I won't be so nice at our next encounter."

"Fuck you buddy," Chris replied while cupping his rapidly bruising jaw. When he noticed Nathan beginning to move closer to him again, he quickly backed away and made his way into the crowd away from the bulky man.

"Come on; let me buy you another drink. You deserve it after that bullshit," Nathan commented and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. He wasn't blind, he saw the guys in the club ogling at her and he was not about to let any one of them near her. Especially if his name was Chris Keller. He turned his head in confusion when he didn't feel Haley beginning to move with him.

His face dropped upon seeing her pissed off expression. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"You and Chris!" Haley yelled, throwing her arms up wildly.

"What do you mean?" he asked incredulously. "I was getting him to leave you alone!"

"By swooping in like some superhero, pretending to be my boyfriend, and then attacking him?"

"Well, yeah," he shrugged, not really seeing a problem with how he handled the situation. "I don't see him hanging around anymore, do you?"

"No, I don't but that's not the point. Even if he has a new girlfriend now, if Chris thinks you and I are together all he's going to do is try to get me back. Trust me, I know him. He may not want me anymore, but he also doesn't want anyone else to have me. Not to mention, we're in a public place and calling yourself my boyfriend is not exactly keeping our little deal to ourselves."

"I know I shouldn't have handled it that way, but I saw him near you and I just wanted to help you out as fast as possible. It was the first thing I could think of, I'm sorry."

She ran a frustrated hand through her flowing locks but smiled up at him. "It's fine. I appreciate you getting him to leave me alone for now.

"I'm always willing to help a damsel in distress," he smirked down at her and held out his arm. "Come on, I was serious about buying you a drink after that shit."

Haley chuckled at his cocky smirk but looped her arm through his anyway. She wasn't about to pass up getting another drink bought for her. She let Nathan lead them over to the bar, through the throngs of people gathered sporadically around.

Owen immediately approached them and fixed his gaze on Haley. With a cocked brow he surveyed her expression. "You okay?"

"What?" she responded in confusion.

"I saw Chris corner you over there a couple minutes ago. You alright?" he elaborated, eyeing her with concern.

She threw a grateful smile at him and nodded. Her and Owen had actually began getting closer after they got over their differences at the Christmas Eve party. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nathan managed to help me out a bit."

"Good. If he bugs you again though, just say the word and I'll knock him flat on his ass."

"I already beat you to that, dude," Nathan proclaimed with a confident smirk. "The guy was fucking one hit wonder."

Owen chuckled loudly and fist bumped Nathan in congratulations. Haley shook her head at their man-like ways but joined in on their laughter. Nathan turned to Haley still amused and just continued to laugh. "What the hell did you ever seen in a pussy like him?"

It was valid question. Chris really was a pussy, with his lanky figure and lame ass hair cut. He was a regular douche bag, and for the life of him Nathan couldn't figure out how a girl like Haley James ended up with a guy like Chris Keller for over two years.

"When I figure that out, I'll let you know," Haley shrugged. "I thought I was in love with him, but the more I look back on our relationship, the more I realize that wasn't love. I think for a while I stayed with him because I didn't want to be alone, and I was also trying to prove something to everyone in my life that disliked him. I guess that didn't really work out in my favour, did it?" she confessed and tried to brush away the emotions that were quickly surfacing.

Both men were looking at her with worry reflecting in their eyes. Without a word, Nathan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his chest. She revelled in the comfort for a moment and leaned up quickly to drop a light kiss on his cheek. "Thanks."

He squeezed her shoulder in response and rubbed her arm up and down lightly. "What do you want to drink?" he spoke again, trying to lighten the somber mood that had fallen upon their trio.

"I'll have a Screwdriver," she told Owen.

"And I'll just have another beer," Nathan added.

Owen nodded and left them for a moment to get their drinks. When he returned with them and an extra beer in his hand, he smiled widely. "Looks like the bar has calmed down a bit and I'm free to go for the rest of the night."

"Awesome! Come back to the table with us. I know Brooke's been kind of miserable without you."

It didn't take any convincing for him to accept that offer and the burly man followed Nathan and Haley across the club. Nathan still had his arm shrugged around her shoulders but opted to wrap it comfortably around her waist as they began walking. She looked up at him questioningly at the gesture but he shrugged her off. He knew exactly what she was thinking. This was a public place and it was really packed. If someone from work saw them like this and it got back to Andy, they might get in serious trouble.

Nathan wasn't really concerned about that right now though. Technically he and Haley weren't doing anything wrong anyway. So he had his arm around her waist? Big deal. If someone from work did rat to Andy about seeing them together, then they'd definitely have hell to pay with him. That could be worried about if it even happened though. In the present, Nathan was only focussed on looking out for Haley and making sure that asshole Keller didn't bother again.

When the three finally made it to the group's table they slid into the booth. Nathan still kept his hold on Haley and his hand casually moved up to play with the ends of her curly locks. He noticed that she was peering about the club rapidly, no doubt in search of Chris so she could keep an eye on him at all times.

He sighed angrily, hating how anxious she seemed to be at the knowledge that Chris was near. The guy really did a number on her heart that was for sure. Nathan leaned down close to her ear so no one else would hear him speak. "Don't worry. I'm not about to let that guy get anywhere near you again, okay? Stop looking around for him and just enjoy the rest of the night with your friends. We both know I can take that guy if he has the balls to come over here."

Haley nodded in agreement at his final statement and couldn't manage to suppress the small smile at the memory of Nathan punching Chris in the face. As much as she hated fist fighting, it felt good to see her ex-boyfriend get knocked on his ass by her beneficial friend.

The rest of the group had been watching Nathan and Haley's interaction carefully. Julian and Lucas looked confused to see their behaviour towards one another. They were never usually anything more than friendly co-workers, and this was not how they appeared tonight. Clay looked completely shocked to see his normally playboy best friend being so casually sweet towards a girl. Brooke and Owen sported contented smiles at the sight of the two together. They could see that the two obviously cared about each other in some way and enjoyed the other's company. Finally, Peyton looked on in annoyance and disapproval, not being able to get past her dislike of Haley at the moment.

"Well aren't you two just adorable together," she cooed with mock sweetness.

Before either Haley or Nathan had a chance to formulate a response, Owen spoke up from across the table. "Shut up, Peyton."

The curly haired blonde looked shocked at the man's defense. She didn't really know Owen that well and did not expect him to speak to her that way seeing as she was one of Brooke's best friends.

"Hey man, don't speak to my fiancée that way," Julian jumped to her defense quickly and narrowed his eyes at Owen.

"I wouldn't have to if she wasn't a bitch for no reason," he shrugged unabashedly and turned is gaze back to Peyton. "Nathan and Haley didn't do shit to you and you have no idea about their situation so just back off."

Haley couldn't help but smile at Owen. If she hadn't figured it already, he was definitely going to back her up in her fight with Peyton. He winked at her in response. "I got your back, James."

"I'm confused," Brooke spoke up and Lucas nodded emphatically in agreement. "What do you know that we don't?" she asked Owen curiously.

He averted his eyes from the prying gaze of his girlfriend. "Nothing. I'm just defending them from undeserved bitchiness. Nathan's a good guy and Haley sure as hell doesn't deserve to put up with that bullshit tonight."

"Why tonight? Did something happen?" Lucas asked on edge. He was fiercely protective of his best friend and never stood for people hurting her.

"No! Nothing happened," Owen answered a little too quickly.

Brooke fixed her gaze upon Haley and she could immediately tell something had happened. Nathan's arm around her seemed to be one of protection and she looked anxious or scared of something. "Hales?" she called her friend's name in a questioning tone.

Haley exhaled in exhasperation and locked eyes with the brunette. "I had a little run in with Chris."

Lucas was the first to react to her admission. He slammed his fist against the table, causing many of the glasses scattered atop to shake. "You're fucking kidding me, right? That idiot has some nerve to show up here tonight."

"Luke, it's New Year's Eve. I doubt he actually came here just to see me," she shrugged, remembering that was his excuse for being at Tric.

"Don't try to defend him, Hales! He knew you were going to be here all the same and shouldn't have come. Did he bring that slut with him?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "We didn't really get far into our conversation before Nathan came over and punched him."

"You punched him?" Brooke asked in surprise. Lucas sat back somewhat appeased and gave Nathan an approving nod. He was happy someone was there to defend his friend.

"Yeah," Nathan chuckled. "Knocked him down with one hit."

"Way to go, Nate!" she cheered and smiled at him gratefully. Similar to Lucas, she was grateful to him for helping Haley out.

Clay reached over and bumped fists with his friend. He had no idea who this Chris guy was, but hearing that Nathan managed to get him down with a single punch was a respectable accomplishment and deserved congratulations.

Nathan turned to Peyton with a raised brow. She locked eyes with him for a moment for before looking away awkwardly. She wouldn't admit it right now, but she was just as happy as her friends were that Nathan was there to get Chris away from Haley.

Before the Chris conversation could continue any further, Haley looked down at her phone and saw that it was only a few minutes till midnight. She smiled at her friends, excited to ring in the New Year. "Who wants to dance?"

Brooke instantly jumped up and tugged Owen onto the dance floor with her. She felt Nathan tense next to her and flashed a cute, pleading look up at him. "Pleeeease?"

He groaned but nodded anyway. "Fine," he leaned closer into her and whispered in her ear. "Only because you're looking so beautiful tonight."

Beautiful? That wasn't a word he ever used to describe a woman. Hot? Sure. But not beautiful. His new word choice made him slightly uncomfortable, but seeing the beaming smile Haley emitted upon hearing it definitely made it worth it. He liked seeing a happy Haley James, she had the ability to take his breath away like that.

He allowed her to guide them onto the dance floor so they were next to her Brooke and Owen. He pulled her body close to his and began moving with her to the beat of the up tempo song that was currently blaring through the club.

The pair lost themselves in the music and before they knew it the music had ceased. The DJ's voice was the next thing to be echoing around the dark club. He announced it was only about a minute until midnight and afterwards the stage would be available for open mic.

Haley gathered with her group of friends on the dance floor and the countdown to midnight began in the shouting crowd.

_5!_

Nathan's fingers drawing random patterns on her stomach had butterflies circling in her.

_4!_

She clasped her hand over his, effectively stopping his movements.

_3!_

Haley turned in his arms and moved her gaze into his striking blue eyes.

_2!_

Nathan smiled down at her and pulled her closer to him so their chests were touching.

_1!_

Haley started leaning up on her toes with a small smile and Nathan began leaning his head down to meet her.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the large crowd screamed and cheered. Glasses across the floor raised in the air as people took shots of their alcohol to ring in the New Year. Nathan and Haley paid no mind to what the other party goers were doing. They had their eyes locked onto each other's as their lips moved closer.

When they finally met, electric shocks ran through their entire bodies. This kiss was unlike any other they had ever shared. This wasn't a kiss filled with lust or desire, this kiss was all about Nathan and Haley trying to convey to each other their appreciation, happiness with the other, and passion.

Their lips moved slowly together as they tried to get even closer. Nathan's arm came up and wrapped tightly around Haley's back. She stood higher on her toes, pushing her lips harder against Nathan. He couldn't suppress the smile that began forming while they kissed each other in the middle of the dance floor. Haley noticed the change and pulled slightly away with her own smile.

They stood together in silence for a moment with the smiles permanently etched onto their faces. "Well, that was some kiss," Haley commented.

Nathan chuckled and nodded in response. "I figured after the night you've had, you deserved to receive the most mind blowing kiss you've ever had."

"Oh, is that right?" she laughed along with him. Both were completely oblivious to the rest of their group standing around them with looks ranging from utter confusion to happiness.

"This goes out to you, Haley. He'll never love you as much as I do," a familiar voice interrupted their flirty banter.

Haley's eyes shot to the stage when she heard his voice. Chris was sitting on a wooden stool in the centre, his guitar resting comfortably on his knee with his eyes locked onto hers. He gave her a brief nod and refused to deter his gaze as he cleared his throat and began strumming the instrument.

_Heard that you were back in town  
>It's been a while baby since I've seen you around<br>And on your own  
>He charmed you off to who knows where<br>Got some colour and changed your hair  
>But the look in those eyes says you're still alone<br>So before you tell me what you always tell me  
>That you're doing fine and everything's alright<em>

She was frozen. What was he doing? She knew she had never heard this song before. He must have only recently written it and that scared her. The songs Chris wrote were extremely personal to him. He wrote what he felt with nothing held back. If he was dedicating this to her, that must've meant it was about her.

_Baby leave him, leave him, cause you don't need him  
>And I'll be on your side<br>Go on and leave him, leave him, your heart don't believe him  
>For me, please try<br>To leave him and love me this time_

Hearing him sing those words to her made something inside the petite woman snap. Listening to her cheating ex-boyfriend tell her to 'leave him'? Who the fuck did he think he was? Along with her anger though, she felt an overwhelming heart ache. Surely this meant a part of him still cared about her, still loved her maybe? Whatever his version of love entailed, anyway. She didn't know why that bit of knowledge made her a little happy, but it did. She felt a sense of pride that this jackass still loved _her, _not his new girlfriend.

She just kept her focus on him the entire time he sang. She didn't take in that all her friends were throwing concerned glances at her, or that Nathan's body had tensed up completely behind her. She wasn't even really taking in his words anymore, until he made it to the end of the song and his voice hitched for a moment. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sound. His songs were emotional and personal, but Chris was never the type of guy to actually become teary when he sang is ballads like he was right now.

_And I know it wasn't right  
>When I let you down and let you go that night<br>Oh, I'm not giving up on us this time_

_I said leave him, leave him  
>You're loving me, you don't need him<br>I'll be on your side  
>Go on and leave him, leave him<br>Your heart don't believe him  
>For me, please try<br>to leave him and love me  
>Just leave him and love me this time<br>Oh, this time_

The final chords rang out through the otherwise silent club. It seemed as if the other occupants were aware of how emotional the delivery of this song was and lost words. For the first time since he got up on stage, Haley broke her gaze from his and turned to face her friends. "Excuse me," she spoke quietly and rushed through the massive crowd to the nearest exit.

She was acutely aware of Chris calling out her name, but refused to turn around. She didn't trust herself to be near him right now. After that song and the way he choked up, she wasn't sure she could speak to him without letting him back into her life.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the second half of the New Year's Eve at Tric! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and unfortunately the wait for the next one might be a little bit longer. We just hired a new girl at work and lucky me has to train her, so I literally have five shifts this next week. That, combined with the stress of school and studying for SATs might make it hard for me to find time to write. Sorry in advance guys, but keep checking my profile for updates on how my writing is going! Also, sorry if there is an unusual amount of typos in this chapter, I tried to edit it fast so I can go to bed now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Chris sat on stage, taking in a deep breath as he finished his song to Haley. He watched as she broke her gaze away from his eyes and turned away from him. Not a second later she was walking hurriedly towards the exit of Tric. He panicked at the sight of her moving farther from him and tossed his guitar onto the stage without a second thought.

"Haley, wait!" he called out and immediately jumped off the stage so he could follow her. He was aware of Haley's friends all standing watching him with menacing looks and he managed to dart around them miraculously. Chris flung open the side exit of Tric where he saw Haley leave a moment earlier and tore down the metal stairs to the dirt parking lot.

He spied her instantly, her moving figure making its way aimlessly around the parked cars. He picked up his speed to a slow jog and grasped onto her forearm when he caught up to her. "Hales," he smiled, slightly out of breath after a bout of adrenaline coursed through him while chasing her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME," she whirred around with venomous eyes.

He pulled his hand away as though her skin had scorched him and looked at her with regret. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I don't have anything to say to you," she began walking again and he groaned in frustration. She was the most difficult woman in the world.

"Haley, please," he begged. "You don't have to talk, just listen. Once I say what I want to, I promise you can go."

Before Haley had the chance to respond again, the door to Tric opened and Brooke came barrelling out angrily. She was followed closely by Nathan, Lucas, and Owen, with Julian, Peyton, and Clay trailing behind a little.

Brooke was the first one to reach the silently squaring off duo. She shoved Chris as forcefully as she could and glared at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't just barge into her life whenever the hell you want! Now, I think I was pretty nice the first time you decided to come around when you weren't wanted, but this time I'm going to make good on the promise I made to you then."

The feisty brunette lunged forward to hit him again, but a strong arm wrapped around her waist to prevent her from moving anymore. As Brooke struggled to move out of Owen's strong embrace, Lucas and Nathan took the opportunity to move in on Chris.

Lucas made a show of cracking his knuckles menacingly while Nathan rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. "Think we can take this asswipe, Nate?"

"I think once we're through with him he's gonna wish he was never born."

Lucas chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Exactly what I was thinking," he sneered at Chris in disgust.

Haley shook her head in exhaustion. So many things were happening at the same time right now, it was overwhelming. Brooke was still thrashing in Owen's arms and yelling at him. Nathan and Lucas were preparing for some sort of physical altercation with Chris. Clay was asking questions to anyone who might answer. Julian was moving forward to help out Nathan and Lucas. Peyton stood off to the side with the faintest of satisfied smirks painted across her lips.

"STOP!" she exploded when all the commotion became too much for her to bear. Everyone froze and turned to stare at her in surprise, as though they had forgotten she was even standing there still. "Just stop."

She took a calming breath to slow down her racing heart. "Everyone just calm down and back off for two seconds. This has nothing to do with any of you so stop trying to fight my battles for me! I'm not made of glass, I can handle this myself. I want you all to go back inside and let him speak to me."

"Oh my God, thank you Haley," Chris spoke up in relief. He was so happy she was giving him the chance to talk to her.

"Shut up!" she commanded forcefully. "I wasn't finished."

"Haley, we're not going inside," Lucas objected and eyed her stubbornly.

"Fine. I don't care. Stay out here. Just stay quiet for Christ's sake."

To her amazement nobody objected. She allowed herself to begin pacing back and forth as she contemplated her ex-boyfriend. "I don't understand why you're doing this, Chris. We're finished and we have been for a few weeks now. Why all of a sudden do you have to start coming around again? You are the one that destroyed us and correct me if I'm wrong, but do you not have a fucking girlfriend!"

"Hales," he began quietly, unsure what to say to her.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT," Haley exploded, still pacing.

"Okay, Haley, I just needed to see you. I can't live without you."

"Oh, that's rich," she chuckled. "You cheat on me for months and _now _you can't live without me?"

"Carrie didn't mean anything to me, okay? I broke up with her because she wasn't you. She couldn't fill that void in my heart after you left me. I need you in my life."

"You don't get to decide you need me in your life! You deserve the void and feelings of emptiness after what you did to me! I hope you're happy, Chris. You threw away us for some random slut that was only good for a quick fuck. I'm moving on with my life now though, you should too."

As she finished, Chris focussed his steely gaze on Nathan. "He isn't good enough for you."

"And you are?"

"Yes."

"Get a grip, Chris! Anyone I choose to date will be better than a cheating scumbag like you. For your information though, Nathan and I aren't dating. We're just fuck buddies. You know, kind of like what you and Carrie were? Except I'm allowed to do that because I'm not in a relationship."

"You're lying," he stated testily. The thought if Haley with another guy made him want to throw up. "You wouldn't just go sleep with some random guy. That's not who you are."

"Yeah, well getting cheated on changes a girl. I guess you can thank yourself for my sudden change in morals and behaviour!"

"I love you, Haley. Give me another chance and I swear you won't regret it."

Haley shook her head, exhausted by the conversation. "It's too late for your apologies. I don't want anything to do with you. I'd appreciate it if you left me alone from now on."

Chris looked defeated. He shot a pleading look at Haley one last time and watched her shake her head to deny him. "I'll always love you."

He needed to stop telling her that. Regardless of whether he meant it or not, he cheated on her multiple times and would never find forgiveness from her. He was only making it harder on the both of them to make a clean break from the relationship. "That's great, Chris. Now please leave."

For once he actually listened to her and turned away without a word. He walked silently back into the roaring club. When she saw the door close behind him, Haley let loose an angry scream at the top of her lungs. She was aware that her friends were still all watching her intently, but she couldn't really give a shit what they thought right now.

Haley turned to face Peyton after a minute. The curly blonde was clearly attempting to hide a look of satisfaction at seeing her deal with Chris and become so unhinged by it. "You can smile now," she said seriously, flashing the woman her own sarcastic smile.

Peyton looked taken aback for a moment until the smile spread across her face. She shrugged unabashedly and let out a low chuckle. Haley rolled her eyes at that but refused to let herself respond. She turned her gaze to Brooke, who was looking shocked at Peyton.

Haley eyed the set of keys her friend was loosely holding and walked over to her. She easily grabbed them and started walking in the direction of Brooke's parked car. "I'm leaving. Come with me if you want. If not, I'll see you later."

Brooke took off after her friend. "Haley, I'm not letting you drive yourself home. You've been drinking and you're emotional."

"Fine. Then you can drive," Haley shrugged and tossed the keys with surprisingly good aim in her inebriated state.

"If you can't drive, I sure as hell can't either!" Brooke exclaimed obviously to which Haley laughed loudly in agreement.

The duo hadn't made it more than five steps so having heard they're short conversation, Owen stepped towards them. "I can drive you both."

Haley smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Owen! You're the best!"

He smiled at her in response and she looped her arm through his and Brooke's enthusiastically. She stopped abruptly when she realized something. She turned and looked at Nathan who was staring back at her already. She cocked her head in the direction of the car. "Are you coming or what?"

He froze for a second at what seemed to be her blatant proposition in front of all her friends. "Uh, yeah," he began walking towards her with a confident smirk but then stopped and turned to Clay. "You okay to get home, man?"

"Clay can come too!" Haley offered before he had a chance to respond to Nathan.

"Guess I'm coming with you guys then," Clay laughed and he and Nathan caught up with the already walking again trio.

"Hey, what about me!" Lucas asked feigning hurt.

"Sorry, Buddy. The car only seats five people. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll hang out!"

"Ouch, Hales. That hurts," he put his hand over his heart and pouted. "So much for being best friends!"

"Don't be a pussy, man!" Nathan chuckled. "Go back inside and find some girl to take home with you."

Lucas ignored the raven haired man's comment. "Call me tomorrow, Hales," he said seriously and Haley knew she had to remember to do that. She locked eyes with him and nodded silently.

Haley released herself from Brooke and Owen and allowed herself to fall into step beside Nathan. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder softly. She felt a sense of comfort wrapped in his embrace and revelled in it after the conversation she just had with Chris.

"You okay?" he asked her softly during the ride back to Haley and Brooke's apartment. She was sandwiched in between Nathan and Clay in the back of Brooke's SUV. She was still resting her head on him and had yet to utter a single word since talking to Lucas in the parking lot. He felt her shrug against him and ran a gentle hand through her flowing locks.

"I hate him," she spoke softly and cringed when she realized she hadn't said it low enough for only Nathan to hear. Brooke, Owen, and Clay decided that was the perfect moment to all stop talking and heard her clearly.

The car remained silent for the rest of the ride. Each of them breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled up to the apartment and escaped the confines of the suffocating vehicle.

Haley immediately grabbed Nathan's hand when they walked into the main hallway and started leading him through the apartment. She gave him a quick tour of the place on their way to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind them and peeled off her dress so she was clad in only her bra and panties.

"Haley..." Nathan began uneasily. "I don't think she should be doing this tonight."

She smiled sweetly at him and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I know. I didn't plan on doing anything. I just want someone to be here with me and hold me for a little while."

He watched her throw on an old t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants. She threw her hair up into a messy bun, not even bothering to remove her makeup. "I think I can handle that," he said and stripped down to just his boxers.

"You know I don't think we've ever actually been to your apartment before. It's always my house," he commented as he got himself under the covers and opened his arms from her to move into.

Haley wasted no time in accepting his offer and burrowed herself in his embrace comfortably. "Yeah, that's because I have my nosey best friend as a roommate. Do you really want to be having sex and have her banging on the walls or cheering us on."

"Uh, no. That's just weird," he shuddered. "Brooke's not that bad, is she?"

"Trust me, she is that bad sometimes."

"Well then I guess we can keep things strictly at my place."

"I think that's a good idea," she laughed and draped a lazy arm across his chest. "Thanks for doing this for me, Nathan," she whispered after a few moments of silence.

"There's no place else I'd ever be. Happy New Year, Hales."

She had forgotten it was even the same night. That parking lot encounter had completely exhausted her. "Happy New Year, Nathan."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after another couple minutes.

"No, not really. There's not much to say about it anyway. My ex-boyfriend is a complete douche bag that thinks he can win me back after cheating on me. I really hate him and I don't ever want to see him again."

"But you still love him," Nathan added and Haley visible tensed.

"I don't love him. When I see him and catch glimpses of the guy he used to be, I remember how he made me feel when we were together at the beginning. I just want him to respect me enough to accept my wishes and stay away so I can actually get the chance to get over him."

"I think that's fair. Nice call on telling him we're sleeping together, by the way. I think he hates me even more now."

"Yeah, it was the only thing I could think of that would make him back off. I probably shouldn't have done that with everyone listening. I'm sure I'll have hell to pay for it later from someone."

Nathan shook his head and smiled down at her. "You can handle it. You're a pretty tough girl, you know? It's hot."

"I'm glad you think so," Haley laughed into his chest and tried to stifle a long yawn.

"Go to sleep. I'm right here," Nathan assured her and kissed her temple softly.

"Goodnight, Nathan. Will you be here in the morning?"

"Do you want me to be?" he asked curiously, already knowing what he wanted but needing her own answer.

Haley thought about it for a moment before smiling slightly. "Yeah, I do."

"Then I'll be here," he promised and repositioned his head so he could fall asleep comfortably. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Luke,"Haley smiled at her childhood friend as she walked onto the pavement of the Rivercourt. He had his usual, worn leather basketball in his hands as he took a shot. She clutched her jacket tighter to her chest when she noticed he only had on a pair of shorts and t-shirt. "Aren't you freezing out here?"<p>

"Hey. No, I'm working out so I don't get cold," he replied tersely.

She looked at him in confusion and grabbed the ball after it sailed through the chain link net. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of pissed off at you," he said bluntly. It was a running joke in their group of friends that he was always brooding and never confronted is real feelings. That was completely true, but Lucas always seemed to have trouble hiding what he was feeling from his longest friend.

"Me? What did I do?"

"How about you're sleeping with Nathan and didn't even think to tell me?" he asked angrily. "I found out second hand when you threw it in Chris' face last night! I just thought you would've paid me the courtesy and told me you were doing something like that since we're best friends and Nathan is also a good friend of mine."

Haley sighed guiltily. "I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't want to keep it from you but I just thought it'd be easier for all of us. You know just as well as I do that relationships are forbidden at work and Andy would have a field day if he found out about Nathan and I. Hell, he has a problem that you and I are best friends! So, we decided that we weren't going to even tell anybody. The only people that actually knew are Brooke and Lily because they pretty much forced it out of me."

"I'm your best friend though, Haley! We've known each other since kindergarten. Do you really think that I would say anything to hurt the two of you?"

"I know," she threw her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry. I should have let you know, but talking to my oldest friend that's like a brother to me about sex isn't the most comfortable thing in the world."

His face changed to one of disgust and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I see your point there. Why was I mad you didn't tell me again? I still don't even really want to think about you kissing a guy, let alone sleeping with Nathan."

Haley laughed and moved forward to hug him tightly. "So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're fine," he confirmed. "I do have a bit of an issue with Nathan, though. He's supposed to be my boy and hooking up with my best friend isn't a cool thing to do."

"Come on, Lucas," she rolled her eyes. "He didn't even start it. It was all me and the friend's with benefits thing was all my idea too. Nathan's helped me a lot in the past few weeks."

"I still don't like you guys sleeping together, but I'll help cover for you at work because I don't want ot see you get fired over the stupid rule."

"I guess that's all I can ask for right now," she smiled and pushed the ball in between their stomachs. "How about a little game of one on one?"

Lucas smirked challengingly. "Is that really fair? When was the last time you even managed to make a free throw, Hales?"

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm serious, let's go," she said and turned with the ball still in her hands. She bent her knees slightly and tossed the ball underhanded towards the net. She smiled in satisfaction when it rolled around the rim and through the net. Grabbing the bouncing object, she turned back to her best friend. They had done this many times over the course of their lives. Lucas almost always won, unless for some reason he let her. It was something special the two of them shared, something thye would always do when one of them was going through a difficult time. It helped them heal together. Lucas smiled happily at her when she checked the ball to him.

"Just like old times."

"Just like old times," Haley repeated. She was happy and she was on the road to getting her life back in order. Finally really letting Chris go last night was the first step on her path of recovery.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Haley walked into her office and a puzzled expression made its way onto her face. A bouquet of red roses sat in the centre of her desk. They hadn't been there on Friday when she left for the weekend. She approached the flowers almost tentatively and picked up the card she saw placed neatly within the long stems.

_Hope you're feeling better today, beautiful. I had a really great time with you the other night.  
>- N<em>

She cocked her brow in confusion after reading the note. Long stem red roses? Those were usually given to be romantic and she and Nathan were sure as hell not involved in a romantic way. Although Haley had to admit to herself that receiving the flowers from him made her feel special. Chris had never done that for her. The note also had a small smile forming on her face. She liked that he was obviously thinking about her and despite the disastrous events of New Year's, had enjoyed just spending time with her.

"Hey," Nathan's deep voice sounded from behind her. She dropped the small card from her hands onto the desk and turned around. He was leaning confidently against the door jamb and nodded towards the roses in the glass vase. "Do you like them?"

"Of course I like them. They're beautiful, Nathan. Thank you."

"I'm glad," he smiled and walked further into the office so they were right in front of each other. "I just wanted to let you know that I've been thinking about you since the other night. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing alright. I spent some time with Luke yesterday and then took the rest of the day to myself. I'll be okay," she told him happily. She liked having Chris be unable to interfere with her life now.

"That's good," he nodded contentedly.

"Speaking of Lucas though, you should know he's not exactly happy with you," she bit her lip.

"What? Why?"

"Because of you and I," she gestured between them with her hand. "What we've been doing together," she whispered and his eyes bulged in understanding.

"Oh, shit. Right. How mad is he?" Nathan cringed.

She shrugged and took a step back from him, keeping in mind that they were at work and in plain sight of their co-workers. "I'm not sure. He wasn't very impressed when I talked to him because he said you guys were _boys _and it wasn't cool to do what you did, but he also said he'd help cover for us. Either way, he'll come around eventually. It's not like we'll be throwing it in his face or anything, it's all behind closed doors so it doesn't even affect him."

"Yeah, he has a point. I'll just give him some space for a little while; give him the chance to cool down."

"Oh good, you're both here," Andy interrupted their conversation. Nathan and Haley both turned to face him and tried to push away their worried expressions upon being caught having a non-work related conversation. "I need to see you both in my office in two minutes," the New Zealander spoke sternly and turned away.

Haley's face paled and she began pacing anxiously back and forth. "Oh, God. This is it. He found out somehow and now I'm going to be fired. This can't happen. I need this job! I'm finally moving up!"

Despite feeling slightly nervous himself, Nathan cracked a smile at the sight of Haley becoming manic. He put his hands on her arms to stop her moving. "Hales, relax. I'm sure everything's fine. Andy probably just has to talk to us about something. No one's getting fired."

"So you think it's just a coincidence that he wants to talk to both of us at the same time, almost as soon as I walk in the door after what happened at Tric this weekend? There's no way Nathan. He knows and I'm about to lose my job!" she half whispered frantically.

Nathan shook his head and rubbed her arm briefly. "Okay, try to get your emotions in check before we go talk to him or he'll know something is up with you."

Haley nodded quickly in understanding and gulped. "Okay, let's just get this over with. At least I'll have the rest of the day to look for a new job."

They walked across the show room of the dealership to Andy's office at an acceptable distance apart. The door was open so Nathan didn't bother knocking and walked straight in. Haley followed closely behind and they both took a seat in the plush chairs in front of their boss' desk. Andy smiled politely at them and rose to close the door. When he turned back around he was frowning deeply.

"It seems we have a problem."

Haley was avoiding eye contact with the man and tensed up at the slightly angry tone he used.

"You see, it's come to my attention that two of my employees may have begun to have a relationship with each other. Yet, we all know that that kind of thing is forbidden here."

Nathan sighed heavily and sank back into his chair. "Andy, look,"

"I saw them over the weekend making out in a club," Andy didn't bother stopping when Nathan spoke.

Both Nathan and Haley were extremely on edge now and just waiting for Andy to outright say he knew about them. It was nearly killing Haley to have to continue to wait to be fired. She just wanted to get it over with already.

"We're so sorry, Andy," Haley began apologizing and the man put his hand up to stop her.

"Its okay, Haley. I figured that everyone already knew about Gigi and Ian and just didn't want to say anything about their co-workers. I'm not angry with either of you, but I need it stopped immediately."

"Wh-what?" Haley practically spluttered in shock. Gigi her idiot receptionist and pervy Ian the sales guys were together? It was a match made in heaven in her opinion, but that didn't prevent the shock from consuming her. She was positive that Andy had been talking about her and Nathan. She breathed a silent sigh of relief and discretely shot a glance to Nathan. He looked just as relieved as she did, with the same hints of surprise she had written on her face.

"I can't have them dating each other, Haley. You know that. I don't want to have to directly involve myself though, which is why I'm talking to the two of you. As sales manager, Nathan, you are technically Ian's boss and you've worked with him a long time. I need you to persuade him to stop seeing Gigi. Haley, I want you to do the same with Gigi. Remind her of the rules we have in place here and maybe even try to set her up with someone you know that doesn't work here."

"Why don't you just fire them?" Nathan suggested indifferently. He wasn't very fond of Ian or Gigi so he didn't see why their relationship or whatever couldn't just be handled that way.

"Normally I would, but I just don't have the time to find replacements for them. Gigi just started and I don't want to have Haley waste any more time training someone else. Even though he is a jackass a lot of the time, Ian has brilliant sales that are pretty hard to replace," Andy explained, obviously annoyed that he couldn't fire the two employees. "Can you two do this for me though?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, it won't be a problem."

Nathan agreed automatically as well. "I'll get right on it."

"Great! I knew I could count on you both," he smiled happily. "Well, that's everything so I'll let you get back to your jobs now."

Haley and Nathan wasted no time in getting out of the office. They had dodged a bullet with that one and would not dare to ever allow themselves to have a close call like that again.

"Hey, Hales!" Lucas called out as they crossed the showroom.

Haley stopped and gave Lucas a short hug when he approached her and Nathan. "Hey, what's up."

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight?" he asked, making sure to only look at her when he spoke to ensure Nathan knew the invitation wasn't extended to him.

"That depends. Who is going to be there?"

"Julian said him and Peyton already have plans," he replied already knowing that's what Haley really wanted to know. "So are you in? Brooke and Owen already said they'd come."

"Yeah, I'll be there," she smiled at him.

Lucas returned her smile happily and looked at Nathan feigning sincerity. "I would invite you man, but it's kind of a friend's thing," he shrugged indifferently.

"Luke," Haley warned and shook her head at his juvenile behaviour.

"It's fine, Haley!" Nathan threw a quick smile to her and locked eyes with Lucas challengingly. "I'll just see you afterwards," he chuckled softly when Lucas twitched angrily and took off in the opposite direction with a confident smirk plastered across his face.

Haley cringed when Lucas looked at with anger swirling in his eyes. "He's kidding, Luke. Jeez, lighten up! Besides, you said you weren't going to be like this at work. I don't care if you hate Nathan outside of here, but you need to have our backs at work," she reminded.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But did you not see that stupid cocky grin on his face when he said that? He was trying to get to me!"

"Okay," Haley tried to stifle his flaring temper and grabbed his elbow. She dragged him into the privacy of his office and closed the door gently. "You just need to calm down. Don't provoke Nathan and he won't provoke you. Got it?"

"What did I do to provoke him?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"Saying how dinner tonight is a friend's thing so you can't invite him? C'mon, Luke. You know you two are friends."

"We were friends, Haley. Until he started having," Lucas grimaced when he stopped speaking abruptly.

"I believe the word you're look for is sex, Luke."

"Ugh, gross," he muttered and shook his head in an attempt to dispel the thought of his best friend having sex.

"I'm gonna get back to work," Haley announced. "I'll see you tonight, buddy."

* * *

><p>"So, Luke," Brooke spoke with a mischievous smirk. "Any new women in your life lately?"<p>

Lucas rolled his eyes at the woman's nosiness. His three best girl friends never could mind their own business when it came to his love life. In fact, it often caused a lot of problems with his girl friends and potential girl friends. "No, Brooke. There is no one new in my life, but when there is I'll make sure you're the first one to know," he winked at her and went back to eating the dinner he cooked for his friends.

"Good. That's what I expect," Brooke grinned.

"Hey, Luke," Haley spoke up chuckling softly to herself. "Do you know what's going on between Gigi and Ian?"

"No, what's going on?"

"I have no idea. Andy called Nathan and I into his office today and said he saw them making out in a club over the weekend and he wants us to put a stop to it ASAP."

"No way!" Lucas laughed. "They definitely are a perfect match."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. It's a shame we have to break them up. They belong together," she rolled her eyes. Even being the new girl, everyone knew Gigi had become the dealership slut and Ian was pretty much the male version of her in his day to day life, not to mention he was creepy as hell. No one could stand either of them.

"So Hales, I missed you at lunch with Peyton today," Brooke changed the subject for what seemed the millionth time that night.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Well that made one of you then, right? Seriously Brooke, you should stop wasting your time trying to get Peyton and me to talk about or to each other. We're fighting. We'll resolve our issues when we're ready to."

Brooke pouted slightly. "I just hate when you guys fight. It sucks having to divide my time between you two."

Owen softly patted Brooke's arm comfortingly. He had listened to Brooke talk about it enough over the past week to realize how big a deal it was that Peyton and Haley weren't speaking. Apparently it had never actually happened before. Peyton and Brooke were always the ones that had the big fights and Haley was left to play mediator or choose a side. Brooke didn't know how to deal with her newfound role of being stuck in the middle.

The shrill ringing of Haley's cell phone interrupted the conversation. She grabbed her purse and fished through it quickly. She pulled the small device out after a few seconds and flipped it open after sparing a quick glance at the caller i.d. "Hey Lils, what's up?"

"Haley," Lily's broken voice responded quietly.

Haley's face dropped at hearing her sister's tone. "What happened?"

"Can you just come over?"

"Where are you? At home?"

"Yeah," she spoke, chocking back a soft sob.

"I'll be right there, okay sweetie? I love you," she said and hung up her. She slung her purse over her shoulder and quickly stood up. "I'm sorry guys, I have to go."

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked with concern. All she gathered from hearing the one-sided conversation was that Haley had been talking to Lily.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is, it's bad. I don't think she's ever just called me crying like that," Haley replied, clearly shaken by her sister's obvious upset.

Brooke frowned at the new information and moved to get up as well. "Do you mind if I come too?"

"Uh, normally I would say yes, but I don't know what's wrong with her. I think it's best if I go by myself for now and spend some time alone with her."

"Okay, that's fine. Call me later and let me know what's up though."

"Yeah, I will," Haley confirmed. "Again, I'm sorry for bailing on dinner guys."

"Nonsense, Hales. Just go be super-sister and make everything better like you always do," Lucas flashed an easy smile and Haley was gone without another word.

* * *

><p>She pulled into the driveway and noticed that the house was completely dark. No outside lights were on and she couldn't see any on inside through any of the windows either. Her parents' cars were both missing as well and the worry she was already experiencing only seemed to increase upon these observations. Haley then remembered that her parents went to Charlotte for a couple days and weren't due back until tomorrow and her worry stifled a tiny bit.<p>

Haley didn't need to even call out Lily's name when she walked into the house. Her sister sat huddled on the stairs directly in front of her. The teenager had her hair piled messily on top of her head and she was bundled in a baggy old sweater while clutching her childhood blankie.

Lily let out a sob at the sight of her sister and rose from her position, moving quickly across the floor until she was in Haley's warm embrace. Haley's worry meter had now peaked. Never in her life had she seen her sister so distraught and she wanted nothing more than to take away the pain.

"Lily, what happened?" she asked softly while smoothing her hair and rubbing her back gently.

"J-Jason," was Lily's single word stuttered response.

"What about him, Honey?" Haley asked gently, although she found her temper beginning to flare as her mind raced with all sorts of possible scenarios involving her sister's boyfriend that could have gotten her so upset.

Lily took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself down a little. When she had managed to do so, she finally answered. "I slept with him and he broke up with me," she explained and let loose a painful sob.

Haley tightened her hold on her sister and sighed heavily. She guided them slowly to family room and sat them down on the plush couch. "What happened?"

"He was here and we were just hanging out," she began calmly. It seemed Lily had gotten control of herself as the stutter and shakiness in her voice disappeared. "Then we started making out and before I knew it we were both undressing. I knew what was going to happen from there but I didn't want to stop. I love him, Hales and I wanted to be with him."

"Okay, so you had sex with him," Haley made sure she understood correctly. When Lily nodded Haley winced slightly. She had a pretty good idea where this might be going and didn't like it one bit.

"After it was over he got up and started getting dressed and then couldn't stop laughing. I asked him what was so funny and he told me that the bet he made with his friends wasn't worth him sticking around for that sex."

"Bet?" Haley asked confused.

"Yeah, bet. Apparently his friends bet him that he wouldn't be able to get me to sleep with him before our six month anniversary. I don't know why he bothered sticking around after the anniversary passed, but he did and he broke up with me tonight. He said he was looking forward to a better fuck from a popular girl like me and that he had wasted his time on me," she finished and her voice began cracking again.

Haley was pissed. Not only had this loser hurt her sister, he also had the audacity to take her virginity and then act like it was nothing more than some big game.

"So whose ex do you think is a bigger asshole, yours or mine?" Lily tried to joke and smiled sadly at her sister as a slow tear rolled down her cheek.

Haley laughed along with her and shook her head in disbelief. She wiped the tear away and returned the sad smile. "We really know how to pick 'em don't we?"

"Well," Lily shrugged, "you know Nathan isn't a bad catch," she said suggestively, having apparently forgot all about the subject of her heart break.

"How about we don't even go there!"

"C'mon, Haley! Who are you kidding here? We both know you like him more than as a fuck buddy."

"Language, Lils," Haley reprimanded sternly. She may be the cool older sister but she wasn't a fan of her sibling using such crude language. "For the record, I don't have any feelings other than friendship for Nathan," she stated, but even as she did so her mind flashed to the night a couple days prior when he held her in his arms and she had never felt safer. She also couldn't help but remember the long stem roses he had gotten her and the card he wrote with them, he had definitely made her feel all kinds of things in the past few days.

Lily rolled her eyes but nodded in acceptance anyway. "Whatever you say."

Haley ignored the sarcastic comment and smiled softly. "Okay, you get the sad movies and I'll get the ice cream. You and I are going to have the mandatory break up chick flick marathon tonight.

* * *

><p>"Man, are you going to stop staring at your phone every five seconds?" Clay complained from his seat on Nathan's couch.<p>

The two were locked in an intense battle of NBA Live and Clay had won the past three games. Nathan hardly ever lost at the game and the only reason he was on a losing streak now was because his focus shifted to his cell phone on the coffee table every minute or so.

"I can't help it man. I'm waiting for Haley to text me. She had dinner with Lucas and Brooke tonight and she should be texting me after to hang out."

"Hang out? Yeah right, man. Just say she's going to booty call you."

"Guys don't get booty called, Clay," Nathan rolled his eyes. "But fine. She's gonna text me so we can hook up. Happy?"

"No. I don't understand why you're doing this with her. It's not you."

"Sex is me, Clay. No strings attached sex is about as me as it can get."

"No, it's not. Why would you commit yourself to something like this when you can get any girl you want at a club on any given night?"

"I'm tired of all that. It's always the same whores at the club. Haley is different and I like that."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Clay exclaimed. "You're changing, Nate. One minute you're my boy with girls swarming around him and the next you're some new guy that wants commitment and is falling for some chick."

Nathan scoffed and paused their game. He turned to Clay angrily. "First of all, I haven't changed. I'm still the exact same guy. Second of all, I don't want a commitment. That's why Haley and I are doing friends with benefits. As for the falling for her shit, you know that's not true. I don't fall for girls like that."

"Yeah, but Haley isn't just any girl," Clay pointed out. "You've known her and been friends with her for awhile, which is practically unheard of for you. Plus, even I can tell she's one of a kind. You obviously have some sort of feelings for her."

Nathan shook his head. "Trust me. I don't have feelings for her. Haley and I are just friends and that's the way it's always going to be."

"Whatever you say," Clay said in an unconvinced tone.

Nathan glared at him and unpaused the video game. He hit the buttons with a little bit more aggression now and stopped thinking about his cell phone. Now his mind was preoccupied of his memories of New Year's. Kissing Haley at midnight, protecting her from Chris, holding her in his arms back at her apartment. He tried to convince himself he was just being a good friend to her that night and was continuing that when he bought her flowers and wrote that sappy note, but a new nagging thought was making its way into his mind thanks to Clay. Was he just being a good friend to her, or were those little jolts of electricity he felt every time they touched more than just feelings of friendship?


	19. Chapter 19

I know, you're shocked that I'm finally updating. My only excuse is that with second semester coming to a close in about a month, I'm being killed with tests and assignments as all my teachers rush to finish the course. Add to that, I'm writing the SAT Subject Tests on June 2 and I'm studying like crazy for them. I'm sorry about the long wait guys, truly. If you check my profile periodically, I post updates on how the writing is coming along and offer up my apologies and excuses for not updating. I said it there and I'll say it here, updates are going to be few and far between until the end of June when my summer break starts. I wish that wasn't true, but I can't control the amount of work I have on my plate between now and then. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter. Drop me a review to let me know what you think, they seriously help me get my butt in gear!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"Get your ass over here right now!" Brooke whispered fiercely into her phone.

"Well hello to you too, Brooke," Haley chuckled softly. Subtlety was definitely not her friend's strong suit.

"I'm serious, Haley James. If you don't get here right now things are going to get even worse."

Haley looked across the table at Lucas apologetically. Both their lives had been hectic lately and they had decided to catch up over dinner. Brooke apparently had different plans for her though. "Okay, calm down. Where are you and what's going on."

"I'm at Peyton's," Brooke quickly replied. "Just get here. Fast."

"Brooke, what are you trying to pull? Just stop with the attempts to get us to talk already. It's beginning to get exhausting."

"Alright first of all, you'd be doing the same thing if your two best friends hadn't spoken to each other for almost a month."

"Are you forgetting about junior year?" Haley asked sardonically. If she remembered correctly, Brooke was the one that refused to speak to Peyton for several months.

"That's irrelevant right now," Brooke continued. "If you don't get your ass in gear and come over here right now, there won't be a wedding to go to in a couple months. Peyton is in major meltdown mode and you know you're the only one that's ever been able to get through to her when that happens. Please, Hales."

Haley sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll be right over."

Brooke squealed quietly into the phone, mindful of the fact that Peyton was in the next room and thought she had gone to get alcohol for them both. She hung up her phone without another word and grabbed a couple glasses from the cupboard in front of her. She spied a bottle of vodka in the next cupboard and grabbed it as well. Brooke returned to the still pacing Peyton with more of a bounce to her step than usual. Not only were Haley and Peyton finally going to talk, but Haley was also going to snap Peyton out of her panic mode.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I've got to go. Apparently Peyton is having a mental breakdown or something and I'm the only one that'll get her to calm down," Haley said regretfully. She hated having to ditch her friend in the middle of their dinner.

"Peyton?" he questioned. "I thought you guys still weren't speaking."

"Yeah, we aren't but we both know Brooke is useless in a crisis. If I don't go over there and sort things out for her, Brooke seems to think she'll cancel the wedding."

"Well we can't let that happen. Do you need a ride? I'll just get the cheque and drive you there?" he offered.

"No," Haley smiled in thanks. "I'll just take my car. Speaking of not speaking to friends though, when are you going to let Nathan off? It's starting to get ridiculous."

"What are you talking about?" he feigned innocence. "Nathan and I are fine. We talk all the time."

"Playing nice with him at work doesn't count."

"Well maybe I just don't have anything to say to him outside of work," Lucas challenged.

Haley sighed in exasperation. "Fine, I'll let it go for now. You're not off the hook yet though."

"I don't doubt it," Lucas chuckled. Haley was one of the strongest willed people he had ever met. She never backed down. He waved his hand in a shooing motion and smiled lightly at her. "What are you still doing here? Get going before Brooke manages to make things worse!"

* * *

><p>Haley walked in the house silently. She could immediately make out the sound of Peyton's quick talking voice and Brooke's frantic tone attempting to calm her down. She shook her head in disapproval; Brooke would never learn that this was not the way to get Peyton to chill out.<p>

"Thank God you're finally here," Brooke exclaimed quietly when Haley walked up beside her. "What the hell took you so long?"

"I was at dinner with Luke. What's going on?" she asked grimacing at the sight of the curly haired blonde muttering to herself while pacing back and forth quickly. She was completely oblivious to Haley's arrival. Haley frowned deeply when she noticed the glass in Peyton's hand filled with clear liquid and bottle of vodka sitting on the table in the centre of the room. "Vodka, Brooke? Really?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what else do to. I mean, look at her. She's completely lost it."

"What happened?"

"I don't even know. One second we were planning some stuff and the next she just starts freaking out about everything and saying how it's all a mistake and she doesn't even really know Julian."

"Well something had to have triggered it," Haley stated. Peyton Sawyer wasn't the type of girl to just go this crazy out of the blue.

"I swear it wasn't my fault," Brooke immediately said. "We were doing the guest list and finished her invitations and I suggested moving to Julian's side of the family. Peyton said she didn't really know who Julian was planning to invite, but I figured we could just go with the basics. You know, parents, siblings, groomsmen?"

"Uh huh," Haley nodded along.

"Well then she kind of just freaked out. She said she had only met Julian's parents once and they were horrible, didn't know any of his friend's names from when he was a kid, and had no idea who his best man was going to be. Then she just kept going on and got to the point where she said she was marrying a stranger and kept saying she was making a mistake. That's when I called you."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah, I know. This is bad, Hales."

"It'll be fine," Haley said trying to assure both Brooke and herself. She took a moment to brace herself for whatever might happen when she started trying to calm Peyton down. She never knew what she was going to get in this type of situation. Sometimes Peyton would go the emotional route and basically collapse in Haley's arms and cry and other times the curly blonde would be all venom and lash out at Haley when she tried to help. In the current circumstances, Haley was expecting all the anger to be thrown at her.

Brooke offered a comforting smile and gave Haley a light nudge into the room. "Peyton?" she spoke in a tentative tone.

Peyton's head snapped up and she stopped pacing. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a steely gaze.

Haley cleared her throat confidently and planted her feet firmly on the carpeted floor. "Brooke called me."

"Why? Because I'm freaking out a little? Please. The last person that I need to be getting relationship advice from is you."

"Why, Peyton? Wait," Haley put up her hand to stop Peyton from answering. "Let me give this a shot. I shouldn't be giving you advice because I'm a horrible, secret keeping friend and casual sex doesn't come close to an engagement type commitment so I'm in no position to offer my opinion."

"That pretty much sums up what I was thinking," Peyton nodded in approval. "You just missed the part about how people who are afraid of commitment shouldn't be giving advice about marriage."

"Who said I was afraid of commitment? I'm twenty three years old; I just want to have some fun! Sorry if I'm not racing down the aisle after dating a guy for what, eight months? If you don't want my advice, that's fine. You should just remember that my supposed fear of commitments is responsible for me being the happiest I've been in a while, whereas your commitment has you pacing around your living room like a lunatic freaking out over whether you're making a mistake with this guy or not."

Haley turned and began walking back towards the entrance of the room where Brooke still stood. She had a panicked look on her face as her eyes bulged in horror at Haley. She definitely did not make things better for Peyton with that little speech.

"Wait!" Peyton called out. Haley faced her with a surprised expression and cocked a brow expectantly. "I'm sorry. I've been treating you horribly for the past few weeks and you didn't deserve it. You made a mistake in keeping what you were doing with Nathan from us, but you shouldn't be penalized for it still. Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, Peyt. You're my best friend," she smiled and closed the distance between them so the two girls could share a hug. "I'm sorry, too, for the record. I shouldn't have tried to lie to my best friends about what was going on."

"Finally," Brooke muttered to herself still across the room. She was sick of dealing with dividing her time between her fighting best friends. Seeing them make up was long overdue in her opinion.

"Now I need your help. Do you think I'm making a mistake marrying Julian so quickly?"

"No, I don't," Haley smiled kindly and sat down with Peyton. "I think you've loved him since practically the first date and marrying him will only make you happier. I think you're getting the typical cold feet before the wedding. It'll pass and you'll realize how much you want to be Julian's wife. Who cares about anything else?"

Peyton inhaled deeply and nodded peacefully. "You're right, Hales. I love Julian and I want to marry him more than anything."

"God, how is it that Haley can say like one thing and you calm down completely, but I'm with you saying anything I can think f for over half an hour and you just manage to go crazier?" Brooke complained from across the room. "It's insulting!"

"You're just not good in a crisis, Brookie," Haley explained easily. "Usually you end up freaking out with the person."

Brooke plopped herself down on the couch next Peyton and mimicked Haley's gesture of wrapping an arm around her. "So are you ready to finish the planning now?"

Peyton shook her head. "No, I think I'm finished for tonight. Maybe Julian and I will get some of it done tomorrow."

The three girls heard the door to the house open and heavy footsteps and loud laughter approached the room. They looked puzzled at each other until Julian and Nathan walked in with broad smiles on their faces. Nathan immediately locked eyes with Haley with a look of confusion painted across his face. Julian walked over to Peyton and greeted her with a kiss.

"What are you ladies up to?"

"Not much," Brooke answered easily with a shrug. She knew better than to let on that Peyton had just had a meltdown. "Just hanging out and doing some wedding planning."

'Really? That's fun. Did you get a lot done?"

"A bit," Peyton supplied. "I was thinking since tomorrow's Saturday, we could stay in and spend the day planning together."

"Sounds fun," he smiled sweetly. "Is there dinner? That's the only reason I brought this loser home with me. I promised there would be something good for him to eat," he laughed and gestured to Nathan beside him.

"It's on the stove," Peyton laughed when she saw both men pump their fists in celebration. Julian left to get their food and Nathan took a seat on the floor in front of the girls.

He squeezed Haley's calf to direct her attention to him and smirked questioningly at her. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by to hang out," she reasoned.

"Riiiight," Nathan said disbelievingly. "You're telling me that the most stubborn girl I've ever met just decided to let go of a fight that's been dragging on for a month out of the blue? C'mon, Hales, you know I know you a little better than that."

"Yes," she crossed her arms in defiance and Brooke and Peyton laughed under their breaths.

"You're proving my point right now, babe."

"How?"

"By being stubborn and not telling me the real reason why you're here and not killing Peyton."

"Something came up and I realized how stupid it was to be fighting with my best friend over some guy," she finally relented.

Nathan put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Some guy? I would have at least liked to be referred to as 'the best sex you've ever had'," he winked.

Brooke and Peyton started making retching noises and contorting their faces in disgust. "Can we keep the sexual innuendos to a minimum, please?"

"Jealous , Davis?"

"Of what? You and Hales sleeping together? Not a chance. I have a boyfriend and he is without a doubt a ten in the sex department."

"So you can talk about you and Owen but I'm not allowed to make a comment about me and Haley?" Nathan asked confused.

"It's different," Haley explained.

"What, why? Because everyone knows Brooke Davis is like the master of sex?"

"Hey! I take offence that! It's not like I'm some big whore that sleeps around so everyone's been with me!"

Peyton shook her head and tried to form a suitable explanation for the raven haired man before he and Brooke started bickering. "As girls we talk to each other about our sex lives practically daily. It's weird when the guy is there though. It's kind of gross and uncomfortable hearing about Haley having sex with you when you're sitting right in front her."

Nathan nodded in partial understanding. He still didn't get what the big deal was though. Girls were just weird with all their different secret rules and shit. He'd never fully understand anything they did. He stopped thinking about it when Julian re-entered the room with two plates and set one down in front of him. His mouth watered at the sight of the delicious food and promptly began shovelling it into his mouth. He paid no attention to the conversation going on around him, the food was just too magnificent for his other senses to function properly.

When he finished eating he placed the fork down on the plate and looked around the room."Welcome back to us," Peyton laughed. "You totally just zoned out on the food for ten minutes."

"That was amazing, Peyton," he wiped his mouth carefully with a napkin and looked up to Haley. "Now that I'm done though, want to get out of here?"

"Ew, Nate!" Brooke complained.

"What did I do now?"

"You totally just proposition my best friend right in front of me! You just don't do that."

"Sorry, Brooke," he held up his hands in defense. If he was being honest, he said that just to get a reaction out of the brunette. Now that he seemed to be spending more time with Haley's friends, he had found that he enjoyed getting under Brooke's skin. It had turned into a little game for him.

Haley chuckled softly. She stood up and grabbed Nathan's hand, leading him out of the room without a word.

"You aren't even going to say bye?" Brooke yelled after them. "Jeez Hales, you've got to be pretty horny to be that rude to your best friends!"

"Yeah, Hales. You must be _pretty _horny," Nathan growled lowly and took the opportunity to kiss the crook of her neck when she stopped walking.

"Stop," Haley said firmly and turned to face him. She took a step back so there were a few feet of space between them. "We're not going back to your place."

"Fine with me," he shrugged. "We can just go up to one of the spare bedrooms here."

"No. We're not having sex tonight, Nathan."

"Why?" he asked. His tone indicating how bothered he was by the idea.

"Because this fight or whatever it is between you and Luke is ridiculous. You both insist that nothing is wrong between you two, but I know better. You act friendly at work all day and then don't say a word to each other once you leave the dealership. You used to be such good friends and now you hate having to say two words to each other!"

"Okay, but what does that have to do with you and me having sex tonight?"

"Lucas is one of my best friends and you are my fuck buddy. I can't have you guys not getting along. It's too annoying. So starting tonight, we're not having sex until you and Lucas patch things up," she informed him with a satisfied smile and crossed her arms over her chest.

Nathan groaned. "You're joking right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" she challenged seriously.

He eyed her for a moment. If this was Haley just playing a joke on him, it sure wasn't funny and she was doing a damn good job at convincing him it was real. She was not smirking, nor did she have that mischievous twinkle in her eye that always appeared when she was joking with someone. Nope. Haley was one hundred percent serious.

"Fine," he muttered and opened the front door without another word. He wasn't impressed. They were supposed to have a casual, friends with benefits relationship going on. Now Haley was pulling some girlfriend type bullshit and withholding sex until she got what she wanted. It wasn't cool and so not what he signed up for when he accepted her offer in the cafe last month. He didn't want any part in her stupid little games.

* * *

><p>Four days. That's how long Haley had been holding out having sex with Nathan and it was slowly starting to kill him. The first two days were alright. He hung out with Clay and didn't have to see her over the weekend. Coming into work on Monday and seeing her in a lower cut top than usual had him almost running to Lucas' office to smooth things over. Almost.<p>

If Nathan Scott was anything, he was stubborn and that meant he wasn't going to just give Haley what she wanted. He felt his resolve weaken quite a bit more this morning when he walked into the dealership and saw Haley strutting across the showroom in a tight pencil skirt and stiletto heels. He couldn't get the image of it out of his mind.

Picturing Haley with her skirt and heels in all sorts of amazing positions for him was the reason why Nathan didn't notice Lucas walk into his office, close the door, and sit in front of him.

"Do you have any idea why Haley is ignoring me?"

Nathan shook himself out of his fantasizing and focussed on Lucas. He scoffed and rolled his eyes at the mention of Haley ignoring him. So it seemed she was punishing the both of them. "Probably the same reason she's doing it to me. She says she's fed up with us hating each other, so she won't speak to either of us until we work it out."

"But I saw her talking to you this morning," Lucas pointed out.

He was right. Haley had seen Nathan drooling over her from a far and had approached him. He had made a joke about finding Lucas and making things right so he could have his way with her right that moment. Haley had been less than impressed. The comment sparked an annoyingly long speech about how she only wanted him to talk to Lucas if he really wanted their friendship back, not just so they could have sex again.

"Yeah, I know. She didn't say she wasn't going to talk to me until we made up, but I figured you didn't want to hear about what she's actually not going to do."

Lucas made a grossed out face and nodded in appreciation. "Thanks for sparing me the details," he turned his attention to the floor to ceiling windows of Nathan's office and looked at Haley. "That explains the sluttier clothes she's been wearing the last two days."

"Yeah," Nathan chuckled. "She's torturing me, man."

"I don't understand why she's doing this. Why is it such a big deal that you and I are fighting?"

"'Cause she cares about us and doesn't like seeing us ruin our friendship over something stupid," Nathan guessed.

"I don't think being mad at you for going behind my back with my best friend is a stupid reason to be pissed off."

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck and looked apologetically at the man across from him. "I'm sorry. We just agreed that it would be for the best to keep the arrangement to ourselves to avoid jeopardizing our jobs. If we didn't work here with all these bull shit rules, I would have told you up front."

"Okay," Lucas nodded. "I forgive you. I don't want to hear anything about you and Haley together though. I also don't want to see anything," he grimaced at the thought.

Nathan agreed quickly. "Yeah, no problem. It's not like we're a couple. There's no pda or anything for you to see."

"One more thing," Lucas said seriously. "I know you guys are keeping things casual or whatever, but if you do anything to hurt Haley I'll kill you. Whether you're one of my best friends or not, I have no problem beating the shit out of you if I have to."

"You don't have to worry about that. Haley is my friend. The last thing I want to do is hurt her," Nathan swore.

"Alright then," Lucas smiled and held his fist up across the desk. Nathan responded and bumped his friend's fist. "Glad we finally got that settled.

"Trust me, so am I," Nathan vowed with a wide smile. His eyes found Haley still in perfect view and he stood up quickly. "Come on, let's go tell Hales the good news!"

The smile never left his face. He couldn't wait to play out some of his new found fantasies later that night.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry for the long wait guys, I hate myself for letting it go this long! However, life just got in the way and I'm swamped with school as expected. That's all I've got as far as excuses go but I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Leave me review and tell me what you think. I love reading all your thoughts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"Okay, so remind me again what we're doing today and why we have to do it so freaking early," Lily said as she sluggishly climbed into the car.

"We're looking for a Valentine's Day present for Haley and it's not even early. It's 10 in the morning," Nathan responded. He had already explained the purpose of their shopping trip to her at least three times.

"Right. I just don't understand why you're getting her a present? Are you guys dating now and I missed the memo? By the way, today is Saturday. That means being awake and dressed before noon is completely unacceptable in my book."

"No, we're not dating!" Nathan was quick to deny. "We're still doing the same thing we have been for a month. I thought it'd be nice if I got her something, that's all."

"Uh huh," Lily replied, still not quite understanding why her sister's fuck buddy was getting her a present for the holiday meant for couples and had recruited her help for it. Not to mention it wasn't even February yet. Who the hell gets a Valentine's present on January 31st? Apparently Nathan Scott does. "Well do you at least have any idea what you want to get her?"

"That's where you're supposed to come in, Lily. I've never done this kind of thing before. I have no idea what to get Haley and you are supposed to help me pick something out. You know, tell me what kind of stuff she will and won't like?"

"Don't you think it would've been better to go to Brooke and Peyton for something like this? They probably know better than I do what kind of gifts Haley likes to get from her boyfriends."

"I'm not her boyfriend," Nathan corrected again. He didn't know why, but the thought of being Haley's boyfriend somehow excited him, and that feeling of excitement scared the shit out of him. This led to his vehement denial of being in a relationship with her and acting almost disgusted by the thought of dating someone that was his good friend. It was becoming extremely confusing and hard for Nathan to keep up with his own feelings about it.

"Sorry, my bad. But you didn't answer my question."

"It's fine. I didn't ask Brooke or Peyton because if I did they'd for sure tell Haley and they would most likely tease me about needing help picking out a gift. Plus, I can only stand being with them for short periods of time before they get way too annoying to handle," he explained.

"In that case, I guess I'm happy to help," she said although still confused about why Nathan felt the need to get Haley a present in the first place but it didn't look like she was going to get answer about that.

"Good, because I have no idea where to even start."

"God, we've got a long day ahead of us I guess then," Lily sighed in slight aggravation. Shopping with some guy that, realistically she barely knew, was not her idea of a fun Saturday.

Nathan found a parking space easily in the Tree Hill mall parking lot. They had arrived early enough to beat the rush of shoppers sure to be present later on in the day. They had barely made it ten steps from Nathan's car when a long whistle followed by a voice had Lily stopping in her tracks. Her whole body froze and she slowly turned around to face him.

Nathan heard the noises and noticed the change in Lily's demeanor right away. He turned around as well and noticed a teenage boy approaching him. He looked familiar to him and as he got closer, Nathan realized it was Lily's ex-boyfriend, Jason. He didn't quite know all the details of their break up except that Lily was the one that got dumped and pretty much had her heart broken by this douche bag.

"Wow Lils, that didn't take long," he said with a disapproving smirk plastered across his face. Two other boys were positioned slightly behind Jason and they chuckled under their breath at the comment.

"What are you talking about?" she asked uneasily, crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

"Well, I broke up with you only a couple weeks ago and already you've moved on to some other guy. So, you let me hit it and now you're willing to just get with anyone? Fuck, if I had known that I woulda let some other dude do all the work and take you afterwards."

Lily remained silent, obviously upset by what the boy said. He chuckled louder at her look of unease and took another step forward. He looked at Nathan cockily, sizing him up.

"I hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds, dude. To be honest, she's nothing special. If I were you I'd leave now before she gets all bitchy on you like she did to me."

"Yeah? Well, if I were you," Nathan gritted out slowly, anger pulsing through his veins. For some reason he felt extremely protective over the teenage girl next to him. "I would watch what you say about her in front of me."

"What are you going to do, tough guy?" Jason scoffed. He turned his gaze to Lily for a moment and shook his head. "This slut isn't worth you messing up your outfit, pretty boy."

"Like hell she isn't," Nathan snapped and grabbed hold of Jason's shirt. He spun them around and threw the teenager up against the side of his car. "You don't remember me do you?"

Jason struggled to escape Nathan's strong grip and shook his head vehemently. "Let me refresh your memory then. We met at Christmastime at the James' party? I'm Haley's fucking boyfriend, so you better watch what you say about her sister because I'll beat the shit out of you. I don't want you to talk to Lily, talk about her to anyone, or even so much as think about looking at her or I'll end you. Got that, punk?"

"I got it!" he exclaimed and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when Nathan released him. His apparent mercy towards the teenager didn't last long as Nathan threw his fist straight at Jason's eye. Jason fell to the ground and Nathan shook his hand out to decrease the pain he felt.

"Good. Now take your loser friends and get the fuck out of here."

Jason didn't waste a second and quickly grabbed his friends' shoulders and pulled them back in the direction they came from. Nathan stood next to his car breathing angrily. He ran a hand down his face in attempt to calm himself down before he turned to face Lily again. He smiled sheepishly at her to which she responded by raising a questioning brow.

"You know, you look exactly like your sister when you do that," he quipped.

"Don't you mean your girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Don't you mean I look exactly like your girlfriend?" Lily repeated with a satisfied smirk.

Nathan sighed and shook his head. "I thought we just went over this, Lily. Haley and I aren't dating."

"Really? Then why did you just call yourself Haley's boyfriend when you were about to kill Jason?"

"I did?" Nathan muttered to himself in confusion. He didn't remember saying that, but he did tend kind of have rage blackouts when he was really angry.

"Yup," Lily confirmed. "Which brings me back to the question: why don't you guys just date? I mean, from what I see you guys are already pretty coupley, minus the pda."

"We agreed to keeps things strictly physical when we started our arrangement," he explained generically. "Neither of us wants to be tied down in a relationship."

"Maybe that's what you say now, but when you subconsciously call yourself Haley's boyfriend, I'd be willing to bet money that at least a small part of you is lying about not wanting a relationship."

Nathan glared at her. "How about you just keep your opinions and observations to yourself and just be grateful that I defended your ass to your ex-boyfriend?"

Lily's demeanor changed from one of snarky interrogation to that of gratitude. She smiled thankfully at him and closed the distance between them. Wrapping her arms around him for a second she spoke softly, "thank you for doing that. I seriously am really grateful for it. For the record, you and Haley would be perfect together."

"It was no problem kiddo," Nathan ruffled her perfectly styled hair playfully. "Now you owe me one."

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled. "Come on, let's go find your _not _girlfriend a Valentine's day present."

"Great idea!" Nathan smiled enthusiastically and linked their arms together. He was excited to shop for Haley, but he couldn't deny that a part of him was definitely shaken after hearing some of the things Lily just said. Did he want to be with Haley? Surely they didn't act like _that _much of a couple like she made it seem and would they really be good together? He couldn't seem to get the questions off his mind and the more he thought about it, the more confused and complicated his thoughts became. Nathan knew this arrangement was starting to mess with his head, but the one thing he was sure of was that he would not be the one to put an end to it. To be honest, he didn't see a time coming when he wanted it to end at all.

Hours later, the shopping duo pulled into the James' driveway. Lily smirked when she saw Haley's car parked there and turned to Nathan. "Look, your girlfriend is here! Why don't you come in and say hi."

"Lily.." Nathan used a warning tone. "Please don't go making those comments in front of anyone."

"Relax Nate, I'm just kidding around with you," she laughed. "Although the amount of time you spent looking for something to get her for Valentine's is kind of ridiculous when you guys aren't even dating."

"Whatever," he grumbled out in semi embarrassment. Why was it such a big deal that he just wanted Haley to love what he got her? He wanted the perfect gift and he finally managed to find it after a few hours.

"You know I'm right," she sing-songed obnoxiously. "Now come on, you might as well say hi to her if she's here."

Nathan followed her up the front walkway and into the house. It was quiet except for the sound of what he assumed to be the TV in the next room.

"Lily?" Haley called out when she heard the front door open.

"Yeah, it's me!" she replied and Haley stepped from the living room into the foyer. She looked at Nathan in surprise and raised a confused brow. "What are you doing here?"

"He was with me," Lily supplied simply.

"Doing what?"

"Nothing," she smiled sweetly.

"Is that who you left with early this morning? Mom said something about hearing the door close behind you before she even woke up."

"Yeah, we had plans."

"Okaaay," Haley responded still confused but figured she probably wasn't going to get any information out of her sister for the time being. "Mom and Dad didn't get a chance to tell you but they went to Savannah to visit Auntie Cathie. They won't be back until tomorrow night so they asked me to stay with you. Ya know, just in case you wanted to throw a party again."

"Haha, very funny," she laughed sarcastically. "Girls day?"

"Why do you think I came over here this morning? I wanted to get an early start but Mom had no idea where you went and you weren't answering your phone."

"Wow, no one knows where I am and you guys clearly didn't bother worrying."

"Oh shut up. You've only been gone for a few hours. We all just assumed you were out with friends."

"Well, I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. You two behave yourselves while I'm gone!"

Nathan and Haley both laughed as Lily pranced up the stairs. The teenage girl was something else. "So are you going to tell me what you were doing out with my sister?"

Nathan smiled cheekily at her. "Nope! It's a secret."

"Can you at least give me a hint?" she asked, taking a step closer to him with a sly smile.

"We were shopping," Nathan caved easily.

"For what?"

"You."

"Something for me?" she asked excitedly, definitely interested in getting answers now.

"Uh huh," he answer slowly when he felt Haley's hands move up his sides. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body against his.

"What did you get me?"

"That I definitely can't tell you," he said resolutely. When Haley began leaving open mouthed kisses along the side of his neck he felt his composure waning. He knew exactly what she was pulling. "Haley James, are trying to seduce me to get answers?"

"Why? Is it working?" she asked coyly.

"Yes, but do you really wanna ruin the surprise?" he asked, moving his hands to rest on her ass.

"Yup," she confirmed and moved further up his neck so she was sucking on a patch of skin just below his ear.

"Too bad. I'm not going to tell you," he said resisting temptation. "But I do like what you're doing right now. Maybe we can continue it tonight? I don't have any plans so I could stop by."

"You're suggesting we have sex while my kid sister is sleeping in the next room?" she pulled away with an arched brow.

"Hey! I'm not a kid, Hales. I'll be seventeen in three weeks!" Lily objected as she came back down the stairs. She scrunched her face in disgust when she saw that Nathan had a noticeable red mark forming on his neck and the man had his hands settled on her sister's ass. That was so not something she needed to see.

"That's beside the point, Lil," she said and moved away from Nathan. She patted his chest lightly with a smirk. "It's not happening buddy."

Haley took his hands off her ass and ran her thumb lightly over his knuckles. She saw him wince at the action and frowned. Taking a closer look at his right hand, she saw that his knuckles were bruised. "What happened?"

He shrugged off the question. "Jason and I had a bit of an encounter in the mall parking lot."

"Jason as in Lily's ex-boyfriend Jason?" she asked in confusion, glancing over to her sister for confirmation. Lily grimaced and nodded.

"Well are you both okay? You should ice that, Nathan."

"Yeah, we're fine," Lily answered.

"I'll ice it when I get home," Nathan added and Haley seemed pleased by both their answers. "Does this mean that there's more of a chance that you'll let me come over tonight? You can take care of me."

"Nope, still not happening," she chuckled softly realizing he was perfectly fine. It's not like this was the first time he had punched someone out of protection. She had seen it first hand on New Year's when he punched Chris.

He huffed slightly but accepted her answer. He didn't really expect anything less. Hell, it took him a lot of convincing to get her to sleep with him at her apartment when it was just Brooke there. When it was her little sister in her parent's house, the chances were pretty much negative. "I guess I'll leave you girls to it then. Have a nice time together."

He smiled sweetly at Haley and gave Lily a kind nod before turning to the door. As soon as he had closed the door behind him, Haley turned to face her sister. "Spill. Right now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily said nonchalantly as she made her way passed Haley to the kitchen.

Haley followed hot on her heels. "Don't play dumb with me, Lily James! What were you and Nathan up to today?"

"You'll find out soon enough Haley. Why do you want to ruin the surprise? The only reason I was there was to help Nathan out a bit. You'll like it, I promise."

That wasn't the response she was looking for, but with an annoyed sigh she dropped the subject. Anyone that knew her at all was very aware of how much she hated surprises. It looked like this time she wasn't going to get any clues as to what it was though. She'd just have to wait it out.

* * *

><p>"Haley, can I see you in my office for a moment?" Andy called out when he saw her walking across the showroom.<p>

Haley looked up at him upon hearing her name being called and nodded obediently. She immediately changed her walking direction and made her way over to him. He guided her into the office and closed the door behind them. She felt uneasy already. Being called into the boss' office bright and early on a Monday morning was never a good thing. Especially when he felt the need to close the door behind so no one would hear.

"What's up?"

"That's exactly what I was wondering," he replied while sitting down in his chair across from her. She raised her brow questioningly and he cleared his throat. "I've noticed that in the past couple months you and Nathan have seemed to gotten quite friendly with each other. I didn't realize you two were close?"

Haley felt her heart rate pick up but tried to keep her face as calm and indifferent as possible. She shrugged. "We aren't really that good of friends, Sir. You know that Lucas and I have been best friends our entire lives and he's pretty close with Nathan and lately he's been around more when I'm with Luke. I think it's only natural that we became closer."

"Are you sure that's all it is? Because I asked Gigi for her opinion, you know just for a woman's point of view and she seemed to think there was more going on than is being let on. You know any sort of romantic relationship is forbidden, Haley," he said sternly.

The heart rate kept speeding up and she was positive Andy could hear it racing by now, but she still kept a cool exterior. "I'm positive that Nathan and I are strictly friends. Whatever Gigi thinks she sees is wrong. She was probably just still upset with me after I told her to end her relationship with Ian or she'd be fired. I'd appreciate if you didn't bring other employees into your suspicions though. I don't want rumours to start going around, you know? I know relationships are forbidden and I'd never try to undermine you or that rule, Andy," she promised.

Andy nodded along taking it what she was saying. "So you aren't sleeping with Nathan then?" he asked bluntly after a moment of silence.

Haley's eyes visibly widened in shock. She didn't think he'd actually come out and say something like that. Surely asking your employee that was crossing a line somewhere. When the shock wore off, she managed to reply to him. "No, I'm definitely not sleeping with him."

Andy laughed and clapped his hands together in satisfaction. "Good, that's what I like to hear. Sorry I had to do that. I like you, Haley and I knew I was just being paranoid but I had to know for sure. You understand?"

"Yeah. Of course I understand," she smiled sweetly and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do this morning."

Andy excused her and Haley left his office as fast as she could. She took in a deep breath when she had made it halfway back to her office. At the same time as she almost made it to her door, Nathan came out of his. He saw the worried expression she wore and noticed how her face looked slightly pale.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"No, but we can't talk right now. Come to my place as soon as you get off work. I need to tell you something," she whispered lowly, glancing backwards discretely to make sure Andy wasn't seeing them talking.

"Okay, I'll be there," he agreed. Seeing the look on her face he knew something pretty serious was going on. He just hated that he was going to have to wait all day to find out what was going on.

Haley nodded in response. She offered him a weak, reassuring smile and walked the rest of the way into her office and closed the door. She was freaking out. How the hell did Andy manage to figure it out? Hadn't she and Nathan been being careful about their behaviour at work? Aside for New Year's, they had only been out in public looking like friends every once in a while with the whole group. No way were they that obvious at work.

Haley took a deep breath to calm herself down but it didn't really help. This is exactly what she was afraid of happening; jeopardizing her job for this arrangement with Nathan. Now she had a serious decision to make. Was she going to end it with Nathan and ensure the safety of her job or take the risk? For some strange reason, her heart ached at the thought of having to stop things with the raven haired man and that just made her even more confused.


	21. Chapter 21

This last week has been really rough guys. If you read my profile update, you'd know that my two best friends are both dealing with really big, fucked up things. I've been trying to be there for the both of them and struggling with their situations independently as well, so it's pretty much a miracle that I'm updating so quickly. I know this chapter isn't the longest, but it's the best I could do given my current state of mind and where I'm taking the story. I was going to add something else on to this chapter, but it just wouldn't have flowed as well. Also, I posted a summary and excerpt from my next story on my profile. It's called Only If For A Night, after the song by Florence + the Machine. If you get the chance, read the excerpt and leave me a PM telling me what you think about the idea if you'd like! As always, I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

"Haley?" Nathan called out as he entered the woman's apartment. It had killed him to have to wait all day to find out what had her looking so freaked out. He tried to catch glimpses of her throughout the day with no success. It seemed like Haley was purposefully avoiding him at all costs.

"Yeah sure, come on in!" Brooke greeted sarcastically when she heard Nathan just casually walk into the apartment. "It's not like I live here too or anything."

"Relax, will you Brooke? Haley told me to come over right after work; I didn't realize you would be home."

The brunette shrugged indifferently. She wasn't actually annoyed that Nathan showed up, she had grown used to it over the last month. He would come over to their apartment at all hours of the night and day whenever he felt like it now. "She's in her room freaking out right now."

"Why? What's going on?" he asked in confusion. Haley wasn't the type of person to get worked up over something unless it was a big deal.

"If you left me alone and went to talk to her, you'd find out."

"Geez Brooke, it was nice talking to you," he said sarcastically and promptly left the room. He had memorized the path to Haley's bedroom and walked there mindlessly. His head was filled with possible scenarios of what Haley was freaking out over, every one worse than the last.

He knocked on the door softly and heard her muffled response granting him entrance. He smiled at her nervously and closed the door behind him when she gestured to do so. "So what's going on?"

Haley immediately began pacing back and forth. Nathan furrowed his brow but didn't question her actions. He surveyed her bedroom for a moment and took in how freakily organized it was. He thought he recalled someone once making a comment about how all she did was clean and organize when something was bothering her. The observation did little to calm down his racing mind.

"Haley?"

She seemed to snap out of her daze and look at him. "Andy is suspicious."

"Of what?" he asked although he already had a pretty good idea what she was talking about. There was only one thing that concerned both of them that Andy could be suspicious about.

"Don't be stupid, Nathan!" she yelled exasperatedly. "You know what!"

"Okay!" he threw his hands up defensively. He didn't understand what the point in her yelling at him was. It's not like he had done anything wrong here. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I denied it and told him we're becoming friends because you're close with Luke, but I don't know how long that'll keep him happy," she explained.

Although he dreaded what her answer might be, Nathan knew he had to ask the question that came to his mind. "Do you want to end our arrangement then? It might be for the best now."

Haley bit her lip. She knew her answer to his question, but she had no idea what he wanted. How was she supposed to answer when they could possibly want different things? That would just be awkward. She took a deep breath and decided to just be honest. "No, I don't want to. Do you?"

He fought to stifle the smile he felt wanting to surface across his face. The happiness that was bubbling inside him was strange but he didn't even care. Haley didn't want to end things and that's all that mattered at the moment. "No, I don't. I think we just have to be a lot more careful from now on."

Haley breathed a silent sigh of relief upon hearing his response. She was happy he didn't want to end it either, but made sure not to let him know that. "What should do to be more careful? I thought we were doing pretty much everything in our power to keep this a secret."

"Outside of work, we'll try to limit how often we go out with our friends together and definitely never do what we did on New Year's again. I think that was just asking for someone to see us. We need to keep this to strictly sex from now on. None of this friends with benefits stuff and then sort of acting like couple at the same time. It's just too fucked up."

Haley actually took a step back in surprise. She hadn't expected Nathan to bring up them acting like a couple. She knew it was true but she had no idea he was aware of it too. He was usually the one that initiated sweet kisses or hand holding randomly; apparently he had become more aware of his actions at some point.

"Oh, okay," she couldn't think of a better response off the top of her head.

Nathan frowned upon hearing her. It was obvious he had been a bit too harsh towards her. It wasn't her fault that this entire arrangement had spiralled out of control. "I'm sorry, Haley. I just want us both on the same page, and that's that what we're doing is strictly for sex. I don't know how or when it moved away from that, but we can't have it happening anymore. It's not what either of us signed up for so I don't want it becoming something else."

"Yeah, I understand Nathan," she forced herself to smile. Truth be told, she didn't really know how to act around him anymore now. Sure, it would be just like when the first started sleeping together, but she had gotten so used to being more affectionate with each other than just friends with benefits. What was and wasn't allowed to be done now? She didn't know how much he wanted to change.

"Well, do you wanna stay for dinner? I think Owen's going to come over too," she offered lamely.

He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "No, I don't think that's such a good idea right now. I'm just going to go home and do something."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. You can just show yourself out then. I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Nathan nodded silently. Things had definitely taken a turn for the awkward between the two of them. He couldn't think of anything else to say to her so he just offered an attempt at a kind smile and made his way out of the apartment.

Brooke was still standing in the kitchen and watched Nathan leave silently. She was surprised. Normally when he came over, she didn't see Haley for the rest of the night and he didn't leave until the early hours of the morning. Sensing something was up, Brooke yelled for her best friend.

Haley appeared with an upset look on her face and Brooke knew her suspicion was correct. The blonde's lack of speech when she entered the room was another huge giveaway. Haley was always super talkative and the only time that wasn't true was when something was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

Haley took a deep, calming breath. She knew there was no point in trying to lie to her friend; realistically she would end up caving in the end anyway. She relayed the events of the day and her conversation with Nathan quickly.

Brooke sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. She surveyed Haley curiously. Truthfully, she didn't understand why Haley seemed to be so bothered by what Nathan had said. Yeah, it obviously came out a bit harsh and he could have been softer about it, but it was all the truth. Over the last few weeks, Brooke had noticed that Nathan and Haley seemed to be spending more and more time just hanging out and doing couplish things rather than just having casual sex. It confused her, but she saw that her best friend was happy so she never bothered voicing her concern about it.

Haley, I want you to be honest with me, okay? Her friend nodded apprehensively. "Do you have feelings for Nathan?"

"Yeah, of course," she responded. "Nathan is my friend and I care about him."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Haley shrugged. Obviously she knew what Brooke meant, but didn't her clear avoidance of the real question tell the brunette that it was a topic not up for discussion? Apparently not, because Brooke continued to look at her expectantly with a raised eyebrow and a sort of cocky 'I already know the answer' smirk.

"Yes! Okay? Are you happy that I've finally fucking admitted it, Brooke? I have feelings for Nathan!"

Brooke looked sadly and surprised at her best friend. She didn't expect that kind of random, angry outburst. However, this kind of behaviour was common from Haley when something was really bothering her or she was hurting. Of course she wasn't happy to see Haley in pain. Lately though, her best friend had become so guarded and unwilling to talk to Brooke about anything in her life that it made her feel like she had to physically pull any sort of emotional response out of her.

"I'm not happy that you admitted it," she started softly, trying to calm her friend down as best she could. "I'm glad you're finally actually talking to me though. Lately you've been so closed off from me and everyone else. You've either been with Nathan or just by yourself pretty much and it was getting ridiculous, Hales. I want my best friend to talk to me about what's going on in her life and it's been so obvious to me that you started having feelings for Nathan, I was just trying to help you realize it for yourself."

Looking back over the last few weeks, Haley realized that Brooke was right. Aside from making the effort to go to dinner with Lucas a couple times and having Brooke or Peyton force her into hanging out with them, she hadn't been with her friends very much at all. She had been a little better about spending time with her family, but not by much. She had been skipping their regular Sunday night dinners each week and only saw her sister once or twice a week. She had been with Nathan a lot though. He had been coming over to the apartment all the time lately, or they'd be at his house. The pair would go out to eat, see a movie, or just walk around town sometimes. Haley's life had come to revolve around Nathan and she was just opening her eyes to it. Maybe Nathan restating the boundaries and rules they had laid out in the beginning would turn out to be a good thing. Despite her having feelings for him now, not spending so much time with him would give her her life back and hopefully allow her to get rid of her feelings for him. All they both wanted was sex. Haley did not want to complicate the situation by bringing in an emotional side. That's why relationships had the ability of becoming so messy and that is exactly what they were looking to avoid when they first started.

She was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to admit Brooke was right and really open herself up to her friend right now. Luckily for her, Brooke was really good at reading her best friend. "You don't have to talk about any of it right now. Why don't we just order a pizza and have a movie night like we usually do when something is going on with one of us?"

"No," Haley shook her head in polite decline. "You were gonna have Owen over for dinner, I don't want to get in the way of that."

"Nonsense, Hales. We've always said hoes over bros, right? Nothing has changed that. I can always see Owen tomorrow and we'll reschedule dinner. Right now, my best friend needs me and that's a hell of a lot more important than some dinner I could have any time."

Haley accepted Brooke's argument, but it kind of made her feel worse. Brooke was right that the two had always said 'hoes over bros' but Haley had apparently forgotten that. She had completely alienated her best friends for Nathan and that made her just want to curl up in a ball and throw a pity party about how horrible a friend she was. She wasn't about to put up a fight with the feisty brunette though, she would never be able to win anyway. Brooke threw a lazy arm around Haley's shoulders a guided her into the next room. The two girls didn't even have to speak to know what was coming next. They would spend the rest of the night watching movies, crying, and having heart to hearts. It was almost a ritual and nothing could break the bond between these two best friends.

* * *

><p>Haley quietly walked into the house and looked around. It seemed to be mostly dark with a soft glow of light coming from the kitchen. There were arrows taped to the floor in red construction paper and Haley smiled softly to herself. Nathan had told her he had plans for the two of them tonight. Tonight just happened to be Valentine's Day and these plans looked to be a hell of a lot more than casual sex. For the guy that merely two weeks ago said they had crossed a line at some point and just wanted the sex, this was awfully contradictory.<p>

Haley was excited to see Nathan. Apart from work, where they had to stay away from each other as much as possible, they had only met up twice in the past two weeks. Andy's suspicion and their subsequent conversation later that night had really applied the brakes to their arrangement or relationship or whatever the hell it could be called anymore. It was what made Haley realize distance wasn't just going to make her feelings go away. They were there and she couldn't just forget them. They were there every time she saw or spoke to him like a giant, neon coloured elephant only she was aware of. It was becoming increasingly difficult to stifle them and not tell Nathan and keep what was left of their arrangement in tact without throwing another complicated wrench in the works that would no doubt end any sort relations between them for good. Something had to give though, and all Haley could do was hope and pray it wouldn't have be an explosion.

Deciding against calling out for Nathan, Haley followed the arrows on the floor with a content look upon her face. She found her stomach swirling with excitement of what the night held for her and Nathan. Allowing the paper to guide her, Haley ended up in the dining room off of Nathan's kitchen where she had been correct in guessing the light was coming from. She stopped when she saw a sign in place of the next arrow telling her to stop and stand where she was. The table in front of her was set neatly and had two candles burning softly in the centre. The evening only seemed to be getting more and more romantic and it had only just begun.

Now Haley looked down at her outfit and didn't feel so overdressed. When Nathan told her he had plans for them tonight, she had no idea what to wear. His response of, 'just wear something you think you look nice in, which is anything,' had not helped her at all. It was a charming response and she had blushed softly upon hearing it, but it didn't offer any hint of what they might be doing. Eventually she opted on a simple, light green dress with thick straps that ended at her knees. She paired it with a pair of black stilettos, always looking for the opportunity to boost her height a little.

Nathan must have heard the sound of her clicking heels as she walked through the house because he appeared in the dining room a moment later. He looked absolutely handsome in a pair of black dress pants and shoes and a dark blue button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. The colour of the shirt made his eyes pop and she found herself unable to look away. He noticed her staring and smirked, that is until he actually took a moment to survey her own outfit. She looked stunning. Even in the simplest of dresses, Haley managed to take his breath away. Hell, she could take his breath away when she first woke up in the morning, still dressed in sweat pants and an old t-shirt.

"Hi," he greeted her softly as he walked across the room to her.

"Hey," she bit her lip as she responded. He took her hand in his and led her the few steps over to the table. Pulling out a chair, he gestured for her to sit on it and tucked it in gently when she had done so.

"Dinner is ready; I just have to put it on plates for us. You just sit here and I'll be right back," he promised with a smile. Haley didn't even have a chance to respond before he was gone again.

Nathan re-entered the room juggling two plates and a bottle of white wine. He placed the first plate down in front of Haley and she looked up at him in shock. "How did you know?"

"You may have mentioned it once to me," he shrugged. The mac n' cheese looked delicious. Haley was still in shock but smiled warmly at him. He returned the gesture and poured them each a glass of wine. She watched him hold up his glass and did the same. "Cheers. I hope you have a good time tonight, Hales. No one deserves to be treated like a princess more than you. I'm glad I could be the guy to do it," he said and they clinked their glasses together.

"Thanks, Nathan."

"Don't thank me yet," he grinned and pulled a small box from his pocket. It was a type of box any woman would recognize in a second. The tell tale velvety surface and smooth corners gave it away. Jewelry. He slid the box across the table to her. "Open it."

"Nathan, you didn't have to get me anything. You're just being a nice guy and treating me to dinner. Our arrangement doesn't require you to get me gifts like this," she began to object aloud, but her insides were doing somersaults at the thought of Nathan actually wanting to get her a gift.

"I wanted to Hales, so just open, will you?"

Haley didn't need to be told twice. She took the box into her hand and slowly opened it. Inside it was a pair of simple, diamond stud earrings. She had never received anything so beautiful in her life. Nathan had really gone too far in spoiling her. She looked up at him with watering eyes. "Thank you so much, I love them."

"Really? Lily didn't think they were your taste. She said you only wore earrings now so the holes wouldn't close. I don't know though, there was something about these that when I saw them I just knew I had to get them for you."

"They're perfect," she confirmed with a small nod. She inwardly shook her head. She finally knew what Nathan and Lily had gone shopping for. Lily hadn't been budging when it came to keeping Nathan's present a secret. She reminded herself to tell Lily to never keep something like this from her again. She didn't need to be blindsided with such an overwhelming present again.

"Well that's good because you're perfect, too, Haley James," he said and took her hand in his. He dropped a soft kiss onto it before letting it go.

Haley blushed slightly and looked down at her plate. He sensed that he had embarrassed her slightly and chuckled to himself. "Let's eat before this gets cold."

Haley took his suggestion and began eating the delicious meal. She had to hand it to Nathan, he had done a wonderful job with everything tonight. Haley was confused though. Less than two weeks ago Nathan had practically yelled at her because all he wanted was sex and now this dinner was happening. Was this just him being a nice guy and possibly feeling guilty for being harsh with her? Whatever had sparked this in him, she didn't mind it. She wasn't going to point it out either. Haley James had done the unthinkable and developed feelings for Nathan Scott. Things were about to get really messy and she just wanted this one last night to have a good time and be happy with him, feeling like they were so much more than just fuck buddies.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back guys! I don't know how long it's even been since my last update, but it feels like it's been a year and a half. My exams are finally finished though and I'm free for the next two months, so I hope to get a lot of writing done! This chapter is one of the biggest and most important of this story. I'm really happy with it and I hope you guys like it too. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

"Oh, thank God," Brooke whispered under her breath when she heard her front door opening. She leapt up immediately and met Peyton just outside the entrance to the family room.

"What's going on? You sounded frantic on the phone so I got here as fast as I could."

"I don't know what's wrong with her! She came home from work and talked with me for a few minutes, went into her room for a bit and then came back in and just started crying. She hasn't stopped since and she hasn't told me why she's crying either.

Peyton frowned. This must be pretty serious. Haley was never the one in their trio to have complete meltdowns and need both her friends there to effectively calm her down. It was always Brooke or Peyton in the crisis, this situation was totally foreign. "Well it can't be that bad. You just told me yesterday that she's been practically skipping everywhere she goes because she's been so happy since Valentine's Day. Nothing could have changed that much in a matter of days."

"I don't know, Peyt. I know she's been super happy for the last week or so, but it seems pretty bad. Never in all the years that I've been friends with her have I seen Haley so hysterical. You know how she is when she's upset. Usually she shuts all of us out and goes into self destruct mode, this is different though."

"Okay, just calm down. Let's go in there, get Haley to chill out a bit and then I'm sure she'll tell us what's up," Peyton spoke rationally. Truthfully, she was kind of freaking out a little on the inside too. She knew though that if she let Brooke see that, it would make everything ten times more out of control than the situation already apparently was.

Peyton and Brooke walked into the next room where Haley was. She had taken to sitting on the couch, clutching a throw pillow as tears streamed down her face. She let loose a sob at the sight of her friends and shook her head continuously.

"What am I going to do? This can't be happening."

Each girl raced across the room and took a seat on either side of her. She was mumbling incoherently to herself and their concern increased. Trying to console her the best they could, they each took to rubbing her arms and back soothingly.

"Hales, can you tell us what's going on?" Peyton asked softly. "We can't help you unless we know what's wrong."

They heard Haley take a deep breath. It hitched slightly, but it appeared as though she had gotten herself under control a bit. "I think I'm pregnant," her words came out barely above a whisper.

The room remained silent for at least a minute after she spoke. With the exception of Haley's sniffles every so often, no one has dared make a noise. Brooke and Peyton were absolutely speechless. They were staring at Haley in disbelief, trying to process what she had said because there was no way they're responsible, intelligent best friend had just said she thought she's pregnant. Impossible.

Brooke was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Haley just looked at Brooke sadly, her eyes pooling with tears again and a quivering chin. The look conveyed everything the girls needed to know, they had heard correctly. "Okay, well are you one hundred percent sure," Peyton asked.

Haley shrugged. "I haven't taken a test yet, but I'm pretty sure. When I got home I was looking at my calendar and I realized I'm two weeks late. I've never been late in my life. Nathan and I are always really careful, but things happen. What am I gonna do you guys? I can't have a baby with my fuck buddy!"

"The first thing you're going to do is take a test so you can know for sure. After that, we'll figure it out. Okay?" Peyton spoke calmly and rationally. "I'll go to the store quickly and get a couple different tests and then I'll be back."

She grabbed her purse and keys off the floor, hugged Haley to her for a moment and was off. "How did this happen to me, Brooke? When did my life become so out of control?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. After you broke up with Chris you just started becoming a new person and it got worse and worse, but we never said anything because we all thought it was just you getting over him. Even I didn't think you'd end up sleeping with Nathan Scott, falling for him, and getting pregnant in the span of a few months. I failed you as a best friend. I'm so sorry."

"Brooke, don't apologize. You were the best friend you could've possibly been. I know I've changed since the break up and there was nothing you could do to get that through my head. Thank you for just being there for me, and for being here with me now."

Brooke nodded and threw an arm around her lightly. "There's nowhere else I would be."

The girls let silence fall upon the room and before they knew it, Peyton had returned with a plastic bag in her hand. She walked over to the coffee table in front of the couch and dumped the contents on it. Two bottles of water, three different brands of pregnancy tests, and a bottle of generic brand prenatal vitamins. In her other hand, she had a brown paper bag and both girls looked expectantly at it. Peyton seemed to have covered all the stops, so what could she have in this other bag. She reached her hand into it and gently placed a large bottle of vodka on the table next to all the pregnancy items.

"Uh, P. Sawyer, did it slip your mind that Hales might be pregnant and therefore can't drink alcohol?" Brooke questioned highly confused. Surely her friend was not _that_dumb.

"Yes, I know that Brooke. I thought that since we're not a hundred percent sure, there's still a chance that Haley isn't pregnant and if she isn't, she's going to want to get pretty wasted tonight after this entire ordeal."

Brooke smirked, impressed with the curly haired blonde's logic. It seems that after all their years of friendship, she had passed on some of her thinking to her friends. "First things first though, we need to take these tests and get a real answer. Are you ready, Hales?"

Haley closed her eyes and swallowed thickly. Her heart was pounding hard and fast, she swore it was in her throat. She was acutely aware of a feeling of nausea. Was that morning sickness or nervousness, or a combination of both? She watched her hands shake as she took the boxes into her hands, it didn't feel like she was even a part of her body right now. It was as though it was going through the motions and she was outside it, watching everything that was happening.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she managed to choke out hoarsely and stood up. She made her way to her bathroom, Brooke and Peyton at her side every step. When they made it to her bedroom, they sat down on her bed and smiled encouragingly. One last deep breath and Haley closed the door behind her.

Each test came with the exact same instructions and she took all three, needing the most accurate results possible. She silently cursed the ten minute wait time for them. It was like the stupid instructions were scheduling a free time for her mind to race with every possible scenario and outcome from these tests.

One thing that kept coming to her mind was that she had always wanted to have kids some day. It was always in the cards for her and she knew if these tests were positive then she would be okay eventually. It wasn't her she was worried about though, or even how Nathan would react for that matter. The reason Haley found herself in agonizing emotional pain was for her future child. She couldn't bear the thought of this baby growing up to find out he or she wasn't conceived out of love, but just one night in a string of one night stands. It physically pained her to think her child may grow up to feel like their parents didn't want them at one point and wished they could take back the night of conception. She couldn't bear it and Haley knew in that moment that if she was pregnant, she would do whatever it took to make sure her child never felt that way.

Nathan probably wouldn't take the news well, but she'd find a way to cope, whatever his reaction was like. He would freak out, of course. Nathan Scott is a playboy and the only reason they had a strictly sex arrangement was because he wasn't looking for any type of commitment. Having a child with someone was just about the biggest type of commitment a person could make. Haley would be okay though. She had her parents, Lily, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, hell even Owen would be there for her.

All of a sudden Haley looked at her watch and saw that ten minutes had come and gone. She took a moment to prepare herself for reading the results that could possibly change her life forever. She flipped over the first test and felt a sob escape her throat. Clutching her fist over her heart, she did the same for the last two and sobbed twice more. She heard Peyton and Brooke knocking frantically on the door, but tuned it out as she sank down to the floor against the cabinets and buried her head in her knees, still holding onto the final test.

Haley reached across from her and flipped the lock on the door knob. Brooke and Peyton practically fell on top of each other into the room and looked in panic at their hysterical friend. In a matter of seconds, they saw they're crying friend go from tears streaming down her face to smiling and almost laughing. They grew even more confused and Haley dropped the test on the floor in front of them.

"One line?" Brooke muttered to Peyton. "What the hell does one line mean?"

Peyton was just as clueless and the two girls immediately scrambled to grab the box with the instructions that was still on the counter. Peyton got to it first and her eyes began quickly scanning the directions. When she reached the results portion she read aloud. "Two lines means pregnant, one line means not pregnant."

They looked back at Haley who still seemed to be half laughing, half crying and didn't know how to react to her. "Hales?"

"I'm sorry," she calmed herself down and wiped the tears from her eyes. "While I was waiting I just realized that I wouldn't even mind having a baby right now. The circumstances wouldn't have been ideal, but I've always said I want kids so I would have been okay with it; that's the funny part. I'm crying because I realized Nathan would never have felt the same way I do about our baby or how I feel about him. I realized he and I are finished and I don't know how I'm going to handle that because my feelings for him just get stronger and stronger every day. Feeling this way about someone and knowing they don't reciprocate hurts like hell; hence the crying."

Brooke and Peyton moved in to hug their best friend. She was hurting, that much was clear. "We're sorry about the Nathan part, Hales. We know how painful this must be for you. As for the pregnancy part, we're really glad it's negative. As much as you want kids and we know you'll make the best mom, when that happens we want to see you with someone you love and who loves you back just as much. Unfortunately, Nathan just isn't that guy. It'll happen though; you were born to be a mom."

"Yeah, I second everything she just said," Brooke joked, having nothing else to add since Peyton pretty much took the words right out of her mouth.

"Thank you both, guys. I don't know what I would have done without you both here with me tonight. I love you both so much."

"We love you, too."

"Now come on, I believe I shopped prepared and we have a bottle of vodka calling our names back in the den."

"Thank you, Peyton. I could really use a drink now. Or a few drinks."

Peyton and Brooke both chuckled and followed Haley back out. If anyone deserved to get drunk right now, it was their best friend. Even if she worked the next day, she needed to drink and forget about this whole ordeal for the night. The mess could be dealt with tomorrow and they'd be right by her side.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her office the next day was torturous. She had avoided Nathan at all costs so far, but knowing he was in the same building as her was causing enough anxiety. She had closed her office door to hopefully send the message that she wasn't available to talk, but Lucas, Julian, and Nathan never seemed to care if she was busy or not.<p>

Haley heard their loud, obnoxious voices right outside her door and counted down from 5. Before she got to zero they would barge into her office. Right on time, just as she got to her third mississippi, Lucas swung the door open with a goofy smile on his face, followed by Nathan and Julian.

"Hi, come on in," she greeted them sarcastically. What did these boys not understand about the fact that she had work to do?

"Wow, someone's grumpy," Lucas commented. "Jealous that you don't get to come with us, Hales?"

Haley huffed and knew exactly what the boys had come to do. They wanted to brag that they got to go to Las Vegas for Julian's bachelor party tomorrow. Julian and Peyton's wedding was only a week away now. They decided they wanted a short engagement and worked nonstop to plan their dream wedding. Julian, Lucas, Nathan, and some other guys in the wedding party were flying out to Vegas to celebrate Julian's last days of bachelorhood for a few days. Meanwhile, the girls would be back in Tree Hill having a spa day because Peyton wanted something low key. Haley would much rather go on a trip than to a spa for a few hours. In her opinion, the girls were getting totally ripped off.

"Please, like I would want to go to Vegas with a bunch of men," she retorted, and it was partially the truth. Although she wanted to go on a trip for the bachelorette party, she wouldn't want to go with a bunch of horny guys.

"Well you seem pretty jealous that we're going and you're not, or maybe you're pissed off that a certain someone is going?" he stated, unsubtly moving his gaze to Nathan.

Haley glared at her so called best friend and clenched her fist under her desk out of view. She caught Julian snickering to himself and she shot a deathly gaze at him as well. Lucas was dead, that much she was sure of. She was going to kill him. He had somehow managed to pick up that she felt for Nathan as more than a friend now and wasn't letting it go. He was pissed off about it and apparently his way of taking it out on her was to cause problems.

Before she could think of a suitable response, Nathan seemed to beat her to the punch. "What, are you kidding man? Haley and I have our arrangement because neither of us wants to be tied down to some needy ass person in a relationship. We're allowed to do whatever we want, and she doesn't care that I'm going to Vegas with you guys. I'm a single man going to sin city and I'm going to party, and it doesn't bother Hales."

All three guys looked expectantly at her, waiting to hear her agreement. "Yeah, exactly. I don't care what Nathan does, as long as he doesn't catch some disease from a whore, it doesn't matter to me."

"Whatever you say," Lucas chuckled disbelieving and if she didn't know before, Haley now knew without a doubt she was going to murder him.

"Well if that's all you guys came to say, would you mind leaving? Some of us actually want to get work done."

Lucas seemed to have finally caught the hint that his friend was pissed and grabbed Julian by the shoulder and pulled him out of the office quickly. Nathan watched them go in annoyance and turned back to Haley. "Sorry he's such a jackass to you sometimes."

"You don't have to apologize for him, he's a grown man," Haley responded, feeling her heart pick up speed upon being in the room alone with him.

"We both know he won't apologize though, so someone's gotta do it for him this time. About the trip though, I just want you to know I'm not going to be fucking a bunch of random girls. You don't have to worry about getting anything."

"Thanks, Nathan," she said and bit her lip. Here goes nothing. "There's actually something I need to talk to you about, and it's important. You think you could take lunch now and go eat somewhere with me? It can't wait."

"Uh, yeah sure," he answered skeptically. She could tell he was confused about what she needed to talk to him about and all she could feel was her nervous stomach as they walked out side by side.

Twenty minutes later the duo were sitting across from each other in a booth in the Dixie Grill. When Nathan had driven them over to Deb's, Haley had instantly objected so he took her a few blocks away to the Dixie. She had said she wanted to go somewhere with a little more privacy and that concerned him. Whenever they went out to eat it was at Deb's Den, to have that change made it feel like something was up.

The waitress had just left after taking their orders and Nathan looked across at Haley curiously, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I guess you're wondering what's so important that I have to talk to you right now?" she laughed softly, trying to ease her nerves and decided to just dive into this conversation head on. "I took a pregnancy test yesterday. Actually, I took three."

She watched as Nathan's eyes bulged and he appeared to begin breathing a little faster, panicking. "They were negative, don't worry. While I was waiting for the results I got to thinking though. I realized I would be perfectly okay in having a baby with you and I also knew you would never feel the same way. You're Nathan Scott, play boy extraordinaire, not someone that wants to settle down and have kids."

"Haley, I wouldn't-"

"Its fine, Nathan. We both know it's the truth. And the rest of the truth is that sometime over these last few months with you, I've developed feelings, which is why I was okay with having your baby. It wouldn't have been the best situation, but I would have been fine because the child was yours and I liked the idea of that. Based on the way your behaviour has changed towards me in the last couple weeks, I'd say you're aware that I have feelings for you, too."

Nathan looked down guiltily. "Yeah, I noticed. I didn't know how to handle it though so I didn't say anything. I'm sorry, Haley."

Haley nodded and smiled sadly. "I started wanting more than just sex with you. I wanted a relationship and I think you knew that, too. I know that's not what you want with me though and it's fine. I tried fighting for what I wanted and I lost that battle, now I have to walk away accepting that and move on with my life. I can't keep doing this with you, Nathan and I don't think I'm very hungry anymore either."

Haley threw her purse over her shoulder and slid out of the booth slowly. After saying everything she needed to, all she wanted to do was get as far away from him as possible. She stood at the side of the table and bent down, kissing Nathan softly on his cheek. "It was fun while it lasted, but at some point at least one of our hearts was bound to catch up with us, wasn't it?"

Nathan nodded mutely, silently shocked that this was all actually happening.

"You probably won't hear from me for a long time, but I'll see you around, Nathan," she spoke quietly and then she was off.

Remembering that Nathan had driven them to the restaurant, Haley headed to Clothes over Bros instead of walking all the way back to work. On the way, she called Gigi and told her she wasn't feeling well and had gone home sick. As soon as Brooke saw her friend when she walked into the boutique, she knew what Haley had done. It was then that Haley let her emotions shine through the brave facade she put on. An agonizing sob escaped her lips as Brooke wrapped her arms around the hurting girl.

"What am I going to do, Brooke?"

The helpless brunette wracked her brain but couldn't find an answer that would help her friend at all. Instead, she held her a little bit tighter, hoping the closeness would offer some sense of comfort.

A sob. And then another, and another. Haley James had learned the hard way that there's no such thing as a strictly sex relationship. Your feelings would always catch up in the end and when they did, it hurt like fucking hell.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is probably one of the shortest chapters of this story, but props to me for getting it up so quickly? I don't know, it's not my favourite chapter but it had to be written to give a little insight to both Nathan and Haley after ending their arrangement. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway and I promise next chapter will be a lot more interesting and back to some drama. I was also asked how long this story is going to be, and I honestly have no idea. There's still quite a bit that I have to get through, so for sure another ten chapters but who knows. I'll be sure sure to let you guys know when I have a better picture and when the end is near.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Haley's door opened slowly and she scrunched her face up in annoyance. Her mother's soft footfalls approached her bed until she felt it dip with her weight on the edge. Lydia ran her fingers through Haley's hair gently, trying to rouse her from the sleep she was no longer actually in.

Haley groaned and swatted her mother's hands away from her. "What do you want now?"

"You've been here for two days already, Sweetheart. You've barely left your room and I'm starting to get concerned. You came right up here when you arrived and Brooke or Peyton wouldn't say anything about what happened, just that you kept repeating you wanted to come home."

Lydia was worried about her oldest daughter. She had shut down completely. She had barely ate or spoke, and only left her room to use the bathroom right next door. Last time Haley shut down, she ended up in the hospital for an eating disorder. The girl had been so grief stricken and depressed when her grandfather died, and this was shaping up to be the same sort of situation. Lydia and Jimmy had thought if they let their daughter grieve in her own way, she would heal and bounce back in time. The parents had been wrong seven years ago and they'd be damned if they made the same mistake twice. That was why Lydia was going to force Haley to talk about whatever was going on and get her whatever help she needed.

"I'm fine, Mom. Some things got out of control and I just wanted to be at home for a little while. What's so wrong with that?" she asked, inwardly rolling her eyes at her horrible attempt at a lie.

"That would be fine if it was the truth. You remember its Peyton's bachelorette party tonight. Are you going to go?"

Haley sighed deeply and shrugged her shoulders. "No, probably not. If I go I'll just ruin all the fun for everyone else. It's just best I stay here by myself."

"You're one of her best friends, Haley. Don't you owe it to her to go to the party? It seems kind of selfish," Lydia commented. After spending so much of her time helping Peyton plan this wedding, she thought for sure her daughter would be attending the bachelorette party.

"Would you just drop it, Mom? I'm not up for it today!" Haley tried to be patient with her mother, but it was becoming hard when she wouldn't leave her alone and all Haley wanted to do was sulk.

Lydia shook her head in exasperation. "Haley, your father and I are worried about you. Please, tell me what happened that's got you so upset."

Lily, walking by Haley's bedroom heard her mother speak and became intrigued. She too had been wondering what was going on with her older sister, but had received no answers from her. Figuring that maybe if she worked with her mother, they would get some answers from Haley and be able to help her, Lily entered the room and sat on the other side of Haley's bed.

"Oh my God, are you kidding me?" Haley exclaimed when Lily sat down and gave her an expectant look. "What does a girl have to do to just get some sleep?"

"Hales, it's almost 3 in the afternoon. You shouldn't still be sleeping."

Haley rolled her eyes and turned herself over, burying her face in her pillow for a moment before regaining her composure and facing her mom and sister again. Sometimes the two of them were a lot to handle, but she knew right now all they wanted was to help her as best they could.

"You want to know what happened? Fine. I thought I was pregnant. I took three different tests and found out I wasn't. Then, I told Nathan about it and that I have feelings for him. I told him I wanted an actual relationship and I know he doesn't, so I ended things between us. Now, he's in Las Vegas for Julian's bachelor party and without a doubt he's partying and drinking, and probably has women all over him at all times!"

Lydia and Lily remained quiet for a moment. They didn't expect Haley to give up the information they wanted so easily. Lily moved closer to her sister and enveloped her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Haley."

Haley nodded in response. Now that she'd finally told her mom and sister, she was hoping they would leave her alone again. Judging that they still had yet to give her some space; she assumed things weren't going to work out in her favour.

"You had a pregnancy scare," Lydia finally said stoically. "You had a pregnancy scare three days ago and you're just telling your own mother about it now?"

Haley shrugged, she knew her mother was upset but she wasn't the one that had to go through that whole ordeal. "I'm sorry, Mom. The entire situation took a lot out of me and I didn't really want to talk about it very much."

"I'm not angry, Honey, I only wish you would come to me when something like this is going on. I'm your mom and I worry about you. It wouldn't hurt to check in every so often. I like to hear what's going on in your life, you know and I want to be able to help you when you need it."

Haley felt bad when she heard the sadness in her mother's voice and when Lily nodded along to everything she said. She was incredibly close with both her mom and sister, but she never realized that losing touch with them over the past little while really affected them. Seeing now that it did, she felt guilty. She had been so caught up in her own drama and problems that she had failed as a daughter and sister. Hell, Lily had lost her virginity and then got dumped and Haley had barely been there for her through it. She hated herself right now for being so terrible to her family, and she knew she had to make an effort to change that. Her family had always been one of the most important things in her life and she needed to get her priorities straightened, that would begin with catching up with the two women beside her as much as she could now.

* * *

><p>"Nathan, have another shot!" Lucas exclaimed from the other end of the limo they guys were currently in. A bottle of tequila began to be passed sloppily down to Nathan, who had a smirk plastered across his face.<p>

So far, Vegas had been one big, inebriated blur for everyone in attendance. When they arrived two days ago, they had checked into their hotel and immediately hit up a nearby bar. From then on, the guys had been alternating between hopping from bar to bar and gambling all their money away, barely allowing time for their livers to have a break. After getting bored of the previous club pretty quickly, the guys were now on their way to another further down the strip they had heard about from another bachelor party.

The only thing that had dampened the trip was that somehow Andy managed to find out about the party and invited himself along. It hadn't been too bad, but it wasn't exactly fun to go on a trip to Vegas with your boss. Lucky for Nathan, he had gotten stuck beside the New Zealander on this limo ride.

"I'm surprised Haley didn't come in this trip with you guys," Andy commented as Nathan began pouring his shot of tequila.

"It's a bachelor party, why the fuck would Haley come?" Nathan responded harshly. This wasn't the first time Andy had tried to casually bring Haley up in conversation to Nathan on the trip. That fact, combined with the amount of alcohol in his system virtually made Nathan a ticking time bomb. He was bound to snap soon.

"I know, but it seems like she's really close with Julian and all you guys. Especially you lately."

"Haley and I are just good friends."

Andy shrugged and took the bottle of liquor from the raven haired man. "Yeah, I know. I wouldn't blame you if something more was going on though. I mean, I'm not blind. I can see how hot Haley is."

Nathan's fist clenched around his shot glass tightly and he downed it to try to take some of the edge off of him. "Yeah, Haley's a good looking girl," he tried to force out his agreement nonchalantly.

"No she's more than good looking, come on Nate! That girl is drop dead sexy. Have you seen her fucking ass? I swear it's perfect. If I wasn't her boss, I'd totally try to hit that," Andy smirked and clapped Nathan on the back, looking for agreement.

Nathan was now seriously angry. He didn't know why, that's the way he would always talk about women, but this was Haley. Haley was different and it really infuriated him hearing Andy talk about her so derogatorily without a care in the world. "I really don't think it's fucking appropriate to be speaking about one of your employees that way, Andy and I think my mom would agree. I think you forget that she has the ability to fire you any time she wants so if I were you, I'd shut my fucking mouth."

"Wow, hit a nerve, didn't I?"

"Yes. Haley is my friend and I don't like hearing you talk about her that way. I can guarantee Julian and Luke would react the exact same way. There's nothing going on between me and Haley so why don't you hop off my fucking dick about it, man? I came here to have a good time with my boys, not so you could ruin it."

Andy seemed to have got the message and shut his mouth. Nathan nodded to himself and took the bottle of tequila back from him and took a swig from it. The limo came to a stop and everyone began piling out of it. Julian, Lucas, Nathan, Junk, Andy, and a few of Julian's friends from his hometown had made it for the bachelor party. Nathan wasted no time in getting away from the Andy and started over towards the bar. He saw several girls eyeing him on the way and smirked at each of them.

Now that Andy had brought up Haley, he couldn't get his mind off of her and that's the last thing Nathan wanted. He had been successful in blocking her out of his mind since arriving in Las Vegas and he'd be damned if he let thinking of her ruin his last night in sin city. With that in mind, he ordered a couple of the strongest drinks the bar offered and set his sights upon the sluttiest girl he saw that would still be able to satisfy him enough.

He didn't have to look far and as soon as he laid eyes on her, Nathan made his way over. He didn't bother with introductions; he really didn't care what this chick's name was. He took her hand in his large one and led her to the dance floor wordlessly. She immediately began grinding against him and soon Nathan's thoughts of Haley disappeared completely. Eventually he got tired of dancing and placed his hands on the random girl's hips to halt her motions. She turned around to face him with a drunken, confused face and Nathan winked at her. He leant down to her ear and spoke loudly to be heard of the booming music. "You wanna get out of here?"

He heard the girl giggle against his ear and nod. Nathan wasn't surprised to see her quick reaction. He was used to women falling at his feet left, right, and centre. Sure, he had taken a break from being a womanizer when he and Haley were sleeping together but now it seemed like the other Nathan Scott was back and better than ever. He began leading the girl out of the club, happy to have a girl that could take his mind away from Haley and let him move on from her.

On the way out, he caught Lucas' eye and nodded. Normally, Luke would've flipped if he saw Nathan leaving with some girl after what had gone down with Haley, but Lucas was too blissfully drunk to care. It also probably helped Nathan that his blonde friend had a couple girls surrounding him, vying for his attention. Lucas smiled widely at Nathan and raised his beer in the air. "YOU GO, NATE!"

Lucas' loud voice was the last thing Nathan heard in the club and as he guided his night's conquest into the limo, he shook his head at the way his life had been in the last few months. Haley James had made him change his playboy ways and it was all well and good, but now he was ready to get back to his former life. That was the only thought in his mind as he leaned down and crashed his lips onto the girl's.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on the door and the three James women all looked at it expectantly. Jimmy opened the bedroom door slightly with his hand over his eyes. "Are you all clothed?"<p>

Haley chuckled at her father's antics along with her mom and sister. "Yes, Daddy, you're safe."

Jimmy opened the door further to reveal Brooke and Peyton standing next to him. Haley's eyes widened in surprise, they were supposed to be at Peyton's bachelorette party right now. "What are you guys doing here?"

Peyton shrugged off Haley's surprise. "The party wasn't the same without you, so Brooke and I decided to bring it to you."

"Peyton, this is your bachelorette party. It's supposed to be your night. Don't change all your plans on my account, I'm just going to dampen everybody's mood."

"Fun sucker or night, -soon to be Baker and me both agreed that we couldn't celebrate one of her last nights of freedom without our other best friend. We let the rest of the girls stay at the spa to relax and we decided to just celebrate the three of us. Mama James and Lil are welcomed too, if they want," Brooke explained, her tone suggesting that there was no room for argument on Haley's part.

Lydia smiled at her daughter's best friends and grabbed Lily's arm. "We'll leave you three to it. Have fun tonight, girls," she said. She was grateful that Brooke and Peyton decided to show up. She honestly thought that Haley would regret it if she didn't attend Peyton's bachelorette party and now she didn't have to worry about that because Haley had some of the best friends in the world that cared enough to sacrifice their plans to be with her.

As the two James women left, Brooke and Peyton further entered. They assumed the seats that Lily and Lydia formerly occupied and smiled at Haley. They knew what was coming and allowed her to speak before they would reprimand her.

"You guys shouldn't have come. I wanted you two to have a good night and be able to tell me all about it tomorrow. Now you're here and you're going to have a lousy night because I'm all depressed and not up to have any sort of fun. I love you for doing it, but I'm also angry that you two are trading your fun, relaxing night in to spend a boring one with me."

Brooke looked to Peyton, silently communicating between the two about who should field their response. Peyton nodded, accepting the challenge of arguing against Haley James. "Look, Hales, we're here whether you like it or not, so you should just like it. We don't feel like we're giving anything up, more like trading up. The spa turned out to be really boring. All we were doing was getting massages, I was practically falling asleep. Plus, only one of my two best friends was there so it was even worse. So, we decided to come here and have a fun night just the three of us."

"Okay," Haley conceded easily, much to the surprise of her friends. "What does this supposed fun night involve us doing?"

"I'm glad you asked, Tutor girl," Brooke smirked and lifted a duffle bag off the floor. It was the first time Haley noticed it and she raised a curious brow at the sight of it. "This bag is full of our entertainment for the night," she explained and dumped all the contents onto Haley's bed.

Haley took in the sight of various hair styling equipment and products, a stack of movies, Cosmo magazines, and a Ouija board. She also watched as Peyton lifted a 6 pack of beers off the floor and placed it next to everything else with a smirk. "So, we're going to back to high school for a night?" Haley joked.

"Precisely! High school is where it all started for the three of us and we thought, what better way to spend Peyton's not actual last night as an unmarried woman than to remember high school? We all had a blast, it might be fun to go back for a night and have a little slumber party."

Haley laughed, she liked their idea. It was juvenile, but they would definitely have a good time. She passed beers to Brooke and Peyton and took one for herself as well. "What's first?"

Brooke shook the Ouija board box enthusiastically, indicating that was first up and Haley smiled in agreement. For the first time in two days, Nathan Scott had left her mind. Thoughts of him and what he was up to were plaguing her mind, but the presence of her friends seemed to bring her back to earth. She knew what he was most likely doing in Las Vegas and she knew it would break her heart even more when she heard about it once the boys got home, but for now it had left her mind. She'd deal with the Vegas stories when they came, and just like tonight, she'd have her two very best friends by her side no matter what.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Rehearsal dinner. Two words Haley never thought she'd despise so much, but here she was. Standing in her bedroom, trying to pick out a suitable dress for Julian and Peyton's rehearsal dinner that would begin in half an hour. She had no clue what she was supposed to wear, Peyton was the first one of her friends to get married so this was all new.

She was anxious about tonight. She hadn't seen any of the boys yet, but she knew all of them would be at this dinner. They had gotten back from Vegas late the night before and were too jet lagged to visit with the girls when they got in. Haley knew for sure that as soon as they all sat down to eat, all she would hear about was Las Vegas and it scared her. How many stories of Nathan having girls all over him would she have to endure? Surely, by the end of the night she was going to have perfected both her fake laugh and smile.

"Hales, come on! We're going to be late!" Brooke yelled though the apartment.

Haley couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Brooke Davis was yelling at her to hurry up. Her best friend was the queen of taking years to get ready for anything. Having already curled her hair and applied minimal makeup, Haley surveyed her dress choices and pulled on a simple green cocktail dress. It was modest enough, ending about mid thigh and showing only a small amount of cleavage with thick straps that wrapped around the back nicely. She paired it with a pair of black, open toed stilettos and bolted out of her room.

When she made it to the kitchen, a surprised look made its way onto her face. "Owen? I didn't realize you were coming with us."

"Hey, Haley," the burly man smiled. "I wasn't sure either, but Peyton apparently said it was okay if Brooke brought me along since I know most of you guys already."

Haley pouted at Brooke. "Brooke! How could you?"

"Sorry, Hales. I want to spend some time with my boyfriend though, you'll be fine. I promise we won't leave your side."

"That's so not the point! Now I'm going to look like an idiot not having a date," she whined. She loved Owen to death, in fact the pair had gotten incredibly close but she so did not want Brooke bringing a date to this dinner. They were supposed to be each other's date and now Owen being there just made Haley the awkward third wheel.

Owen furrowed his brow. "Isn't Nathan going to be there tonight?" he asked, not being caught up on the latest developments between Nathan and Haley. He saw the death glare Brooke was shooting at him though and was quick to offer an apologetic look to Haley.

Haley winced but smiled at Owen despite the not so nice reminder of her and Nathan's fallout. "Nathan and I are finished. We wanted different things so I ended things before it hurt even more. I'm actually dreading seeing him tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, having a pretty good understanding of why Haley ended their arrangement and feeling like an asshole for bringing up the subject in the first place.

"It's fine. Just promise you'll protect me if he tries to talk to me," she winked and looped her arm through his and began walking to the door with him, looking back at Brooke as she went," Sorry, Tigger. I'm stealing your date tonight."

Brooke laughed, glad the mention of Nathan hadn't gotten Haley into a slump. "How about we take turns with him?" she joked and caught up with them. Brooke looped her arm through Owen's free one and smirked at him. "Congratulations, Mr. Morello. It looks like you're going to be on the arm of the two prettiest girls in town tonight."

"I'm honoured!" the bartender played along and dropped a friendly kiss on Haley's cheek. He then turned and placed his lips on Brooke's happily.

Haley didn't feel as bad about this dinner anymore. With Owen and Brooke by her side she was bound to have a good time and was practically guaranteed to not have to deal with Nathan. He wouldn't go near her with Brooke Davis around and most likely shooting daggers at him every so often and Owen was nearly twice Nathan's size so she had some protection with him too.

* * *

><p>Walking into Boca Bay, the trio surveyed the upscale restaurant. It was practically in Wrightsville Beach, about a twenty minute drive from their usual restaurant venturings in downtown. Tonight was a special occasion though, and Peyton and Julian claimed it was one of the best places they'd ever dined. The engaged couple had rented out one of the dining rooms of the restaurant so they could have some privacy and a hostess immediately led Haley, Brooke, and Owen to it.<p>

Julian, Peyton, Larry Sawyer, and Julian's parents were the only ones to have arrived. Peyton smiled when she saw her two best friends and Owen walk through the door and quickly approached them. They did the appropriate greeting hugs and congratulated the engaged couple.

"We're the first ones here," Haley noted the obvious, surveying the nearly empty dining room.

"Yeah, but everyone else should be here soon. Lucas and Nathan are coming together, Mia is driving in from Raleigh, Lily and your parents, Deb, and Julian's best man is flying in from California," Peyton listed off the expected attendants.

"I thought you were from Charlotte, Julian? Why is your best man in California?" Brooke asked confused. Didn't Peyton say something a while back about visiting his parents there?

"My parents and I moved to Charlotte after I graduated from UCLA. I actually grew up in California and he still lives there. He moved out there for college and we were roommates all four years. I haven't seen him since I moved here though, I'm excited," Julian explained to the group.

"Well we can't wait to meet him then," Haley smiled at the man's excitement. He was so much like a little kid sometimes, it was adorable.

"Is he hot?" Brooke spoke up, noticing the confused and annoyed look on Owen's face she smirked. "For Tutor Girl, duh! Hales needs a man."

Haley rolled her eyes at her friend's comment but didn't bother to respond to it, it would be useless. Julian chuckled and shrugged. "I think I'll let Haley be the judge of that."

Another few minutes passed and Peyton's third bridesmaid, Mia had arrived. Technically she was the only bridesmaid though, Peyton couldn't choose between Haley and Brooke for maid of honour so she asked them both and they were sharing the responsibilities. Mia was a musician that Peyton had met during college and became close with. She was a nice girl and both Brooke and Haley really enjoyed her company.

The second Nathan set foot into the room; Haley felt goose bumps form on her arms. It scared her that she didn't even have to be facing the door to know he had arrived. She could smell that unique mixture of cologne and aftershave that was so Nathan. He and Lucas immediately made their way over to the group she had formed with Peyton, Julian, Mia, Brooke, Owen, and Lily. After greeting the engaged duo, Nathan turned around so he was facing everyone else in the circle. He nodded slightly at Haley and she forced herself to return it cordially.

"So Julian, Peyton told me you and the guys went to Vegas for your bachelor party. How was it?" She inwardly cringed when she heard Mia speak. She liked the girl, but the words that fell from her lips made her want to strangle her.

"It was good," he replied politely, not wanting to go into details about his boy's trip.

Lucas chuckled and nodded in agreement. "It was more than good, man. It was amazing! I never thought it was possible to party that much and drink as much as we did. I have to mention the women, too. Jesus, they were all over us every second. Right, Nate?" he looked to Nathan for confirmation. When Nathan didn't eagerly agree, Lucas furrowed his brow slightly. "Come on, man! Back me up here. You should know, I think of all of us you had the most women around you. I mean, remember that chick you left with the last night? She was so sexy."

Lucas had apparently already had one too many drinks tonight if his big mouth was any indication. The normally sensible blonde man was just saying all the wrong things and he had only just begun talking. He seemed to have forgotten that Nathan and Haley had a history together that only recently became a thing of the past. Haley couldn't believe her best friend was blatantly telling the entire group that Nathan was a complete man whore in Vegas. She couldn't say she was surprised to hear it, she just didn't expect Lucas of all people to be the one to drop that bomb. This is the same Lucas that had always been extremely overprotective of her, and yet here he was being one of the reasons she was being put in pain.

"Hey, Luke?" Brooke spoke up, realizing how uncomfortable Haley had become. "It sounds like you guys had a great time on your trip, but I think I speak for all of us when I say that we don't need to hear anymore about it. I'm already thoroughly disturbed."

Lucas seemed to get the hint and shut his mouth. Haley could feel Nathan's gaze on her but she tried desperately to keep herself from looking at him. She didn't want him to know she was bothered by what Lucas had said, but she also wanted to see the kind of look he was giving her.

"So Hales, I have a surprise for you," Peyton broke the silence that had briefly fallen upon the group and ensured Haley didn't look at Nathan. Her curly blonde friend was smiling mischievously, obviously impressed with herself.

"What is it?" she asked, aware that everyone's eyes were now focussed on her.

"Actually, I think it's here now," Peyton smirked and nodded in the direction of the entrance of the dining room. Somewhere amid Haley getting lost in her thoughts about Lucas' description of Las Vegas, Haley had failed to notice Julian excuse himself.

The groom was now standing at the entrance of the room talking to the latest arrival whom she assumed to be his best man. When the man's face came into view, Haley felt her heart stop. Julian shrugged an arm over his shoulder and guided him over to their group.

"Sorry I'm late," he cleared his throat and apologized. "My flight was delayed."

Haley still couldn't speak and when his eyes locked with hers she found a large smile spreading over her lips. "Did you miss me, Hales?" he chuckled softly and Haley felt herself nodding rapidly.

"I can't believe you're here!" she finally found her voice and when he opened his arms, she wasted no time in walking into his tight embrace. It had been five years since she had last been in these arms but somehow it felt like yesterday. "I missed you so much, Jake."

"I missed you, too," he said softly, with an overwhelming amount of conviction. He kissed her temple gently and let her go. Brooke and Lucas stepped forward and also hugged Jake, surprised to see their high school friend back in Tree Hill.

"Well this is a small world," Brooke commented and discretely elbowed Haley in the ribs, raising her eyebrows suggestively at her. Jake and Haley had dated for almost two years in high school and felt it was for the best to break up when they went to college on opposite sides of the country. Before that they were close friends and had always loved each other, both romantically and platonically. To say that Jake and Haley were perfect together would be accurate. Everyone that knew them thought it was a shame they couldn't make long distance work, they were sure the couple would have married in the future if they had.

"It is," Jake agreed. "Who would've thought that my best friend from California would be marrying Peyton Sawyer? All I can say is I'm happy to be back here, I missed you guys."

Haley smiled at him. She was overjoyed to see him. Jake Jagielski was once a huge part of her life and she had felt a void in her heart when they parted ways for college. Now that they were reunited, she didn't even know how to act. So much had happened since they last saw each other. Haley remembered talking about Jake to Lily a few weeks ago when she was having boyfriend problems she said she had realized she never loved Jake like she original thought, she just cared about him as a best friend. Thinking about it now though and experiencing her heart racing when she saw him, maybe she was mistaken? She saw him returning her smile and decided to catch up with him one on one and see where the night took them.

"Come on, let's go take a seat. Dinner's starting now," she said and took his hand in hers. She guided him over to the table and took seats next to each other near the end, wanting to have as few other people near them as possible so they could talk.

"Way to go, -almost-Baker!" Brooke commented. "Did you see the look on her face when she saw him? If they weren't always meant to be, then I wasn't the best partyer in Tree Hill high history, and we all know I was definitely the best partyer that school will ever see."

Peyton smiled at Brooke, pleased with herself for surprising Haley like this. She also casted a quick glance at Nathan who appeared disturbed by the new developments of the night and smirked to herself. She was surprised to find out Julian's best friend was Jake and quickly concocted the idea of surprising Haley. At the time, she was happy with Nathan and thought Jake would come back as an old friend. When Haley ended things, Peyton realized this was an opportunity for Haley to get over him quickly and rekindle an old flame. Brooke was right, Jake and Haley had been perfect together; why not play matchmaker a bit? Seeing Nathan obviously jealous and irritated by Jake's presence was just an added bonus in this situation. Nathan may not have done anything completely wrong to Haley, but Peyton and Brooke still wanted to see him suffer a little. It was only right. They're best friend was hurting because of a situation that directly involved him so he deserved to feel some pain too.

* * *

><p>He may not be feeling pain, but Nathan was definitely annoyed by this Jake guy. For the last hour he had watched him and Haley talking and laughing with each other. It was nauseating and he couldn't wait for this stupid dinner to be over so he wouldn't have to see them together anymore.<p>

This night sucked. He came here with the intention of hopefully talking to Haley and hoping there weren't any hard feelings between them, but she seemed to be doing everything in her power to avoid even looking at him. Then this Jake punk shows up and has everyone tripping all over themselves with excitement and he lost any opportunity he'd get to talk to Haley for a moment. She was completely absorbed by him from the second he set foot in the dining room. Peyton and Brooke seemed to be pretty pleased with themselves, too. It was obvious that they both knew about what went down between him and Haley and were hell bent on throwing Jake and Haley's perfect relationship in his face, talking about how happy and in love they used to be and would be again.

He had barely talked to anyone since dinner began. He couldn't get the image of Haley's face when Lucas was talking about Vegas out of his head. When Lucas mentioned him leaving the bar with another woman, she looked so hurt it killed him. She tried to hide it from everyone, but he had gotten to know her well enough to see that she was pained by the information. Now, he couldn't stop thinking about that last night in Vegas with the girl whose name he never did end up getting.

_He didn't have to look far and as soon as he laid eyes on her, Nathan made his way over. He didn't bother with introductions; he really didn't care what this chick's name was. He took her hand in his large one and led her to the dance floor wordlessly. She immediately began grinding against him and soon Nathan's thoughts of Haley disappeared completely. Eventually he got tired of dancing and placed his hands on the random girl's hips to halt her motions. She turned around to face him with a drunken, confused face and Nathan winked at her. He leant down to her ear and spoke loudly to be heard of the booming music. "You wanna get out of here?"_

_He heard the girl giggle against his ear and nod. Nathan wasn't surprised to see her quick reaction. He was used to women falling at his feet left, right, and centre. Sure, he had taken a break from being a womanizer when he and Haley were sleeping together but now it seemed like the other Nathan Scott was back and better than ever. He began leading the girl out of the club, happy to have a girl that could take his mind away from Haley and let him move on from her._

_On the way out, he caught Lucas' eye and nodded. Normally, Luke would've flipped if he saw Nathan leaving with some girl after what had gone down with Haley, but Lucas was too blissfully drunk to care. It also probably helped Nathan that his blonde friend had a couple girls surrounding him, vying for his attention. Lucas smiled widely at Nathan and raised his beer in the air. "YOU GO, NATE!"_

_Lucas' loud voice was the last thing Nathan heard in the club and as he guided his night's conquest into the limo, he shook his head at the way his life had been in the last few months. Haley James had made him change his playboy ways and it was all well and good, but now he was ready to get back to his former life. That was the only thought in his mind as he leaned down and crashed his lips onto the girl's._

_He leaned back against the soft cushions of the limo seat, inwardly smirking when the girl moved to straddle him. She definitely knew what she was doing as she began sucking on his earlobe and gyrating her hips in his lap. They regretfully pulled apart when the limo halted and made their way into the hotel. As soon as they made it to the elevator, their lips were back on each other. She made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt as they stumbled blindly down the cheaply lit corridors to Nathan's room. They made it to the bed and she peeled off his shirt before pushing him down onto the mattress. He realized this girl was taking charge and found himself grinning; he always loved when a girl was confident like this. She stripped off her shirt, revealing a black lace bra that her breasts were practically spilling out of._

_Nathan ran his hands over her body. He took in the shape and feel of her and was acutely aware of something missing inside of him. As her long, slender body moved on top of his, he realized what it was. Her dark black hair fell forward creating a curtain around them and Nathan found himself wishing the girl had honey blonde tresses. She had legs almost as long as his but Nathan wanted slender and petite ones to be wrapped around him. Nathan didn't want this Vegas bar slut, he wanted a girl back in North Carolina. He wanted Haley James._

_He froze at the realization but found enough consciousness to ease the girl off of him and look apologetically at her confused expression. "I'm sorry, I can't do this with you. I have-I mean, there's a girl back home. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I slept with you right now."_

_Surprisingly, she accepted his little speech. The woman smiled at him and nodded. "She's one lucky girl. I may be drunk, but I can tell you're a catch."_

_Nathan silently watched her put her top back on and slip her shoes in to her feet again. She offered him one last smile and left the hotel room. Nathan fell back against the pillows again and covered his face with his hands. What the hell was he doing? He couldn't get Haley out of his mind now and it was slowly driving him nuts. She told him she had feelings for him and he just sat there. He should have said something, anything, but he didn't and Nathan knew he'd have to live with that. Haley put herself out there and when he didn't respond, he shut her down. Nathan knew at that moment that letting Haley James get away would always be his biggest regret. There was nothing he could do now. He just had to let her move on with her life and hope to do the same in time._

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Brooke's voice snapped him out of his memory.

"What?"

"Seeing her look so happy with another guy," she explained, focussing her eyes on Haley and Jake. Dinner just finished and everyone was now mingling with each other politely. Jake and Haley had made their way over to the corner of the room and sat alone together. They looked perfectly content just talking and enjoying one another's company. Nathan's jaw tightened when he watched Jake take Haley's hand in his absentmindedly.

"Yeah, it does," he admitted.

Brooke smirked. She wanted him to be in pain right now. After seeing how upset Haley was the last few days, he deserved to be hurt too. "You had your chance with her, Nathan and you blew it. I don't know what your deal is, but she really liked you. You can wipe that jealous expression off your face right now Nathan, you could've made your move if I really wanted her. I think you're just pissed you don't have anyone to have sex with whenever you want and she's finished with you. Jake's back now and chances are they'll rekindle their relationship and you are going to sit back and watch with your mouth shut, okay?"

"Whatever, Brooke," he rolled his eyes. He just wanted her to leave him alone right now. He knew what he lost, he didn't her coming around to remind him.

"No, I don't think you get it, Nathan. This whole thing started between you two because Chris cheated on her and she got her heart broken. Then, she manages to fall for you somehow and what did you do? Reject her. Make her feel like she wasn't good enough for you. She was so hurt that she went to her parent's house and would barely leave her bedroom for two days. The only reason you didn't break her heart is because it's been broken this entire time. So don't 'whatever' me, Nathan. I want you to really understand how much you screwed up."

"I get it, Brooke!" he told her harshly. He didn't need her to tell him all this shit, he knew by himself taht he fucked things up.

Brooke patted his shoulder gently, in a manner of sarcastic comfort. "Glad to see we're on the same page. Stay away from Haley and we won't have any problems, okay Buddy?"

Nathan stood silent as she walked away. His mind was racing as he thought about what Brooke told him. He watched Haley and Jake carefully and saw her eyes lit with happiness. He could tell she was genuinely happy and that made him happy. As long as Haley was happy, he would stay away. It would be hard to let go of her, but if she was able to move on and enjoy her life he would do it. Nathan knew he couldn't give Haley what he deserved no matter how much he wanted to. He was Nathan Scott the playboy, not boyfriend material. Haley James was the type of girl you bring home to your parents, the girl you marry. It sucked, but Nathan knew he and Haley were just incompatible and nothing would change that. She would have a good life with Jake and he would just continue on with what he'd been doing since high school. Their paths had crossed briefly and now they would go their separate ways in their different lifestyles.


	25. Chapter 25

**Woohoo, back again! Let me first just say that feedback for last chapter was phenomenal! I totally would have had this chapter posted a few days sooner but I've been working non stop and have no free time. Also, I'm leaving on vacation on Friday. I wanna try to update before I leave but I have no idea if it'll happen. I'll do my best to write while I'm away, too. I get home next Tuesday so look out for the chapter that week at the latest and I'll also be posting my new story Only If For A Night.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

So much for being selfless. It had been all of twelve hours since the rehearsal dinner when Nathan decided to let Haley move on with her life and he was about ready to lose his mind. Today was wedding day and even though he had only actually briefly seen Haley once or twice through the morning, those encounters had been nothing short of painful. They were awkward and tense and he wanted nothing more than to go back in time to that last lunch with Haley. Not to mention, getting ready at the church with that punk Jake around the whole time had him hating the guy even more.

Every time Jake opened his mouth, Nathan wanted to knock him out. He hadn't even brought up the subject of Haley but it didn't matter. Nathan knew there was something going on between them again and that was enough. Now he'd have to attend this wedding and sit through the reception watching them together and dancing and having a great old time together. It was sure to be hellacious.

Nathan looked at his watch and saw that the guys still had about half an hour before guests would be arriving at the church. "I'm going to go get some air," he announced and left promptly before Lucas or Julian could object.

It was a beautiful day for a wedding; Nathan just couldn't see the beauty in it. The sun was shining and it was the perfect temperature, not that it mattered for the indoor, air conditioned ceremony and reception but it was still a good omen, wasn't it? Unfortunately for Nathan, the beauty was overpowered by the perpetual state of darkness his mind was in and had been ever since he silently watched Haley leave the Dixie Grill.

"Hey," it was her voice. He'd know it anywhere. Even if she was speaking while an atomic bomb was going off, he'd be able to pick up her voice and the way words rolled off her tongue. It was poetic, music to his ears. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just needed some air," he shrugged. He didn't think he should offer her any more information at the risk of opening his mouth and saying too much.

"Yeah, me too. All this wedding stuff is a little overwhelming."

"Well at least it'll all be over by tomorrow," he commented and she smiled in agreement.

Shuffling from one foot to another, Haley wracked her brain for something to say. At the very least, this short conversation was awkward and unnatural but she didn't want it to end for some reason. "So it sounds like you guys had fun in Las Vegas?" she asked, cringing to herself as she said it. Of all things to ask about, she came up with Las Vegas, really? It was the last thing she wanted to bring up but also the only thing she could think of to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied uneasily. "Listen, Hales. About what Lucas said yesterday."

"You don't have to explain anything, Nathan. There's nothing going on between us, right? You're free to do whatever the hell you please. Granted, I hoped you wouldn't go and sleep with another girl the first opportunity you had but what can I expect? You didn't want a relationship with me so obviously you didn't want to give up your old lifestyle."

"That's not how it is, Haley!" he objected. It pained him to hear those words come out of her mouth. He couldn't blame her though; it's what his actions were portraying.

"Then how is it, Nathan?" she countered heatedly. She wasn't about to stand there and listen to him deny this. How else could it be? Once a playboy always a playboy. That was the reason behind her pain right now.

He sighed and ran a hand roughly through his hair, not caring if he'd have to re-gel it thanks to the action. "When you told me you had feelings for me, you scared me. I didn't see it coming, okay? How the hell did you expect me to react? You just dropped a bomb like a pregnancy scare and wanting a relationship on me out of nowhere! Maybe if you had of stayed instead of running away from your problems, I would've had a chance to actually respond!"

"What would you have said?" she asked her voice noticeably softer, intrigued by his words.

"I don't know to be honest. Can't we just go back and forget that conversation ended the way it did? I like you a lot, Haley," he admitted quietly.

"Yeah," she scoffed in disbelief. "Which is why you didn't call me or anything afterwards, right? Instead you just flew off to Vegas with the boys and had a kick ass time partying! Just tell me one thing, how many girls did you fuck while you were there when you supposedly liked me so much? Excuse me, I have to go back inside."

"Hales, wait!" he halted her before she actually had a chance to even move. Without thinking, he swooped down and touched his lips forcefully to hers.

Haley furrowed her brow in shock but instinctively kissed back. When she realized what she was actually doing, she pushed him away as hard as she could. "What do you think you're doing? You can't do this to me, Nathan! It's not fair to have me pour my heart to you and get a response like this days later, after you get home from a trip where I wasn't even a second thought. Not having you has hurt me enough, please don't do this and make it hurt even more," she finished yelling at him, her tone ending up sounding like a plea.

"I'm sorry," he threw his hands up in defense. He saw that he had hurt her and realized the degree of damage he had done. He knew it was going to take a lot more than an amazing kiss to fix things with her. He had made a gigantic mess of things and needed to figure out how to pick up the pieces. "Have fun with Jake tonight."

"Are you serious?" she yelled at him in shock. "Don't you dare bring Jake into this. He has done nothing to you! Why don't you just do us both a favour and stay away from me, Nathan?" she said, angry and frustrated tears welling in her eyes.

"Okay, fine. If that's what you really want," he stared at her levelly. He didn't believe that she truly wanted him to stay away and he was letting her know it.

She was unnerved by the way he was looking but refused to back down. "It's what as I want. As far as I'm concerned, anything that existed between us is over now and we need to move on, doing anything else will only cause more pain. We can be civil for work's sake, but that's as far as I'm able to go."

Nathan nodded, not wanting to accept her response but knowing it would do more harm than good to keep fighting her on it. He didn't bother saying anything else to her so he turned and walked back into the church. Haley remained outside for a moment, making sure she was put together before going back to the girls. Her mind was racing after the things that Nathan just said but she didn't really have time to analyze it right now. She put on a brave face and went back to the girl's dressing room.

Peyton was in her dress and Brooke was doing last minute touches on her hair and makeup. She looked stunning in her traditional white gown and Haley smiled broadly at the sight of her friend looking so excited. Haley was happy to see Peyton this way and found herself hoping that she would experience the same thing some day. At that thought, Nathan's face flashed in her mind. It would always be a what if. If the circumstances were different, could she and Nathan have worked as a couple and gotten their happily ever after? It was practically masochism for Haley to think about that and picture her future in an alternate universe, but she couldn't help herself.

Peyton, Brooke, and Mia were all staring at her and she knew she had missed a question or something directed to her. She shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind of thoughts of Nathan and tried to slap a decent, 'I'm perfectly fine' smile onto her face. She knew she failed miserably when Peyton and Brooke's expectant looks turned to ones of worry. Before they even had a chance to question her, she addressed them. "I'm fine. Don't worry about my problems. This is Peyton's big day and I'm not letting you two be preoccupied with me."

"You just saw him, didn't you?" Peyton asked completely ignoring what Haley said. Whatever, she was the bride, she could do whatever the hell she felt like today, right?

"No," Haley tried to lie pathetically. She didn't even know why she made the attempt in the first place, Brooke and Peyton were experts on knowing when she was lying and being truthful. When they looked at her with disbelief she shrugged. "Okay, so I did. That doesn't matter though, let's just drop it and focus on how Peyton is getting married in half an hour!"

"We'll drop it for now but don't think we won't be on your case again later," Brooke warned her with a comforting smile.

Haley accepted that and joined the girls with their last minute touch ups. She couldn't wait to watch Peyton marry the love of her life. She loved attending weddings and this one was even more special. She vowed to herself that she would enjoy herself at the reception and not let Nathan Scott put a damper on the night or any of her days to come. She was moving forward from him regardless of how difficult it was going to be to get over her feelings for him.

* * *

><p>The ceremony had come and gone and the reception was just kicking off. It had been truly beautiful watching Julian and Peyton together and hearing their vows to each other. The reception was bound to be just as beautiful and have everyone envious of the overjoyed couple. While waiting for the newlyweds to arrive, Nathan managed to get a couple glasses of champagne in him already and was feeling the effects slightly. The best part about a wedding reception was the endless amount of liquor available.<p>

As soon as Julian and Peyton arrived they did their first dance as a married couple to some song Nathan couldn't identify. Immediately afterwards everyone was told to take their assigned seat as dinner would be served and toasts from the bridesmaids and groomsmen would be taking place. Lucky for him, being part of the wedding party had him sitting at a table directly across from Haley and Jake, who apparently was now her date to this thing. He wasn't paying any mind to whatever Brooke was going on about in the middle of the dance floor right now; he was too busy watching Haley and Jake carefully. He had his arm around her chair like he was some tough guy and she was leaning slightly onto his side. It was making him want to be sick.

He noticed Brooke take her seat again next to Owen and Haley and watched Jake take her place in the centre of the dance floor. His speech went by in a blur, but he did manage to hear the best man's last words to his best friend.

"Congratulations, J. I hope someday I can find a girl to love as much as you love Peyt and give me the happily ever after you two have managed to find," he smiled and Nathan stared him down as the man's gaze turned to Haley intently.

Jake made it back to the table and Nathan immediately scoffed. "Do you have a fucking vagina, man?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nathan!" Haley reprimanded, not liking where this was going.

"Seriously, do you? What dude starts talking about finding a fucking 'happily ever after?' Especially in a room full of strangers. I'm now convinced you're a chick," he started laughing, not caring if anyone at nearby tables heard what he saying. Not that they would though, the audience seemed clearly moved by Jake's speech and were clapping loudly for it still.

Haley sat across from him glaring heatedly. "Nathan," she began with an even tone full of warning. He knew what she was saying. She was telling him that he was pushing the limit and was going to get himself into some serious trouble if he kept his behaviour up.

Jake locked eyes with him and laughed at the pathetic raven haired man in front of him. "Whatever, man. I don't know what your deal is but it seems like you've hated me since the moment I walked into the restaurant last night. What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"What did you do to me?" Nathan repeated. "I'll tell you what. You fucking waltzed in there and."

"That's enough, Nathan," Haley interrupted quite loudly. "Just do everyone a favour and shut your mouth. I'm pretty sure we talked about this earlier and you're not making anything more amicable. This is Julian and Peyton's night and your antics are going to ruin it if you keep this shit up," she said angrily. She was pissed at him, that much anyone could tell. Haley seemed to decide to not even bother wasting her breath reprimanding him any further when she simply shook her head in defeat and rose from her chair, making her way to the microphone.

"Hi. For those of you that don't already know me, I'm Haley; Peyton's other maid of honour. I've known Peyton since we were kids and it is an honour to be standing before all of you right now. Peyton's love life over the years has been interesting to watch, to say the least. It has been dramatic, and tragic, and heartbreaking. She had to go through heartache with a few jerks that didn't know how amazing a girl they had," Haley's eyes fell upon Nathan harshly. "But now she's found Julian. I knew him before they met and when I found out they were dating, I knew Julian and Peyton would be the perfect couple. It feels so rewarding seeing them married and so in love today. Julian and Peyton give me hope and make me believe that true love does exist and is attainable despite how much of a battlefield the dating world can be. The people they fell in love with along the way to each other are just distant memories that should regret ever losing them, but Julian and Peyton have found their one true love and I look forward to watching them continue to fall more in love every day. Congratulations, you guys. I love you both."

The audience clapped politely for her and Haley made her way back to her seat. Everyone knew her speech had turned into a subtle dig at Nathan and were hoping it would be left at that. Except for Jake, they were all very aware of what went down between Nathan and Haley and wanted nothing more than for the two to save themselves any more heartache and move on.

Nathan made an exaggerated clap when she resituated herself and started whispering to Brooke about something next to her. "Nice speech, Hales. It was really touching."

Haley glanced at him and they locked eyes. She stared at him, daring the raven haired man to say anything further. When he didn't, Haley inwardly smirked and continued on with her conversation with Brooke and added Peyton into it as well.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly with only a slight air of tension coming over the group when everyone was included in conversation and Nathan and Haley clashed. Many people had made their way to the dance floor now as the party was actually beginning. Nathan watched from the table, nursing a scotch on the rocks as Haley slow danced with Jake. They were standing chest to chest and something inside Nathan twitched when Jake moved his hand down Haley's back, nearly touching her ass. He watched in horror when Jake bent his neck slightly and Haley moved her head up so their lips connected softly.

It took him zero point two seconds to be on the dance floor and next to the couple. They had already pulled away and Nathan angrily cleared his throat. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Actually, we're in the middle of something," Jake responded tersely. He didn't know about Nathan and Haley's history together but the man was smart enough to detect the tension between them and had a developed a strong dislike toward Nathan for it, and even more after the things he said during dinner.

"Well, I wasn't really asking for your permission, buddy."

"Oh yeah? Then what are you gonna do?"

"First, I'm going to tell you to never fucking put your hands on Haley again. Then, I'm going to do this," Nathan explained easily, slamming his fist into Jake's nose when his sentence dropped off.

Before Jake or Haley could even react a few guys had made their way over to the group and grabbed Nathan. With three men against one drunken guy, it took little effort to drag Nathan out of the reception. Haley knelt down to check Jake and saw that he had a bloody nose but otherwise appeared fine. Brooke and Owen were now behind her and Owen held out his hand to help Jake up off the floor. He dusted himself and turned to Haley with a bewildered expression, silently asking her what the hell just happened. Haley turned to Brooke helplessly and shook her head in shock. She couldn't formulate words but gestured to the door and Brooke understood what she was trying to get out.

"Give him a slap for me, too, Tutor Girl," she said seriously and added with a whisper, "I'll make sure Jake doesn't follow you."

Haley nodded in thanks and quietly slipped out of the building. She spotted Nathan sitting on a curb as soon as she stepped outside and marched over to him. "I asked you to do one fucking thing for me and you couldn't do it? Like, are you behaving like some jealous boyfriend to torture me? All I wanted was to let go and move on from you and what do you do? You go and punch a guy that I really care about. You don't have the right to punch him because you're jealous he kissed me. You had your chance, Nathan. I wanted to try to be civil at work, but forget it now. Don't speak to me, don't look at me. All I want is to forget you were ever even a part of my life."

"Haley," he protested.

"Save it, Nathan. I don't want to hear another word you could possibly have to say. I think your actions have done enough."

Haley turned on her heel and walked back into the reception. The only thought on Nathan's mind was that he just royally fucked things up even more. Haley hated him now and he didn't really blame her.


	26. Chapter 26

Back again and feeling great! My trip to Wilmington was pretty moving and inspired me to write as I expected. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, you guys are so awesome. If you haven't already checked it out, I posted my new story yesterday so give it a read if your interested! This chapter is mostly Nathan centric and the next one will be more Haley, I hope you guys enjoy! I want to post this quickly so sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'll check it again in the morning to make sure I get them all though.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Nathan muttered as he did up one last button on his pale blue shirt.

"Dude, you said you wanted to," Clay pointed out from the couch. "I believe your exact words were 'I need to meet someone new so I can forget about Haley' and I helped you out with that! Look, if you really don't want to go out with her, don't. I can't have you being an asshole to her. Lindsey is my mom's best friend's daughter and I'll hear about it if this date goes horribly wrong."

"I know, Clay. You've only told me that three times already. I do wanna go; it's just harder than I thought it would be. It's only been five days since the wedding and Haley hasn't even looked at me. I knew she was serious but it sucks and I can't expect myself to just get over everything that went down between us in a week."

"Jeez, Nate. Haley sure did a number on you. I think this is the most we've ever talked about our feelings with each other. It's weird."

"Fuck you, man," Nathan replied angrily. This is exactly why Nathan never showed an emotional side. He was always ridiculed and made fun of when he did.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing! It's actually kind of nice. I never realized you actually had a heart when it came to women."

"Yeah, well Haley was different," he supplied simply and slipped on a pair of dress shoes. "I should go. I told Lindsey I'd pick her up at seven."

"Okay," Clay nodded and clapped Nathan on the back. "Have fun tonight. Don't blow it."

Nathan punched Clay's arm in annoyance before leaving his house. His friend would no doubt hang around for a while for some reason.

Lindsey didn't live too far away from him, but of course during the short drive Nathan's mind began to wander to Haley. Having her completely ignore him at work was torture. She hadn't acknowledged his existence even once. He understood that he hurt her when she poured her heart out to him and he basically rejected her, but now he was hurting too. Granted, ever since that lunch at the Dixie Nathan realized his actions had been less than helpful in letting them move on and he had continuously hurt Haley. He wasn't stupid, he knew how much pain she was in. Punching Jake had been her last straw. She lost it on him and looking back on his drunken mistake he wish he would have punched himself in the face instead for being such a jerk.

As of now, Nathan wanted to move on for Haley's sake. If he kept holding on to her it would only cause her more pain and that was the last thing he wanted. It was Clay's idea for Nathan to go on a date with Lindsey Strauss. They both thought that maybe introducing a new woman in Nathan's life would help him to stop thinking about Haley constantly and move forward with his life. Even as he drove to pick her up, Nathan was unsure about the date. Was it really fair to take this innocent girl out and maybe have her start to fall for Nathan when he was still preoccupied by another woman? The last thing he wanted was to hurt even more people as a result of this entire screwed up situation he found himself in.

Pulling into her driveway, it was now or never.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Haley paced through the kitchen in front of Brooke and Owen. "Jake and I already ran our course in high school and if it couldn't work out then, why would it work out now?"<p>

"It's worth a shot, Hales," Brooke replied. She wanted Haley to go out on this date with Jake more as a way to help her stop thinking about Nathan for a little bit. Sure Brooke liked Nathan and considered him a friend, he was a good guy despite how things had gone down with him and Haley. She knew though despite all the drama Nathan and Haley had gone through and how things ended between them at Peyton and Julian's wedding, Nathan was the only thing on her mind still.

Whether she liked it or not, Haley had fallen for Nathan Scott and Brooke was resisting the urge to say 'I told you so' but wouldn't in favour of just being a good friend. When Haley told her that Jake asked her out on a date, Brooke was all for it. She didn't expect a Jaley reunion in a million years, but Jake had always been a good friend to Haley and would be an excellent distraction for a while, maybe a nice rebound.

"I don't know. I think it might be a little too soon and I don't want to give Jake the wrong impression or lead him on, I know how it feels to be the only one with romantic feelings."

"You need this, Haley," Owen spoke up. "Don't keep yourself hung up on everything that happened with Nate. You deserve a guy that can give you everything you want and he's not it."

Haley knew what they were saying was right. It was obvious that she and Nathan weren't meant for each other. They wanted different things but still something in her felt like she was wrong to be going on a date with someone that wasn't Nathan. A part of her felt like she was almost cheating on the raven haired man, which was ridiculous considering they were never even exclusive.

"This just doesn't feel right," she sighed.

Brooke knew what Haley was thinking and offered her a reassuring smile. "Hales, you are not doing anything wrong. Hell you've known Jake longer than Nathan anyway so it could just be considered two old friends catching up that happen to have a romantic history."

She nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table with her two friends. They had been talking her through every one of her thoughts since earlier in the evening when she began getting ready. Jake was due to pick her up at the apartment anytime now and she could feel her heart racing in her chest. "What do you think he's doing right now?"

Neither of them had to ask who Haley was talking about. The only person she'd ask a question like that about was Nathan. She found herself constantly wondering what he was up to and if he had been with another woman yet.

"Stop torturing yourself," Brooke ordered sharply. She had been listening to Haley ask this and similar questions quite a few times since the wedding and it was driving her nuts. Haley really was torturing herself thinking about what Nathan was doing and who he had been doing those things with. She didn't have to do that to herself, it was only going to make her pain even worse. Haley had the ability to become so masochistic sometimes and literally find some sort of happiness through putting herself through emotional trauma though that Brooke didn't know how to get through to her.

"I can't help it, Brooke. I truly want to move on from him and all the pain he's caused but I can't do that when he is all I manage to think about."

A knock sounded on the apartment door and Brooke sighed. It definitely wasn't an ideal time for Jake to show up for their date considering Haley's mind was now completely focussed on Nathan. "Go answer the door and try to have some fun tonight. Stop thinking about Nathan and just focus on Jake for a while."

Haley listened to Brooke's word and nodded. "Okay, bye. Love you guys."

"We love you, too," they called out in unison, each of the trio quite familiar with that routine good bye.

Haley made it to the front door and plastered a smile on her face as she swung it open. Hopefully she'd have a good time with Jake tonight and not just be occupied with thoughts of Nathan the whole time.

* * *

><p>Lindsey was turning out to be a really cool girl. The date hadn't exactly started off on a great note when they arrived at the restaurant and found out someone forgot to make note of Nathan's reservation. The result was a near two hour wait but it had been getting better since then. Only ten minutes into waiting Lindsey suggested walking further down the street and grabbing a pizza instead, much to Nathan's amusement.<p>

They now found themselves in a local pizza joint surrounded by arcade games and teenagers on their date. They looked quite out of place in a dress and button up shirt and slacks but they were having a good time despite it. Conversation had been flowing pretty much the entire time without any sort of awkwardness.

Nathan watched Lindsey sit back in her seat looking exhausted and shook his head in disbelief. "I must say I'm impressed."

"I told you I could do it," Lindsey smirked in return.

"Yeah, I know I just didn't believe it. I never thought it was possible for a girl to eat four slices of pizza in one sitting," he chuckled. When she confessed that she had actually won a pizza eating contest one time, Nathan laughed hysterically. Lindsey was a thin girl and he didn't think there was any way she could even finish two slices of pizza, let alone enough to win an eating contest. Yet here they were four slices later and Nathan proven very wrong.

"Well I did but now I'm way too full," she rubbed her stomach in exaggeration.

"Why don't we get out of here then? We can take a walk along the river. It's really nice this time of night," Nathan offered easily.

Lindsey accepted and they soon fell into comfortable step next to each other along the Cape Fear. The setting sun cast a beautiful, warm glow across Tree Hill and reflected off the flowing water. The pair stopped and leaned against the wooden railing as they both peered out at the water.

"This is beautiful," Lindsey commented. "I haven't spent much time down here since I moved to Tree Hill. I can't believe what I've been missing."

"Well to be fair you've only been living here for three weeks," Nathan reasoned. "It is amazing out here though. I love coming and just walking along the river, it's peaceful."

With a content smile Nathan continued to silently gaze at the water. He could see the Rivercourt across, which was his favourite thing about being at the Riverwalk. The view was spectacular. As he glanced to his right for a moment, Nathan felt his whole body go rigid. "Oh fuck," he muttered to himself and Lindsey looked at him with a questioning glance.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Lindsey. I know you're enjoying this but we have to go."

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked confused, her brow furrowing slightly.

Nathan had now turned his back to the approaching Jake and Haley. He didn't know if they'd spotted him yet and he glanced back nervously to check. They still seemed unaware of his presence and he wanted to get out of there before that changed. He wouldn't be able to bare seeing Haley and Jake together all happy with each other up close.

"Does it have something to do with that girl that's staring at you?"

"What? She's staring at me? Shit."

"Yeah, she's getting closer and the guy with her doesn't look very happy at all. Let me guess, ex-girlfriend?" she assumed and tried to discretely survey Haley.

Nathan shook his head. "Not quite. Me and the guy she's with don't exactly get along though. So can we leave before they get too close?"

Lindsey smirked up at him and shook he head. "Nope. You're a big boy, Nathan don't try to run away from your problems."

"I really hate you right now, you know that?" Nathan said and mock glared at her. He knew Lindsey was right but it still wasn't an ideal situation to see Haley when they were both out on a date.

"Whatever. You'll be thanking me later."

"I highly doubt that," Nathan grumbled quietly as Haley and Jake unfortunately stopped in front of them. Haley looked highly uncomfortable but he knew she was too polite to ignore his presence and continue on walking when it was obvious they had both seen each other.

"Hey, Nathan," she greeted timidly and he saw that she couldn't help but stare at Lindsey for several seconds.

"Hi, Haley. Jake," he replied, trying to appear stoic despite the flurry of emotions running through him. He couldn't say he was totally surprised to see Haley out with Jake but it still irked him nonetheless. It would have been better if she went out with a complete stranger than Jake; the guy rubbed him the wrong way.

Jake made no attempt to hide his own dislike for Nathan when he glared at him silently. Haley still had her eyes on Lindsey, who seemed to have no idea what to do under the scrutinizing gaze. Nathan cleared his throat awkwardly and gestured to Lindsey. "This is Lindsey Strauss."

"New girlfriend?" Haley assumed as she switched her gaze to Nathan, skipping any further introductions.

"No!" Lindsey spoke for the first time and smiled sweetly at Haley. "Nate and I are just friends right now, but who knows where it could go, you know?"

"Yes, I know," Haley responded tightly, grabbing Jake's hand and beginning to pull him past Nathan and his flavour of the week. "Sorry, we've got to get going actually. You two have a nice night."

Before Haley could make it all the way by the duo, Lindsey spoke once again, "Thank you, you two do the same. It's Haley, right? I think you forgot to introduce yourself before you jumped to conclusions about Nathan and I.

"I-uh," Haley began stammering in surprise. She swallowed and seemed to regain control of herself. "I'll see you at work tomorrow," was all she said before she dragged Jake away from them as fast as she could.

Lindsey chuckled watching Haley fleeing from them but was soon silenced when Nathan whipped around to her with an angry expression. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh come on, she deserved it. Did you see the way she was looking at me? I thought the girl was going to attack me! I thought you said she wasn't your ex? It sure looked that way based on how angry she seemed that you might have a new girlfriend."

"She didn't deserve anything, Linds. Trust me, I've done enough to her already," he said regretfully and bowed his head in shame.

Lindsey's angry gaze softened at seeing the obvious guilt he seemed to be carrying. "Hey, look at me," she spoke softly and tipped his chin up when he didn't oblige. "You're a good guy, Nathan. I'm sure whatever you did wasn't on purpose. You're a really good guy," she continued softly and smiled timidly at him. Their eyes locked and Lindsey took the opportunity to brush her lips slowly against his.

Pulling away, they looked at each other awkwardly. "Okay, was that as weird for you as it was for me?"

"Like kissing my sister or something if I had one," Nathan agreed and wiped his lips.

"Well at least that's a mutual understanding and now that we know there's nothing romantic going on between us, tell me more about Haley."

"What's there to tell?" Nathan asked apathetically. "I fucked up and broke a really awesome girl's heart."

"Why don't you try starting at the beginning?" she suggested coolly. Lindsey could tell that Nathan was pained over whatever happened between him and Haley. "It might help to talk about it, you know. Especially since you'll be talking to another woman and I might be able to give you advice."

Nathan sighed deeply but appeared to be letting his walls down when he looked at Lindsey through broken eyes. "We've worked together for a few years. After her boyfriend of awhile cheated on her, we slept together. We hooked up again and then she suggested we do a friends with benefits type thing and only sleep with each other. We kept it secret because relationships are forbidden at our work and it was going pretty well for a few months. There was drama along the way, but we were getting closer and closer to each other. At some point we started acting more like a couple and I brought it up and put an end to that when we thought our boss had found out about us. Things were a little weird after that and then out of the blue the day before I left for my friend Julian's bachelor party in Vegas she comes to me and ends our arrangement. She told me she had a pregnancy scare and realized we wanted very different things in our lives and that she has feelings for me and can't keep things going."

"That doesn't sound to me like you're some sort of bad guy," Lindsey commented. "Relationships and friendships or whatever combination of the two you guys had going on don't always end well. You can't blame yourself for that, Nathan."

"Yes, I can," he fought back. "This girl was sitting across from me pouring her heart out and laying everything on the table and you know what I did?"

"What?"

"I sat there and said nothing. I just sat there in fucking silence and let her leave without saying one thing. The worst part is she knew that was coming. Before the conversation even started, her heart was broken. I really care about her and yet I'm responsible for her being in pain now."

"What happened after that?" Lindsey wanted him to move away from that memory. It was obviously eating away at him but she wanted to prevent that as much as possible.

"I flew to Vegas with guys. Our last night there I left the bar with this random girl and almost slept with her and at the last second I realized I couldn't go through with it because I can't do that to Haley. I went to Julian and Peyton's rehearsal dinner and that's when that bozo Jake shows up like he's God's gift to the earth and Haley is beside herself with excitement. I guess they were friends in high school or something, I don't know. That's also when Lucas opened his fat mouth and tells everybody about the girl I left the bar with in Vegas and I swear I'll never forget the look on Haley's face. She was hurt but it seemed like she had seen it coming from a mile away. Haley's best friend, Brooke threatened me to stay away from Haley and I wanted to. God, I wanted to so badly because I knew it would be best for her if I did bit then we ran into each other before the wedding started."

"This is more complicated than I thought it would be," Lindsey observed and nudged Nathan playfully to try to lift his spirits a bit.

"She looked so beautiful in her dress I swear, I couldn't breathe for a second when I first saw her. I tried to tell her I never slept with that woman but she didn't let me get that far. We started fighting a bit and I told her I liked her a lot, which made things worse I think. Then to top it all off I kissed her."

"Are you kidding me?" Lindsey interjected incredulously. "Okay, that was the first jackass thing you've done over the course of the story. That wasn't okay to do, Nathan."

"I know that! I just saw her slipping away and I felt like I had to do something before I lost her completely. Turns out that was the final straw in me losing her. I got drunk at the reception and made a comment to Jake after his speech that wasn't very mature or nice. Then I see them dancing together and that punk kissed her and I had to get him away from her so I tried to cut in. Jake wouldn't have it and I ended up punching him in the face."

"And there's your second jackass move," Lindsey threw in quickly.

"Anyway," Nathan started again annoyed that she had to point out that he was a dick. "I got thrown out of the reception and she followed me out. I didn't even get a chance to speak. She yelled at me a bunch and basically said she didn't want anything to do with me ever again. She didn't want to see or speak to me and I can't be mad at her for it because I've been an ass."

"Well, I'd say she's a liar on that last part. No way would Haley have stopped to talk to you tonight if she wanted nothing to do with you. She still cares about you, Nate and I can see that you obviously care about her too. Maybe you'll be able to make things right and get a second chance."

"I doubt it," he objected. "Haley hates me for breaking her heart. She thinks I'm still the same womanizing, man whore I was when we first started sleeping together."

"Are you?"

"No!" Nathan denied in outrage.

"Then what kind of guy are you? What do you want?" Lindsey prodded.

"I'm a commitment guy. I want Haley and I want to try to have a real relationship with her," he confessed quietly.

"Then go tell her that for Christ's sake!"

"It's not that simple, Lindsey. Haley has Jake now. I need to just let her be happy."

"Bullshit, Nathan. You need to go after what you want and if that's Haley, don't let this Jake guy stand in the way of your happiness."

Nathan nodded and really took in what Lindsey was telling him. He briefly thought for a moment about how strange it was that his supposed date was giving him advice on how to get another woman back. Lindsey was right though. He had finally confessed that he had feelings for Haley and really wanted to give it a shot with her. The only thing he had to do now was tell her and make her give him a chance to show her he meant it.

"Thanks, Lindsey. Talking actually did help a lot."

"I'm always happy to help," she smiled sweetly and enveloped him in a warm hug. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Mr Scott."


	27. Chapter 27

Back again and I'm gonna keep this short and sweet! 1. Be patient with me as I try to figure out an updating schedule between DLS and OIFAN, I've never had two stories on the go at once so it'll take some getting used to. 2. This chapter kind of coincides with last one at the dates. It's pretty east to follow, it's all in Haley's POV on her date instead of Nathan's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

"Thanks for tonight, Jake. I've had a really nice time with you," Haley smiled up at him gratefully.

Thankfully, Jake appeared to be the same guy she knew in high school and chose a more fun, casual date than a fancy, snooty dinner. She had banked on it when she was picking her outfit and went with a pair of dark skinny jeans and top over a dress. Jake surprised her with a trip to the local bowling alley for the night.

They spent a couple hours there, battling it out on the lanes and eating some unhealthy pizza and fries during breaks. The games were full with competitive banter and laughter and it was exactly what Haley needed. They fell easily back into their high school ways as best friends. She sensed every so often that Jake was interested in a little more than just friendship, but he had managed to be a complete gentleman still and kept it to himself.

They hadn't seen each other since Julian and Peyton's wedding when Nathan punched him in the face and she was glad that that topic had so far been avoided. Jake and Haley hadn't talked much since that either, but Haley knew Brooke told Jake that Nathan was a bit of a sensitive subject and to just steer clear of it no matter how much he disliked the man and was curious to know what type of relationship Nathan and Haley had.

"Good, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he replied. They were now walking side by side on the riverwalk and enjoying the view of the sunset. It was especially beautiful tonight and Jake remembered after all these years how much Haley adored watching the sunset from along the Cape Fear. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yeah, go for it," Haley encouraged while somehow knowing what was coming and dreading it.

Jake scratched the back of his head uneasily and awkwardly cleared his throat. "I was wondering, uh, where do you see things between us going from here? Because I was hoping we could go back to being us again."

Haley sighed and tried to stop so the conversation could take place at halt but Jake kept up his pace and she continued on next to him. "Jake, I love you. It's only as a friend though. You live in California and I still live in North Carolina, that hasn't changed since we ended things. I'm sorry. I just can't see us being anything more than friends now."

"I can move back here, Hales! Tree Hill is my hometown, anyway. Don't you think we at least owe it to ourselves to give it another shot? I mean, nothing was wrong the first time except our living arrangements. We were great together and we can be again. Give us a chance at least."

"I can't Jake, I'm sorry. I'll always consider you one of my very good friends and I don't want to lose that by saying no to this. I'm not the same girl I was in high school, things have changed. We don't belong together anymore," she tried to explain softly; she knew she was hurting his feelings but it had to be said at some point.

"It has to do with him, doesn't it?"

"With who?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Him," Jake supplied again, nodding tersely in front of them.

It was then that Haley spotted Nathan leaned up against the wooden railing of the dock. He was with some woman she had never seen before and felt herself tense at the sight. Judging by their attire, Haley assumed they were on a date. So now Nathan was wining and dining his latest hook ups? At least it was a step up from picking up drunken bar sluts.

"I don't know what to say," Haley turned her attention back to Jake and pleaded with her eyes for him to drop the subject of Nathan.

Jake scoffed angrily. He hated when Haley hid things from him. They were always so close; she could tell him anything so when she kept secrets he couldn't handle it. "I'm glad we ended up seeing this jackass. It'll give me a chance to return the punch."

"Jacob Jagielski, if you so much as lay a finger on him, I'll beat your ass. Don't stoop to his level. You're better than that and we both know it," Haley said sternly.

Jake rolled his eyes at her defending Nathan and when he noticed they were still walking directly towards Nathan, he looked at her incredulously. "Don't tell me we're actually going over there?"

"We have to! He's obviously already seen him. I'd look pathetic trying to avoid him. Just play nice for me, please."

Jake didn't respond and she knew he was pissed off at her but she didn't really care at this point. He stood by her as they approached Nathan and that was all that mattered to her. She found herself gazing intently at him when they stopped walking. It was already awkward and she fought hard to keep herself from shifting from foot to foot, something she knew he was aware she did when she was outside her comfort zone.

She swallowed thickly, desperately trying to find her voice. "Hey, Nathan," she managed to get out quietly, cursing herself at the obvious trepidation in her voice. She wanted to appear confident in front of him, not meek and still hurt by him. It was hard to be confident though when the man she had feelings for was out with another woman, a gorgeous woman at that. She was tall and blonde with a form fitting dress on, Haley couldn't find a single flaw on the girl.

"Hi Haley. Jake," Nathan replied stiffly. His voice was steady, unwavering of emotions. His eyes were telling a different story though, one that only people that knew him well could see; a person like Haley. His mind was a rollercoaster right now and the one predominant thought was that Jake Jagielski was standing in front of him with Haley and that pissed him off to no end.

Out of the corner of her eye, Haley saw Jake glare at Nathan in response to the greeting and wanted to elbow him as hard as she could. The gesture would be too obvious though and she opted to keep her eyes on the girl across from her. She had come to the conclusion that this perfect woman could not have been just another one of Nathan's one night stands. This was a real date with a potential relationship arising from it.

"This is Lindsey Strauss," Nathan finally gave the girl a name and she smiled at Haley and Jake.

Haley wanted to vomit at the sight of the smile. Who did this bitch think she was? Smiling like that at her when it was obvious she knew there was some sort of history between Nathan and her. "New girlfriend?" Haley fired out at Nathan, unable to bare looking at the model across from her. She knew she shouldn't have said it but her emotions got the better of her for a moment and it slipped out.

"No!" the bitch spoke with fake sweetness dripping from her voice. It was sickening. "Nate and I are just friends right now, but who knows where it could go, you know?"

"Yes, I know," Haley forced herself to ground out the words and immediately felt the need to get as far away from Nathan and Bitchface as she could. She grabbed Jake's hand in hers tightly to let him know they were going and to find some sort of support. She felt him squeeze her hand softly and felt a little better. "Sorry, we've got to get going actually. You two have a nice night."

As Haley began dragging Jake past the couple, she halted when she heard the sickening voice again. "Thank you, you two do the same. It's Haley, right? I think you forgot to introduce yourself before you jumped to conclusions about Nathan and I."

Haley was completely taken aback. Was this chick really trying to pick a fight with her right now? She had to give her some credit for having balls and catch Haley off guard so much that she had no retort coming to mind. "I-uh, see you at work tomorrow," she managed to cough out to Nathan and quickly bolted from them with Jake right behind her.

When Haley had dragged them an acceptable distance away from Nathan and Lindsey, Jake pulled on their joined hands and forced them to a halt. "I know Brooke told me to leave the topic of Nathan alone, but after that awkward encounter I think I have the right to know what happened between you two. Especially if he's the reason you don't want to get back together with me."

Sighing, Haley nodded and took a seat at one of the wooden tables that were set up along the riverwalk. "We were sleeping together for like three months. We had a friends with benefits type arrangement going on until I had a pregnancy scare, realized I have feelings for him and ended things before I got in even deeper. That happened right before the guys went to Las Vegas and when they came back I found out Nathan slept with at least one girl while he was there. Things have been pretty tense between us since then."

"Well that explained why he hates me," Jake commented. "I have to say I'm surprised though, Hales. You were never the casual sex kind of girl. What changed?"

"How does that explain anything?" she asked confused but kept going, "I walked in on my boyfriend of two years cheating on me in our apartment. I ended up getting drunk and Nathan was there to rebound. After that coincidences found us hooking up again and being in the same places as one another and things just kind of fell into place. At one point we might as well have been dating the way we were acting with each other."

"He's obvious jealous of me or something. I show up in town right after you ended things and capture your attention. He may not want you, but he also doesn't want anyone else to have you. I'm sorry all that happened, Hales. I wish I could change things between you and Nathan."

"I thought you hated Nathan, though?"

"I do, but if he's the one you have feelings for there's got to be something good in him. With the exception of that ex-boyfriend of yours, you don't go after jackasses."

"Yeah, well you probably won't ever get to see that side of him since he does hate your guts," Haley reminded him lightly.

"Who knows? Maybe one day you guys will be together and he and I will be civil?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jakey but I wouldn't hold my breath on it unfortunately. Nathan isn't the commitment type and that's what I want. We're just too different to ever end up together."

Jake wanted to shake his long time friend for being so pessimistic, but he controlled himself. Hearing the cliff notes version of what happened, he didn't blame her for having no hope of ever finding a happy ending with Nathan. "Don't give up hope, Hales. If you really want Nathan you need to fight to make him realize what he's missing by not being with you. Any guy would have to be crazy to pass you up," he tried to offer some comfort and kissed her temple gently.

Haley tried to take in Jake's words. She wanted to listen to him so badly. She wanted to fight for Nathan and what she hoped they could be, but she just couldn't find the energy. Chris broke her heart and Nathan rejecting her caused the mending pieces to shatter even more. Right now she couldn't see a point in trying to win Nathan over when all that would become of her was an even bigger mess.

**"How'd it go?" Brooke asked eagerly as Haley slid onto the bar stool next to her. She wasn't surprised that Haley found her at Tric so easily. Lately, she had taken to going to the club when Owen had to work early at night during the week. They weren't very busy so she helped keep her boyfriend company for a little bit.**

"Okay, I guess. He wanted to get back together and I shut him down. Then right after we ran into Nathan and his date."

"You're joking," Brooke frowned. "He was on a date? With who?"

"I've never seen her before. Her name's Lindsey Strauss. She looks like a super model, she's perfect. She's definitely girlfriend material. Maybe Nathan actually is the relationship type of guy now and he just didn't want one with me?"

"That's ridiculous, Haley," Owen stopped her before she could continue any further down that line of thinking.

"He's right, Hales. Any guy that turns you down for some other girl is psycho and doesn't know what they're missing. Now, can we go back to this Jake thing for a minute? He actually flat out asked you to get back together?"

"Yeah," Haley sighed tiredly. "I felt bad turning him down but I just don't feel that way about him anymore. I've changed since high school. He'll always just be one of my good friends."

"And the guy that you lost your v-card to," Brooke pointed out with a smirk. She would never forget the morning she accidentally walked in on the pair in Jake's bed completely naked. Haley had been mortified and Brooke practically squealed at the knowledge that the couple finally did the deed. She even had the audacity to not leave right away, instead demanding details of the night as Jake showered in the next room. No one could ever say Brooke Davis wasn't one in a million.

"Yes, thank you. I think I can remember without you reminding me."

"I just gotta make sure, it's one of my many fond memories from high school. Anyway, what did you say to him exactly?"

"I just told him I love him as a friend and we wouldn't be able to work. I told him things have changed since high school and we couldn't just pick up where we left off as though everything was the same. He offered to move back to Tree Hill so we could at least give it at shot and I basically just repeated myself. I still want to be friends with him though and right before we saw Nathan he kind of picked up that he had something to do with my answer. I explained the situation afterwards and I think he's okay now."

"He actually offered to move back here? Holy shit Hales, that's a pretty big deal. That boy is willing to give up his entire life for you," Brooke whistled impressed. "Nathan should take notes from his book."

"I feel horrible doing it, but isn't better I say no than say yes and just pretend to have feelings for him while I'm still actually hung up on another guy?"

"You did the right thing, Haley," Owen agreed as he cleaned a glass in front of them. "Maybe sooner or later Nathan will magically turn into a guy like Jake and realize he wants you."

Haley shrugged, not really in the mood for any more optimistic thinking. "I think him and Lindsey were pretty cozy together tonight so the chances of that happening are slim."

"Haley?" a male voice interrupted the friends' conversation. Haley turned around on the stool and felt her eyes widen when she saw Clay standing before her.

He smiled sheepishly at her. "I came to order a drink and couldn't help hearing you mention Nathan and Lindsey? How did you know about them?"

"Hi, Clay," she greeted uncomfortably, trying to gauge how much of that conversation he caught as he walked up to the bar. "I actually saw Nathan out with her tonight. He had kind of an unpleasant encounter," she grimaced.

"Unpleasant?" Brooke interjected. "What happened?"

"Let's just say Lindsey can have a bitchy side."

"Does Brooke Davis need to slap a bitch?" Brooke's jaw clenched. She wouldn't stand for someone treating her best friend badly.

"Lindsey isn't like that!" Clay jumped to her defense. "She's a family friend, I've known her practically my whole life. She'd only be bitchy if she was given a reason."

"Well, I wasn't exactly nice to her," Haley admittedly shrugged.

Clay chuckled knowingly and surveyed their surroundings. "Do you think we could go somewhere a little more private and talk?"

"Whatever you have to say to Haley you can say in front of us," Brooke responded for her and gestured between herself and Owen.

"Let her go, babe," Owen fought to roll his eyes. He loved that Brooke was so protective over the people she loved but with Haley it was taken to a whole other level of protectiveness that could get kind of out of hand.

"Yeah, let's just go outside," Haley gestured to the exit doors at the side of the building where there were some wrought iron stairs they could sit on. Turning back to a very unhappy looking Brooke, she smiled comfortingly. "I'm fine. I'll be right back."

Haley found herself becoming nervous as Clay led them through the club and outside. Obviously he wanted to talk to her about Nathan, but what could he possibly have to say about him? He gestured her to take a seat first and then followed her right after.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Nate."

"Yeah, I figured."

"You know, he hasn't been doing so well since the wedding. He didn't tell me exactly what went down between you guys but I know he hasn't really been able to deal with it. He's hurting, Haley."

"Oh, he's hurting, Clay? Is that why he's out on a date right now. Or why after I told him how I felt with him he went to Vegas with the guys and went on a four day booze and sex binge? Or how about that's why he decided it was okay to kiss me before the wedding and then punch out my really good friend? While he's _hurting,_all he does is continuously hurt me and break my heart even more. Tell me that's okay, Clay? Is that a fucking excuse?"

"I'm sorry, Haley. I really am. I wish he didn't do any of those things to you, but I can tell you the only reason he is on a date tonight is to try to forget about you. He can't get you out of his head and it's killing him. He just needed a way to and get over you so I set him up with Lindsey," Clay tried to explain calmly. He was seeing firsthand how much damage his best friend had done to an incredibly sweet girl and it was hard to keep his emotions out of it.

"Oh that's all fine and dandy then! Nathan needs to get over me so he goes and fucks a bunch of girls in Vegas and then takes a few out on dates when he gets home. What is there to even get over? I laid all my feelings on the table and he said nothing! Obviously, there's no feelings for him to get over then so this story of yours just isn't adding up."

"You've got it all wrong!" Clay began fighting back against her. She was so determined to convince herself and everyone else that Nathan felt nothing towards her when it was actually completely opposite. "Nathan told you at the wedding he likes you. He wasn't lying. He really does like you, Haley. When you confessed everything to him, you scared him to death. Nate's never been tied down to a girl for longer than one night, he has no idea what he's doing. Trust me, he wants you he just doesn't know how to go about doing it now that he has royally screwed things up. He knows he broke you and now he doesn't want to do anymore damage so he thinks it's for the best if he gives you what you claim to want and leave you alone for good. The things is though, that's not what you want, is it? You want Nathan just as much as you did two weeks ago and that is not going to change soon. I'm not asking you to do anything rash, Haley. Just think about what I've said, okay? Take a little bit to sleep on it and then figure out where to go from them. Whatever you do, don't write Nathan off just yet."

Clay finished off his speech by smiling softly at Haley and trying to offer her some comfort with a light squeeze on her shoulder. He rose from his position, sensing that Haley was not going to respond and off into the parking lot no longer in the mood to drink. Haley remained sitting haphazardly on the steps trying to take in everything Clay laid on her. It was a lot to take in and she'd definitely need those few days to think it all over. She didn't know if she believed a word he said, but maybe a few drinks tonight and then a couple days of thinking it over would help her out? Clay certainly put a lot out there and he was for sure going to stir the Nathan and Haley pot that she thought was becoming closer and closer to being moved off the burner completely.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Haley walked along the streets of Tree Hill with Lily, Brooke, and Peyton. It was a beautiful day so the girls decided to walk to Deb's Den for their weekly girl's lunch. It had been two days since Haley's date with Jake and when Clay talked to her at Tric. So far, she had successfully managed to keep Clay's words out of her mind only feeling anger towards Nathan's goofy best friend. Who was this guy to come convince her to give Nathan a shot? She wasn't the one that did anything wrong and yet she was being painted out as the bad guy for not wanting to even consider letting Nathan back into her life.

As far as she was concerned, Clay Evans could go screw himself and take Nathan Scott right along with him. There wasn't a chance in hell that she'd give Nathan another chance, not after how badly he hurt her the first time around. It didn't matter that she still had feelings for him, they would pass and she'd get on with her life.

"I'm so excited for this lunch. Two weeks without Deb's food is too long," Peyton commented as she rubbed her empty stomach for show.

"Oh my God, Peyton. You just got back from your honeymoon, don't tell me you're already pregnant?!" Brooke exclaimed as they approached the door, her eyes honing in on the curly blonde's very flat stomach.

"Brookie, if Peyton had a dime for every time you speculated that she was pregnant over the course of her relationship with Julian, she'd be a millionaire."

"Thank you, Hales!"

"Whatever," Brooke mumbled. "You didn't answer the question though."

"No, Brooke! I'm not pregnant!" Peyton answered as she swung the door of the cafe open.

"Well it's not like you would know yet," Lily commented. "You just got home, you wouldn't be able to find out you're pregnant for another couple weeks."

"Well then I'll ask in a few weeks!" Brooke proclaimed much to Peyton's chagrin.

The laughing girls entered the small cafe and Haley immediately felt chills go down her spine. It's like she had some sort of a sixth sense when it came to him now. Turning her head, she locked eyes with Nathan sitting about ten feet away from her. And of course, sitting across from him with her back turned was the one and only Lindsey. She felt the vomit rising up her throat at the sight of them together and when his eyes locked with hers, she couldn't stand to hold the gaze. She turned her head and swallowed thickly, forcing the bile down.

What felt like hours had only been a few seconds but by now, her sister and friends had all noticed Nathan sitting in front of them. She watched Brooke shoot an angry glare at him and linked everyone's arms together. She led them silently passed Nathan's table and to one at the back of the cafe where they were out of view.

"Hales, do you want to leave?" Lily asked softly, placing her hand atop of her sister's.

"No," she smiled at the group. "I'm not going to let him control my life. I'll eat where I want to eat, regardless of whether he's here or not."

"Good for you, Hales," Peyton smiled encouragingly. She was proud of how strong her best friend was being. She knew this whole Nathan situation wasn't exactly easy for her to deal with.

Deb made her way over to the girls and smiled, happy to see them back. "Girl's lunch?" she assumed.

"Yep!" Brooke responded with excitement. "We missed them for two weeks and now we're going to be here for a few hours to bug you to make up for it."

Deb chuckled. "I don't mind. You know I love you girls."

"We love you too, Deb," Haley returned the sentiment with a genuine smile. She loved Deb Lee as though they were actually family and always made sure to tell the woman.

"You know Haley, that friend of yours Nathan is here. He's with some girl I've never seen before. You know her? I was surprised to see him walk in with her, I thought you two had something going on?"

Brooke rolled her eyes dramatically at the mention of Nathan. It was clear that she was the number one person on team Haley. Anyone that hurt her closest friend was going to be on her bad side so it was safe to say that Brooke Davis pretty much loathed Nathan Scott. "Don't even waste your breath talking about that scum bag, Deb."

Deb raised her brow at the other girls when she heard Brooke speak. She knew how Brooke operated so it became clear that something went down that she hadn't heard about yet.

"Nathan and I did kind of have something going on. It ended right before Julian's bachelor party though. It's complicated," she provided when Deb gave her a look asking for a little more information.

"Well, as long as you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Deb, thanks."

Deb nodded and looked back for a moment. She shook her head and smiled at Haley. "Well, whatever happened between you two, he seems to be more worried about it than the girl he's with. He keeps looking over here."

"Great," Haley muttered. All she wanted to do was have a nice lunch with her girls. Instead, Nathan had to interfere and ruin one of the only places she always felt completely calm and safe. "I'm just gonna go upstairs and get some air."

She walked quickly away from the table, aware that all of them were looking at her with concern. Hopefully, none of them would follow and leave her to get a little bit of fresh air by herself. In the last two weeks it seemed like someone was constantly with her, watching her every move to make sure she wasn't becoming depressed. They didn't seem to realize that every once in a while a girl just wanted to be alone.

The rooftop had always been her favourite part of the cafe. The mini golf course that she built with Lucas and Brooke when they were kids was still intact after so many years, causing a smile to break onto her face. Over the years, the trio and when Peyton joined the group, the four of them spent countless days and nights playing and having the time of their lives.

Today she wasn't in the mood to play a quick eighteen by herself. She bypassed the course and walked to the opposite end of the roof, where a four foot brick wall was the only thing separating her from a free fall onto the sidewalk. Haley took in a deep breath and surveyed the view she had of her hometown. It was breathtaking. She could see practically all of downtown Tree Hill as it buzzed with the regular Saturday afternoon foot traffic.

She sighed when she heard the only door leading to the roof close roughly. Of course someone had to follow her up here and it was painfully obvious to her who that someone was. Only a person that had never been on the roof wouldn't know how heavily the door shut.

"What do you want, Nathan?" she asked without turning around.

"Okay, that's just freaky," he commented and was soon standing next to her with his back to the wall. He had his elbows resting lazily against the top of the wall and leaned back comfortably like he owned the damn place.

"That didn't answer my question," she pointed out already beginning to lose her patience with him.

"What, I need a reason to come talk to you now?"

"Considering what's happened between us in the last few weeks, yes you do. What is it?"

Nathan sighed. He hated that she was so hostile with him now. There was a time not too long ago where he was one of the people she trusted the most. "Clay told me he talked to you the other night."

"Yeah, he did," she scoffed at the thought of their encounter.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Clay didn't have a right to do that to you. I also wanted to say sorry for everything that happened at the wedding. I was out of line and you have every right to be mad at me."

"Well thanks for giving me your permission to be angry, Nathan. That apology is too little too late, you can't just take back the things you did," she responded harshly and moved sideways to create more distance between them. "Can you just leave, Nathan?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you actually talk to me."

"Fine. You want me to talk? How could you bring her here, Nathan? Of all places you choose to bring your fucking girlfriend to this cafe? You know what this place means to me and you've poisoned it for me! It's the place where I come to feel safe and now I can't even do that because I brought you here and now you're bringing some other girl around. It's my place. Don't you get that?"

"Shit, Haley," he ran a hand through his hair and looked intently at her. She was refusing to face him and it was beginning to anger him. "Can you at least fucking look at me? Please."

"I can't look at you, Nathan," she replied brokenly. "Because if I look at you and see the apology in your eyes I'm not going to be able to stay angry. Being angry is what's protecting me right now, so if I look at you I'll lose that and let myself get hurt all over again."

"Hales," he sighed, feeling his own pain from her words. "I'm not going to hurt you again. I never want to hurt you."

"That's the thing though. You don't want or mean to hurt me, but you still manage to. You don't even realize you're doing it. Trying to talk to me at the wedding, the small smiles at work every day, apologizing for Clay," she listed off. "You don't mean to be causing me pain, but you are. I don't blame you for it Nathan I just want it to go away. I'm so sick of all this pain and hurt."

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it! I'll do anything to help you Hales."

"The only thing you can do to help me now is to just let me be. I need to move on with my life and having you constantly around whenever I turn around isn't helping. You go back to your girlfriend and I'll pick myself up and start the next chapter of my life without you," she said hoarsely. It pained her to say those things to Nathan but it was truly the only way she believed she would ever be able to live her life again. She needed a clean break from Nathan.

"So, what? This is it? We can't even go back to being friends? You can't just cut me out of your life, Haley. In case you forgot we work together every day."

"I know, I've thought about that. I'm going to start looking for a new job and in the mean time I'd appreciate if you'd respect my wishes. Let's be honest Nathan, we were never really friends to begin with. We were friendly for Lucas and Julian's sake but that's as far as it ever went. We only became friends after we started sleeping together."

"You're being ridiculous," he shook his head in disbelief. Could she really not stand his presence that much that she was going to find another job? He did more damage than he ever knew.

"I don't want to fight with you," she said in exhaustion, it really looked like this conversation took a lot out of her. "I'm tired, Nathan. Just go back downstairs, I'm sure Lindsey has probably noticed you've been gone awhile."

"I don't care about whether Lindsey has noticed! This can't be the end of the conversation."

"Wow, you really treat your girlfriend well. You don't care that she obviously knows that you're up here with me right now?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he implored and touched her arm softly.

Haley flinched and turned her back to him completely. "Whatever you say."

"Haley. Lindsey is not my girlfriend. We went out on one date and we kissed once. We both realized we would never be anything more than friends. Therefore, I don't care what she's thinking right now. I also need you to know that I didn't sleep with anyone when I was in Vegas. I came close once on the last night, but when we got back to my hotel room I couldn't do it. It felt like I was cheating on you and I made her leave. You have to believe me, Haley," he spoke softly, staring at the back of her head strongly the entire time. "You're the only girl that I want," he finished almost at a whisper and wrapped his arms around her waist slowly, allowing her ample time to move away if she wanted.

Haley let a few stubborn tears fall as she listened to him speak and finally felt his arms around her. She couldn't find it in herself to move away, not when his embrace was so loving and protective. It was enough to break her heart all over again. She couldn't even from a response to his little speech. Did she believe him? She wasn't sure. He sounded so honest, but at the same time she knew Nathan. He was a playboy it was impossible that he was telling the truth.

"You can try to push me away all you want, Haley but you need to know I'm not going without a fight. I made the biggest mistake of my life by letting you walk out of the Dixie Grill that day. I was stupid and shocked so I led you to believe I didn't want you. I'm telling you now that I do want you and I'm going to fight until you realize that," Nathan continued in his soft voice and planted a short kiss to her temple. Without another word, he released her from his arms and walked back into the cafe.

Haley stood in shock for a few seconds and finally began moving robotically to the stairs as well when she heard the door slam shut once again. She could barely think but as she re-entered the dining area she managed to process the fact that Brooke, Peyton, and Lily were now sitting at a table across from Lindsey and Nathan was standing next to it looking confused and slightly scared. She wiped her eyes free of any remaining tears and made her way over. She was aware of Nathan's eyes on her but still refused to look at him at all.

Haley cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention and looked at the three girls she had come for lunch with. "I'm not feeling so well anymore. You guys wanna skip lunch and just move to the next thing on today's schedule?" she tried to sound upbeat but obviously failed quite miserably.

They each eyed her skeptically but nodded despite their worry for Haley. Lily rose to follow the three girls out but turned to Nathan angrily before they actually started moving away from the table. "What did you do to my sister now You just had to go and hurt some fucking more? I trusted you with her!"

Haley grabbed her wrist to prevent anything else from happened. "Lily, it's nothing just leave it. I'm fine, okay? Now come on, let's go home."

Lily reluctantly followed her sister of the cafe with Brooke and Peyton trailing curiously behind, wanting to know what happened between Nathan and Haley. She didn't seem open to answering any questions but judging by the red rimmed eyes and Nathan's more subdued nature, it was something big. They were determined to find out exactly what was said and figure out a way to possibly help.

* * *

><p>Nathan took a deep breath as he rang the doorbell of the nice home. This was probably one the dumbest things he had ever voluntarily done, yet here he was. He could hear footsteps approaching the door and soon Julian was swinging it open.<p>

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey," Nathan smiled. "Is Peyton home?"

"I see how it is," Julian shook his head. "I'm not wanted!"

"Shut up, man," Nathan punched him lightly in the arm. "I just need to talk to her about something and then we can chill?"

"Yeah, sure," he agreed. "Peyton's in the living room with Brooke. Good luck."

Nathan gulped even though he was hoping Brooke would be with Peyton. He smiled slightly at the look of pity on Julian's face. The man obviously had been made aware of his situation with Haley over the last few weeks and knew only too well how Brooke and Peyton felt towards him right now.

"I'll see you in a few if I make it out alive."

He heard Julian laughing behind him as he made his way to living room. He was basically walking into the lion's den right now. Brooke and Peyton were insanely protective of Haley, ridiculously so and he was the guy that had been hurting pretty much nonstop lately. They were going to tear his head off as soon as they got the chance. He just hoped if they resorted to physical violence, they didn't go for his face. His face was too damn good looking to suffer the fate of sharp nails.

Peyton must have sensed him lingering around the doorway as her head shot up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you guys," he shrugged tensely and walked further into the room. He took a seat as far away as possible from the pair. Brooke was sending a silent death glare his way and he shivered slightly.

"We don't have anything to say to you. If you think you're going to somehow turn us against our best friend and try to convince us Haley is the bad guy, leave before we kick your ass."

"That's not what I came to do. I need your guys' blessing."

"Blessing?" Peyton asked in confusion.

"To go after Haley," he supplied simply.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Aren't you a little late on that one, Nate? You've already broken her heart once, why are you going to try toying with her even more?"

"She didn't tell you what I said to her, did she?" he asked, seeing the surprise on their faces at his words. Those weren't the faces of two women who knew he had already told Haley he was going to fight for her.

"No, she refused to talk about it."

"She wants me out of her life completely. I told her I'm not going without a fight, that I want to be with her. I just need you guys to tell me if Haley's really finished with me or is she just trying to protect herself now."

Peyton and Brooke sat looking in shock at him. Had the great playboy Nathan Scott actually just said he wanted a long term commitment? They had known him a few years now and not once had he ever been tied down to a girl. This was uncharted territory for him and here he was saying he wanted that with their very best friend.

"Why the sudden change? It was only two weeks ago when Haley put her heart on the line and you didn't do anything about it. Why should we trust you to do right by her now?" Brooke asked fiercely. She did not trust Nathan's newfound nice guy act one bit.

"I'll be the first to admit that I was an idiot to ever let her get away from me in the first place. You guys know me though. I'm a player, so the thought of being committed scared the shit out of me. Living without Haley was like not living at all though. I found myself always thinking about her and wondering how she was doing. I never stopped caring about Haley and I like her a lot, I want a chance to prove to her that I am a good guy and we belong together."

Peyton ran a hand through her curly locks and looked hardly at Nathan. "She isn't over you. You still have a shot."

Brooke remained silently glaring at him and folded her arms in front of her chest. "I think she's too good for you, but Peyton's right. She's pushing you away to protect herself, not because she doesn't care about you. I swear to God Nathan, if you fucking hurt her again you will be a dead man. Do you understand me? And don't come on too strong, you'll just scare her away even more. You have to move slowly. She's going to play hard to get because she's already been hurt once, she needs to know that your feelings are real. Keep that in mind."

Nathan grinned widely and nodded emphatically, he looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. "I promise you I won't hurt her again."

"Geez, Scott, I don't I've ever seen you look so happy," Peyton chuckled.

"I care about Haley, she's the best thing in my life. You should know, if you guys had said she's really finished with me and to move on, I would have. She means enough that I would respect that no matter how much it would hurt me."

Both the girls nodded, slightly beginning to realize how much Nathan truly cared about their friend. "Just take things slow. Chris broke her heart and being rejected by you broke it even more. She's fragile right now."

"I will. The last thing I want to do is hurt her anymore than I already have."

Brooke stood up and crossed the room to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his muscular frame. "Go make my best friend happy again. You have to know though, Peyton and I both still hate you for hurting Haley and the only reason we're giving you our permission to go after he is because she was the happiest we've ever seen when she was with you."

Nathan nodded against her head and locked eyes with Peyton. She was nodding in agreement of Brooke's statement and he knew that was exactly what he was going to do. It may take some time to get Haley to trust him again, but he was going to win her over eventually. As long as he didn't give up, she would let him back in. He let Haley James go once and he was in for the fight of his life to get himself a second chance. Haley didn't have a clue what was coming.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Another Monday morning had come and as Haley sat in her office trying to focus on the work at hand, she found her attention being focussed on Nathan and Lucas standing across the showroom in direct view of her office windows.

"So my mom told me you and you-know-who had a little encounter at her cafe the other day? What the hell man? After the shit you pulled after the wedding and everything, you broke her heart and I thought I told you to just stay away from her," Lucas changed the subject from their previous menial sports talk.

"It's not like I knew her and the girls were all going to show up there," Nathan defended himself.

"True, but it's my mom's cafe and you know Haley and the girls go there a lot. Of all the places you could have gone to eat, why there? You also failed to mention this morning that you met a girl and you had the balls to bring her to eat with you."

"Would you calm the fuck down, man? We're still at work and I don't really want anyone overhearing you. Relax, Lindsey's just a friend. Clay set us up and we went out on one date and decided to leave it at that. I took her to your mom's cafe because it's the best place to eat in town, it's not my fault if Haley coincidentally showed up there at the same time."

"But from what I understand from what my mom and Brooke told me yesterday morning, you followed her onto the roof when she obviously wanted to get away from you," Lucas continued to argue, still feeling very protective over his friend.

"There were some things that needed to be said between us," he shrugged.

"No, you two are finished. Stay away from her, Nathan. I mean it," Lucas said menacingly, taking a small step toward the raven haired man.

Nathan raised his eyebrows at the threatening tone and movement the usually calm man made. "You aren't going to tell me how to live my life. I'll do what I want about this situation so why don't you back up."

"Is that what you really want to do? All you'll accomplish is hurting her more. You already fucking broke her, what more do you need?"

Nathan was still level headed enough to understand where Lucas was coming from and why he was saying the things he was. He was just a guy looking out for his oldest and closest friend. Nathan couldn't blame him for it; he was actually touched to see what kind of support system Haley had looking out for her all the time. It definitely made him feel better knowing when he was a dick to her she wasn't alone.

"I'm not going to leave her alone. I want her and I'm going to have her," Nathan explained easily.

Lucas' jaw immediately clenched at the words. He couldn't believe the nerve of Nathan. Who did he think he was? He had no right to say he was going after Haley when she already gave him the opportunity to be with her and turned her down. So now all of a sudden he changed his mind and it was all fine and dandy to just toy with Haley's emotions a bit and string her along for some cheap amusement? Not a chance in hell would that happen if he had anything to say about it.

"Well you're going to have to get by me first," Lucas growled and didn't even blink when Nathan glared heatedly at him and took a step forward as well. Luckily, there were no customers in the store currently, or they would have seen Nathan and Lucas almost chest to chest, staring angrily into each other's eyes.

That was what Haley found herself looking at from her office and her face paled. There was only one thing that came to mind that Lucas and Nathan would ever be fighting about: her. She quickly looked around the rest of the showroom and no one seemed to be around, thankfully Andy had the door to his office closed for some important conference call and had yet to notice the arising situation. She didn't waste another second and walked quickly out of her office.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" she asked lowly with gritted teeth when she made it to them. Their noses were practically touching, but somehow she managed to wedge herself between the two men.

"I'm trying to teach Nathan not to keep messing in people's lives when they want nothing to do with him."

"Oh, please," Nathan rolled his eyes. "Even she doesn't know what she wants so how could you?"

"Like hell she doesn't know. Hales hates you, and for good reason."

"Lucas, shut up," Haley reprimanded. She loved him for trying to protect her, but now was probably the worst time for him to be doing it. If someone happened to overhear this fight both her and Nathan were screwed.

Lucas looked at her in shock and she ignored it as she turned around and saw Nathan with a cocky smirk plastered on his face now. "Wipe that fucking smirk off your face right now. If you want me so badly, why are you going and picking a fight with my best friend right in front of my face while we're at work? That's not exactly the best way to win me over."

"He bought you up in the first place; I just thought Luke deserved to know what I'm planning. He is your _best friend _after all," Nathan replied, stressing his voice when he said best friend as to indicate to Haley that she never told Luke herself and he was assuming that meant something.

"Just go away, Nathan," she sighed in exhaustion and since he wanted to avoid making her any angrier, he immediately obliged and sauntered off back to his office.

"So you know he supposedly wants to win you back?" Lucas spoke after a moment of silence between the two.

"Yeah, he told me while we were at the cafe," she explained, somehow knowing that word of their encounter at Deb's got back to him.

"And...?"

"And what?"

"Well what are you going to do to make sure it doesn't happen?"

"I don't know yet, Luke," she ran a hand through her messy waves. "It's all too confusing and complicated to even think about right now.

"What is there to be confused about, Haley? All you need to do is make sure you stay far away from him so he can't suck you back in."

"It's not that simple, Luke and you should know well enough to be aware of that," Haley shot out quickly and bolted away angrily before he had a chance to respond.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on the apartment door for the second time as Brooke made her way to answer it. She rolled her eyes and muttered a curse word under her breath at the person's impatience and swung the door open. She raised a curious brow when she saw a very sullen looking Nathan standing on the other side. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Nice to see you, too, Brooke," he drawled. "What do you think I'm doing here?"

"Well you aren't coming in."

"What? I thought you said you were okay with me going after Haley?" he asked confused, it had only been a few days since he went and saw her and Peyton.

"Alright, first of all don't talk so loud. Haley will kill me if she finds out I said that. Second of all, you don't get to come in because from what I hear you were being quite the asshole the other day and picking a fight with Lucas at work. I gave you my blessing because you were supposed to be a good guy and treat my best friend right, not some jerk making her life even more difficult than you already have."

"I wasn't trying to cause problems for her. Lucas was pissing me off and I lost my cool, I know it was stupid," he defended. "Can you please just let me in? I need to see Haley."

Brooke stayed silent and analyzed Nathan intently. There was something off about him; she could tell by the way he asked to be let in. Something more was going on but she couldn't figure out what it was. Sensing that Nathan genuinely needed or wanted to see Haley, she stepped back and opened the door wider. "She's in the living room."

Nathan nodded thankfully at Brooke and made his way to the living room, Brooke following closely behind. When he entered, he saw Haley sitting on one couch talking to Owen who was seated on the one across from her. They both turned their attention to the doorway when he and Brooke entered. Haley's jaw dropped and Owen had a look of surprise painted across his features.

"Hey, Owen," Nathan greeted softly at the man and he smiled back easily.

Nathan turned his attention to the still flabbergasted blonde with kind eyes. "Hey."

"Wh-What are you doing here?" she spluttered out in shock and looked frantically to Brooke to gain an explanation.

Brooke shrugged just as unaware. "I don't know, he seemed desperate to see you and I couldn't turn him away. Sorry."

"I'm gonna go hide the knives," Owen muttered when he saw the confusion transform to anger and quickly walked to the kitchen.

Brooke cowered under Haley's stare and pointed in Owen's direction "I'm gonna help him," she said quickly and took the long way around the room to avoid going near her furious best friend.

"So, what are you doing here?" Haley asked after taking a couple moments to calm herself.

Nathan took a few steps into the room and sat on a chair across from her. He bent his head and scratched the back. He looked up at her with broken eyes and shrugged sadly. "I needed to see you."

Haley felt her heart soften at the look he was sporting. It wasn't often that she saw Nathan vulnerable. In fact, the only times she had seen him that way was in the last few weeks in their few more emotional encounters. Other than those times, he had been very stoic since they met, no matter what he was going through. "What's going on? Are you sick or something? I didn't see you at work today."

"Do you know what today is?"

Haley furrowed her brow and searched her mind for anything important that was happening today. She couldn't think of anything and shook her head to tell him so. "What is it?"

"I wasn't at work today because I spent the day with my mom. I didn't want her to be alone."

"Why? Is something wrong with her?"

"No, she's okay," he said and took a deep breath. "Today's the one year anniversary of my dad's death."

Fuck. She knew when she woke up this morning that there was something she was forgetting about. This was it. She completely forgot that today was the day Dan died last year. She remembered it was this month, but it completely slipped her mind. Burying her head in her hands for a moment for forgetting, Haley looked apologetically at him. "I'm so sorry, Nathan. I totally forgot."

"It's fine," he brushed off. "I don't expect you to keep track of something like that."

"Well obviously you do, or you wouldn't be here."

"No, it's not that. I just needed to see you and be near you. Beside my mom, you're the only person I've ever been able to be completely myself around and open up to. I need you today," he explained. "I know we aren't on very good terms right now and I understand if you don't want me here. I thought I'd give it a shot though."

"Don't be ridiculous," she disregarded and stood up and he sensed he was supposed to as all. Haley immediately wrapped her arms around his large frame and brought his head to rest on her shoulder. "If you need me, I'm right here. We can forget about everything else going on for tonight, I'll never turn you away if you truly need me, Nathan."

"Thank you," he choked out and Haley knew his emotions were getting the best of him.

Wanting to get a little privacy, she pulled away from him and smiled. "Come on, let's go to my room and we can talk or whatever you want to do. I'm sure you don't want Brooke eavesdropping on us the entire time."

"I don't eavesdrop!" Brooke yelled from the next room and they both chuckled lightly.

"You kind of just proved my point, Davis!" Haley yelled back.

"Whatever!"

Haley led them back to her bedroom and closed the door behind them. "So, how are you holding up today?" she asked with concern and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

He wearily sat next to her and she once again brought his head to her shoulder and began running her fingers through his thick hair gently. The whole gesture was extremely soothing and Nathan found his eyes closing involuntarily. "I'm fine. It was just a rough day seeing my mom so upset over it, like she's mourning all over again."

"You don't have to put on a brave face with me, Nathan. I know you and I know you aren't fine. If you're gonna be here, at least be honest with yourself and me."

"Fine. I'm not doing so good. I mean, how could I be? It's the anniversary of my father's death. I know he was pretty much an ass all the time, but he's still my dad and I loved him."

"He loved you, too. No matter whatever happened between you guys that was one thing that anyone could see. Despite all the twisted things he did to you it was all him trying to make you a better person and show you he loved you."

"I know that now, but I didn't realize it when he was still alive. I spent so much time being angry at him and fighting that I never actually took the opportunity to spend some quality time with him."

"You can't torture yourself with past decisions and mistakes, Nathan. You didn't know what was going to happen in the future. If you live in the past like that it'll drive you insane eventually," Haley sighed at his obvious hurt and continued running her fingers through his hair, moving to his neck and back every so often.

"I should have seen it though! My mom would always be telling me that and I never listened. I just brushed her off and then when he was gone I started seeing it. I'm so fucking stupid."

"Don't say that. You're one of the smartest men I know, Nathan Scott. Stop beating yourself up over mistakes you made over a year ago. Dan knows you love him. He's watching over you now and he sees it every day. He wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

Nathan fell silent when she finished speaking, obviously contemplating her words. She looked down at him and smiled softly to herself when she noticed his closed eyes. After another few minutes, he seemed ready to talk again when his mouth opened slightly. "You know, my mistakes with Dan aren't the only mistakes I regret," he whispered.

She knew where he was taking the conversation as soon as the words left his mouth. Haley instantly stilled her hand movements and when Nathan promptly let out a groan of disappointment, she started back up again to appease him for some reason. "Can we please not go there tonight, Nathan?"

"Why, Haley? Obviously it's in the back of both our minds so we should talk about it."

"We have talked about it! There's nothing more to say. We're both moving on with our lives.

"No, you are. I told you I'm not going anywhere," he corrected.

"Nathan, please."

"Okay, fine! I'm dropping it," he conceded, not wanting to push her too far. "Can you just do me a favour?" he asked timidly.

"What is it?"

"I've had a really rough day. I've been trying to keep it together for my mom's sake, but now I'm so tired of being strong. Can you maybe just hold me for a little while?" he finished off quickly, embarrassed of how girly and stupid he was being.

"Of course," she replied quietly and shifted back in her bed and pulled the covers down. She was already in sweatpants and an old shirt so didn't both changing and got under the covers. Nathan kicked off his shoes and followed suit. Haley opened her arms for him and he laid his head on her chest comfortably and inwardly smiled when she resumed running her fingers through his locks.

"Thank you," he whispered with his eyes once again closed. She really would never be able to understand how much just holding him in her arms was helping him. This woman had such an astounding effect on him, it scared him at times.

Haley's only response was a light kiss dropped on his temple. She let her lips linger close to his skin for a moment before pulling away completely, almost as though she was revelling in being so close to him again.

"Hey, Hales," he spoke after about an hour of just laying together. He wasn't even sure she was awake but it was worth a shot.

"Mmm?"

"You should know that I'm in love with you," he spoke non-chalantly.

Haley instantly sat up with wide eyes and looked at him. "What did you just say?"

He smiled kindly at her and repeated himself, "I'm in love with you."

"Okay, you really must be screwed up from everything today."

"I'm not joking around, Haley. I'm serious. I know I broke your heart when I rejected you, but I was scared and didn't realize what I was letting go. These last weeks without you around me all the time have been the worst of my life. It feels like I've been wandering around missing a piece of me, and I realized that missing piece is you. You bring so much to my life, Hales and living without you is what it took for me to truly see and appreciate that. It also let me stop running from my feelings and helped me admit that I fell in love with you. I know how you feel, but that's how I do."

"This can't be happening," Haley muttered to herself in shock. "You can't just say things like that to me! It's not fair."

"Why? I'm trying to be honest with you and it's the truth. I love you, Haley. Just give me a shot and I promise I'll never hurt you again."

Haley looked at him with watering eyes and shook her head. "I can't get hurt again, Nathan. It's happened too many times now and I don't know if I'd be able to survive another heart break."

"Hales, listen to me," he said sternly and grabbed hold of her head gently. She was looking anywhere but at him and he forced her eyes to lock with his intensely. "I'm not going to hurt you again. I care way too much about you to ever be such a jackass again. Trust me and give us a chance. I want the real deal between us; I'll do whatever it takes to make it work."

She was still torn and he could see it when she began biting her lip. It was something she always did when she was nervous or thinking about something. At least he knew she was giving it some thought. When Haley had yet to move or say anything after another few minutes, he did the only thing he could think of and kissed her. Haley's lips responded right away and he couldn't help but smile, that had to mean something, right?

As expected, Haley pulled away after only a few seconds and looked intently at him with their foreheads leaning against one another. "Okay. I'll give you a chance," she whispered, the fear evident in her voice.

Nathan didn't hold back his wide smile and tackled her so she toppled back onto the bed. He was lying on top of her and fused their mouths together. "Did I mention I love you?"

"You did," she giggled. "For the record, I love you, too," she added timidly. It was a hard thing for her to say after he broke her heart, but she knew that was how she felt about him. Nathan deserved to know that and he was very aware of how difficult it was for her to be that vulnerable with him again after what happened last time she let her feelings out.

If possible, his smile became wider and he attached their lips once more. Neither noticed Haley's bedroom door open.

Brooke had decided to check on Nathan and Haley since they'd been in her room for some time now and wanted to see if they were okay. When she walked in to see them making out on Haley's bed, she couldn't help the giddy squeal that escaped. "No fucking way!"

The happy new couple pulled away from each other and smiled at Brooke, too happy for words.

"This is so awesome! Tell me what happened right now! Are you guys like together now?"

"Brooke?"

"Yeah!"

"Could we maybe talk about this tomorrow? Nathan and I are kind of busy."

"Oh, right! Yeah, I'll just go. Remember to use protection, you two don't need another pregnancy scare!" she reminded cheekily as she closed the door again.

"You've made me the happiest man on the planet, Hales. I promise you won't regret this and I'm never going to hurt you like I did again. I love you," he said sincerely.

"I know," she replied while cupping his cheek and smiled at him sweetly. "I love you, too."

Nathan's smile widened hearing her say it for the second time. Haley really had made Nathan Scott the happiest man on the planet. He finally got to be with the only girl he'd ever had true feelings for and he was beyond ecstatic. He didn't think he would ever tire of telling her he loved her and hearing it back, he wanted to say it again already. He felt like he was on cloud nine and was sure it would feel like that every time he was with Haley for the next while and as he laid making out with the gorgeous woman in her bed, he vowed to himself to keep his promise and never be so stupid as to fuck things up with her again. Once was painful enough, he wouldn't make it through a second.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Okay, can one of you please give me some details now that you've finished having sex," Brooke practically pleaded to Nathan and Haley as she sat with them and Owen around the kitchen table.

"We weren't having sex, Brooke," Haley grumbled out slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"Whatever you say, Hales," Brooke shrugged indifferently. "Now will someone please give me the juicy details! I'm dying here."

Haley had wanted to postpone talking to Brooke about her and Nathan until tomorrow when he wasn't around, but after having Brooke barge in on them they both figured they might as well save themselves anymore interruptions and pick back up when they were actually alone.

Nathan chuckled at the woman's childish whines. "What do you wanna know, Davis?"

"What the hell happened that I walked in on you two making out like a couple of teenagers?!"

Nathan smiled at Haley and grabbed her hand atop the table. The simple gesture was enough to tell Brooke and Owen pretty much exactly what caused the pair to be making out, but he wanted to say it out loud still. The idea of being able to call Haley his girlfriend made something stir in him and had a giddy feeling passing through his body. Nathan Scott had never felt giddy in his entire life and now this girl was managing to do it without actually doing anything. "We sorted things out and Haley agreed to give me a shot."

"So...?" Brooke needed to actually hear her best friend say the words.

"Nathan and I are dating," Haley smiled happily and Nathan slung an arm around her shoulders with just as much happiness. He hugged her to his chest and kissed her temple.

Brooke squealed and cooed excitedly at seeing the small display of affection. At some point while they were sleeping together, Nathan and Haley had become weirdly affectionate with each other so she was somewhat used to it, but Brooke felt excited seeing it now that they were officially together.

Haley's beaming smile seemed to be contagious as it almost instantaneously transferred to Brooke and Owen. Brooke couldn't remember seeing Haley look so happy, even when she was with Chris she hadn't smiled so wide. Now, she and Nathan had been exclusive for a few hours and she was practically glowing.

"I'm happy for you both," she said sincerely. "I'm also glad you both have gotten your heads out your asses and realized you're perfect for each other."

Haley raised a confused brow; she thought for sure Brooke might raise some sort of fight at her and Nathan dating. Brooke had been vehemently on what she declared as 'team Haley' and hated Nathan because he was the proclaimed enemy and hurt her best friend. Yet, here she was giving them her blessing and acting like she'd been waiting for them to get together for years.

"Okay, am I missing something? Since when did you switch to team Nathan?"

"I never officially switched, I was always on your side," Brooke shrug. "Nate may or may not have come to me and Peyt last week and pled his case. He convinced us that he was genuine so we gave him our permission to go after you."

"You're joking, right? You've been running around comparing Nathan to Chris Keller and then all of a sudden you're cheering him on?" Haley asked in shock. Her voice came off slightly angry, which she was for being kept in the dark from this conversation between Nathan and her best friends. At the same time, Haley felt extreme relief over not having to deal with a furious Brooke when she revealed her and Nathan were together.

"Don't be mad, Babe," Nathan started softly. They just got together, the last thing he wanted was for Haley's happiness to be squashed by a fight with Brooke.

"I'm not mad, I just don't understand what you could have said that made her all of a sudden be all for us being together. You didn't hear the things she said about you."

Nathan shot a questioning look at Brooke with a hint of a smile. "Talking badly about me, Davis? I'm hurt."

"You totally deserved it," Brooke shrugged, not feeling the slightest bit guilty for anything she said about Nathan. He was a total jackass to Haley and she would be the first one to say it.

"Yeah, well things are going to be different from now on," he dropped a simple kiss on Haley's lips.

"I'd still like to know what you said to her," Haley pointed out.

"All you need to know is that I can be _very _convincing when I want to."

Haley pouted knowing that was all the information she was going to get out of her boyfriend. She mocked glared at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, allowing him to tighten his hold around her shoulders.

"Owen, why can't you be more like Nathan?" Brooke burst out suddenly.

"What?" he responded in shock.

"You've never given any romantic speeches or anything for me! It's not fair!"

"I've never given any of those speeches because you have to act like a complete asshole to have to give one. Is that what you want?" he asked knowingly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that for second. I take it back then; I never want you to have to make one of those speeches because I'll never take you back."

The burly man chuckled. "I'll be sure to remember that."

The sound of the girl's doorbell had Haley rising from her chair with a smile that wouldn't seem to leave her face now. She opened the front door to reveal Jake standing on the other side and her eyes widened in surprise. Ever since their 'date' last week she hadn't heard from him, she figured he was a little hurt at being turned down and needed to be away from her for a bit. Now that he was standing in front of her with a duffle bag in hand, she could only assume he had decided to return to California.

"Hi, Jake," she offered him a kind smile and moved to the side to invite him in.

"Hey," he returned the smile timidly and placed his bag on the ground next to him gently. "I just came to say good bye. I'm heading back to California now and I didn't feel right leaving without seeing you first."

"I'm glad you came, I figured you'd be leaving soon and wanted to say bye. Listen Jake, I know I hurt you when I told you I didn't want to get back together and just wanted to be friends and I'm really sorry for that."

"It's okay. Well, I mean it's not really okay since it sucked a lot but I understand. I hope Nathan pulls his head out of his ass eventually and everything works out for you two."

"It means a lot to hear you say that. Thanks, Jakey," she smiled at him kindly and walked easily into his open arms.

Nathan chose that moment to walk into the room to see who was at the door. Seeing his new girlfriend in the arms of her ex-boyfriend, both with smiles on their faces caused the anger to begin boiling in his veins. He took a moment to reign in his initial reaction and then cleared his throat to the gain the attention of the embracing friends.

They half pulled apart and Jake looked surprised to see Nathan standing in front of him but smiled a second later and hugged Haley closer to his side. "Wow, I guess this means you already have worked things out then?"

"Yeah, we did," Haley confirmed and beamed a smile over to Nathan, who couldn't help but return her adorable gesture.

"Well congratulations," he spoke down to Haley and then took a step across the room with his hand outstretched to Nathan. The raven haired man was taken aback for a moment but shook it off quickly and met Jake's firm but friendly handshake. "Take care of her, man."

"I will," Nathan found himself promising despite not owing Jake any sort of confirmation. It was true though and he wanted as many people as possible to know that he would die making sure Haley was always happy and safe. He had already screwed things up between them more than once and he wanted to make sure that he never jeopardized things with Haley ever again. That meant he was going to devote all his time making sure Haley had everything she could ever dream of and hopefully give her a life she had never even dreamed of.

"Good," Jake smiled, "If not I'll have to come back here and beat your ass again."

"Again? If I remember correctly, you didn't even get a punch in. You are the one that got your ass beat!" Nathan chuckled easily, his cocky side coming out a little.

Jake shrugged easily. "I guess it'll just be a rematch then. Hopefully it will never come to that though," he finished seriously and Nathan nodded in agreement.

"Take care of yourself Jake and don't be a stranger man."

"You too, Nate. I promise I won't be gone for too long," he smiled easily and walked back to the door, stopping to lay a kiss on Haley's head on the way.

Haley and Nathan had now made their way to each other and Haley rested her head against Nathan's broad chest as the couple watched Jake make his way out of the apartment smoothly. Haley felt a feeling of immense happiness wash over her after seeing one of her dearest friends and boyfriend playing nice with each other for the first time. Everything seemed right in the world at the moment and she couldn't picture a better goodbye to Jake.

* * *

><p>"Oh God, I can't believe this is happening."<p>

"Hales, relax," Nathan chuckled while shaking his head. She had been saying the same thing for the last five minutes and he was seriously starting to get freaked out by it. "It's just dinner with my mom, you're going to be fine. You've even met her before so what's the big deal?"

"Yeah, I met her as an employee of the company your family owns, not as her son's new girlfriend! This is a whole new ballgame."

"How? You're still dealing with the same person and she's harmless!"

"You don't get it Nathan! Meeting your boyfriend's mother is quite possibly the most nerve wracking thing a woman has to go through in her life. Mother's are known to always hate their son's girlfriend and I really don't want that to happen because she's also my boss and I love you and I just want everything to be perfect for us," she rambled.

Nathan finally pulled into his mother's driveway and put the car in park. He grasped Haley's clammy hand in his own and kissed it softly. "Everything will be fine, my mom adores you so you have nothing to worry about. Okay?"

Haley let her body sag slightly across the centre console separating them and leaned her head against Nathan's shoulder. She couldn't help the fact that she had become a little neurotic all of a sudden, but the prospect of going into Karen Scott's mansion as Nathan's girlfriend instead of just an employee had to be one of the most scary things she's ever faced.

"Thank you," Haley spoke softly and allowed herself to indulge in the feeling of Nathan's fingers running slowly through her hair. She allowed the feeling of comfort to wash over her and sat up straight again. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

Nathan smiled at her encouragingly and unbuckled both their seat belts. He wordlessly hopped out the driver's side and walked briskly to open Haley's door for her. "Wow, and he's a grade-A gentleman!"

Nathan rolled his eyes at her comment. "Please babe, like you didn't expect me to be pulling out all the stops for you. After all the bull shit we've had to deal with?"

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't," she countered coyly, but the slight smirk she sported let him know that he was spot on.

"Well, get used to the treatment because I'll have my girl feeling like nothing less than a princess."

"Maybe so, at least tell me that won't come along with you being painfully cheesy too."

"You'll just have to wait and see," he jested while pushing the door of his childhood home wide open and allowing Haley to enter in front of him.

"Nathan, is that you?" the voice of Karen Scott called out into the home when they closed the door behind them.

"Yes, Ma it's me," he chuckled; she acted as though someone else would be coming to see her. He noticed that upon hearing his mother's, Haley immediately tensed and dropped his hand to effectively create some space between them.

Karen appeared moments later and smiled brightly at the sight of her son. She quickly noticed Haley standing next to him and a confused look noticeably passed over her features before she masked it, not wanting to make Haley uncomfortable or come off as rude. She walked across the front foyer and stood on her tip toes to greet Nathan with a hug, "It's nice to see you again. I'm never so lucky to get two visits in two days."

Nathan shrugged, feeling slightly ashamed that he never seemed to make time for his mother, even now that she's all alone. He tried to formulate a decent response but failed and lost his moment when his mother side stepped and smiled brightly at Haley.

"It's nice to see you as always, Haley," Karen appraised her.

"You, too, Mrs. Scott," Haley tried to reply with a steady voice and successfully managed to keep the shakiness down to an almost inaudible quiver.

"Oh come on, how many times have I told you to call me Karen. We've known each other for years now!"

"Right, yeah. Sorry, Karen," Haley tried to smile apologetically and Karen looked pleased by the correction.

"I hope you don't mind, when you called and said you were coming for dinner I invited Clay to come, too. You didn't tell me you were bringing anyone else so I thought it wouldn't be a problem."

"Ugh, seriously?" Nathan groaned and suddenly the night he had mapped out with his two favourite women expanded to include his untimely, inappropriate best friend.

"Sorry, Honey. If you would have just told me you were bring your girlfriend home in the first place then I wouldn't have invited Clay."

Haley felt her body tense and a chill take over her when she heard Karen speak. She definitely thought she'd have a little more time to prepare herself before dropping the news on Nathan's mother/her boss. This was it. Dan Scott Motors has a very strict no relationships policy and Karen would no doubt also be a stickler for it. Let the yelling or words of disappointment ensue. All she could hope was that she would be able to find a job once the woman had fired her and she'd be able to remain with Nathan.

"What?" Nathan spoke up in shock.

"Do you both really think I'm that dense? I guess judging by the looks on your faces the answer to my question is yes, but seriously? Nathan, you've never had a girlfriend or dared bring any girls home to meet me so it was kind of obvious to me the second I saw Haley next to you."

"Mrs Sc-Karen, I can explain," Haley blew out quickly. "Nathan and I both understand the policy at work and since he's your son, obviously you won't be firing him. I understand that you're going to let me go and that's okay. All I'm asking is that you accept our relationship still. I love your son, Karen and no job would ever mean more to me than him so if you want us to break up, the answer is no. I mean it's not exactly ideal to be fired but I can make it work and I hope you don't hate me now because you're a really awesome woman and I've always really liked and admired you."

Karen's eyes bugged after listening to the young woman's long but fast paced speech. She couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up her throat in response to some of the ridiculous things that had just been said. "I've always liked you, too, Haley. Now why don't we move this to the kitchen while I finish making dinner?"

"Um, okay? Does that mean you aren't kicking me out of your house?"

"Nonsense, Haley! Both of you come on," Karen practically commanded and left the foyer without another word.

Nathan turned to look at his girlfriend once his mother was gone and let out a short chuckle. "Well, you handled that really well."

"Shut up," Haley muttered in embarrassment, she hadn't meant to start rambling like that.

"Hey, I loved it. I also love that you shared with my mom how much you love me," he winked and wrapped an arm around her waist despite her annoyed movements to distance herself from him. "It was cute. Now let's go before my mom comes back out here. She doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Nathan led her down the hallways of his home, pointing out various rooms and paintings that might interest her along the way. When they reached the kitchen they saw Karen standing behind the island cutting up vegetables and she looked up to offer them a sweet smile. Nathan pulled out a stool for Haley and pushed it back in a little once she had taken a seat. He took the one next to her and waited in silence for his mom to speak.

"So, when did this start?" Karen asked, waving her knife back and forth pointing at the two across from her.

"Mom, could you maybe lower the knife?" Nathan winced.

"Oh, right. Sorry," she did what he asked and then looked expectantly for an answer to her question.

"The work Christmas party. We both had too much to drink and one thing led to another."

"So for three months my son and employee have been engaging in a secret relationship?" she asked calmly.

"Well not exactly," Nathan winced, knowing now he was going to have to bring up the topic of sex to his mom. "It was more of a physical thing the entire time. Then somewhere along the way things slowly changed to be more emotional and we both developed real feelings for each other and everything got screwed up."

"Screwed up how?"

"I realized how I felt about Nathan when I had a pregnancy scare," Haley spoke before Nathan had the opportunity to. "At that point I had realized how I felt about Nathan and I told him, even though we had an agreement that things between us were purely physical. Things ended after that, Nathan went to Vegas for Julian's bachelor party and then my ex came back to town as his best man and Nathan and I started fighting all the time."

Nathan winced hearing Haley give his mom the cliff notes version of what they'd gone through in the last while and he hated himself for the way he'd handled the situation. If he had acted like a man from the beginning, none of that would have happened and chances are the two of them would've gotten into a relationship even sooner.

"Basically, I was an asshole to an amazing woman and thankfully she managed to look past it all and give me another shot. We've sorted through our main issues and now we're giving this relationship a real shot," Nathan finished their explanation and watched his mom with baited breath.

Karen continued to cut the veggies in front of her while processing what the two twenty somethings had just revealed to her. "You know, I never completely agreed with the rule your father put in place about relationships. I always thought it was too medieval, but I never changed it after he passed because I understood his reasons for it. Relationships complicate the work place and have the ability to impact job performance. That being said, I trust both of you and even only spending a short amount of time with you both, I can see how much you care about each other. I'll give you my blessing to continue this relationship as long as it stays at the door when you walk into work. I don't want Andy or any of the other employees finding out about it, okay?"

"Some of those guys are our good friends though, mom," Nathan objected.

"I understand that. Of course you're allowed to share your relationship with them, but you have to realize that I'm allowing you to break a very strict company policy and if others find out then they will break it as well. Andy especially will be pissed since he's supposed to be your boss and you're going over him and to me with this," she pointed out rationally. Karen wasn't an unreasonable woman but she truly believed Dan's rule played a role in making his company so successful and she didn't want it to be revoked now just because her son wanted it to be.

"Well that wouldn't be a problem if you had just ignored Dad's will and given the company to me," he commented angrily. He and his mother had fought for weeks after she hired Andy as general manager of Dan Scott motors instead of promoting him. Nathan should have been running the place, but since Dan's will specifically said for Karen to hire someone else, she found Andy.

"Nathan, don't start. You know I am required to carry out your father's last wishes and that means you don't gain control of the company until you're thirty. Just be happy that you and Haley can be together and enjoy yourselves because you're still young and worry free."

"We are happy, thank you Mom," Nathan conceded to the argument before it began and took Haley's hand in his.

"Yeah, thank you so much Karen," she spoke sincerely, unable to hide her overwhelming happiness at gaining the older woman's approval.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you two go for a walk or something while I finish making dinner. I'll call you when it's ready."

Karen's words were all it took for Nathan to pull Haley out of her seat and rush into the backyard with her. Their relationship was still in its very early stages and all he felt like doing was spending all the alone time he could with her. He immediately pulled her tight into his side and guided her down to the edge of the property, taking in the beautiful scenery all the while. It felt good to be in his home with his two favourite women, surrounded by nothing but happiness. His mother's acceptance was a major worry off his mind and now Nathan had everything in the world to look forward to as he embarked on continuing his life journey with Haley James by his side every step of the way.

* * *

><p>Okay, there it finally is. I'm so beyond sorry to all you guys for making you wait for this update since August. There really isn't any excuse except that first semester of senior year was hectic and overwhelming and that meant I didn't have any spare time for writing really. I hope it won't ever be that long a wait for updates on any of my stories again. Sorry about any spellinggrammar mistakes on this one, it's almost 1am here and I wanted to post as quickly as possible so I only quickly edited. Hopefully you guys all enjoy it and still don't hate me enough to not give me a review or two!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Hey Ma, sorry I'm late," Clay Evans walked into the Scott family dining room and smiled at his surrogate mother apologetically.

Karen, Nathan, and Haley had sat down to eat only five minutes prior and the elder women insisted on waiting for Clay before beginning to consume her delicious meal. Nathan was the most disgruntled by the turn of events, being forced to sit in front of the amazing smelling food but not touch it was practically a form of torture. Haley had been thoroughly amused by the childish frown her boyfriend was sporting and made sure to note how grumpy he got when his food was withheld.

"It's okay, we waited for you," Karen returned his smile easily. She always had a soft spot for her son's best friend. She loved him like he was her own.

Clay moved over to her and kissed her cheek sweetly, always sure to treat Karen with the utmost love and respect whenever he saw her. Turning his head, he finally noticed that there was a third occupant at the table that did not normally frequent dinners at the Scott house. He smirked when it registered that Haley James was the newcomer and he nodded at her in approval.

"Nice to see you again, Hales. Listened to my advice, did you?" he winked.

"You mean the excuses you made? No, not quite," she returned his smirk to let him know she wasn't angry with him. In truth, she really liked Clay and appreciated his fierce willingness to go to bat for his best friend. She loved that Nathan had someone like that in his life, he deserved it. "Nice to see you too, though."

"You two already know each other?" Karen asked.

"We've met a couple times," Clay shrugged. "Nate should be thanking me since I'm the one that convinced Hales to forgive him for being an asshole."

"More like made excuses for his brutal behaviour," Haley rolled her eyes. She made sure to flash a smile at Clay though to make sure everyone at the table knew she wasn't actually pissed off at him.

"I'm not even going to ask," Karen mumbled, fully aware that her son and pseudo-son had the tendency to behave like not so nice men. Since their teenage years, she had lost count of the number of times she'd yelled at them for their bad behaviour.

"You know, you never actually did tell me what exactly you said," Nathan pointed out curiously. Clay had been coy on the subject, only informing him that he ran into Haley at Tric and talked to her for a minute.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I just tried to get Haley to see how good a guy you are," he smirked and finally took his seat at the table. "Shall we eat?"

The other three nodded in agreement and began piling their plates with the delicious food. Dinner passed by quickly with light conversation and before they knew it, Karen had stood to collect the dirty dishes. Haley began helping her without a thought, not wanting to make their host clean up alone.

"Haley, sit down," Karen chastised quickly and shook her head at the young woman. "You're a guest, so just relax."

Haley stubbornly remained standing and collecting dishes. "Nonsense, Karen. It's not a big deal for me to help out a bit."

Karen looked to Nathan for some back up and he chuckled softly. "You aren't going to win, Ma. This girl never backs down."

Haley smiled triumphantly when Karen huffed in defeat. She leaned down to kiss Nathan on the cheek gently. "Why don't you two go out and play a game of one on one while we clean up?"

"You sure? It's no problem to stay here with you. I understand you want to make a good impression on my mom, but it's not necessary so don't create a situation you'll be nervous or uncomfortable in," he responded in her ear gently.

Her heart swelled upon hearing his words. Nathan was quite possibly the sweetest guy she had ever met and she felt herself falling even more in love with him every second. "No, I'll be fine. I promise," she smiled again and backed away, following Karen into the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

Nathan looked at Clay with a raised brow and kicked his head towards the basketball court in his backyard. "You up for a game?"

He was intrigued by Haley's suggestion having not played a game of ball in some time. Few things put him more at ease than a nice game of basketball after an amazing meal.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for the help, Haley," Karen spoke as the two women stood next to each other at the kitchen sink. They had opted to hand wash the dishes over just putting them in the machine, Karen wanted some time to get to know her son's girlfriend better just the two of them.<p>

"It's not a problem, Karen. I always had to help my parents clean up after dinner when I was growing up, the only difference now is that I'm standing next to you instead of my mom or sister," she laughed easily, recalling the surprising amount of fun she had always had when washing the dishes with her family.

"You're close with your family I'd assume then?"

"Yeah," Haley smiled wider at the woman. "My sister and I are seven years apart but we're very close with each other. My parents are awesome too; they've always been really laidback with me so I have great relationships with both of them."

"That's nice," Karen commented. "I always wished Nathan and I had a close relationship when he was growing up, but I let Dan be so hard on him that Nathan pulled away from both of us when he was a teenager. We've gotten a lot closer in the last few years but it'll never change that he shut me out of his life for years. He had Clay with him though. Those two boys are practically brothers, they've been through everything together."

"Yeah, Nathan and I haven't talked a whole lot about Dan and everything he did, but I do know that Nathan doesn't blame you for anything. He loves you more than anyone else in his life and wants nothing more than to have that close relationship with you," Haley tried to offer some comfort to the woman. She didn't know a great deal about Nathan's family life but she knew enough about it and how he is to know that his mom is the most important person in his life.

"Thank you, Haley. Enough about that, what was your childhood like?"

Haley breathed out deeply as she continued drying the dishes Karen was handing to her. "I was really blessed growing up. I already told you about having an awesome family and I always had great friends, too. I've known my best friend Brooke since I was four; she's basically my second sister and we're roommates right now. Then you know Lucas whose also been with me since I was really young and Peyton is my other best girlfriend who I've known forever too. We've pretty much been inseparable since we were kids, except for a little bump in the road during high school."

"Drama?" Karen laughed.

"Love triangle," Haley grimaced. "It was ugly."

"Really? I never pictured you and Lucas having that sort of relationship."

"Oh, no! Ew. I was definitely not part of the triangle. Gross, Luke's like my brother. It was between him, Peyton, and Brooke. Not a good time for me, but I stuck by Brooke's side and all four of us came out on the other side in one piece and everything's been smooth sailing since."

"Well that's nice," she shook her head with a chuckle. "It sounds like you've got a really good best friendship with Brooke. I think everyone should experience what it's like to have a true best friend in their life. How is it living with each other?"

"Yeah, she's amazing. We've only lived together for a few months, but we're doing pretty good with it. I'm used to Brooke's bubbly and loud personality but it was a bit of a change having to live with it 24/7 and get used to having almost zero privacy. She's always been too nosey for her own good, we love her anyway though."

Haley was finally beginning to breathe easy in this conversation with Karen. The woman was her boss and her boyfriend's mom, but yet surprisingly relaxed and easy to talk to. She wasn't intimidating or being judgemental of her son's new girlfriend. Now she felt dumb for ever being nervous in the first place. True to everything she'd heard, Karen Scott was a loving and gentle woman that quite possibly didn't have a mean bone in her body.

"Only a few months? I would've assumed you decided to do that right out of college?"

Haley winced and realized the topic she had accidentally brought up upon revealing that small bit of information. "Yeah, we always talked about that and probably would have but I moved in with my boyfriend at the time instead."

"Things didn't work out with him?" Karen assumed considering Haley was now dating Nathan.

"Yeah, you could say that. We were together for two years and one day I come home and he's in bed with another girl. I broke up with him on the spot and Brooke was kind enough to offer to let me move in with her."

"NO! Oh my God. Some men are just such assholes, I'll tell ya."

"Trust me, I know," Haley agreed with a smile. "I think I've found myself a good one finally though."

"You better have, or I'll kick his ass. I will not allow my son to do anything to treat you badly."

"He won't. Nathan loves me and he'd never intentionally hurt me. You've raised a wonderful man," Haley complimented and Karen blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Haley. That's very kind of you to say. I tried my best."

"You're more than welcome," she smiled and found her gaze drifting out the window and settling on Nathan as he shot around with Clay, laughing hysterically at something his best friend said.

Karen caught on to Haley's stare and bumped her shoulder lightly. "You really love him, don't you?"

"More than you know," Haley replied airily, still lost in a daze. "I don't even know when or how it happened, but I can't imagine what my life would be like without him now. Nathan's been so crucial in my life the last few months, he's my rock."

"Well, for the record I think he feels the same way about you. Nathan's never brought a girl home to me, and that in itself is a big deal. Judging by the way he looks at you too, I think it's safe to say he's head over heels with you."

Haley tried to control the blush that spread quickly over her cheeks but failed miserably as Karen started to chuckle in amusement. "And for what it's worth, I definitely approve of you and Nathan together. I'm not your boss when you're outside of work so I expect to see a lot of you two now that you've finally confessed," she smiled in amusement.

"I think we can manage that," Haley replied easily. She genuinely enjoyed Karen's company and knew for sure Nathan would love to have the opportunity to spend more time around his mother.

Karen shrugged an arm around Haley's shoulder, having finished washing the dishes together. "Good, I'm glad. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, Haley."

* * *

><p>Nathan grabbed the ball he always kept next to the hedge when he and Clay walked into his backyard. Much to his relief, dinner had been a raging success and it appeared his mom was actually thrilled to have him not only bring home a girl for the first time, but for the girl to be Haley. He hadn't let it show, but he had been just as nervous as Haley before entering his childhood home. He had no idea how his mom was going to react to him dating a co-worker but thankfully she didn't appear to give two shits about the rule his father had put in place about workplace dating when it came to him.<p>

"Horse?" Nathan suggested to Clay, not really wanting to play a strenuous game right after eating a big dinner.

"Sounds good," Clay agreed and clapped his hands together to make Nathan pass him the ball.

Nathan obliged and moved to the side of the basket to wait for his best friend to take his first shot. He watched Clay begin to stretch his arms and legs out dramatically and rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're up for this, old man? Wouldn't want you to pull a muscle."

Clay shrugged and bounced the ball a few times. He palmed it and with a flick of his wrist, tossed it underhandedly to the basket and watched it sail easily through the nylon. "I think I'll be alright. And now that that's taken care of, wanna tell me what the hell happened that you and Hales are together? The last I heard you both went on dates with different people and then you had the genius idea to tell her you were going to fight for her, to which she wanted nothing to do with."

"I don't know, really," Nathan confessed and took Clay's previous position to try to make the same shot. "When I talked to her at Deb's she wasn't exactly completely opposed to the idea per say."

Clay raised his brows in disbelief and Nathan chuckled. "Okay so she was pissed when I first started talking to her, but by the end I think she let me in a little and finally let herself start to trust me. I felt something shift in her when I left, I'm still not sure what it was but I managed to get at least part way through to her."

"Well whatever it was, congratulations. I'm happy for you two, man. Haley is a really great girl so hopefully you won't fuck this up and she won't realize how much better she can do."

"Yeah, whatever," Nathan rolled his eyes in slight offense. He knew Clay was only joking with him but it still pissed him off to hear someone so obviously point out that Haley was too good for him. He finally raised his hands with the basketball and shot it, frowning even more when it hit the backboard, rolled around the outside of the rim and fell to the ground with a clunk.

Clay clapped his hands and shook his head in disbelief. In all their years of friendship, Nathan had never missed the first shot in a game of horse. In fact, he had never even actually lost a game. "Waita start off nicely."

"I haven't played in a while, I just have to warm up," he defended and checked the ball to Clay with a little more force than necessary.

"Whatever you say, man. But if I had to take a guess, you missed because talking about Haley got you distracted. Or maybe it was because I said she's too good for your ass? Either way, you're so totally whipped already that you can't even properly focus on a basketball game."

"What?! Me, whipped? Yeah right," Nathan scoffed, trying to deflect his friend's completely true words. "I think you're confusing me for yourself in high school. Or have you forgotten your stint with Jenn when you were basically her puppy dog? Dude, you were talking about marriage when you were sixteen!"

Clay grimaced and shook his head at himself. "I know, and how much of a jackass do I look like now? I wasn't myself anymore because I was so obsessed with my girlfriend. That's why I've dedicated myself to eternal bachelorhood! I need to reverse the months of my de-masculization."

Nathan laughed loudly at the terror Clay had in his voice. He made it seem like a relationship was the worst thing in the world. Granted, he had had the same outlook up until realizing his feelings for Haley. Even though they had only been dating for a day, Nathan was already realizing how great it felt to be with the woman you love. So much so that he was finding it difficult to be separated from her already. If that made him whipped then he could happily accept that. "Whatever you say, bud. I'm happy with what Haley and I have got going on."

"Yeah, well I was happy with Jenn when we first started too. Then one day you find yourself gone and replaced by a shell of a man that can't operate without being told what to do by his woman."

"You sure are one for the dramatics today, aren't you?" Nathan chuckled with a shake of his head.

"I'm your best friend, man. It's my job to make sure you don't get sucked into the same black holes."

"Well it's not necessary so just shoot the damn ball already," the raven haired man growled in annoyance.

"Alright!" Clay threw one of his hands up in surrender. He knew when enough was enough and it was clear that Nathan wasn't pleased. He dropped the subject and contemplated his next shot. He ultimately decided on more of a trick shot and moved so that he was behind the basketball net. Without another beat, he shot the ball and smirked widely when he heard it roll around the iron and then swish through the nylon for the second time. "Nothing sweeter."

"Than getting cocky and actually missing a shot you thought you made? Yeah, I think so too," Nathan replied easily. "Not to mention you thinking you could make it even though you never have when we've played before."

"What? No, no way! I heard it go through, you can't lie man. That's cheating," Clay exclaimed and walked back around to the front of the net.

"I'm not lying, dude! It didn't go through the net, it rolled around the basket then fell out and grazed it on the way down. Come on, you should know yourself you didn't make it if you've been trying for years and never have."

Clay grumbled and checked the fallen ball to Nathan in annoyance. "This is more like it," Nathan exhaled comfortably when the immediate trick shot he attempted sailed through the net without difficulty.

Everything was the way it should be. He was about to kick Clay's ass in horse as usual. Dinner with his mother, girlfriend, and best friend had gone better than he could've imagined. Haley and his mom seemed to be getting alone amazingly. He was once again about to beat Clay at horse. All was right in the world again.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to come in?" Haley leaned her head tiredly against Nathan's shoulder. They were still sitting in his car in the parking lot of her apartment after a few minutes of content silence.<p>

"Do you want me to come in?" he replied and nuzzled his head into her soft locks.

"What do you think?" she laughed throatily. After saying goodbyes to Karen and Clay and leaving the Scott mansion, Haley found herself overwhelmed with exhaustion over the stress and worry she put on herself before dinner. All she wanted to do now was crawl into bed and snuggle into Nathan because she has quickly learned how much more peaceful sleep is when she has her boyfriend's warmth and strong body to lean on.

Without a word Nathan turned the car off and hopped out. He was at Haley's door in another second and helped her slide out easily. She returned to her previous position of leaning her head against his shoulder as they took the elevator up. Nathan automatically took her keys from her when they reached the apartment door and led her into the foyer. The couple immediately heard the sound of loud laughter ringing through the apartment and Haley sighed, sounding like she was about to cry.

"You okay, babe?" Nathan questioned worriedly.

"I'm just so exhausted and all I wanted to do was go to bed with you. Now I'm going to have to socialize or I risk making them think I'm becoming one of those girls that ditches her friends as soon as she gets in a relationship," she whimpered and buried her face in his chest.

"It won't be that bad," Nathan laughed with amusement. "They're your friends, you love them and we both know you always have fun with them regardless of how tired you may be. Just hang out with them for a little while and then I promise we can go to bed together."

"HALES, is that you?" Brooke's voice yelled.

"Promise?" Haley looked up to Nathan with a pout.

"Yup," he said a placed a sound kiss on her lips. He interlocked their hands and walked them into the living room.

Brooke, Peyton, and Lily were all sitting on the ground in pajamas with pillows and blankets scattered all about the room. "See, I told you!" Brooke exclaimed loudly and pointed her hand at the couple when they appeared. "They didn't believe me when I told them you two were officially together."

"Hmm, well believe it," Haley confirmed and smiled happily up at Nathan, who returned the gesture sweetly.

The girls all cooed and Haley rolled their eyes at them. They were always way too dramatic when it came to her love life. "So what are you guys doing?"

"We decided to have a slumber party, sorry Nate no boys allowed. You in, Hales?"

"Actually, we're both pretty exhausted so I'm gonna have to pass tonight. Maybe some other time though."

"Boo! Well at least come sit with us for a bit. We wanna hear all the dirty details about you and Boy Toy," Peyton winked at her.

"Okaaay, and on that note I think I'll just go to a different room. As always it was a pleasure to see you ladies," Nathan smiled at each of them and kissed Haley on the forehead tenderly before making his way to her bedroom.

"So you finally caved, huh?" Peyton asked with nothing but happiness for her friend. "After that speech he gave me and Brooke I was sure it would happen soon, I just didn't realize it would be this fast."

"He really knows how to charm a girl. Plus he caught me at a time where I had all my defenses down so that didn't hurt."

"How do you know he isn't going to fuck you over again?" Lily cut in to rain on the girls' happy parade.

"First of all, watch you language. Second, I just do. I love Nathan and I trust him, so I know he won't ever do anything to intentionally hurt me again," she shrugged. "I know you aren't exactly Nathan's biggest fan, but all I'm asking is you give him a chance."

"And if I can't?"

"I really hope it won't come to that, Lils. Just trust me to make the right choices for my life, okay?" Haley asked kindly. She knew she never had Lily's approval when she was dating Chris and everything was fine, but Nathan was different. She tricked herself into thinking she loved Chris, but Nathan was actually the real deal and all she wanted was for everyone in her life to love and support them together.

Lily remained silent for a few moments and then sighed heavily. "I'll try. If he does anything though, I swear nothing will stop me from killing him."

"Okay, and now that the threats are out of the way can we move to the juicy details?" Peyton asked desperately. "I'm in serious need of an explanation!"

Haley smiled and allowed herself to sit back against the abundance of pillows. She tucked her feet underneath her legs and took a moment to absorb her surroundings. She had her perfect boyfriend waiting for her in bed, her sister being nothing but overprotective and loving, and her two best friends offering their utmost support, wanting nothing more than the best for her. Similar to Nathan's thoughts back at his mother's house, Haley realized that everything in her life had finally worked itself out, she really was going to be okay.


	32. Chapter 32

Yikes. Sorry about the wait guys, time apparently got away with me because I've been so busy with senior year and work. It's a brutal excuse but that's all I've got so please don't hate me! This is one of the last chapters of this story so hopefully y'all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

As happy as the past weekend had been for her, Haley woke up with a frown this morning. Reality had set back in and she had to go into work and pretend like nothing had changed since Friday. Except practically everything in her life had seemed to change for her with her new relationship status. Normally that wouldn't be problem, only Nathan was her new boyfriend and Andy would without a doubt flip out if he knew they were together.

It was going to be so hard to act like she wasn't in full fledged honeymoon stage with Nathan at work every day. She had been given it some thought as to how to create some distance and appear normal. So far, she had come up blank. Haley couldn't help that all she wanted was to be around Nathan and kissing, touching, or laughing with him. He made her terribly happy already and she did not want to have to break from that every day or distance herself from it.

Nathan noticed her subdued demeanor when they got up this morning and was quick to reassure her that it wouldn't be so bad. They managed to act normal when they were sleeping together, so he was sure they could pull this off too. Besides, if Andy did happen to find out there was nothing he could do about it since they already had Karen's approval.

Haley was finishing up blow drying her hair and applying make up for the morning. Nathan had already left for work twenty minutes prior and she was opting to take her time getting ready, not concerned if she was late this morning. She grabbed a quick apple from the fruit bowl on the table and headed out of her apartment.

She pushed open the door of Dan Scott Motors nearly twenty minutes later, coffees in hand for her, Lucas, Julian, and of course Nathan. Her first step across the showroom was answered with Andy's loud barking voice. "Haley! You're late."

She smiled at him kindly the way she always did with him. "Sorry, my alarm didn't go off so I woke up late."

"But you still had time to hit a coffee shop?" he asked unimpressed.

"I was just trying to do a nice gesture," she shrugged and fought to hide her annoyance at the man.

"Well next time you want to do something nice do it when you have time to spare. I've been waiting an hour for you to get here. I want to see you and Nathan in my office in five minutes," he spoke harshly before storming away.

Haley sighed, wanting to know what he could possibly need to talk to her and Nathan about so early on a Monday. Not to mention why he was being such an asshole to her. Normally, Andy was nothing but nice and sweet to her, letting her get away with practically everything under the sun. It was not like him to be getting pissed off at her for being a little late for once.

She tried to shake off her nerves now and approached Julian when she saw him standing not too far away. She returned the grimace he sent her, knowing he must have caught her conversation with Andy. They both laughed and shook their heads. "Sometimes I want to punch myself in the face knowing that all of us report to that guy."

"Yeah well at least you don't have to report to the boss man's office in five minutes," she rolled her eyes and handed him his regular chai tea.

"I'll pray for you," he said seriously.

"Thanks, J. Here's hoping we get some new management soon."

"Oh, you mean as in your new boyfriend?" Julian questioned lowly with a wink.

Haley smiled brightly up at him and shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. And by the way, how the hell did you find out about that? It's supposed to be seriously kept quiet."

"Hales, I'm married to one of your best friends," he stated obviously and smirked at her. "Don't worry, I didn't say anything to Luke either. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," Haley breathed out in relief. She knew Lucas wasn't exactly Nathan's biggest fan anymore and she was dreading having to tell him the new turn of events. He probably wasn't going to be very impressed with her.

She flashed him one last smile and moved on to Lucas' office. His door was already open so she took the liberty of walking right in. "Good morning!"

"Hey, Hales," he smiled brightly at her. "Where've you been? I thought we were gonna get together sometime this weekend but I never heard from you and when I stopped by the apartment Brooke said you were going to be busy all weekend."

"Oh, yeah sorry about that," she frowned having completely forgotten about telling Luke they would get together. "Something came up on Friday night and I was just preoccupied with it."

"Is everything okay?" he asked with a squint.

"Yeah, yeah it's great actually. Why don't we have dinner tonight though to make up for me flaking?" she smiled up at him while handing him his coffee.

"Sounds good to me," he returned the smile and took a sip of the hot beverage thankfully. "Who's the last one for?" he asked, gesturing to the extra cup remaining in the tray next to her usual macchiato.

"Nathan," she tried to shrug indifferently and cringed when she saw the unimpressed look contort onto his face.

"Hales," he sighed deeply with a shake of his head. "Why are you doing this to yourself? The guy's an asshole, stop bothering with him."

"Lucas, don't start okay? Andy wants me in his office in a minute so I really don't want to fight with you over this right now. I'll see you for dinner," she blew out and quickly left his office. If that was any preview to what it was going to be like telling him she and Nathan were together now, Haley was in for a treat this evening.

She entered Nathan's office finally and made sure to keep the door wide open. She was so tempted close the door and make out with him until they're both blue in the face. The dazzling smile he sent her way upon seeing her walk in didn't do anything to help her fight the urge either. "Hey."

"Hi," she replied timidly and set his coffee down on his desk, afraid skin contact would break her resolve.

"Andy talked to you?" he assumed seeing the annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, that and Lucas getting on my case already today. I can just tell today is going to suck," she huffed.

"It'll be fine, don't even worry about it," he tried to soothe gently. It's not like they hadn't dealt with Andy's bullshit many times before, just because they were actually together now wouldn't change how they react. Nathan knew that they hadn't given him any sort of reason more to suspect that things had changed between them. The guy was just fishing for drama because he has nothing better to do.

"I know you're right, I can't help but be on edge though," she shrugged and took a sip of her hot drink.

"I'm always right," he winked at her and gestured to the door.

Haley rolled her eyes at his cockiness and began to lead the way to Andy's office. He was already sitting behind his desk with his hands folded neatly in front of him. He kind of looked like a stereotypical cartoon villain and Haley fought the urge to smile at her amusement.

"Close the door," he spoke sternly. "Sit down."

"Jesus, Hargrove relax will you?" Nathan grumbled. He hated this guy normally, even more so when he was being a bigger prick than normal and on a Monday to boot.

"Shut up, Scott. I'm the fucking boss here and just because your mommy owns the place now doesn't mean you're above the rules or can speak to me like anything other than your general manager."

Haley's eyes bulged at Andy's incredibly harsh tone and prayed that Nathan let it slide. The last thing they needed was for him to react and cause more issues in this place. She watched his jaw clench tightly but let out a subtle breath of relief when he remained silent.

"What's going on, Andy," Haley spoke softly in an attempt to hopefully diffuse the tension blanketing the room.

Andy grunted in response. "Call me Mr. Hargrove, Haley. This isn't a free for all and I'm not your friend. I don't know what's going on but people here seem to think they can get away with whatever they want and disregard all the rules."

She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Sorry, _Mr. Hargrove_. But what is going on?"

"What's going on is that you two are lying to my fucking face every day. You have the audacity to look me in the eye and act like nothing is going on. I'm sick of it, so one of you better start talking right now."

"I don't understand," Haley trailed off uneasily.

Andy unfolded his laced fingers and slammed his palms onto his desk with angry eyes. "The two of you are together to some degree and I want answers. Right now."

Nathan put a confused look on his face and furrowed his brow at Andy. "I don't know what you're talking about. Haley and I are friends. We talk when we're here and hang out occasionally outside of work because we're both good friends with Lucas and Julian. Other than that, we barely even talk."

"Cut the bullshit, Nathan. I know there is something going on, I'm not fucking blind."

"Honestly, there's nothing going on between us," Haley swore and did her best to make her eyes look honest. "To be honest, I don't even like Nathan that much and the only reason I put up with him is because Lucas is my best friend."

Nathan scoffed in response to her declaration. "Well if we're being honest here Mr Hargrove, I don't like Haley at all really. I think she's an uptight priss that doesn't know how to have any fun. I hate having to be around her but keep my mouth shut for the sake of Luke."

"I am not uptight!" Haley gaped angrily. "You're just an asshole."

"You are too, and it beats being a boring bitch that wastes her time with some loser boyfriend for two years," he threw back.

"Okay both of you shut up," Andy barked and rubbed his temples slowly. "I don't know what to believe right now. My instincts have been screaming that you two are deliberately disobeying the rules but now it really looks like you hate each other. You know what, just get out of here. I don't even want to look at you."

Haley hastily rose from her seat and made her way to the door. Nathan followed her slowly and she made sure to flash him an annoyed look for show. Without a word she walked to her office and slammed the door behind her in a fit of rage. Haley flopped into her chair and buried her face in her hands. She heard her phone buzz a moment later and groaned as she moved to glance at the screen.

_"Love u. Good acting ;)," _It read and she couldn't help but smile. He was a dork and she loved him too. Leave it to Nathan to find the most subtle way to make sure she wasn't actually mad at him or upset. It was another reason on the list of why she has fallen so hard for this man. Even though this day had already taken a colossal turn for the shitty, she loved Nathan and that would be enough to get her through it all.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you ready to go?" Lucas popped his head in through her open office door. He smiled brightly at the tired look on her face and cocked his head slightly. "Come on, this day is finally over and now you get to have a nice dinner with your favourite guy."<p>

"Hmm, yeah," she forced a smile. Of course she loved Luke but he is definitely not her favourite guy anymore nor the guy she really wanted to be having a nice dinner with. She couldn't exactly tell him that right now though but knew the topic was well on its way to coming up. She had to tell her best friend about her and Nathan in a matter of minutes and it was definitely not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Okay, well I'll meet you at the cafe in five then?" he asked with a smile and tossed his keys in the air before catching them again.

"Yeah, sounds good," she replied and rose from her seat. To be honest, she had barely even noticed that the sun was well on its way to setting. Ever since her little meeting with Andy and Nathan she had been completely on edge and lost in thought. Even though Karen had given them her blessing, she still didn't want it getting out here and rocking the boat. She had a good thing going here, well on her way to starting a career and the last thing she needed was some big drama or scandal to interfere.

She followed Lucas out of the dealership, saying goodbye to anyone she passed on the way. She made sure to send Nathan a quick text to let him know her plans, thinking it would be best to stay away from him at work for a bit. The drive to the cafe was quick and before she knew it they had taken a seat at their usual table in the back. Deb came over to say hello briefly and took their orders. She couldn't stay long because the dinner rush was in full swing and took off again.

Haley tapped her fingers uncomfortably when Deb had gone again and bit her lip. She needed to bring up the topic of her and Nathan as delicately as possible to prevent a massive freak out. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done as she was beginning to realize sitting in silence with her friend.

"So what have you been up to lately? I feel like we haven't talked in forever," Lucas finally spoke up, he too obviously noting the unease in the atmosphere.

"Not much," she shrugged. "You know just hanging out."

"With Nathan?" he asked right to the point.

"W-What?" she half spluttered out in shock.

"Oh come on, Hales. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize you two are together now," he scoffed. "The last time we really spoke you were defending him and then this entire weekend the both of you have been MIA. It's kind obvious at this point."

Haley winced and looked apologetically at Lucas. She was trying to gauge his feelings on the situation but he seemed to be working to mask his emotions. "Okay, I know you're probably pissed because let's face it you haven't been a fan of Nathan in a while and given the things that have happened I don't blame you but even though this thing just started I'm really happy with him and I honestly see it lasting for potentially the rest of my life because I love him Lucas and if you can't accept that then I don't know what–"

"Haley, stop it," Lucas broke in rambling sternly. He sighed and took a moment to gather his thoughts. Before the conversation began, he knew what he was going to say to her but her rambling always threw him off, no matter how many times he had experienced it she always managed to make him lose his train of thought. "Yes, I'm pissed, but not because you and Nathan are together. I'm upset because you were so nervous to tell me and you shouldn't have been because I'm supposed to be your best friend. I feel like I failed you. I never want you to feel like you can't tell me something, but obviously I'm a little irked about you and Nate because I've watched how shitty he's made you feel for the last while. I can also see how happy you already are though and that makes me happy so I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thank you," she said emotionally and laid her hand a top Lucas' on the table. "And I want you to know that you have never failed me. I could not ask for a better best friend and I was only nervous to tell you about me and Nathan because our whole situation has been controversial with you and I and I completely understand why. But thank you for accepting this because I would never want it to affect our relationship. I'm in love with Nathan and I love you, all I want is my two favourite guys to be able to get along."

"Well you don't have to worry about anything with me. As far as I'm concerned, Nathan and I are completely fine," he assured her easily.

Haley sat back in the booth much more relaxed. In his typical Lucas manner, he had managed to calm all her fears and worries in only a few sentences. She didn't know why she was even surprised at this point in their relationship because he had done it so many times, but here she was shocked at him again. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I try," he shrugged with a wink. He knew exactly what was going through her head and once again being the great guy he is, did not let the compliment inflate his ego.

"Wait a minute though," she furrowed her brow. "If you already knew and aren't mad, then why were you telling me this morning to stop wasting my time on Nathan?"

"Well I wasn't one hundred percent sure and if there was still a chance that you two hadn't gotten together yet then I was going to try to prevent it from happening," he replied easily.

"Lucas! You just said you were happy for me! How can you at the same time be trying to make sure I'm not with him?"

"Hey. I never said I was happy about you being with him. I said seeing you happy makes me happy. You can be willing to bet that the second he steps out of line I'll be the first one waiting to knock the lights out of the guy. He's my friend and I love him, but that's when he's independent of dating my best friend. It's just going to take some time getting used to the idea of you two actually together I guess."

Haley rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness but secretly adored him for it. "There will be no punching my boyfriend, okay? First of all, he's not going to hurt me so you won't have to in the first place. Secondly though, you know how much I hate fighting, especially when it's between two guys I love."

"Okay!" he threw his hands up in defense before she continued to lecture him on the dangers of fighting. "I promise I won't hit him, but you can bet your ass that I will give him a good verbal smack down if he screws up. No one messes with my best friend," he put on his best tough guy face and mock glared.

She laughed in return and basked in the glorious feeling of finally being on stable ground with Lucas again. It seemed like ever since she had started sleeping with Nathan, things between them had been rocky and unsure and she hated it. Now that everything was all out in the open now though, she realized her life would have been so much easier if she had just taken the honesty route to begin with.

The rest of their dinner was smooth sailing as the twosome moved on to simply catching up with each other after being out of sync for so long. When they had finished, Haley said goodbye to Luke who was sticking around to spend some time with his mom. She rolled her eyes at herself when she realized she had forgotten to grab the work she needed to bring home for the night and made her way back to the dealership.

Most of the lights were now turned off and she noticed that only Andy's car remained in the staff parking lot. The dealership had long since closed for the day and she hoped that the doors would still be unlocked so she wouldn't have to actually interact with her boss.

Luckily for her, the door was still open and she quietly made her way across the showroom to her office. Of course, the binder she needed was sitting on the side of her desk and she managed to completely miss it when she left earlier. She went over to the filing cabinet first to grab a few other things she thought she may need and in the process heard her office door creak open wider.

"Haley! What are you doing here so late? I thought you left with Lucas a couple hours ago?" Andy spoke in surprise and moved further into the room.

"Oh, yeah I did. I just realized I forgot to bring some of the work home that I want to get caught up on," she explained uncomfortably. She had never been here when it was just her and Andy and she was somewhat weirded out by the way he kept walking closer to her. Not to mention, the guy would not stop staring at her.

"Nonsense, you don't have to be taking work home with you Haley. A pretty girl such as yourself should be enjoying her nights, not slaving away over stuff that doesn't matter."

She laughed in serious discomfort and decided it would just be best to pick up her pace and get out of there as quickly as possible. She did not like him commenting on her looks at all. Was this his way of hitting on her? "I really don't mind, it's only a little bit of work."

"Still," he dismissed her explanation. "I can't have my favourite girl slaving away after hours. It just isn't right. There are certain privileges in life that come with being pretty, Haley. The faster you realize how gorgeous you are and the perks of that, the better off you'll be."

"Um, Andy it's really no big deal and I don't believe in special treatment just because someone has good looks."

"Whatever," he shrugged off her protest. "I wanted to apologize for my behaviour this morning. I was only being an ass because the thought of you with some idiot like Nathan really gets to me. You deserve a real man, not a boy like him."

"Okay," she responded stiffly and prayed he would just go away.

"Come on, Haley. Stop being so uptight for a minute," he groaned and moved so now he was right in front of her.

Before she even realized what was happening, Andy had moved his hands around her back to squeeze her ass. She jumped in surprise and tried in vain to move out his grasp but found no success.

"You need a real man like me, give into it, Haley. I know you've noticed our chemistry as much as I have," he spoke lowly and forced her head to the side as he began leaving rough kisses on her neck.

"No," Haley spoke firmly and began trying push him away even harder. Eventually, he became frustrated by her resistance and let go of her with a slight shove in the process.

"Fine. You don't know what you're missing though," he shrugged and left the office as quickly as he had entered.

She didn't waste any time after that. Haley raced out of the dealership with tears already forming in her eyes. She no longer cared about the work she meant to grab and only wanted to make it home. She didn't know how to process what just occurred or how to tell Nathan. Would she even tell him? It would only serve to cause him to become livid and most likely start a fight. That's not what she wanted.

Andy just totally caught her off guard and she did not know how to come back from that sort of harassment. Things were already so bad at the dealership with his increasing suspicion and paranoia of her and Nathan being together and now this might just be the straw that broke the camel's back. She couldn't handle everything and now this could be her final push to look for work elsewhere. The problem became then though that she would probably have to start lower in another place and Scott motors was the only dealership in Tree Hill. Would she sacrifice working with her boyfriend and best friends to get out of the toxicity and move farther away or just stick it out?

All she knew right now was that things just got a hell of a lot more confusing and she needed a carton of ice cream and cookie dough to help her make her decisions.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Haley's mind was running rampant. She had run out of the dealership so quickly to just get away from Andy that her emotions were only now catching up with her. She was driving around Tree Hill aimlessly letting herself cry over everything that had just happened. She was confused over it, didn't understand why he came at her like that. In the months that they had worked together, sure Andy had been a little overly friendly but he had never once _really_ crossed the line. Nothing like tonight.

She contemplated calling Lily and having her little sister ride around town with her while she cried but scrapped the idea quickly. If she didn't know how to process what had happened there's no way her teenage sister would be able to help. With no other solution in mind, she settled on heading home and sitting on the couch with Brooke and a tub of ice cream while she cried.

Haley practically sprinted down the hall to the apartment and swung the door open forcefully. "Brooke?" she called out trying to find her friend as fast as possible. She walked into the living room and jumped in surprise when she saw that Nathan was sitting where she expected to find her best friend.

"Jeez, you surprised me. What are you doing here?"

"Why are you crying?" he growled with a clenched fist, completely ignoring her question.

She wiped at the tear stains on her cheek and shook her head. "It's nothing, Nathan. Don't worry about it."

"Well too bad because I am," he was now standing up and approaching her. A million things were running through his mind that could have caused his girlfriend to be coming home looking so upset. As the thoughts raced all his conclusions came down to one thing though. Lucas. She told him they were going for dinner after work and she'd be breaking the news about them to him then. He could only imagine how well he handled that since he's been expressing his dislike of their relationship for some time now.

"I'm fine, I promise," she tried her best to smile genuinely up at him.

He didn't believe her and she could tell. He still had the look of anger and upset on his face that had been present since she walked into the room. As she stood taking in the emotions marring his features, she felt the urge to tell him exactly what had made her so upset. The problem was she was afraid how he might react. The last thing they needed was to have even more problems at work. She could figure everything out on her own without having him become tied up in the drama.

"It was Lucas wasn't it," he tensed and settled his hand on her hips, hoping to offer some comfort through the action.

"No, it has nothing to do with Lucas," she protested his assumption and tensed as soon as his hands touched her. Flashes of Andy touching her back in her office came flooding to her mind and she fought the urge to push Nathan away from her. She couldn't fight it any longer when he tightly brought her to his chest and wrapped his arms fully around her waist. The images of his rough grasp around her were too strong and Haley pushed at Nathan's chest lightly, moving easily away from him.

"Hales?" he question in confusion. She had never pushed away from him like that at it was more than concerning. "What has gotten you so worked up? I'm really worried about you, Baby."

Haley ran a shaky hand through her long locks and knew she wouldn't be able to dodge the subject any longer. Nathan was stubborn and determined which pretty much spelled failure for her from the beginning. "Um, after I finished dinner with Luke I went back to the dealership. Andy was there."

Nathan's breathing became more rapid as he began to deduce what had made Haley so upset. "What the fuck did he do to you?"

Haley shrugged, trying to downplay the situation in order to make Nathan calm down a little. "It was just him and I there. He came into my office and just started talking about how pretty I am. Before I knew it he had backed me up against the wall and was touching my ass. He started kissing my neck and I kept trying to push him away but he was too much stronger than me. I didn't stop trying to push him away and after a minute he got fed up and left me alone. I ran out as fast as I could after that."

Nathan was still and silent for only half a second. He gently laced his fingers through Haley's, recognizing any sudden physical contact might spook her at the moment. He led her purposefully over to the front door and back down to the parking lot. The only time he stopped was to allow her to lock the apartment door behind her.

"Nathan, where are we going?"

"To my mom's," he replied evenly while letting her get situated in his SUV.

"What? No! Why?" she blurted out in shock and anxiety. It was getting late and this was definitely not the sort of thing she wanted to talk to Karen about. Her best friend or boyfriend was one thing, but her boss was a whole different ball game. Quite frankly, the whole thing was embarrassing. Haley had always been quite independent and the prospect of a man taking such advantage of her and trying to violate her security was not an easy pill to swallow at all. She really did not want to have to continue explaining the events and reliving them. They weren't enjoyable and she was very scared of the way Andy acted towards her tonight.

"She has access to the dealership security cameras in her house. It's the only place the footage goes to. I'm going to make her watch them, you're going to tell her what a piece of shit Hargrove is, and his ass will be out the door at the very least."

Haley sighed and accepted his explanation. She didn't really want to bring the events of the night to light, but what else could she do? Realistically there is no way she'd be able to walk into the dealership and work with Andy ever again. She'd be disgusted and afraid of him. Not to mention Nathan would probably kill the guy first thing tomorrow morning without hesitation. Speaking up and putting a complete end to everything right away would provide the best definite outcome for Haley and Nathan.

Haley remained quiet on the drive to Karen Scott's. She needed time to prepare herself for the surely uncomfortable conversation coming her way. There was no way it would be nice or pleasant telling her boss/boyfriend's mother that another employee had sexually harassed and come on to her.

They pulled up the long driveway after a short while and Haley took a deep preparing breath. Nathan took her hand reassuringly and tried to smile despite the rage still flowing intensely through his veins. She returned the gesture albeit shakily and exited the car. Nathan followed and unlocked the front door of the home open without bothering to knock – he had grown up there so automatically became exempt from common courtesies.

"MA?" he called out somewhat obnoxiously. It reminded Haley of how a teenage boy would come home looking for his mother.

"Nathan?" she answered back in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"We have to talk. Right now."

"We? Oh! Haley's here with you?" her voice became more excited as she put the pieces together. The sound of footsteps began approaching and Karen appeared a moment later.

She had a smile on her face when she saw the two standing in the front entrance. It faltered quickly when she took in the somber and pissed off look on her son's face as well as the tear streaks residing on Haley's cheeks.

"What's going on?" she asked in concern. Her mind was racing with possibilities for the way the two looked and the reason they had come to see her when it was starting to get late. What was so important that it couldn't at least wait until the morning?

"Can we go to the security room? There's something you need to see."

Karen nodded apprehensively and led her guests upstairs to a room at the far corner of the house. It was nothing special either; it looked like an average office with a series of TV screens mounted on the wall. Nathan stepped into the room and grabbed the remote control immediately. He flipped on the screen he knew would show the camera footage of Haley's office and set it to the time he wanted his mother to see.

Right away, the video and audio of Haley and Andy's interaction was playing out on the screen. All three viewers were locked on the screen and couldn't look away even if they tried – of course each for a different reason. Karen's was utter shock and disgust, Nathan's blind rage and fury, and Haley's was the overwhelming sickness of reliving the encounter. When Haley was seen running out of her office Nathan switched the screen off. He tossed the remote on a nearby chair and stormed out of the room without a word. He slammed the office door behind him, causing the two remaining women to jump slightly.

"I'm so sorry that happened, Haley," Karen began after a few moments of silence.

"It's not your fault, Karen," she shrugged trying to come off okay after the night's events.

"He's my employee so I feel responsible for the way he treats everyone. Obviously he crossed some serious lines tonight and will be dealt with in the harshest manner. I'll be having the company's lawyer inform Andy that effective immediately he is no longer employed by Dan Scott Motors. If he comes anywhere you, Nathan, or the company he will again be dealt with severely. The courts do not handle workplace sexual harassment lightly these days," the woman explained and hugged Haley once she had finished.

"Thank you, Karen," Haley said graciously and hugged her back.

"There's no thanks necessary. Now if you'd mind going to get my son there are some things to discuss still. I'd guess he's in his old room at the end of the hall. Talk to him and try to calm him down. I'll just wait here," she smiled.

Haley hesitated for a moment before leaving the room. She walked down the hallway, observing the few scattered pictures on the wall. From what she could see, Nathan appeared to have had a happy childhood. Despite the strain in his relationship with Dan he still managed to grow up with good experiences. She approached is bedroom door and pushed it open gently.

The amount of basketball memorabilia throughout the room surprised her. She knew he had played in high school and aspired to maybe play in college and go pro, but never realized the extent of his love for the game. It immediately became clear to Haley that had Dan not pressured him to enter the family business, Nathan would more than likely have pursued basketball.

He didn't turn around when she entered, remaining leaning against the desk at the opposite wall. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Trust me, you don't want them," he grunted out.

"Try me," she cocked her head to the side slightly. She approached him lightly and wrapped her arms around his midsection. "Even though I could probably guess what's going through that head of yours."

"Then why did you even ask?" he muttered and attempted to move away from her.

"Because I want you to talk to me," she replied softly and gently stroked his stomach. In the short time they have been involved, Haley had quickly learned that Nathan can have a raging temper and becomes jealous or protective of her at the drop of a hat. To say she was worried about him right now would be an understatement. She could only imagine the types of ideas and ways to kill Andy that were running through his mind.

"I wanna kill that piece of shit. I have ever since you told me what happened but actually seeing and hearing the entire thing is making it really hard to control myself right now."

Haley sighed deeply and kissed the place in his back between his shoulder blades. "I love you for wanting to protect me but you know you can't fight back against him. That's not the way to go about this."

"What am I supposed to do then, Haley? I'm not just going to stand back and watch this guy try to hurt you."

"Actually, that is exactly what you're going to do. Your mom has already taken care of firing Andy so we'll never even have to see him again. Just focus on the fact that aside from being a little shaken up, I'm completely fine."

"I can't let it go just like that, Haley," he spoke and finally turned around in her embrace. She smiled up at him cutely and dropped a light kiss on his cheek where stubble was starting to appear at the end of the day.

"There's nothing you can do, Honey," she spoke lightly and began running her hands up his back to continue to sooth him. "I know you and I know your way of protecting me would be to beat the guy up. That is the last thing I want though. I hate when you get into fights with anyone – whether they deserve it or not," she finished pointedly, making reference to the times he had unnecessarily become defensive over her.

Nathan exhaled roughly knowing Haley was right. He couldn't help the anger that came over him at the sight of Andy all over her though. He never liked the fucking guy to begin with and now he pulls this bull shit. It was too much to handle in the moment and quite frankly he still feels his nerves firing about it. "I could have prevented it though," he protested.

"Nathan you can't always protect me from the world. Bad things happen sometimes and that's just the way it is."

"No, that's not it. When we went to Vegas for Julian's bachelor party Andy made some really inappropriate comments about you and him. I should have told my mom then and she would have dealt with him then before anything actually happened," he blew out.

"Just stop, Nathan," she commanded. "Don't beat yourself up over this. You could not have possibly known this was going to happen. It's not your fault and I don't blame you for anything. I love you and as far as I'm concerned Andy doesn't matter. He's gone from our lives now and all that matters is you and I. Okay?"

He was silent for a moment and finally wrapped his arms around her tightly. He brought Haley to his chest and squeezed gently to let her know he understood what she was saying and would try to comply. At the end of the day he loved Haley more than anything and if this is what she wanted from him then he would make sure to keep his word.

Nathan allowed Haley to lead him out of his room and back down the hall to his mother. He knew there were still things to discuss and as much as he just wanted to climb into bed with his girlfriend and forget the entire night, he couldn't. All he could do was hope that his mom wouldn't want to talk for hours and he'd soon get his wish and be in bed with Haley. The only thing that was going to get him through it was Haley standing next to him the entire time like an anchor, keeping him grounded and focused on the present. She was the only one keeping his rage manageable and at bay, otherwise right about now he'd be looking similar to Bruce Banner on a really bad day.

* * *

><p>Nathan and Haley walked into the dealership early the next morning. The place was still closed and not due to open for another hour but all the employees seemed to have received the voice mail message to arrive early and were now waiting in the showroom for whatever it was they were called in early for.<p>

Lucas saw his two friends and approached them in confusion. "Hey, do you guys know what's happening? Everyone is really confused."

"Yeah, we do," Nathan replied and shrugged indifferently. He turned his attention to everyone scattered about and raised his voice to be heard. "Can everyone go into the conference for the meeting? My mom will be here in a couple minutes and then it will start."

"O-kay well do you wanna share with us what the hell is going on? This has never happened in all the years we've been working here," Lucas continued and Julian had now joined them as well.

"Just wait a few minutes and you'll find out with everyone else, Lucas," he blew out in annoyance. He turned slightly to look out the front windows and wait for his mother to arrive at the dealership. They had discussed last night the best way to tell everyone about Andy's dismissal and she decided on an early morning meeting to get it out of the way as quickly as possible. The only problem now was that she was getting close to being late for the meeting she scheduled.

"Jeez, what's his problem," Lucas questioned Haley after Nathan's harsh response.

"Let it go Lucas," Haley defended her boyfriend quietly. She sighed in relief when she noticed Karen's car pull into the parking lot.

Nathan had been on edge ever since she had come home last night. No matter what she said or did, nothing seemed to calm him in the slightest after seeing the video of her and Andy or their conversation with Karen afterwards. She just hoped this meeting would finally have him get past it all and go back to his normal self. He hadn't even once expressed his happiness at having Andy gone for good, which was definitely not like him considering how much he's blatantly made his hatred of the guy known for the last year.

Karen walked into the dealership carrying a box of krispy kremes and smiled at the group of four still remaining in the show room. "Good morning kids," she greeted them and kissed Nathan on the cheek lightly. "Is everyone else already in the conference room?"

"Yeah, I took care of that," Nathan answered her.

Karen seemed pleased by his response and led the remaining four to the room as well. When she entered she smiled kindly at the occupants and placed the donuts on the table to allow everyone a chance to grab one or two. Haley, Lucas, and Julian all took a vacant seat while Nathan remained standing at his mother's side.

"Sorry about calling everyone in here earlier than we would all have liked but this meeting needed to happen. Due to serious events brought to my attention last night, effective immediately Andy Hargrove is no longer employed by Dan Scott Motors. He is to not be present on store property and if you see him, I want any of you to contact me right away," she spoke seriously and eyed her employees. She saw expressions ranging from complete shock and confusion to utter bliss at the idea of Andy being gone.

"That being said, there has to be someone to replace Andy as general manager of the store. I'm more than delighted to inform you all that Nathan will be taking over that position. I will decide who will fill his former role as sales manager in the coming days and let that person know. We all knew one day Nathan would become general manager and although it wasn't expected to be this soon I hope you all are as excited as I am about his new role in the company. And with that I'll take a seat and let Nathan take the floor," she smiled in excitement. She loved having the opportunity to give this promotion to Nathan. It was true she knew that she would be doing it one day but never expected it to be this early but as soon as the idea popped into her head last night she knew it was the right way to go.

Nathan had been shocked to say the least but extremely gracious. It had been a sore subject between them ever since Dan died, but things were finally reconciled with it and Karen was confident Nathan was ready for the extra work and responsibilities that would come with the promotion. He was nervous about it right now because it was foreign territory but he'd learn the ropes soon enough and it would all be smooth sailing from there.

"Thanks guys," he spoke after a minute. His co-workers clapped politely for him and smiled enthusiastically at the news of his promotion. "There are only really two things that I want to say. The first is that I'm really excited about finally taking on this position and I just hope you all can be patient with me during the transition. And although I'm now technically everyone's boss here, most of you have worked with me for a while and I consider you all to be friends of mine. I obviously have more authority now but I don't want that to change my relationships with any of you. For the first time I want this dealership to function fully as a team and not on a hierarchy system. We're all friends and get along well so I don't see why we can't run the place to our advantage that way. I'm still the same Nathan just with more responsibilities on my plate so just do me a favour and don't change the way you act around me or anything, okay?"

"Damn Nate, you're the best boss I've ever had already," Junk spoke up jokingly and smiled at him encouragingly.

Nathan chuckled softly and thanked him, happy to see that at least Junk was acting the same and understood the message he was trying to get across. He didn't want his new title to inhibit his good relationships with everyone and wanted to just remain their friend despite ultimately being the boss. "The other thing I wanted to address is a policy change I'm making effective right now. We all know that Scott Motors has a strict policy surrounding workplace relationships and I'm getting rid of it. I've always hated the rule and thought it was way too controlling to tell employees who they can and cannot be involved with. It's none of the company's business and so long as it doesn't have an effect on your work, I could care less who you sleep with or date," he shrugged and smiled at the surprised look in Haley's face.

He had discussed making the change with his mom already and she reluctantly okayed his decision. However, he had purposefully neglected to tell Haley about it instead wanting to give her a nice little surprise this morning. "This change will also make it much easier for my girlfriend and I. No more sneaking around, eh Hales?" he winked at her and now everyone's eyes were on her blushing form. Some of them had their sneaking suspicions that Nathan and Haley had become involved at some point, but it had never outright been confirmed for obvious reasons.

"We're all adults here and can make our own decisions and judgments for our personal lives. I know I've hated having to be secretive about a relationship because of this place and don't want any of you guys to feel the same either now or in the future so it's no longer an issue. From now on, this dealership doesn't need to be controlling or secretive. I want us to all just be open books and be able to operate as a well oiled machine because of that. Thanks guys."

Nathan finished his short speech with a wide grin towards all his fellow employees. Once again they all politely clapped for him and he shook his head in protest to stop the nonsense. So his first meeting had been a success and he had also come out in the open about his relationship with Haley which felt more than awesome. Hopefully the great start to the first day would be a clue towards how things were going to progress because for Nathan and Haley, everything was finally becoming stable and completely happy.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Haley sat in the passenger seat of Nathan's car desperately trying to hold back her laughter. She had already failed several times and Nathan was less than impressed by it. He would glare at her angrily and bark out a harsh remark.

"It's not so nice when the tables are turned, huh?" she questioned with her tongue in her cheek. Haley was highly amused by the sight of Nathan so worked up. Normally he was mister cool, calm, and collected and that was certainly not the case right now.

"Shut up," he grumbled and continued driving silently.

They finally pulled up to their destination and Haley turned to him with a gentle smile. She patted his cheek and shrugged. "You remember when I was in your shoes not too long ago? I was freaking out, sweating, wishing the ground would open up and swallow me whole and you know what?"

"What?" he asked softly in return already feeling himself calming down slightly at her soothing voice.

"It was all for nothing because that dinner with your mom went amazing. You have nothing to be worried about, Nathan. My entire family already knows you; the only difference now is that you're my boyfriend."

"Yeah which means your parents know I'm having sex with their daughter," he grimaced at the thought of Jimmy James threatening him as he passed the peas.

"Please Nathan," she laughed in amusement. "They knew that we were sleeping together a long time ago. My mom's initial reaction was cheering me on because you're hot," she winked.

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse about this," he groaned. "Hales! Your parents and Lily all know we started off with just casual sex? How embarrassing is that!"

Haley remained silent for a moment and took her boyfriend in. His nerves over having dinner with her family tonight were incredibly cute. He just wanted everything to go perfectly and for her family to like him. No matter how many times she reassured him that her family already did love him, he would just shake her off and continue on psyching himself out.

When she first brought up the idea of having dinner with her parents and sister he was all for it. In the time he had spent with the James family he had felt very welcomed and happy around them so immediately reacted positively to Haley's suggestion. It wasn't until he was getting ready for the dinner that he realized he was walking into the home as Haley's boyfriend for the first time and started getting anxious about the night. He was afraid they would suddenly hate him after all the drama that had taken place between him and Haley especially now that their relationship status has changed.

Haley noticed his unease right away and couldn't resist teasing him. He had done the same to her when she was freaking out over meeting Karen so it only seemed fair to return the favour. The jilting seemed to be doing more harm than she intended though and Haley worriedly palmed his cheek and forced his gaze to her.

"Hey, calm down. Just relax because this night is going to go great, I promise."

"Okay," he sighed after a moment and began exiting his the car. Haley followed him and led him to the front door. Her parents were expecting to her so she walked right in and to the kitchen where they figured they would be camped out at the moment.

She could sense Nathan's unease and locked hands with him in support. It was also her silent way of showing her new relationship to her family. Although Lily already knew about her and Nathan, she had asked her sister not to say anything yet. She wanted to tell her parents in her own way. No doubt if Lily dropped the bomb it would not be done in an appropriate manner.

Lydia, Jimmy, and Lily were all in the kitchen and looked up when Nathan and Haley entered. Lydia smiled questioningly at them and glanced briefly at their joined hands. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Haley shrugged innocently at her mother and absentmindedly began swinging their hands back and forth. The happiness seemed to be radiating off the young woman."Nathan and I are together now."

"Well we figured that much out, Pumpkin," Jimmy laughed in amusement.

Nathan was still standing next to Haley in silence. She looked up to him and smiled brightly. He couldn't help but return it and feel his usual confident personality come back to him. "Haley finally agreed to give me a shot with her. There's been some shuffling at work and I'm now the general manager. That basically means Hales and I can be together out in the open problem free."

"Aw, that's amazing for you two!" Lydia exclaimed happily and moved quickly to hug them both.

Jimmy grumbled something under his breath and Haley kinked her brow at him challengingly. "What was that, Daddy?"

"I was just saying how he better not turn into a jackass again," he replied and received harsh glares from his wife and elder daughter. Lily on the other hand high fived him with a smirk.

Haley rolled her eyes at her dad and sister. They were being protective over her out of love but it was frustrating and embarrassing. "Trust me that isn't an issue at all anymore."

Jimmy nodded in understanding and moved forward to hug his daughter. He shook Nathan's hand next and offered a reassuring smile to the twenty something who had become nervous again. "I guess this is the part where I threaten you, right?"

Nathan eased up a bit and chuckled softly. "Not necessary Mr James. I know what I've got and it would take a lot to get me to screw it up."

"Good man," Jimmy replied happily.

Lydia had now turned her attention away from the happy couple and on to her younger daughter. She looked stern and questioning at the pretty brunette, waiting for her to speak for the first time. "Do you have anything to say to your sister, Lily?" she asked when it became clear the stubborn teenager was going to remain silent.

Lily shrugged half heartedly. "Haley knows how I feel about this. You're a cool guy Nathan and I like you, but you'll have to be around for a bit longer before I actually believe this is going to be the real deal."

"Lily!"

"It's okay, Lydia," Nathan interrupted before the mother's reprimand could continue."Lily has basically had a front row seat to the drama between Haley and me so it's to be expected that she's wary about us. Actually, I respect her for it because it only comes from a place of love for her sister."

"Well alright then. Why don't we just sit down for dinner? You guys are probably hungry. Now you kids can fill us in on when you went from not speaking to full on dating."

Haley happily took a seat at the table with Nathan right next to her. Lily was directly across from her and she laid a hand atop her sister's on the table and squeezed it gently. She hadn't seen much of her sister since she found out about her relationship with Nathan. She wanted to convey to her that their relationship as siblings would not change now that Nathan was in the picture. Unfortunately she had not done that when Chris was around and instead when it came down to it, would choose her boyfriend over her own family in a disagreement.

In the last months though she had learned the importance of her sister in particular. Their relationship had greatly strengthened and she had every intention of keeping it that way. Nathan and Lily always got along quite well and this disapproval the teen currently sported would pass and they would become close again.

Lily acknowledged Haley's gesture and smiled in response. She also managed to smile politely at Nathan, definitely warming up to him after he came to her defense against her mother.

"This is nice," Lydia commented taking in the dinner scene. "There's nothing like having a family dinner at the end of the day."

Dinner flew by easily with light chatter about Nathan and Haley, the family's daily life happenings, and reminiscence of old times – especially embarrassing memories about Haley much to her chagrin. It felt nice to experience such a well functioning family for Nathan. He basked in the opportunity to be in their presence and instantly felt at home with them. As a part of Haley's life the James family had now become a part of his as well and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>"Okay so explain to me again why we're doing this?" Brooke whined out in the car for about the twentieth time.<p>

"Its memorial day weekend, Brooke. First official hint of summer and we have to celebrate it!" Owen responded enthusiastically.

"By going camping?" Haley chimed in sounding less than impressed as well.

Nathan laughed from next to his girlfriend. He had never really gone camping in his life except in the backyard with Clay. It would be an interesting experience to say the least but the amount of disdain the girls held towards the idea was highly amusing. He wasn't overly excited about the weekend but he could muster up enough enthusiasm for Owen because he was clearly excited about it ever since he suggested going camping as a whole group.

"Just focus on the fact that we get to share a tent, Babe," Nathan said to Haley softly so Clay, Brooke, and Owen wouldn't hear so easily. "And if it gets cold enough at night we can even use the same sleeping bag to keep each other warm."

"I bet you're hoping it gets really cold then, aren't you?"

Nathan shrugged in response. "What can I say? My girl's hot and I always love an excuse to be that close to her."

"Except you're my boyfriend so you don't need an excuse," Haley pointed out.

"Is that right?" Nathan joked and put an arm around her, pulling her into his side as much as possible.

"Can you two stop with the cuddling?" Clay groaned from right next to Nathan. "It's kind of awkward when there is a third person sitting with you back here."

"Shut up, Clay. You're just mad that this is like a couples weekend and you came solo."

"Not true! I'm not the only single guy coming and plus Lindsey is like my partner this weekend,' he defended.

"Then why did Lindsey decide to ride with Lucas, Peyton, and Julian? She looked awful excited at the prospect of sitting next to Luke for the two hour ride," Nathan smirked.

Clay's eyes widened in horror. When they left Tree Hill Lindsey had opted to ride with the other three saying that the car loads would be more equal and comfortable to travel in. Clay had never even caught on to her ulterior motives. "No, not a chance. I won't let her hook up with him."

"Whatever you say man, but I'd be willing to bet that by the end of the weekend Linds will be moving from sharing a tent with her best friend to sharing with her potential boyfriend."

Clay remained silent and annoyed after that. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared out the window grumpily. The rest of the car's occupants laughed in amusement and continued on with conversation.

When they finally arrived at their campsite they all began unloading supplies from the car. Julian, Peyton, Lucas, and Lindsey arrived shortly after and did the same. The girls all sat back watching the men build their respective tents and found great amusement in watching some of their struggles. Owen seemed to be the only one well versed in camping and was providing the rest of them with pointers and help while still managing to pitch his tent in record time.

"Well it looks like I picked the right guy to be dating this weekend," Brooke spoke to the girls. She looked pleased with the sight of her large tent compared to the other guy's and theirs that were half falling apart.

"Nathan will get it eventually. He just has to give it a couple tries, realize where he's making the mistakes and then he'll be on the right track," Haley replied faithfully.

"I think Julian is pretty hopeless at this point," Peyton commented and the other girls looked at her in surprise. "He went out and bought all the camping gear he could find in the store and the best tent they had. It's from Japan and the building instructions are in Japanese."

They all laughed and watched Julian for a moment. All he had were about two poles leaning haphazardly against each other and the tent material hanging over them. The thing was one breath away from collapsing.

"Yeah, Lucas seems to be getting it together now," Lindsey said after a moment.

"Lucas?" Brooke kinked a brow in amusement. "Aren't you bunking with Clay though?"

Lindsey shrugged coyly and smiled at the girls. "Well I came with Clay, but he's like my brother. Lucas is nice to look and drool at so who knows where I'll end up tonight."

"Things are going to get interesting this weekend," Peyton chuckled. Brooke and Haley joined her, both recalling Nathan's ribbing of Clay on the ride up. It seems the raven haired man was spot on with his theories.

By the time the guys had finished setting up their tents and all supplies were in their rightful place the sun was beginning to set. The guys set to work gathering wood for a fire and Owen took the lead with actually getting it started. Once again, all the girls stood off to the side watching. Dinner began cooking easily over the crackling fire and everyone took seats around the warmth with beers in hand.

Haley set up her chair between Nathan and Brooke but halted when she felt her boyfriend's hand on her wrist. He looked at her for a moment and gestured to his own chair and smiled. "Sit with me."

Haley raised a brow curiously but happily obliged and sunk into the chair on his lap. She really didn't need any further convincing to be close to him. Especially with the newness of their relationship, both Nathan and Haley wanted to be able to explore it as much and as often as possible. This weekend was their first official trip together and both wanted to make the most of it. Cuddling together by a campfire was just another thing they could add to make the experience even better.

"Well aren't you two precious," Peyton cooed teasingly from across the couple.

Haley shrugged slightly and remained tightly in Nathan's embrace. "It comes naturally."

"Do you guys have to sit like that?" Lucas complained. "You don't see any of the other couples here being all PDA-y and cute."

"Shut up, Luke. They're adorable," Brooke defended in annoyance. Lucas was just pissed off because he still didn't like the idea of his two best friends dating. He would just have to get used to it though because Nathan and Haley being together wasn't going to change any time soon. "Moving on: we're going to play a game!"

"What game?" Lindsey spoke up in excitement.

"Glad you asked, new girl!" Brooke smirked. "It's called truth, dare, or drink."

"So basically truth or dare?" Peyton surmised in boredom. "What, are we in junior high?"

"Not quite P. Sawyer-Baker. There is one important addition," Brooke chuckled in amusement and reached behind her just inside her tent. She pulled out a large bottle of vodka and a shot glass. "The game is truth or dare but you can opt out by taking a shot."

"This is my kind of game!" Clay clapped his hands. Any sort of game involving alcohol was the kind he liked.

Brooke smiled extremely impressed with herself. She was putting a spin on one of her most favourite games and thought this trip was the best place to play for the first time. Her and the girls may not be thrilled about the idea of a weekend in the woods but she was determined to make it as enjoyable as possible for everyone.

"Who's going first?" Owen asked from next to his girlfriend.

Brooke surveyed the group and quickly locked onto her first target of the night. She nibbled on the roasted hot dog Owen had began dishing out while thinking of possible dares. "Julian, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he responded immediately just as Brooke suspected he would.

"I dare you to do a strip tease using the flag pole over there," she smirked in delight and gestured to the pole nearby.

Julian nodded in response. He knew that Brooke would come up with an outrageous dare for him and she delivered. He wanted to set the bar high being the first player of the evening. "With or without clothes, Davis?"

"As much skin as you're willing to give, Baker," she replied in excitement.

Julian stood from his chair slowly and kissed Peyton's forehead on his way to the pole. He silently asked her not to divorce him once she witnessed his performance. Much to everyone's amusement, Brooke pulled out her iPod and put on T-Pain's 'I'm In Love with a Stripper' to set the mood for her friend.

Before he even began Julian pulled off his shirt and balled it up. He tossed it with a smirk at his wife and turned to grip the pole in front of him. He began moving around the metal object sensually, throwing in occasional dips and spins. He soon undid his belt and shimmied his pants down to his ankles, kicking them away.

Julian continued with his seduction until the song ended. The chorus of laughter that remained ringing out once he stopped was enough to allow some embarrassment to hit the man. He picked his discarded clothing back up and threw it on again. He took a small bow and returned to his seat with a laugh.

Peyton looked at her husband in amusement and patted his shoulder. "Waita go babe."

He shrugged unabashedly and took a long swig of his beer."My pick now right?" he asked rhetorically. "Hales, truth or dare?"

"I don't think I can follow your performance there Julian, so I'll go with truth."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Julian smirked. "I'm going to throw a bone out to our newest happy couple of the group and give you an easy one. I've heard rumours about my boy Nate and now is finally my chance to find out if they're true. What is Nathan's favourite thing to do during sex?"

Nathan furrowed his brow in confusion. "What the hell man? First of all what kind of question is that for my girlfriend? Second, are you trying to call me some kind of kinky weirdo?"

"You were never going to choose truth so Hales was my only option! I'm not trying to suggest anything. I've heard about some of your techniques from women the morning after during our time living together. Just curious to see if they're for real because I totally took notes from those chicks at least," Julian chuckled out with a shrug.

Nathan still looked pissed off but sat back still. He looked at his uncomfortable girlfriend and glared at his friend. The question was creepy and he didn't care what Julian had heard from his previous one night stands, his sex life with Haley was completely different.

Haley looked at Brooke and held out her hand. "Pass me the vodka, I'm gonna drink for this one."

"The shot number has been upped to two, for dodging a question I would have loved to hear the answer to!"

"Fine with me," Haley shrugged and downed both shots with a slight cringe. The alcohol left a disgusting bitter taste in her mouth but it was better than divulging private information about her and Nathan's sex life. "Owen, truth or dare?"

Owen looked at Haley challengingly trying to gauge her. "Truth."

The other guys sitting around the fire began booing the man and ribbing him for being scared of a dare. He threw his hands up in defense and pointed at Haley. "You all know her! Next to Brooke, she probably has the craziest mind here. I really don't want to have to do anything like that strip tease."

Haley smiled innocently at Owen. "I guess you'll never find out whether the dare is worse than the question. How many times have you waited completely naked for Brooke to come home?"

Haley smirked at the look on his face and it widened when Brooke's loud, uncontrollable laughter echoed in the campsite. He tried to look calm but the embarrassment on his features was obvious. Haley felt accomplished with her question and the reaction she evoked from Owen. Brooke had told her on more than one occasion of Owens little 'surprises' and the way he would position himself sometimes.

"Probably seven or eight times," Owen shrugged to downplay his embarrassment. It didn't help that everyone was once again laughing at him. Waiting naked was definitely not a sexy, masculine thing to do. It had been Brooke's signature for a short time in high school but as a woman it was considered hot - definitely not when it was a big hairy man though."

"Dude you guys have only been together for what, seven months? That means you pull that weird shit once a month?" Nathan laughed loudly, loving the fact that his girlfriend brought the topic up.

"Whatever, man. I do what Brooke tells me she likes and she says she enjoys that once in awhile."

Brooke sat laughing next to him still and rubbed his arm softly. "You've got to be the world's most gullible man. I've been waiting for you to figure out that it was a joke when I told you I liked coming home to that."

Owen glared at the brunette woman beside him angrily. He didn't bother saying anything, not wanting to ruin his night by starting a fight over his petty embarrassment. If he looked past the moment then he could find his amusement in the situation and having been duped by his girlfriend for so long.

"Don't feel bad, man. Brooke did a similar thing to me in high school for Halloween. She got Haley to tell me she was into Tommy Lee so I should dress up as him instead of taking the Jack Sparrow costume I had settled on. I found out when I got to the club that Brooke thinks Tommy Lee is the most unsexy guy on the planet and she could barely look at me all night without laughing," Lucas shared his memory with a shake of his head.

Brooke smiled proudly at the memory and high fived Haley. That had been an awesome collaboration for embarrassing Luke. Of course her charade with Owen had been ten times better and more amusing. She loved her boyfriend but nothing would beat seeing him waiting naked and sprawled out for her ridiculously after work.

"Okay, enough about that," Owen cut in. "Peyton, you're up."

"I think I'll go dare," the curly blonde replied coolly. She wasn't afraid of a little challenge tonight.

"I dare you to climb the tree behind you. Naked," Owen smirked pleased with himself. He needed to come up with a good dare to redeem himself from Haley's embarrassing truth.

"No," Julian immediately interjected. "Never going to happen."

Peyton laughed at her protective husband and shrugged at Owen. "Underwear?"

"Fine," Owen relented and watched with the rest of the group as Peyton approached the indicated tree. It was a regular looking pine with enough branches sticking out to make it fairly easy to climb. Peyton undressed and left her clothes in a pile at the bottom. She reached up to one of the branches and gave a little jump. Her years of high school cheer leading made it easier for her to swing her body so that her feet caught a higher branch. She was able to move her legs so that the back of her knees were locked around the branch.

Like something out of an acrobatics act, Peyton lifted the rest of her body so she was in a comfortable sitting position on the branch, with her feet dangling lazily down. In another moment, she was standing carefully on the branch and climbing up to another one and then moving right away again to the very next one.

Peyton was now a good twelve feet off the ground and glanced down at her friends. They were all looking at her in surprise and she smirked. "Shall I go higher?"

"No, that's good. I don't want you to fall and kill yourself," Owen replied impressed.

"Okay well before I come back down I'll go. Lindsey, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the woman shrugged, she was in the mood to play the game. Plus it would be easier to bond with the group by doing some ridiculous act. She barely knew half the guys and the only encounters she had with Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were negative ones when they thought she was seeing Nathan.

"I dare you to show us all how you really feel. Kiss the guy you have the strongest romantic feelings for here."

When he heard Peyton's dare for Lindsey, Clay sat further back and prepared himself for the kiss about to come from his best friend. Considering the only other guy she knew on the trip is Nathan and they had only known each other for several weeks, it was obvious that Clay would be receiving the affection. Even though they had never been anything more than the closest of friends – almost like siblings – Lindsey would choose him because she's never been the type of girl to just kiss random guys.

His eyes widened in surprise when Lindsey bit her lip and turned to Lucas next to her. She gently swept her lips across his a few times before pulling away with a shy smile to him. Clay immediately stood up, throwing his chair behind him and stalked off to his tent. "I'm going to bed," he grumbled and closed the zipper behind him.

The campsite was silent for a moment and it seemed slightly awkward for everyone present. Peyton had now reached solid ground again and she still looked impressed by her dare for Lindsey. Lucas had a goofy grin on his face and Lindsey was staring sadly at Clay's tent. She didn't mean to upset her insanely over protective best friend but she just wanted to be honest with herself, Lucas, and the rest of the group.

Nathan felt Haley yawn into his chest even though she tried to disguise it from everyone else. He smiled down at her cuteness and stood up, clutching her bridal style in his arms. "And on that note, we're going to call it a night."

"What?! It's still early though," Brooke protested with a pout. "I still have practically this entire bottle of vodka left that needs to be finished."

"Brooke, we have tomorrow night still, we'll finish it then."

"I packed a separate bottle for tomorrow though," she pointed out and shrugged at the questioning gazes thrown her way.

"Well, either way we're packing it in. It's been a long day and we're both beat."

"Or you just want to have tent sex."

"Goodnight. Brooke," Nathan ignored her statement cheekily and waved to the rest of the group. Haley did the same and allowed Nathan to continue carrying her over to their tent.

They both slid into their sleeping bags and cuddled close to each other. Haley smiled lazily up at Nathan and kissed his chin sweetly. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Nathan replied happily. He shook his head when his sleeping bag restricted him from wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. Without another thought he made good on his earlier words and climbed smoothly into Haley's sleeping bag. She didn't protest and he once again tried wrapping an arm around Haley, this time finding success easily.

The two fell asleep that way in the middle of the forest comfortably. Their first night on the camping trip had been pretty successful and they looked forward to spending the rest of the weekend together and with their friends. Going on a trip together seemed like a big step for them, but now that they're actually doing it, it felt natural. Their relationship and the milestones they were passing was all smooth sailing and after all the drama they'd experienced, they loved it.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Haley asked uneasily, looking around the forest they were walking through. Every side of her looked the same with trees everywhere.<p>

Nathan chuckled at the anxiety in his girlfriend's voice. "Hales, we're walking on a path and there are coloured markers on the trees. All we have to do to get back is turn around and follow the same colour," he explained and pointed to one as they passed it.

While the rest of their friends were taking part in an afternoon fishing expedition guided by Owen, Nathan easily convinced Haley to break off from the group and take a nice walk along the trails together. Even though it was a group camping trip he still wanted to have some alone time with his girlfriend other than in the tent at night when they are going to sleep.

He held Haley's hand in his own and smiled happily at the comfortable silence between the couple. It was the little things like this that he cherished the most about his relationship with Haley. They were already so attuned to one another and it made every moment they got to spend together relaxed and calming.

To Nathan, Haley had become his air. She kept him alive. Everything about her invaded his senses and filled his lungs. Her voice, smell, touch, and presence were essential to him now and it was kind of scary. They've only been dating for a month and already he was completely gone on her. Of course add to the fact that they were sleeping together steadily for months before then it made sense how strongly he felt for Haley.

"Are you having fun here?"

"Yeah, it's really nice to get away from Tree Hill for a little while with everyone. Although last night with Clay made things kind of awkward for the rest of the trip," Haley responded to him easily.

"I know what you mean. Things were definitely tense this morning over breakfast between him, Luke, and Lindsey. Especially since she spent the night in Lucas' tent instead of Clay's," Nathan grimaced and shook his head at the petty drama.

"Oh well," Haley shrugged indifferently and looked up at Nathan smiling. "I'm focusing more on this trip just being about you and I. Their problems with each other don't affect us. As far as I'm concerned, this weekend is perfect because we're perfect."

"You're perfect," Nathan charmed and kissed her lips softly. He pulled away and then continued to guide her along the dirt path. Owen had told him which one to take earlier that led to a really romantic spot for him and Haley.

They walked along for a few minutes until the trees began to break away and they stepped into a small clearing and the Earth seemed to just drop off. Flowing over the cliff was a stream that created a small waterfall. Nathan heard Haley gasp at the beauty of the scene and he knew he had done well.

"Come here," he cocked his head and let her guide them to the centre of the clearing. When she stopped, he took both her hands in his and stared into her beautiful brown eyes for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied and squeezed his hands gently.

Nathan smiled at the gesture and chuckled nervously. He stepped back slightly and moved so he was on one knee in front of his girlfriend. Haley's eyes widened in shock at the movement and tried to speak but felt at a loss for words so she only ended up frantically opening and closing her mouth silently.

"Nathan what are you doing?"

He smiled at her cutely and shrugged. "Just moving us to the next step. I think we're ready."

Haley made a move to pull her left hand out of Nathan's grasp and he didn't bother resisting her on it. Her right hand still remained enclosed in Nathan's and she immediately began running her free one through her hair nervously. "Seriously? I don't think we are, Nathan. I mean we've only been dating for like a month! I know we're not the most conventional couple and we've done a lot of things ass backwards but this is a massive step. I don't want to rush into something and have it result in the end of us."

Haley was so busy rambling nervously that she failed to notice Nathan pull a small silver object out of his pocket. He loosened his grasp on her hand and opened her fingers easily before placing the small piece in her palm and wrapping her fingers back around it.

Haley stopped speaking when she felt coolness in her hand and looked down in confusion. Nathan was staring up at her still with a small smile on his face. She furrowed her brow and opened her hand and saw a small key laying in it.

"What?"

"I got you, didn't I?" Nathan finally allowed himself to laugh loudly.

Haley's eyes widened when she realized Nathan wasn't actually proposing to her. The gesture was done as a joke to work her up a little. "You're an ass!" she exclaimed and smacked his shoulder.

"An ass that wants you to move in with him," he again smiled at his girlfriend and finally stood back up. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Haley's ear and gauged her reaction. "What do you say?"

"Well it's definitely not as big a step as an engagement," she spoke slowly. "It is still a step though."

"One that we're ready for," Nathan tried to reason with her.

Since Nathan's promotion at work they had been practically living together anyway. The only thing that changed was whose house they were spending their time at with each other. It only made sense to Nathan to actually bring up the subject of officially living together in his home. It was time for them to take that step and get Haley out of Brooke's apartment.

"How can you be sure, Nathan? What if we're moving too fast and it ruins our relationship? I love you and I don't want to jeopardize us over getting too excited."

"I love you and you love me. What more do we need?"

"Nathan..."

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. It's a fact. You are it for me, Haley James," he smiled confidently at her and she couldn't help but return the gesture. "All I want is to be with you forever."

"Nathan, so do I," she responded genuinely to him, despite the words terrifying her completely.

"So then why can't forever start today? Move in with me, Hales."

"Okay," Haley finally spoke and nodded her head slowly. The idea of moving in with Nathan scared her a little but she knew deep down that it's what she wanted. Besides, she had lived with a guy before and it wasn't a huge deal. With Nathan it would be ten times better than it had been with Chris and she could see their relationship only becoming stronger.

"Yes?" Nathan asked for confirmation and when he saw Haley nod her head faster he picked her up and swung her around gleefully. "Thank you! I love you."

"You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome. I love you."

Haley smiled happily as she leaned further into Nathan's embrace. This marked the real beginning for them as a couple. After the last six months of drama and heartache, they had finally come to a place of serenity and happiness with each other. Haley would move in and they would finally be able to start their life together. Just like Nathan said, this would be the start of forever for them. No matter what happens now, they would face it together as one unit. That way, through their happily ever after, Nathan and Haley could face anything and come out on the other side better and stronger.

By some crazy turn of events Nathan and Haley had moved from casually friends with benefits to on the road to being together forever. Neither would have guessed that their dirty little secret would spawn the love of their life and greatest happiness of all. Life is funny like that though. It brings joy from the most unexpected places and Nathan and Haley sure were grateful for all the twists and turns of their journey, it got them each other in the end. All that mattered now was their always and forever.

The End

* * *

><p>And there we have it folks, the end of Dirty Little Secret! Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story has I wrote through all the long waits between chapters and some horribly written sections. All the follows, favourites, and reviews meant the world to me! Special shout out to my lovely sister and her fiance, who's romance was the inspiration behind the plot of this story. Without listening to their drama this story wouldn't exist so yeah! Keep an eye out for OIFAN now as I try to wrap that up in the coming months and the new story I'll be starting around that time. Again, thanks everyone! Your support is greatly appreciated.<p> 


End file.
